Summer Love
by ToyaRods
Summary: Los veranos de Aome son siempre iguales en casa de sus abuelos en Carolina del Sur junto a sus hermanas y su mejor amiga, sin embargo las cosas parecen cambiar en este último verano antes de la universidad luego de conocer a Inuyasha un joven misterioso
1. Prólogo

**Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió hace unos días y senti que debía compartirla lo antes posible así que espero que les guste :) aunque ya no se casi nada de ustedes no me escriben asi que no se si les gusta o no :( dejenme saber por fa! Pero bueno, de verdad espero leerlas pronto! Besos V!**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, esta historia si**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

_Querida Aome,_

_No tienes idea de como te extraño, sobre todo tú sonrisa, aquí el ambiente es muy triste y tenso, nadie sonríe por lo que muchas veces no puedo evitar contagiarme. Cada vez que veo a un niño llorar me rompo en mil pedazos, el otro día salvé a una niña que estaba atrapada en unos escombros por un ataque que hizo un pelotón vecino, a veces pienso que esta guerra no tiene sentido, simplemente quiero irme de aquí y tener una vida junto a ti y vivir nuestros sueños, pero también siento que debo hacer esto por papá..._

_Todos los días veo esa foto que nos tomamos el día que sin querer manché tu vestido de helado y siempre me río al recordar tu cara de enojo, la llevo justo en mi corazón y la veo a cada momento porque no se si de un momento a otro la dejaré de ver...Por las noches veo al cielo he imagino que estoy junto a ti en la playa y así puedo dormir, descubrí que esa es la única manera de poder hacerlo._

_En la carta anterior me preguntaste cuando volvería, pregunté a mis superriores pero por ahora no sabemos, podría ser en un mes como en seis, al parecer la situación no está muy clara por aquí. Espero que pronto traigan las computadoras y podamos vernos un rato por Skype, no puedo esperar para escuchar tu voz. Miroku y Kouga te mandan saludos, por suerte nos tocó en la mismo combo esta vez así que nos cuidamos mutuamente, siempre estamos juntos para arriba y para abajo ¡Nos dicen las chicas súper poderosas! Yo soy Bellota según todo el mundo._

_ Dile a Baba que el collar que me hizo me ha protegido muchísimo y a Opa que sus trucos han servido de mucha ayuda._

_Por ahora no hay más que decir, aquí sigue todo igual, espero que sigas contándome más y más de tu nueva vida en el campus de la universidad, quiero leer más poemas e historias así que ponte a trabajar, gracias por enviarme fotos, alegras mi corazón._

_Aome te amo, por favor no me olvides y recuerda que regresaré a casa, nunca romperé mi promesa y recuerda que estoy en tu corazón todo el tiempo._

_Te extraño,_

**_Inuyasha_**

_**P.S:** Anoche tuve un sueño en el que regresaba y tu me recibías, te lanzabas a mis brazos y no nos podíamos despegar, así sera Aome, yo lo sé, yo regresaré y viviremos juntos por siempre...Te amo_


	2. I

I

Una vez más íbamos por la carretera rumbo a la casa de los abuelos, aquellas eran mis últimas vacaciones de verano en Kiawah Island teniendo en cuenta que estaba recién graduada de la secundaria, en otoño comenzaría a estudiar literatura en la Universidad Estatal de Georgia y realmente no quería volver más a ese lugar, todos los veranos desde que tengo uso de razón recuerdo haberlos pasado en casa de los abuelos y ya quería un cambio, no que no me gustara pero las cosas nuevas siempre son interesantes. Como ya era mayor de edad y para el próximo año estaría realmente ocupada, mi madre no podría obligarme a ir a ninguna parte, tenía planeado irme de mochilera por Europa para comenzar con mis aventuras.

En el asiento trasero estaban Eri, Ayumi y Yuka fruto trillizo del amor de mi madre con mi padrastro Eric Weaver, ya tenían once años y yo diecinueve. Mis padres se separaron cuando cumplí los tres años por supuestas **_"diferencias irreversibles"_**, la verdad es que yo fui un... error por así decirlo, mis padres se conocieron en el campus de la universidad estuvieron saliendo por un tiempo cuando _¡Pop!_ aparecí yo haciendo de sus vidas un infierno. La madre de mi padre, "mi abuela" en teoría, lo obligó a pedirle matrimonio a mi madre que sin saber que hacer aceptó, ella tenía tan solo veintidós años y aún le quedaban dos años más en la universidad. Mientras ellos se graduaban fui cuidada por mis abuelos, padres de mi madre en Carolina del Sur ya que digamos que la familia de mi papá era un poco...dispersa. Una vez con sus títulos en mano, él administrador de empresas y ella licenciada en idiomas, decidieron intentar vivir juntos, durante un año ambos vivieron bajo el mismo techo junto a mi en un pequeño apartamento que lograron alquilar, sin embargo la cosa no funcionó muy bien... Realmente, no conozco a mi padre, tan sólo por fotos, se que su nombre es Hector Daly, que había venido a Estados Unidos de Irlanda a estudiar y que mi madre no quiso ponerme su apellido por lo que mi nombre completo es: Aome Engel, si Engel como _Angel_ pero con "E".

Por otra parte Baba, como me acostumbré a decirle a mi abuela, es de descendencia japonesa, por eso mi nombre un poco extraño, sin embrago mi abuelo es alemán (lo se una combinación muy rara) por eso mi apellido no japones, el de mi abuela es Higurashi, ella si lo usa ya que es muy apegada a sus tradiciones pero mi madre si lleva el apellido de mi abuelo.

-¿Cuanto falta?- preguntó Yuka mientras masticaba goma de mascar y jugaba con su cabello marrón, yo rodé mis ojos, hacia aproximadamente cinco minutos había preguntado lo mismo.

-Ya te dije cuanto falta hace cinco minutos, tu eres inteligente, réstale cinco a lo que te dije y esa es tu respuesta- escuché a mi madre responder viendo al pequeño demonio por el retrovisor, por suerte Ayumi y Eri estaban dormidas, cuando las tres estaban despiertas, era lo peor.

-Mamá dijiste que faltaba una hora y media- se quejó Yuka echando su cabeza hacia atrás, un gesto que era muy común en mi cuando me obstinaba, de alguna manera nos parecíamos físicamente aunque solo en algunos rasgos pero en la personalidad ni hablar. Yuka tenía de cabello marrón arriba de los hombros y liso con ojos azules de las tres ella era la más franca y lanzada, Ayumi tenía el cabello un tono más oscuro, largo y ondulado, de igual manera los ojos azules pero ella era muy ingenua e inocente, por último Eri tiene el cabello negro como el mío solo que al nivel de los hombros y completamente liso, siempre usaba una diadema amarilla que le regalo mamá hace unos años como las otras dos tiene los ojos azules y es extrovertida, las tres son delgadas, con la piel blanca y pecosa. Yo me parezco más a Eri con algunas diferencias, mi piel era de un tono perla, el cabello negro azabache hasta la cintura con ondas y ojos marrones, era delgada pero curvilínea y tenía un tamaño promedio para mi edad, la verdad me parecía mucho a mamá aunque mis rasgos eran más finos que los de ella y mis ojos más oscuros, ella tenía un tono muy extraño, avellana o algo así, en cuanto a personalidad pues me considero una persona con buenos sentimientos y valores, soy aventurera aunque muy terca según mamá. Se podría decir que Eric tenía genes bastante fuertes ya que ellas se parecían más a él que a mamá que era como yo sólo que sus rasgos japoneses resaltaban más.

Escuché como mamá comenzaba a discutir con Yuka, era una puberta en potencia al igual que las otras dos lo que traía muchas peleas, muchas veces debía ser yo la que ayudara a mamá ya que Eric tenía una empresa de bienes raíces y muchas veces le tocaba viajar, como en aquel momento, que no pudo acompañar a mamá a dejarnos en Kiawah. Decidí apartarme del ajetreo que se llevaba a cabo dentro del auto por lo que tomé los audífonos de mi Ipod y subí el volumen lo suficiente para no escuchar nada que no fuese la melodiosa voz de Jack Johnson, recosté mi frente del vidrio y me arreglé en el asiento del copiloto, respiré profundo y cerré los ojos para perderme en mis pensamientos.

Sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormida en menos de lo que podía esperar, me desperté gracias a mis tiernas medias hermanas que abrieron la puerta de un solo golpe haciendo que mi cuerpo casi cayera al suelo de tierra, gracias al cinturón de seguridad pude sostenerme dentro del auto sin embargo me había asustado gravemente, subí la mirada y las vi en el porche saludándome diabólicamente las miré con los ojos entrecerrados volviendo mi labios una linea recta, estaba a punto de salir corriendo tras ellas cuando vi a Baba y Opa (mi abuelo) abriendo la puerta mientras las trillizas se les abalanzaban en los brazos, inevitablemente sonreí. Aunque me aburriese aquí, aunque todos mis veranos eran en el mismo lugar y aunque siempre hiciera lo mismo, nunca dejaría de alegrarme cada vez que veía a mis abuelos.

-Hija ven y ayúdame- escuché a mi madre decir desde la maleta de nuestra camioneta, rápidamente, recobré la compostura desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad, bajé del auto dejando que mis sandalias de cuero viejas golpearan el suelo, guindé mi mochila que tenía entre mis piernas sobre mis hombros y luego caminé hasta donde estaba mi madre agarrando las dos maletas grandes que bajaba.

-¡Aome pero como has crecido!- escuché la dulce voz de Baba que se acercaba -¿Pero qué le ha pasado a tus pantalones?- me preguntó curiosa al ver mis jeans rasgados en varios lugares dejando partes de mis piernas expuestas.

-Es la nueva moda, ¿No lo sabías?- respondió mi abuelo de forma graciosa haciéndome sonreír como siempre -Ven dame eso, vayan a refrescarse- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla dejándome oler su aroma característico a talco, me quitó las maletas y fui directo a saludar a Baba que tenía los brazos abiertos, por el rabillo del ojo vi como Opa y mamá se saludaban cálidamente.

-Con que ropa rota es la nueva moda, pues le daré mis vestidos a Kuroro a ver que hace- yo sólo pude sonreír mientras me alejaba de Baba, de inmediato al escuchar su nombre escuché los ladridos de Kuroro aproximándose. Un Tolling Retriver de color arena se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia donde estábamos, conociendo el protocolo me agaché un poco contrayendo mis músculos.

-¡Hola Kuroro!- dije al mismo tiempo que el perro se abalanzaba sobre mi haciéndome caer al suelo, no pude contener la risa mientras sentía las lamidas de Kuroro en mi rostro, poco a poco logré pararme aun rodeada por el perrito alegre.

-Bueno vamos a adentro que acabo de hacer una limonada y esta deliciosa- dijo Baba mientras nos escoltaba dentro de la vieja casa, nunca cambiaba.

En el porche habían dos sillones, uno aéreo en el cual recuerdo que siempre me mecía con Sango, mi mejor amiga en Kiawah Island, había otro terrestre en el que se sentaban los abuelos algunas tardes junto con Kuroro. Habían muchos móviles, varios los había hecho yo con conchas que había recogido de la playa que casualmente quedaba del otro lado de la casa, el olor a mar era divino. La casa era azul opaca y las ventanas blancas, justo al lado de la puerta se encontraba un letrero de madera en el cual se encontraba gravado el apellido **_"__Engel"_**. Entré por la puerta blanca, que tenía una con un mosquitero y luego detrás de esta la principal, me encontré de inmediato con la sala frente a mi a unos veinte pasos, a mi izquierda un perchero y una mesa mientras unos pasos más adelante a la derecha se encontraba la cocina. Aun estaba la pintura verde pastel en las paredes de donde guindaban cuadros y adornos. Caminé sobre el suelo de madera dirigiéndome a mi habitación que se encontraba dentro del pasillo que estaba frente a la sala, mi cuarto era el de la derecha que daba hacia el mar, el de las trillizas era el de la izquierda que daba hacia el frente de la casa, en medio se encontraba el baño que lamentablemente debíamos compartir. Mientras me adentraba en el pasillo podía escuchar a las trillizas saltando en la cama elástica que Eric había instalado en el patio trasero hace unos cuantos años.

Entré en mi vieja habitación que nunca cambiaba, las paredes aguamarina, la cama de mimbre pegada a la pared, justo a su lado una mesa de noche del mismo material en donde reposaba una lámpara que Opa había comprado cuando me dieron ese cuarto. Una ventana inmensa iluminaba toda la habitación, en el techo un ventilador que refrescaba, a mis abuelos nunca les gusto el aire acondicionado eran muy ecologistas. Junto a la ventana había un armario echo de mimbre también y a su lado un pequeño escritorio que Opa había construido para mi al descubrir que me gustaba escribir, caminé hasta él y dejE mi mochila sobre la silla, me estiré un poco y luego me asomé por la ventana, a unos cuantos metros se encontraba la playa. No pude evitar sonreír.

-¡Aome!- escuché a Baba llamándome, de inmediato salí de mi habitación directo a la sala en donde me encontré con mi madre despidiéndose.

-Quisiera quedarme más tiempo pero debo recoger a Eric en el aeropuerto así que tengo que irme- me dijo mamá abrazándome -Cuídate, hazle caso a tus abuelos, está pendiente de Eri, Yuka y Ayumi- comenzó a hablar rápidamente mientras agarraba mi rostro con sus manos suaves.

-Mamá, no te preocupes- le dije, siempre que nos dejaban aquí era el mismo discurso, tanto así que ya me lo sabía y en realidad me parecía un poco tonto ya que siempre le hacía caso a los abuelos, me considero una persona prudente y la mayor parte del tiempo las terribles andan en bicicleta o jugando en la playa con los vecinos de su edad, tal y como solía hacer yo -Ahora ve, maneja con cuidado- le dije abrazándola una vez más.

-¡Adiós mamá!- dijeron en unísono las trillizas desde la puerta trasera.

-Chao niñas, háganle caso a los abuelos y a su hermana- indicó mamá mientras terminaba de salir de la casa, salimos al porche a despedirla y pronto vimos como se alejaba por la calle.

-¡Bueno, vamos a avisarle a Megan que ya llegamos nos vemos luego!- dijo Eri tomando las manos de Ayumi y Yuka.

-Mucho cuidado por la calle, es más, vayan por la playa hay muchos locos últimamente- les dijo Baba antes de partir, ambas asintieron y salieron corriendo por el patio trasero -¡Ay estas niñas!- dijo sonriendo -Aunque no lo creas tú eras igual, a penas llegabas salías corriendo a casa de Sango- dijo mi abuela.

-Pues sigo siendo igual, porque adivina a donde voy en este mismo momento- le dije con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

-Aome querida antes de que vayas con Sango ¿Podrías pasar por favor por el supermercado? hacen falta unas cuantas cosas para la cena- dijo Opa desde la cocina con un pedazo de papel en su mano y unos cuantos billetes.

-En seguida voy- dije mientras tomaba la lista y el dinero dándole un beso en la mejilla, salí al porche y busqué en el garaje mi bicicleta de color azul que tenía una canasta en la parte delantera y una especie de parrilla en la parte posterior en donde Sango solía sentarse todo el tiempo.

Comencé a divagar por la acera alejándome de la zona residencial llegando poco a poco al centro en donde se encontraban todos los comercios, decidí que primero haría las compras, las dejaría en casa y luego iría a casa de Sango. Mientras paseaba por las conocidas calles me reconfortaba el sol sobre mi piel y el viento contra mi rostro, sin poder evitarlo sonreía. Pronto llegué al supermercado dejando la bicicleta en el aparcadero especial. Caminé tranquilamente sintiendo el cambio de temperatura penas entre en el edificio, me dirigí a la zona en donde estaban las cestas de color rojo y busqué la lista de víveres en mi bolsillo trasero.

**_Tomates (3)_**

**_Lechuga_**

**_Queso amarillo_**

**_Mantequilla_**

**_Alfalfa_**

**_Helado de mantecado_**

Al leer la lista supe que había para la cena, los famosos y deliciosos sandwiches de Opa y para el postre la bomba diabética, el helado especial de Baba, ella debía tener el resto de los ingredientes en casa, de tan sólo pensarlo se me hizo agua a la boca, la verdad es que estaba hambrienta mi desayuno había sido una simple taza de cereal y después del viaje mi estómago pedía alimento a gritos. Decidí hacer las compras rápido para ir a toda prisa a casa de Sango en donde sabía que podría comer, su madre, la señora Stoner era famosa en la comunidad por su exquisita comida.

Con cohetes en mis pies comencé a buscar cada una de las cosas que faltaban sintiendo los gruñidos de mi barriga al imaginarme los deliciosos platos de la madre de mi mejor amiga, sólo me faltaba el helado de mantecado por lo que me dirigí a las heladeras, pronto conseguí lo que buscaba, sin embargo era el último así que salí corriendo tras él, iba a tomar el envase plástico cuando vi una mano sobre la mía, por acto reflejo quité la mano y me sonrojé un poco, miré al dueño de la mano con una sonrisa de disculpas, era un muchacho bastante alto, de buen porte y...grande...tenía una camisa azul que de alguna manera era holgada pero quedaba justa sobre su torso resaltando sus atributos, usaba unos bermudas caquis que lucían bastante usados y unas cholas negras, a su lado un carrito de de compras que estaba hasta el tope.

-Disculpa- me dijo con una leve sonrisa tomando el envase congelado mientras me lo pasaba, no pude evitar sonreír sinceramente ya que me pareció un gesto muy amable teniendo en cuenta que era el último que quedaba -Ten- vi como aquel muchacho me ofrecía el helado, lo cual me pareció imposible, no era fácil encontrar gente tan amable en aquellos días y menos a un hombre -¿No lo vas a agarrar?- me preguntó con el ceño fruncido despertándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡Si, gracias!- dije apenada porque seguro debía verme como una tonta, tomé el envase helado de sus manos y los lancé en la cesta roja -Oye...¿Por qué me das el helado? Digo, pudiste habertelo quedado...- tenía que sacarme la duda de la cabeza, el giró la suya un poco como buscando entender mi pregunta, simplemente irguió un poco los hombros y miró a la heladera.

-Me pareció que lo necesitabas más que yo, estaba aquí parado pero entonces te vi correr desde el pasillo así que prefiero que tu lo tengas, pediré otro a los trabajadores- su voz era algo ronca y realmente no presté mucha atención a lo que dijo, estaba más pendiente de su rostro pero sobretodo de sus ojos ámbar, nunca había visto unos ojos así, parecía un gato.

-Bueno...gracias, hasta luego- dije sonriendo dirigiéndome a donde estaban las cajeras para así pagar y poder comer, al llegar tenía a un anciano delante así que me quedé allí parada, por alguna razón divina me dieron ganas de buscar a aquel muchacho así que disimuladamente me giré hacia las heladeras con la esperanza de que siguiera allí, para mi suerte allí estaba hablando con otro chico que por el uniforme supe que trabajaba en el lugar, al parecer se conocían ya que éste le saludaba de manera alegre, de pronto el chico de los ojos ambar miró hacia donde yo estaba apenándome mucho por lo que me giré rapidamente con las mejillas ardientes, espere unos minutos pero ya el anciano frente a mi había terminado así que comencé a pasar mis cosas a la cajera mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo al muchacho, tenía el cabello corto y negro, el otro había desaparecido pero reapareció cuando yo ya estaba pagando con un envase de helado de mantecado, sonreí para mis adentros. Al terminar de pagar tomé la bolsa marrón con las compras y salí a donde estaba mi bicicleta mirando al muchacho una vez más antes de salir. Lista con las compras en la canasta me devolví a casa de mis abuelos para dejar el pedido, como de costumbre Opa me esperaba en el porche -Aquí está todo- le dije dándole la bolsa.

-Eres un sol ahora anda a casa de Sango que debe estar esperándote- me dijo revolviendo mis cabellos como si fuese una niña pequeña, yo le di un beso en la mejilla y partí a la residencia Stoner. La trayectoria no era muy larga, ella vivía casi al final de la calle. En menos de cinco minutos llegué a la casa blanca de dos plantas con techo gris. Soné la campanilla de mi bicicleta mientras la dejaba al lado de las escaleras como siempre subí las escalinatas llegando al porche esperando a mi mejor amiga. Pasaron cinco minutos y toqué la puerta pero nadie abría lo cual me pareció extraño, me asomé por la ventana que daba a la sala y vi el televisor de plasma encendido lo cual me indicó que estaban en casa por lo que asumí que estarían en el patio trasero y por ello no me escuchaban así que como ya aquella era mi casa abrí la puerta sin problemas entrando en el hogar Stoner.

Era amplio, moderno pero tradicional, habían muchos tonos marrones, blancos y beiges. Caminé por el suelo de madera directo al patio trasero que se conectaba por la cocina en donde vi que habían dejado una olla con agua hirviendo lo cual me pareció muy extraño, apagué la estufa y me asomé por la puerta corrediza de cristal pero no había nadie, entonces me asusté, lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue un asesino, un loco que los había matado, con la angustia a millón tomé uno de los bates de Souta, el hermano menor de Sango, y comencé a recorrer la casa con el bate en alto lista para atacar. Recorrí la primera planta sin rastro de nadie así que comencé a subir las escaleras con muchísimo cuidado y sigilo, en el pasillo de la segunda planta había una alfombra, con la cual Sango y yo solíamos lanzarnos por las escaleras, estaba mullida y habían unas cuantas cosas fuera de lugar, la primera habitación que estaba más cerca de mi era la de el hermano de Sango que por suerte tenía la puerta abierta, me asomé pero sólo pude ver un desorden característico de cualquier adolescente, luego fui al cuarto de Sango que estaba al lado, la puerta estaba cerrada por lo que que con mucho cuidado coloqué la mano sobre la manilla pero cuando estaba a punto de girarla escuché un ruido proveniente de la habitación de sus padres que estaba al final del pasillo, me dirigí hasta allí y pegué la oreja de la puerta escuchando sólo el silencio hasta que de pronto escuché la voz de Sango del otro lado sin embargo se escuchaba agitada, como un gemido, luego escuché la voz de un hombre seguido de lo que parecían golpes por lo que me asusté más y con toda la valentía que tuve abrí la puerta con el bate en alto adentrándome en la habitación.

-¡Déjala en paz no la...!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, con toda la valentía que tenía dentro, estaba dispuesta a matar al bastardo que le estaba haciendo daño pero...nadie le estaba haciendo daño, todo lo contrario.

-¡AOME!- gritó apenada mi amiga cubriendo su cuerpo y el de su acompañante con las sábanas de la cama, yo estaba petrificada y realmente no podía creer lo que veía.

-¡No te preocupes ya me voy!- fue lo unico que logré decir al reaccionar mientras corría fuera del cuarto dejando el bate en el caminó, corrí fuera de la casa y salí por el patio trasero directo a la playa, la imagen de mi mejor amiga desnuda bajo otro hombre desnudo, teniendo relaciones no se borraba de mi mente y nunca se borraría.

Comencé a correr por la arena hasta llegar a unos cuantos metros de la orilla en donde se encontraban unas pequeñas sillas de madera donde Sango y yo siempre nos quedabamos y veíamos el atardecer, ese era como nuestro lugar especial. Con brusquedad me quité la ropa quedando solo en mi traje de baño azul, en Kiawah Island siempre andaba en traje de baño. Corrí hasta la playa y me adentré en el mar nadando sin parar hasta llegar a la boya, esa era mi zona de confort en donde me relajaba y despejaba mi mente. Al llegar me aferré al metal con la respiración agitada, el trayecto de la boya a la orilla eran mas o menos diez o quince minutos, miré a donde estaban mis cosas para asegurarme que siguieran ahí.

-Nada mal para ser una chica- escuché una voz familiar acercándose, miré hacia la derecha y ahí estaba aquel muchacho del supermercado nadando hasta la boya aferrándose a ésta como yo -Eres bastante rápida- me dijo sonriendo.

-Si bueno, cuando quieres olvidar algo rápidamente no hay momento para descansar- dije recobrando poco a poco el aliento.

-Debiste asustarte bastante con eso que tratas de olvidar, en tu cara se notaba que tenías mucho miedo, es más parece que todavía estas un poco asustada- dijo viendo mi rostro.

-¡No es miedo! Es...es desagradable realmente- dije sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda al ver la imagen fugaz una vez más en mi mente.

-Pues lucías bastante asustada para mi- dijo tratando de sacarme de mis casillas lo cual logró, odiaba cuando las personas me tomaban por miedosa o cobarde.

-¡Qué no tenía miedo! ¡Fui a casa de mi mejor amiga y accidentamente entré al cuarto mientras tenía sexo con un tipo que no tengo idea de quien es! Eso no es una imagen agradable- estallé de pronto sintiendo la necesidad de aclarar lo que sentía, él simplemente estalló en risas -¿Qué tiene de gracioso?- pregunté sin entender qué le causaba tanta gracia.

-Nada, nada- respondió aun recobrándose de la risa -Es sólo que pensé que había sido peor-

-¿¡Y tú que quieres?! ¡Eso fue bastante traumante sabes!- le dije, ¿Cómo no le iba a parecer traumante algo así?.

-¡Keh! No es para tanto...creeme yo he visto cosas peores...- de pronto la risa desapareció y su ceño se frunció, se quedó mirando al agua fijamente como si estuviese viendo una pelicula. No pude evitar la punzada de curiosidad en mi ser por lo que me acerqué a él para preguntarle tranquilamente que le pasaba, el bamboleo del mar hacia que subieramos y bajaramos de manera desigual -¿Estás bien?- susurré sin captar su atención, inevitablemente llevé una de mis manos a su hombro que sobresalía del agua, lentamente toqué su piel caliente y tostada, quemada por el sol, a penas sintió mi tacto movió su mano rápidamente a la mía y me haló de manera brusca dejándome a tan solo centímetros de su rostro, me veía fijamente a los ojos y yo estaba petrificada, no podía moverme, pero por alguna razon no estaba asustada. Respiraba agitadamente cuando de pronto pareció regresar de un sueño y se me quedó mirando una vez más, miró la situación dandose cuenta de lo que había pasado, me soltó delicadamente alejándose de mi dejando un vacío sobre mi piel -Disculpa yo...- el miró de nuevo al mar sin saber que decir -Disculpa si te hice daño no fue mi intención...- dijo muy procupado mirandome de nuevo, en sus ojos podía ver su dolor, yo me quedé callada mirándolo preguntándome que acababa de pasar.

-¡Aome, Aome!- escuché entonces a lo lejos la conocida voz de Sango, miré a la orilla y la vi corriendo hacia las sillas. Lo miré de nuevo aun estaba la angustia en su rostro.

-Debo irme- dije comenzando a nadar hacia la orilla.

-Aome- lo escuché decir haciendo que me detuviera y me giré a verlo -¿Ese es tu nombre?- me preguntó y yo sólo pude asentir nadando una vez más a la orilla.

Cuando sentí la arena bajo mis pies comencé a caminar lentamente para encontrarme con Sango que me esperaba en las sillas, el agua goteaba y bajaba por mi cuerpo, me giré con el deseo de verlo de nuevo pero ya no estaba allí, se me había olvidado preguntarle su nombre dejándome con la esperanza de verlo una vez más.


	3. II

**Aquí continuamos! Bchaan gracias por poner la historia en tus alertas, espero te guste y a las demás también! xoxo V**

* * *

**II**

Me volví a girar encontrándome con Sango que me sonreía apenada, en sus manos una toalla grande lista para arropar mi cuerpo, sonreí levemente tomando la toalla de sus manos cubriendo mis hombros, en silencio nos sentamos en las sillas de madera una al lado de la otra.

-¡Lo siento!- dijimos al mismo tiempo luego de un receso de incómodo silencio, nos vimos las caras y sólo pudimos reír -No, yo lo siento por haber entrado así- le dije aún riendo.

-No, yo lo siento por olvidar que llegabas a esta hora- me respondió de la misma manera. Luego de que descansáramos de reír al cabo de unos minutos respirábamos para poder calmarnos.

-¿Entonces cuéntame ese es el famoso Miroku?- le pregunté recordando al muchacho del que tanto me había hablando por correos, mensajes de texto y cualquier otro tipo de medio de comunicación.

-Si...es él- dijo ella sonrojándose con fuerza -Llegó hoy y pues...lo que viste- el novio de Sango era un Marine...personalmente me parecía que estaba loca por si quiera intentar tener una relación con alguien que estaba constantemente en guerras, realmente yo no podría, el miedo de no verlo nunca más sería muy fuerte.

-¿En dónde estaba?- pregunté.

-Irak- por un momento noté como los ojos de mi amiga se aguaron y su voz se quebró al final de la palabra -Pensé que no iba a volver...- bajó su rostro mirando a sus piernas fijamentes, obviamente no quería que la viese llorar, no le gustaba mucho hacerlo. Aquel gesto me recordó al muchacho de ojos ambar, como se había quedado hipnotizado viendo el agua y como me acababa de dar cuenta de que lo que me habia dicho era cierto, hay cosas peores que encontrar a tu mejor amiga en plena acción.

-Ya Sango...él está aquí y eso es lo que importa- puse una mano en su espalda y la acaricié para que tranquilizarla, pasaron unos segundos antes de que se levantara y me mirara ahora sonriendo.

-Asi es- se levantó de pronto tomando mi mano impulsandome hacia arriba junto a ella -Ahora si podemos saludarnos como es debido- se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo haciéndome caer sobre la arena, nos echamos a reír una vez más revolcándonos por la arena, comenzamos una pelea de bolas de arena corriendo por la orilla de toda la playa, yo me encontraba en traje de baño por lo que estaba en desventaja, ella tenía un short de jean y una camisa rosada, pero la mejor ventaja era que su cabello estaba seco y a salvo en una cola de caballo mientras el mío estaba suelto y emparamado haciendo que la arena se adhiriera con facilidad -Has perdido el toque amiga- me gritó esquivando uno de mis proyectiles.

-Para nada, simplemente te quiero dejar ganar- dije bromeante creyéndome mucho. Seguimos la pelea un rato más hasta que las dos nos desplomamos sobre la arena viendo al hermoso cielo, ya eran eso de las cinco y poco a poco el sol se alejaba por el oeste.

-Oye, hay una fogata hoy en el muelle ¿Vamos?- me preguntó con los ojos escarchados, obviamente iría Miroku y yo sería un foco de un estadio de futbol con esos dos juntos, sin embargo quería ver una vez más a aquel muchacho... tal vez iría a la fogata y esa sería mi oportunidad de hablarle.

-Seguro- le dije restandole importancia, en ese momento recordé que tenía hambre gracias a un gruñido delatador.

-Creo que tienes hambre- dijo ella mirando mi estómago.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- respondí sarcásticamente.

-Ven, mamá de un poco de comida para calentar en el refrigerador- ella se levantó y me ayudó a pararme, nos sacudimos un poco la arena pero yo era caso perdido -Te limpias en la regadera de la casa- comentó mi amiga al ver mis intentos inutiles, yo asenti y ella me hizo el favor de llevar mi ropa para que no se mancharan de arena.

-¿Oye...no fue un poco riesgoso hacerlo en el cuarto de tus papás? Digo...podrían haber llegado en cualquier momento...como yo- pregunté sonrojada, Sango era una chica arriesgada que le gustaba el peligro pero eso era mucho peligro para mi gusto, ella se rió un poco y me miró mientras caminábamos hasta su casa.

-Mis padres están de viaje, sabes su luna de miel anual- los padres de Sango solían irse todos los años a un lugar diferente por una semana completa cual tórtolos recién casados, en realidad me parecía algo muy lindo, para mi el señor y la señora Stoner siempre fueron algo así como mi modelo a seguir en el amor, eran una pareja sin igual, como todos tenían sus problemas pero de alguna manera su amor siempre era más fuerte -Kohaku está en casa de algún amigo y yo estaba sola en la casa. Es que mira, la última carta de Miroku decía que no regresaría hasta dentro de tres meses así que realmente no lo esperaba, de pronto estaba viendo televisión muy tranquila mientras me preparaba un té escuché a alguien tocar la puerta y cuando la abrí allí estaba él y bueno...el resto ya te lo sabes- me pareció algo tan tierno, simplemente se estaban dando la bienvenida y yo tuve que ir a interrumpir.

-Ahora me siento como una idiota por pensar que había un asesino en casa- dijo golpeando mi frente, Sango estalló en risas.

-¿Por eso tenías el bate de Kohaku?- preguntó agarrándose la barriga por tanta risa yo sólo me sonrojé.

-¡Bueno que iba a hacer si estaba todo tan extraño!- exclamé buscando defenderme.

-Deja de ver series criminalísticas te ponen paranoica- me dijo aun riéndose.

Finalmente llegamos a su casa, yo me quitaba la arena del cuerpo mientras ella había entrado a calentar algo de comer, mientras me aseaba pensé una vez más en aquel muchacho dándome cuenta de que no lo había visto antes teniendo en cuenta que iba todos los veranos, días festivos y algunas navidades. Era muy probable que fuese un turista de verano ya que en esa fecha solían ir muchos turistas, realmente no me consideraba uno, Kiawah Island era mi segundo hogar. Al terminar me sequé con la toalla y escurrí mi cabello me puse mi ropa sin importar que se mojara con mi traje de baño y entré en la casa, el delicioso aroma de la famosa lasaña de la señora Stoner flotaba por toda la casa.

-Huele divino- dije entrando a la cocina, en donde Sango servía la lasaña en dos platos, miré la mesa de la cocina pero ya habían manteles y cubiertos así que decidí buscar un jugo para acompañar la comida dirigiéndome al refrigerador, tomé la botella de limonada y la coloqué en la mesa, ambas nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer -¿Al final que vas a hacer con tu vida?- le pregunté.

-Pues...tengo la beca en la Universidad de Georgia para estudiar Leyes pero no se... quiero viajar, quiero conocer algo que más que Estados Unidos- Sango había recorrido TODO el país con sus padres, una vez viaje con ellos en un fin de semana que se fueron a California, fue sin duda el mejor fin de semana de mi vida.

-Bueno yo también quiero conocer más que Atlanta y Kiawah Island pero son tus estudios y si tienes una beca deberías aprovecharla, yo tenía pensado irme de mochilera el año que viene por Europa y realmente esperaba que tu me acompañaras- le dije insinuante sus ojos brillaron como escarcha, ella nunca fue muy dedicada a los estudios y realmente si no fuera por mi aun seguiría en la secundaria.

-¡Si, si, si!- gritó en lo alto -Definitivamente SI, de acuerdo entonces esta dicho iremos a la Universidad de Georgia juntas Y nos iremos de mochileras a Europa- sentenció mi amiga.

-Es un hecho entonces, siempre y cuando saques buenas notas- le dije sonriendo y ella asintió, terminamos de comer y platicamos un rato más, cuando estábamos juntas las horas pasaban volando, cuando miramos al reloj ya eran las ocho -¡Voy volando a casa, como con los abuelos, me arreglo y te aviso para que me pases buscando!- le dije levantándome rápidamente.

-¡Vale, nos vemos en un rato entonces!- me dijo abriéndome la puerta, bajé las escalinatas del porche tomando mi bicicleta corriendo a mi casa, pronto llegué dejando mi bici en el garaje para después entrar a la casa, el delicioso aroma de queso derretido llego pronto a mis sentidos.

-Aome ya la cena está casi lista- me dijo Baba mientras peinaba a Ayumi, las tres diablillas sentadas en el sofá con el cabello mojado viendo television, tenían puestas sus pijamas y lucían recién bañadas.

-De acuerdo, me iré a bañar, voy a salir con Sango a una fogata en el muelle- le dije mientras le daba un beso y revolvía los cabellos de cada una de mis hermanas. Mis abuelos confiaban mucho en mi así que no me sentía mal al hacer ese tipo de cosas, a demás estaba con Sango y más importante que nada ya era mayor de edad.

Corrí a mi cuarto y abrí mi maleta que Opa había dejado sobre la cama, busque una toalla y un cambio de ropa, una falda morada oscura y una camisa de color lila sin mangas con mi traje de baño negro, saqué el splash olor a mango de Victoria's Secret que mamá me había regalado junto con la crema del mismo aroma, salí despedida al baño y me aseé con prisa, lavé mi cabello con el shampoo de extracto de coco al igual que el acondicionador, me enjaboné rápidamente para luego salir y arreglarme. Una vez vestida y perfumada complete mi vestuario con las sandalias marrones de cuero y unos zarcillos de perlas, sequé un poco mi cabello con el secador y salí al comedor para disfrutar de la especialidad de mi abuelo.

-¡Ay pero que linda!- exclamó Baba mientras ponía los sandwiches en cada plato haciéndome sonrojar.

-Ella siempre se ve linda- dijo Opa sonriente mientras me sentaba.

-¡Claro, pero está radiante!- replicó Baba -¡No me digas que conociste a un chico!- dijo sorprendida haciéndome sonrojar aun más ya que sin poder evitarlo la imagen del muchacho de ojos ámbar apareció de nuevo en mi mente.

-¡Estás roja como un tomate!- exclamó Yuka.

-¡Es cierto!- le siguió Eri.

-¡Aome y un chico, sentados en un árbol besándose!- cantó Ayumi inocentemente.

-¡Cállense mocosas!- les dije levantándome para hacerles cosquillas, eso nunca fallaba, comenzamos a correr al rededor de la mesa entre gritos y risas.

-¡Bueno ya a comer!- dijo Baba aguantando la risa, las cuatro volvimos a nuestros asientos.

-No, no hay ningún chico Baba- le dije francamente, realmente nunca fui una chica de muchos novios, en la secundaria solo tuve uno y duramos algo así como dos meses, de resto fueron besos en juegos o cosas así, realmente nunca había tenido una relación seria, no porque no quisiera, simplemente no había encontrado a alguien que me gustara realmente.

-¡Bu!- abuchearon al mismo tiempo las trillizas.

-A Aome no le gusta tener novio- dijo Yuka dándole un mordisco a su pan, yo la miré amenazadoramente ante el comentario, aunque no me gustara admitirlo de alguna manera tenía razón, bueno era complicado.

-Yuka no digas eso- reprochó Baba -Simplemente esta esperando por el chico indicado- ese era el sueño de mi abuela, que a mi vida llegara un príncipe azul y me llevara en su caballo blanco. Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo le mandé un mensaje a Sango diciéndole que saliera en diez minutos para que me diera tiempo de cepillarme los dientes y ponerme un poco de maquillaje.

-Bueno sigan divirtiéndose hablando de mi vida amorosa- dije levantandome dejando el plato en el lavaplatos, usualmente lo lavaría pero estaba un poco apurada. Me fui al baño y mientras cepillaba mis dientes pensaba en si me encontraría con aquel muchacho, si lo veía le preguntaría su nombre. Yo no era una cazadora de hombres ni mucho menos pero había algo de él que me llamaba mucho la atención. Apliqué sobre mi rostro un poco de polvo, colorete, un poco de brillo en los labios y delineador negro haciendo que mis ojos chocolates resaltaran más. A penas salí escuché la bocina de del auto de Sango, fui a mi cuarto y tomé una carterilla pequeña de color marrón que podía guindarme de lado metí mi celular, mi billetera y goma de mascar. Volví al comedor para despedirme dando un beso en cada mejilla -¿Si se hace muy tarde me quedaré en casa de Sango de acuerdo?- dije recibiendo un asentimiento de mis abuelos.

Salí por la puerta principal encontrandome con Kuroro echado en el comienzo de las escaleras, acaricié su pelaje rapidamente antes de seguir al Fiesta Power de color plateado que se encontraba frente a mi. Abrí la puerta deslizandome dentro del auto salundando a Sango con un beso en la mejilla, de inmediato aceleró saliendo de la zona residencial rumbo al muelle, de pronto comenzó a sonar una de nuestras canciones favoritas en la radio, subí el volumen al máximo y bajé las ventanas bailando en mi asiento y cantando con Sango.

_I could stick around and get along with you, hello._

_It doesn't really mean that i'm into you, hello._

_You're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party._

_Don't get too excited 'cause thats all you get from me, hey._

_Yeah I think you're cute but I really think that you should know._

_I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello._

Hello de Martin Solveig, siempre que escuchábamos esa canción nos volvíamos locas, era demasiado divertida. Mientras íbamos por las calles la poca gente que había se nos quedaba viendo aunque ya estaban acostumbrados, era verano y habían muchos jóvenes como nosotras, asi que un auto con música a todo volumen no era muy extraño.

Pronto habíamos llegado al muelle estacionando el auto en un puesto libre que encontramos, la verdad habían muchas personas, podíamos escuchar la música proveniente de la playa unido con el sonido de las olas. Nos bajamos del auto y juntas una al lado de la otra bajamos a la orilla al lado del muelle en donde se encontraba la inmensa fogata, noté que la ropa de Sango era bastante sencilla pero linda: un short color arena con una camiseta vinotinto, su cabello en una cola de caballo y una sudadera negra al verla recordé que no había llevado una sudadera y que probablemente me daría frío, aunque si permanecía cerca de la fogata no habría mayor problema. Mientras nos mezclábamos poco a poco con la gente noté que habían algunas personas dentro del agua surfeando, a mi me gustaba mucho hacerlo, de echo tenía una tabla propia en casa de mis abuelos pero surfear de noche me daba un poco de miedo para ser sincera. También sobre unos leños se encontraban un grupo de chicos tocando guitarra y cantando, cerca de la fogata había una mesa con bebidas, nada muy elaborado realmente, cerveza para todos. A unos cuantos metros se encontraba lo que se podría decir un DJ animando la morada.

-Voy por una cerveza ¿Quieres?- me dijo Sango, yo asentí y la acompañé -¿A quién buscas?- me preguntó curiosa, la miré y me di cuenta que inconscientemente me encontraba viendo para todos lados buscando al chico misterioso.

-A nadie- dije rápidamente sonando un poco culpable, ellla subió su ceja -Sólo estoy viendo si aparece tú novio por algun lado, quisiera estar preparada mentalmente antes de verlo de nuevo- me cociné esa excusa rápidamente haciendo que Sango se sonrojara.

-De acuerdo, le diré que me avise por mensaje cuando llegue para que no te asustes- mientras hablaba sacaba su celular de su bolsillo trasero mientras yo llenaba dos vasos de cerveza.

-¿A quién voy a asustar?- escuché a una voz masculina decir, me giré rápidamente viendo como un hombre alto y fortachón abrazaba a mi amiga por la cintura regalándole un beso en la mejilla. En ese momento no pude más que agradecer a mi mente por no imaginarse a el novio de mi mejor amiga desnudo.

-¡Miroku!- dijo ella girándose para darle un abrazo -Em, ella es mi mejor amiga...Aome- él abrió sus ojos en entendimiento al parecer ella le había contado sobre mi y había recordado el pequeño incidente de hace unas horas, él carraspeó irguiendo su cuerpo ofreciéndome su mano.

-Espero que podamos comenzar desde cero, Miroku, un placer- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo me mordí el labio porque realmente estaba nerviosa aunque agradecía que quisiera olvidar lo sucedido.

-Aome- respondí dándole uno de los vasos a mi amiga para poder estrechar la de su novio.

-Bueno ya que están formalmente presentados que tal si nos sentamos por ahí a charlar- sugirió Sango tratando de quitar la incomodidad en el ambiente. Y justo en ese momento comenzaba mi papel como foco de estadium en la relación de mi amiga. Miroku se sirvió un vaso de cerveza y los tres partimos a unos leños cerca de la fogata que estaban desocupados -¿Oye dijiste que traerías a algunos amigos, en dónde están?- preguntó Sango mientras no sentábamos.

-Deben estar por llegar, tenían unas cosas que hacer antes de venir- respondió su novio abrazando su mano.

-Asi que Miroku, ¿Desde cuando eres Marine?- pregunté buscando conversación aunque en realidad me daba curiosidad.

-Desde que salí de la secundaria decidí entrar en la recluta y pues lo logré, ya han pasado cinco años ahora soy Sargento Smithers pero para mi son sólo formalidades, creo en el momento de actuar todos tenemos el mismo nivel- En ese momento me sorprendí mucho no por su rango si no por los años que le llevaba a Sango aunque físicamente no parecía, lucía más joven de veinticuatro años.

-Sorprendente- fue lo único que pude decir.

-He ido a Irak y Afganistán y pues...a sido fuerte, pero la unión es lo que te salva y las ganas de vivir para ver una vez más a las personas que te importan- Miroku miró entonces a Sango con los ojos enternecidos haciéndome sentir un calor dentro de mi, era una imagen tan linda que no podía dejar de verlos, con esa mirada supe que él si se preocupaba por mi amiga.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- habló un hombre de pronto interrumpiendo el momento, Miroku se levantó pareciendo reconocer a aquella persona, dándole un abrazo de bienvenida -Ya se porque no respondías mis mensajes- dijo aquel hombre de ojos azules brillantes haciendo reír a miroku.

-Disculpa- dijo el aún riéndose, Sango y yo nos mirábamos sin entender muy bien -Chicas el es Kouga, uno de mis buenos amigos y compañero- ambas nos levantamos llamando la atención del tal Kouga -Ella es mi novia Sango y ella es su mejor amiga Aome- a ambas nos saludo con un estrechon de mano y un beso en la mejilla, era bastante apuesto -¿Quieres algo?- preguntó el novio de mi amiga.

-Un poco de cerveza no estaría mal- dijo sonriendo, sus dientes tan blancos que parecían de mentira, Miroku fue en busca de lo pedido dejándonos a Sango y a mi solas con él.

-Entonces Kouga, cuéntanos ¿Cómo se conocieron tu y Miroku?- dije rompiendo el silencio incomodo, él pareció sorprenderse ante mi intervención pero siguió sonriendo.

-Pues en la recluta, siempre nos tocaba juntos en los ejercicios, la misiones y hasta donde dormíamos porque su apellido es Smithers y el mío Smitherson así que siempre andabamos juntos y fuimos congeniando poco a poco- su voz era grave, bastante sexy en realidad, al igual que su ser en general, alto, piel morena, ojos azules y cabello negro -¿Y ustedes? Parecen ser bastante unidas- comentó sorprendiéndome ahora a mi.

-Pues...yo he vivido aquí toda mi vida y sus abuelos igual- comenzó Sango.

-Todos los veranos la paso aquí. Un día en la playa nos conocimos y pues fue amistad a primera vista- le dije haciéndolo reír.

Miroku regresó dándole la bebida a su amigo, seguimos platicando y riéndonos por un buen rato, estaba bastante distraída aunque de a momentos por mi mente surcaba la cara de aquel chico misterioso. Poco a poco se hacía más de noche y la música se volvía más activa al igual que nosotros mismos por tanto alcohol, Sango y yo ya estábamos en nuestro punto, dos tragos más y posiblemente perderíamos la conciencia, sin embargo Kouga y Miroku gracias a su tamaño y masa muscular a penas y estaban mareados, habíamos dejado nuestras cosas en el auto para no perderlas, hasta nuestros zapatos ya que más de una vez se nos habían perdido. De pronto colocaron por así decirlo la canción del verano haciendo que nos levantáramos corriendo a donde estaban todas las personas bailando, nos acoplamos al tumulto bailando y saltando, sentía los cuerpos de las personas pegarse contra el mío, sentía las gotas de algún vaso caer sobre mi, el calor me abrazaba poco a poco cuando sentí una mano deslizarse por mi cintura. Kouga me acercaba a su cuerpo lentamente, podía sentir su perfecto torso contra el mío, tomó mis manos con las suyas y las alzó en el aire, yo que ya estaba casi ebria me dejaba llevar por sus movimientos, de un momento a otro me giré para buscar a Sango que se encontraba muy ocupada besándose con Miroku, a mi al rededor todo se movía y nada era concreto, de pronto sentí su rostro en mi cuello algo que sin duda era agradable, entre cerré mis ojos por un momento sintiendo sus labios recorrer mi cuello, su brazos habían bajado de un momento a otro a mi cintura y mis manos reposaban en sus hombros, abrir mis ojos un poco y allí lo vi. Allí estaba, sentado frente a la fogata en uno de los leños el muchacho misterioso, parpadeé varias veces para asegurarme de que fuera él y si era, la ansiedad me subió por las piernas rápidamente ignorando las caricias de mi compañero, disimuladamente me despegué de Kouga con la excusa de que debía ir al baño, quiso acompañarme pero logré convencerlo de lo contrario, a penas me aleje de él vi como varias chicas se acercaban para bailar con él lo cual estaba a mi favor ya que sabía que no me seguiría.

Tuve que empujar a varias parejas y personas para poder salir de aquella faena, cuando logré respirar aire puro y fresco me di cuenta de que él ya no se encontraba sobre el leño, en su lugar otro chico que lucía mucho más joven que yo, corrí tambaleandome hasta él, mientras daba gracias a dios por haber dejado mis zapatos en el auto de lo contrario no tengo la menor idea de como hubiese logrado caminar con las sandalias puestas.

-Disculpa- dije al llegar al lado del chico que me miró un tanto sorprendido, tal vez por mi apariencia, tal vez por mi olor a alcohol, tal vez porque pronuncié mal la palabra y no me di cuanta o tal vez porque simplemente le estaba hablando -¿Sabes a dónde se fue el muchacho que estaba aquí?- el chico pelirrojo parpadeó varias con el ceño fruncido.

-Se fue por allá- lo escuché decir señalando la orilla de la playa.

-Gracias- le dije dirigiéndome en zigzag al lugar señalado.

Sentía la arena húmeda bajo mis pies y cada cierto tiempo el agua los cubría, logré identificar unas huellas que el agua no había borrado todavía asi que las seguí torpemente. No estaba muy segura de que haría si lo encontraba y definitivamente no estaba en la mejor condición para conocer a alguien pero en ese momento me valía madre, debía encontrar a ese tipo a toda costa. Caminé unos cuantos metros más hasta que de pronto logre divisar una casa de salvavidas, tal vez se encontraría allí por lo que comencé a caminar más rapido, a correr en realidad lo que fue una mala idea ya que caí redonda sobre la arena.

-¿¡Aome!?- escuché a alguien decir, con dificultad trataba de levantarme pero un par de manos me ayudaron a hacerlo -¿Estás bien?- escuché entonces esa voz, parpadée varias veces para poder enfocar mi vista y allí estaba, frente a mi con los ojos grandes y redondos, brillantes ante el reflejo de la luna, sin darme cuenta me había abalanzado sobre él.

-¡Te encontré!- recuerdo haber dicho abrazando su cuello.

-¿Estás borracha?- preguntó alejándome de el sutilmente para ver mi rostro.

-Solo un poquito- dije riéndome tontamente.

-Ven, necesitas agua- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y me ayudaba a hacerlo.

-Pero allá hay mucha- dije señalando el mar, ¿Qué más agua que el mar?.

-Agua dulce tonta- respondió a mi pregunta riéndose un poco. Llegamos a la rampa de la casa de salva vidas, para mi era como si estuviese frente al monte Everest lo cual el pareció notar -¿Puedes subir o te cargo?- me preguntó.

-Yo puedo- le dije testaruda queriendo dármelas de muchas pero para mi desgracia no pude dar más de tres pasos sin caer al suelo.

-Ven- suspiró cargándome nupcialmente.

-Yo puedo sola, bájame- me quejé tontamente en sus brazos, él bufó.

-¡Keh! Claro que puedes pero hoy no- me respondió pronto llegamos a arriba, él me dejó en el suelo agarrándome por la cintura para que no me cayera, me sentó recostandome de la puerta de la casilla mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado -Ten abre la boca es agua- me ordenó poniendo la boquilla de una botella en mis labios, tomé sin problemas cuando ya no quise más giré mi cabeza hacia un lado y él entendió la seña alejando la botella colocandola en el suelo se me quedó mirando y yo a él -¿Qué hacias por aqui sola a esta hora?- preguntó después de un buen rato de silencio.

-Buscándote- respondí simplemente sorprendiendolo.

-¿Y cómo sabías que estaría aquí?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Le pregunté a un chico en la playa que a donde te habías ido y me dijo por allí- le dije señalando al este, él asintió lentamente.

-¿Y para qué me buscabas?- preguntó al cabo de un rato, yo lo miré a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Porque se me olvidó preguntarte tu nombre cuando estábamos en la playa- dije suavemente.

-¿Por qué quieres saber mi nombre, no te asustaste con lo que pasó allá?- me preguntó despectivamente como si se odiara, como si no quisiera recordar aquel momento.

-¿Por qué habria de hacerlo?- le dije entonces acunando su rostro con mis manos -Eres la persona más amable que he conocido, me diste tu pote de helado- continué sonriendo, él sonrió un poco -Lo de la playa no tiene importancia, yo te asusté- le dije restándole importancia.

-Aun así no es la manera de reaccionar, pude hacerte daño...- bajó su rostro quitándo mis manos de él lo cual me hizo molestar ¿Por qué el tipo no entendía que no me importaba?

-¡Bueno ya!- dije molesta levantándome del suelo teniendo que sostenerme de la pared para no caer, él también se paró tratando de ayudarme -Me voy a poner de espaldas y me vas a asustar para que veas que no eres tú- una vez dicho me giré con los brazos cruzados esperando su ataque.

-No voy a asustarte ¿Estás loca?- reprochó de inmediato.

-¡Callate y hazlo!- comandé molesta, escuché un suspiro y de pronto todo quedó en silencio, me giré para ver si seguía allí probablemente negandose a asustarme pero no estaba, miré a mi al rededor y nada hasta que de pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro y no pude más que gritar y lanzar un puño al aire, para mi mala suerte aterrizó en rostro del tipo.

-¡Argh!- lo escuché quejarse con la mano en la nariz.

-¡Lo siento!- grité llevando mis manos sobre las suyas -¿Estás bien?- pregunté preocupada.

-Si, no te preocupes- me dijo con dificultad girando el rostro.

-Ven déjame ver- le dije tratando de hacer que me viera pero el se negaba -¡Que me dejes ver dije!- grité entonces, él me miró una ves más y se resignó quitando la mano de su nariz -Ups...- susurré al ver que le había roto la nariz, los rios de sangre bajaban por su rostro -Siéntate y pon la cabeza hacia arriba- dije agachándome a su lado con ayuda de la pared, él hizo lo pedido, simplemente me veía. Me quité la camisa dejando expuesto mi torso aunque no me importó mucho porque tenía el traje de baño -Pasame el agua- tomé la botella que me daba y empapé una parte de la camisa, limpié la sangre para depués dejarle la prenda pegada a la nariz -Ves...son solo reacciones- le dije haciéndolo reír, un sonido muy placentero que me hizo sonreír.

-Eres un caso especial Aome- dijo con más significado del que podía imaginar, sus ojos me lo decían.

-Bueno, todos tenemos algo especial- le dije recostándome a su lado, de pronto el sueño comenzó a abordarme haciéndome dificil mantener mis ojos abiertos -¿Ahora si me vas a decir tu nombre?- pregunté antes de caer rendida, él se quedó en silencio por un momento como si lo estuviera meditando.

-Inuyasha...- dijo en un susurró que a penas pude captar.

-Inuyasha...- repetí antes de quedarme dormida ahi, al lado de chico misterioso cuyo nombre era Inuyasha.


	4. III

**III**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente sintiendo una punzada de dolor martillarme la cabeza, apreté mis ojos de nuevo antes de poder abrirlos por completo. Me encontraba en una habitación de tonos claros, el sol se colaba por las ventanas aturdiéndome, miré a mi alrededor identificando poco a poco el lugar en donde estaba, de alguna manera había llegado a casa de Sango, ella se encontraba a mi lado aun durmiendo. Me senté en la cama sintiéndome descompuesta, buena resaca la que tenía. Decidí ir al baño a limpiar mi rostro y cepillar mis dientes, el sabor a cerveza aún en mi boca. Lentamente me levanté caminando hacia el baño, el cuarto estaba desordenado como siempre, ropa por aquí, cosas por allá, zapatos en el camino, etc, tuve cuidado de no tropesarme con nada hasta que llegué a mi destino, entré recordando el amplio baño blanco y sofisticado de mi mejor amiga, me dirigí al lavamanos y cuando me vi en el espejo sólo pude arrugar el rostro.

Tenía el delineador corrido dejandome como un mapache, el cabello desordenado y empegostado, mis labios estaban hinchados, mis ojos cansados, pero entonces me di cuenta que no tenía ropa puesta, estaba tan solo en traje de baño, mi camisa y mi falda habían desaparecido por completo lo que llevó a preguntarme ¿Qué pasó ayer? si, como la película. Decidí tomar una ducha para despejar mi mente con mayor facilidad, encendí el agua mientras repasaba los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Recordaba cuando llegamos a la fogata, cuando llegó Miroku y luego de un rato Kouga, comenzamos a tomar y a bailar, estaba bailando con Kouga y lo vi, vi al chico pero no recordaba su nombre, me metí bajo el agua forzándome a recordar, ya cuando estaba bailando con Kouga las cosas estaban borrosas así que debía hacer mi mayor esfuerzo. Comencé a lavar mi cabello repasando una y otra vez lo que recordaba para intentar ir más alla, la imagen de una casa de salvavidas surcó mi mente logrando identificarla, seguí esforzandome pero ya el dolor de cabeza que tenía me lo impedía. Decidí descansar un poco, comer algo para después ponerme a pensar, tampoco recordaba como había llegado a casa de Sango aunque por lo visto no pasó nada malo.

Salí arropando mi cuerpo y cabello en una toalla, me cepillé los dientes con mi cepillo respectivo que siempre estaba allí, mientras me cepillaba noté unos leves chupones en mi cuello, de inmediato supe quien los había echo por lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme, debía taparlos a toda costa. Regresé al cuarto y abrí el armario de Sango tomando un short de jean y una camiseta blanca, busque mi ropa interior que también estaba allí para mi siempre y me puse la ropa. Aproveché los splash de Sango ya que odiaba andar sin perfume, me rocié uno olor a vainilla y me puse desodorante también. Me peiné dejando las toallas en un gancho detras de la puerta, revisé a Sango pero seguía dormida, ya me sentía mejor aunque aun tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza. Comencé a buscar mi cartera con la esperanza de no haberla perdido, para mi suerte se encontraba sobre el escritorio de mi amiga, la tomé y revisé que estuviese todo sintiendo un alvio al ver que así era. Tomé mi celular mientras me disponía a bajar por las escaleras, tenía varios mensajes y notificaciones de Facebook y Twitter.

-Hey Aome- escuché una voz conocida proveniente de la sala, sobre el sofá se asomaba una cabeza conocida.

-¡Kohaku!- exclamé corriendo hacia él ignorando todo dolor en mi cuerpo, quería a ese niño como mi propio hermano -¿Cómo has estado?- pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-Pues bien tu sabes, ya comienzo la secundaria este año- dijo orgulloso y sonriente, él se parecía mucho a sango solo que tenía pecas y el cabello más corto.

-Ya eres todo un niño grande entonces- bromeé desordenando su cabello.

-Bueno puedo decir que soy más grande que ustedes teniendo en cuenta que ayer las trajeron cargadas a casa- aquello captó mi atención, alguien nos había traído muy probable Miroku y Kouga que estaban en mejor estado, ignorando la vergüenza que pude haber sentido comencé a preguntar.

-¿Quién nos trajo?- comencé el interrogatorio.

-El novio de Sango y sus amigos- dijo sencillamente cambiando el canal de la television sin embargo aquello me intrigó aun más, se supone que el único amigo que había era Kouga, ¿Quién era el otro o los otros?

-¿Qué otros amigos?- él seguía pasando los canales.

-Dos más- yo asentí.

-¿Llegaron a decir sus nombres por casualidad?- pregunté esperanzada, él arrugó la nariz pensando por unos minutos.

-Ahora que lo pienso no, pero si recuerdo que uno de ellos tenía los ojos azules y estaba bastante mareado, tuve que darle un poco de café, y el otro que fue el que te subió al cuarto tenía los ojos como amarillos, no se era un color extraño, nunca lo había visto en mi vida realmente- Y sobre mi cayó aquel balde de agua fría, el muchacho misterioso si estuvo ayer en la fogata, estuvo conmigo en la fogata, de pronto los recuerdos se filtraron rápidamente en mi mente y pude recordar todo lo ocurrido en la casilla sin embargo, aun no recordaba su nombre, recordaba haberlo roto la nariz pero no recordaba su condenado nombre -¿Estás bien?- me preguntó dudoso.

-Si no te preocupes, voy a comer algo- él asintió y me dirigí a la cocina, miré el reloj que marcaba las doce de la mañana, decidí llamar a casa de mis abuelos. Tomé el telefono y marqué el número que me sabía de memoria, escuché la línea repicar tres veces antes de que alguien atendiera.

-¿Si diga?- la voz de Yuka resonó en el auricular.

-Hola demonia, pasame a Baba o a Opa- le dije sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, pero debo advertirte que estás en graves problemas- me respondió de manera amenazadora -Baba, es Aome- la escuché decir hubo un breve silencio antes de que volvieran a tomar el teléfono.

-¿Se puede saber en donde estás señorita?- escuché la voz de mi abuela.

-En casa de Sango, en dónde más, te dije que me quedaría a dormir aquí- le respondí tranquilamente, mientras lo hacia revisaba mi celular, viendo una solicitud de amistad en Facebook de nadie más ni nadie menos que de Kouga Smitherson, tenía una mención en Twitter de Sango de la noche anterior la cual revelaba su estado de ebriedad y tres mensajes, dos de mamá y uno de un numero desconocido.

-Oh cierto...¿Bueno qué tal te fue en la fogata cariño?- aquello era tan típico de Baba, no me aguanté la sonrisa.

-Divertida, fue una buena bienvenida- le respondí leyendo los mensajes de mamá que no eran más que buenas noches y un recordatorio de las vitaminas de las trillizas.

-Me alegro...¿Algún príncipe azul?- preguntó Baba haciendome sonrojar al recordar a lo que se podría decir mi príncipe sin nombre, abrí entonces el mensaje del numero conocido haciendo que casi me desmayara.

**"_Hey, es Inuyasha no sé si me recuerdas pero escríbeme cuando leas esto"_**

-¿Aome querida sigues ahí?- escuché decir a mi abuela pero no pude responder, _Inuyasha_, ese era el nombre de mi príncipe -¡Bill, el teléfono se dañó de nuevo!- la escuché gritar a mi abuelo.

-Baba voy a comer de acuerdo en un rato voy a casa- le dije colgando. Me quedé allí viendo el mensaje que había sido enviado a las 4:53 de la mañana ¿A qué hora habíamos llegado a casa? Tomé el celular olvidando todo dolor en mi cuerpo y comencé a escribir.

**"_¡Hola! :)" _**escribí primero pero me pareció muy niñita.

**"_Hey, ya leí" _**lo borré porque me pareció muy estúpido.

**"_Hey, ¿Cómo estás?" _** ya era mi tercer intento pero no estaba muy convencida ¿En dónde estaba Sango cuando la necesitaba? antes de seguir escribiendo recibí otro mensaje de la misma persona.

**"_¿Vives?" _** no pude evitar sonreír ante su repentina preocupación.

**"**_**Recién estoy reviviendo"** _respondí, mientras esperaba su respuesta fui por un poco de leche y un bol para comer un poco de cereal aunque fuese casi la hora del almuerzo, a demás debía comer algo aunque las nauseas no quisieran, no había pasado ni un minuto cuando mi celular vibró de nuevo.

**"_Que alivio, realmente pensé que no te despertarías más jajaja...¿oye, tienes planes para hoy?" _** casi me pongo a saltar por toda la casa ante su pregunta.

**"_Ja-ja muy gracioso, pues a parte de pasar la resaca no mucho" _** no podía sonar tan desesperada así que me mantuve casual, al tener el primer bocado de Cheerios en mi boca mi celular vibró una vez más.

**"_Pues, tengo tu ropa que ensuciaste ayer, ya la lavé y quería saber si podíamos vernos en algun lugar para devolvertela ¿El muelle está bien?" _**para ser sincera me decepcioné un poco al ver sus verdaderas intenciones, tan solo quería devolverme mi ropa aunque para ser sincera no entendía que hacía con ella, sin embargo mis ganas de verlo eran muchas así que decidí no darle muchas vueltas y preguntale cuando lo viera...no sabía porque me sentía asi, quería verlo, quería estar junto al él, quería conocerlo.

**"**_**De acuerdo, ¿En media hora te parece?"** _ necesitaba tiempo para ir a casa, cambiarme, arreglarme e ir. Terminé mi plato de cereal y comencé a lavar los trastes cuando escuché vibrar una vez más a mi teléfono.

**"_Allí estaré" _** no pude evitar sonreir y responder con un **"_Ok :)_"** no me importó si era muy niñita, sentía ganas de ponerlo. Decidí buscar una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza la cual tomé con un vaso de agua, subí de nuevo al cuarto buscando mis cosas cuando escuché a Sango revolviéndose en la cama.

-Miroku...- la escuché decir, me acerqué lentamente con mi cartera guindada para ver que seguía dormida, es más, babeaba y todo. Como buena mejor amiga que soy, saqué mi celular y le tomé un foto riendo para mis adentros, más de una vez ella lo había echo conmigo así que era mi turno de la venganza. Le di un beso en la frente sintiendo su olor a alcohol lo cual me revolvió el estómago, cerré las cortinas dejando el cuarto un poco más oscuro, Sango podría morirse si sientiese la luz del sol estando con resaca, salí de la habitación y me despedí de Kohaku para luego dirigirme a mi casa.

El sol sobre mi piel era bastante placentero aunque mi vista estaba un poco sensible, la brisa calmaba mis nauseas que habían desaparecido casi por completo al igual que mi dolor de cabeza, aún me sentía un poco ida al caminar, como si flotara. Al cabo de cinco minutos estaba subiendo por las escaleras, entré a la casa viendo que todos se encontraban afuera jugando con la manguera junto a Kuroro y otras vecinas de la edad de las trillizas, sonreí dirigiéndome a mi habitación no tenía mucho tiempo y debía cambiarme teniendo en cuenta que aun no había desempacado. Entré a mi habitación buscando una camisa decente ya que los shorts no estaban nada mal, por encima conseguí una camisa sin mangas de tela delgada con encajes que me quedaba holgada, saqué mis lentes de sol de mi mochila y entre mis zapatos saqué mis Converse aguamarina, también saqué una pequeña mochila marrón que utilizaba en momentos como este, si Inuyasha iba a devolverme mi ropa iba a necesitar espacio sin embargo no un bolso muy grande así que ese era perfecto, dudé si cambiarme la ropa interior por un traje de baño pero al ver mi celular me di cuenta que se me hacía tarde, corrí al baño y me arregle un poco preocupándome por tapar los chupones que el tierno de Kouga había dejado, salí al patio trasero para saludar y volver a marcharme con la excusa de que saldría con Sango a visitar a Serina, una de sus amigas de la secundaria. Corrí al garaje por mi bicicleta para después pedalear lo más rápido que pude, el dolor de cabeza y las nauseas eran tan solo un recuerdo aunque aun estaba sensible a la luz por lo que me había puesto mis gafas de sol.

En poco tiempo me encontraba en el centro del pueblo, la actividad era muy diferente a la de la noche anterior, habían muchos jóvenes y hogareños por las calles, el ambiente era bastante agradable, en cada esquina un heladero vendía la helada delicia haciendo que los niños lo rodearan. Sabiendo que en el muelle no podía aparcar mi bicicleta decidí dejarla en el aparcadero más cercano que era el de un Starbucks, la dejé allí para luego caminar hasta el muelle, en el camino revisé mi celular viendo un mensaje de Inuyasha.

**"**_**Ya estoy aquí, tengo una camisa negra"** _

Había llegado al comienzo del muelle así que comencé a buscar a alguien de camisa negra inconscientemente me mordía el labio intentando encontrarlo, caminé sobre la madera húmeda maldiciendo a todo el mundo que había decidido usar una camisa negra ese día cuando lo vi allí parado, con sus brazos recostados del barandal, tenía los mismos bermudas caquis y las cholas negras del día anterior, en su espalda guindaba una mochila, su mirada perdida en la playa. Me mordí el labio inferior con mayor fuerza haciendo que casi sangrara, respiré profundo y me acerqué a él. Imité su pose colocándome a su lado, no fue si no hasta después de un rato que se dio cuenta de que estaba a su lado, de inmediato se irguió ante mi presencia.

-Disculpa no me di cuenta que estabas allí- noté un leve sonrojo en su cara y no pude evitar reirme un poco, también noté el moretón que estaba en su nariz por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes- dije sonriente -Ves hoy te asusté y reaccionaste diferente, son solo reacciones- él sonrió un poco.

-Tienes suerte que no te golpeara la nariz- dijo bromeante, yo solo pude sonrojarme.

-Fue un accidente, estaba un poco ebria y no mido mi fuerza, ni mis acciones- me defendí cruzándome de brazos cual niña -Aunque si te pido disculpas…- subí mi rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos.

-No fue nada, he recibido peores- dijo restándole importancia -Por cierto ten- mientras hablaba colocaba su mochila sobre el barandal de madera, al poco tiempo sacó mi camisa y falda del día anterior -Las lavé a penas llegué a casa, no tienes idea de como sufrí quitando la sangre-

-¿La sangre?- pregunté un poco alterada mientras me daba la ropa, recordaba la noche anterior pero no con tanto detalle.

-Em, si, limpiaste la sangre de mi nariz con tu camisa- me dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Claro…¿Y qué le pasó la mi falda?- pregunté guardando la ropa en mi mochila.

-¿De veras quieres saber?- preguntó inseguro al parecer no era muy bueno.

-Si… la verdad hay varias cosas que quiero saber de anoche- le respondí acomodando la mochila en mi espalda.

-Pues entonces deberíamos dar un paseo o comer algo- sugirió haciéndome sonreír sin duda alguna.

-Una caminata suena bien- dije comenzando a caminar, él asintió y me siguió. Bajamos del muelle a la playa, yo me quité los zapatos ya que me gustaba sentir la arena bajo mis pies -¿Entonces qué le pasó a mi falda?- repetí la pregunta rompiendo el silencio.

-Pues…digamos que ibamos en el carro y alguien vomitó en tu falda accidentalmente- de inmediato fruncí el ceño al pensar en alguien vomitando sobre mi.

-¿Quién fue?- él dudó unos instantes en decirme pero al final habló.

-Sango, pero fue solo un poco, por eso tuve que quitartela y bueno, aproveché para lavarla con tu camisa-sus respuestas eran simples como si no hubiese problema alguno.

-Ya veo…¿Oye y me podrías decir qué más pasó después de quedarme dormida? Sé que eres amigo de Miroku por lo menos- quería sacarle información y saber más de él.

-Pues…después de que te quedaste dormida le mandé un texto a Miroku diciendo que me había quedado atrapado con una niña tonta borracha en la casilla de salvavidas- dijo buscando provocarme, lo cual logró, sin poder evitarlo le saqué la lengua -Al rato vino junto con Sango y el tonto de Kouga, los tres estaban ebrios por lo que eran de muy poca ayuda, te llevé hasta el auto y bueno ya no había mucho más que hacer así que como era el único sobrio manejé hasta la casa de Sango las dejamos allí y después acompañé a Kouga y a Miroku hasta su casa y bueno, aquí estoy- yo asentí, pobre le había tocado una noche difícil.

-Lo siento…- murmuré.

-¿Por qué?- dijo sin entender.

-Por haberte complicado la noche- le respondí sinceramente.

-¡Keh!…- fue lo único que dijo mirando hacia un lado ¿Se había sonrojado?

-¿Y de dónde conoces a Miroku?- pregunté entonces queriendo que me viera de nuevo.

-Toda la vida, nuestras familias eran vecinas desde siempre y bueno, simplemente nos acostumbramos a estar juntos y nos volvimos amigos- respondió golpeando una piedrecita con el pie.

-¿También eres Marine?- pregunté preocupada, sé que estaba en contra de relacionarme con un Marine por miedo al dolor no porque no me gustaran y en realidad si Inuyasha llegaba a ser uno no me importaría en lo más mínimo, no en ese momento por lo menos.

-No…- dijo seriamente mirándome a los ojos aunque estos estuviesen cubiertos por mis gafas de sol.

-Ya veo…¿Qué edad tienes y a qué te dedicas entonces?- pregunté curiosa.

-Veintitrés, por el momento ayudo a mi hermano en su negocio, realmente estudiar no es lo mío- yo sonreí, Inuyasha parecía ser una persona muy interesante.

-¿Y cual es el negocio de tu hermano?- pregunté de nuevo.

-¿Eres bastante curiosa no?- me dijo subiendo sus cejas.

-Sólo un poco, después puedes preguntarme lo que tú quieras- le dije sonriendo -Ahora responde- él me miró y luego al frente, suspiró y prosiguió hablando.

-Tiene una cadena de hoteles, uno de ellos está aquí así que suelo ayudar en lo que pueda ya sea como supervisor o en lo que haga falta- yo asentí de nuevo.

-¿Y qué te gusta hacer, no se, cuál es tu color favorito?- preguntaba cualquier cosa que se me pasara por la mente, él parecía meditar mucho acerca de sus respuestas sin embargo lo atribuí a que era una persona algo tímida y cerrada.

-Dibujar, es mi manera de relajarme- dijo al parecer un poco apenado, en realidad no me esperaba esa respuesta, pensaba que diría algun deporte ya que se encontraba en muy buena condición fisica -Y pues, no tengo un color favorito en particular pero me gusta el rojo- yo asentí de nuevo grabando cada una de sus palabras en mi mente. Seguimos caminando en silencio, varios niños corrían sobre la arena con cubetas y pequeñas palas, habían jovenes con su tablas de surf, otras chicas tomando sol, el típico ambientre de verano. Pasó un buen rato antes de que él rompiese el silencio.

-¿Por qué quieres saber tanto de mi?- preguntó muy pensativo, por alguna razon sentí que aquella pregunta era más para si mismo que para mi, yo lo vi mordiendome el labio inferior, la verdad no sabía la respuesta.

-Para ser sincera...no lo sé- dije simplemente, no había algo más que decir, el arrugó el rostro -Así es...desde ayer cuando nos topamos en el supermercado y en la playa, quise saber de ti...sé que suena extraño pero hay algo de ti que me intriga mucho aunque no se porque- mis palabras salieron mas fluidas y sinceras de lo que podía imaginar, sin darme cuenta nos habíamos parado y estabamos allí frente a frente viendonos las caras, entonces noté como movía su mano hacia mi rostro acelerando los latidos de mi corazon, posó su mano sobre una de las patas de mis gafas rosando mi mejilla, sentí como subía mis lentes dejándolos sobre mi cabeza como si fuese una diadema, no me importó la sensibilidad de mis ojos, ni la incomodidad que me ocasionó la luz del sol, me quedé allí mirándolo sus orbes doradas. El me miró con la mano aún rozando mi mejilla.

-Así te ves mejor- susurró luego de un rato, me sonrojé una vez más y asentí -Bueno, dime lo que creas que deba saber de ti, realmente no soy bueno haciendo este tipo de preguntas- dijo caminando de nuevo sacandome de mi sueño.

-Am, a ver...- dije pensativa aunque más que pensando estaba tratando de recobrar la compostura -Pues...- iba a comenzar a hablar cuando de pronto todo sucedió muy rapido, a lo lejos se escuchó un _"¡Cuidado!" _por acto reflejo me giré viendo el balón de futbol que se acercaba a nosotros a toda velocidad pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa sentí un peso sobre mi espalda que me hizo caer redonda sobre la arena, Inuyasha se había avalanzado sobre mi cuerpo para protegerme de la pelota ahora nos encontrabamos los dos en el suelo, él encima de mi, noté que respiraba agitado y veía a todas partes lo cual me pareció bastante extraño teniendo en cuenta que era solo un balon. De pronto pareció recobrar la compostura y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó aun preocupado, yo simplemente asentí. Se levantó para luego ayudarme sacudiéndonos la arena del cuerpo, de pronto vi a un chico de unos quince años trotando hacia nosotros.

-Lo lamento mucho ¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó muy preocupado, noté la ira en el rostro de Inuyasha y como sus manos se volvían puños.

-Todo bien no te preocupes, son cosas que pasan, hasta luego, tengan más cuidado- dije rápidamente tomando a Inuyasha por el brazo alejándonos de aquel chico, realmente me dio miedo que le partiera la cara. Al tocarlo sentí como sus músculos se relajaron dejando que lo guiara lejos de aquel muchacho -¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunté aun colgada de su brazo.

-Si- masculló mirando hacia atras.

-Inuyasha... no te conozco mucho pero puedo decir que hace dos segundos estuviste a punto de matar a ese niño- su rostro se giró hacia mi mirandome a los ojos.

-Ese idiota pudo hacerte daño- sentenció seriamente, no pudo evitar emocionarme al notar su protección hacia mi, yo le sonreí.

-Pero no pasó nada gracias a ti, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse- él se me quedó mirando por un rato más. Seguimos caminando mientras yo le decía ciertas cosas sobre mi cuando de pronto el llamado de la naturaleza despertó mi apetito.

-Creo que tienes hambre- comentó al escuchar el gruñido de mi estómago, maldiciendo para mis adentros asentí sonrojada -Podemos ir a Starbucks si quieres- dijo deteniéndose, de alguna manera aquello era como una cita o bueno una invitación a almorzar -Aunque si no quieres y tienes planes yo entiendo…- lo escuché decir con un poco de decepción.

-Starbucks suena bien- respondí sonriendo, él asintió devolviéndonos por el mismo camino, seguimos hablando aunque de cosas tribales no tanto personales, me di cuenta de que sentía un poco incómodo al hablar de si mismo por lo que no quise presionar.

Llegamos a Starbucks, él siendo muy caballero al abrirme la puerta para dejarme pasar. Hicimos la cola mientras veíamos el menú que se encontraba escrito en una pizarra en la parte alta sobre la pared con tizas de colores. Yo pedí un sandwich de cangrejo junto a un mocaccino y un muffin de moras, por su parte, Inuyasha sólo pidió una malteada de chocolate con crema. Para mi sorpresa ofreció pagar mi comida sin embargo me negué varias veces llegando al punto de la irritación, pero al final logré convencerlo, aunque me pareció un gesto muy caballeroso nunca me había gustado que pagaran las cosas por mi. Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos pegada de la vitrina, veía a las personas pasar, los jóvenes como yo en grandes grupos, las parejas, los niños. Comíamos, o bueno comía en silencio cuando escuché el repique de mi celular, sospechando quien era me apresuré a buscarlo pidiéndole disculpas a Inuyasha por la interrupción.

-Reviviste entre los muertos- saludé a Sango con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Cállate...¿En dónde demonios estás?- me preguntó un poco malhumorada característico de sus resacas, no le gustaba estar sola. Ante su pregunta me mordí el labio y le di una rápida mirada a Inuyasha que me veía atentamente.

-En Starbucks comiendo- le dije sin mencionar a Inuyasha ya que se pondría toda intensa a preguntarme cosas.

-¿Sola?- preguntó, esta niña me conocía demasiado.

-Tal vez- respondí sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Ese tal vez me suena mucho a si...¿Con quién andas?- me cuestionó.

-Con Inuyasha...- le respondí esperando su respuesta atentamente, a su vez me di cuenta de como Inuyasha se tensaba.

-¿Inuyasha el amigo de Miroku?- preguntó incredula.

-Ajá- respondí dandole un sorbo a mi café.

-Ajá...- dijo insinuante haciendome sonrojar -Bueno, iba a pedir que me trajeras un café pero si estas en una cita olvidalo, me quedaré aquí sola sin nadie que cuide de mi...- me sonrojé aún más ante sus palabras, a ella siempre le gustaba fastidiarme.

-No es una ci...- me corté al recordar que él se encontraba frente a mi, respiré profundo y continué -En lo que termine voy- sabiendo que mi amiga me necesitaba aunque quisiera quedarme mucho más tiempo con Inuyasha, aunque también quería hablar algunas cosas de ella sobre él así que aproveché la excusa. Tranqué el celular volviendo mi mirada a mi compañero -Disculpa, pero Sango se pone mal con la resaca y su mamá no está para ayudarla así que quedo yo- le dije apenada él asintió al parecer sin problema.

-No te preocupes- me dijo tomando de su malteada, ya yo había terminado de comer sólo faltaba la mitad de mi muffin y el café.

-Lo siento tanto, realmente quería pasar el resto del día contigo...- pensé en voz alta sin darme cuenta, al hacerlo subí la mirada con las mejillas rojizas sin embargo él pareció no escucharme o si lo hizo lo ignoró ya que simplemente me veía con atención.

-¿Quieres hacer algo mañana?- me preguntó luego de unos minutos tomandome por sorpresa, yo parpadeé varias veces sin estar muy segura de lo que había escuchado, solo pude asentir -¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Pues...- comencé a pensar en todo lo que podríamos hacer pero entonces recordé una de mis cosas favoritas que hacer -¿Sabes surfear?- pregunté deseando que así fuera.

-Lo básico, si- respondió tranquilamente.

-Entonces eso- respondí alegre.

-De acuerdo, ¿Nos vemos en la casa de salvavidas tipo diez?- preguntó tanteante.

-Perfecto- aunque lo disimulara por dentro estaba muerta de emoción, en ese momento podría saltar por todo el local y bailar como Bob Esponja. Escuché mi celular una vez más sacándolo para revisarlo, esta vez era un mensaje.

_**"No te olvides de mi :("**_ decía Sango, yo rodé mis ojos y sonreí

-Mejor me apuro o aquella se va a morir- dije levantandome acompañada de él, compré el frapuccino favorito de Sango y salimos.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve?- preguntó sospechando que andaba a pie.

-¡No te preocupes! Aquí está mi auto último modelo- le respondí caminando hacia mi bici mientras colocaba el café en la cesta y le quitaba el seguro para sacarla del aparcadero, él sonrió levemente. Ya sobre el asiento caliente de cuero me quedé a su lado -Nos vemos mañana entonces- afirmé sonriendo, él asintió.

-Ten cuidado- me dijo colocando su mano sobre la mia que se encontraba en el manubrio, yo lo miré mordiendome el labio inferior, lentamente asentí y comencé a pedalear pero antes cuando le pasé por al lado estando lo suficientemente cerca aproveché que estaba desprevenido y le di un fugaz beso de despedida en la mejilla.

Pedaleé más rápido con el corazon en la garganta, no sabía si había echo lo correcto pero el impulso de hacerlo era más fuerte que yo. Me giré a verlo esperando no haber arruinado nada, para mi suerte el se encontraba ahí con la mano en la mejilla viéndome aun sorprendido, nerviosa hondeé mi mano en el aire con lentitud para recibir placenteramente el mismo gesto de vuelta sólo que él sonreía levemente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :) xoxo V**


	5. IV

**IV**

Con el corazón acelerado llegué pronto a casa de Sango por alguna razón no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, me dolían las mejillas con eso dejo todo bastante claro. Entré a la casa siendo recibida por un delicioso aroma a maple, con el frapuccino de Sango en mano me dirigí a la cocina en busca de mi amiga o su hermano, al entrar a mi destino me encontré con Kohaku que colocaba unos panqueques sobre un plato, sus ojos se iluminaron al verme.

-¡Aome no tienes idea de como agradezco que vinieras!- me dijo quitándose el delantal que tenía puesto -No puedo sorportar más a mi hermana, por favor dime que te vas a quedar con ella, quedé con unos amigos en salir y ya voy tarde- no pude evitar sentir lástima por el pobre Kohaku, su hermana podía volverse bastante insoportable cuando estaba en ese estado, me acerqué a él tomando el plato de panqueques que había preparado, en la mesa había un vaso con jugo y unas pildoras para el dolor de cabeza.

-Anda yo me encargo- le dije sonriendo, él me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo de la casa.

Coloqué la comida sobre una mesita de madera que los Stoner solían utilizar sólo para casos extremos como enfermedades o resacas, ellos siempre comían juntos en la mesa del comedor. A la comida, bebida y medicina le agregué el bendito frapuccino disponiéndome a subir las escaleras, al llegar a la segunda planta caminé hasta el cuarto de Sango, por suerte la puerta estaba medio abierta dejando a la vista la oscuridad que reinaba dentro de su habitación. Con un movimiento de caderas abrí por completo la puerta dejándome entrar al cuarto, achiné mis ojos para ver en donde estaba Sango y no tropezarme con algo en el camino, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento escuché unas arcadas en el baño, negando con la cabeza dejé la mesilla con sumo cuidado sobre la cama para moverme luego al baño, toqué la puerta dos veces anunciando mi entrada, cuando entré no pude evitar sonreír. Allí sobre la poceta se encontraba el rostro de mi amiga abrazándolo con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus cabellos revueltos, tenía la misma ropa del día anterior y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Kohaku...?- preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

-Mejor- le respondí agachándome a su lado, abrió los ojos y al verme sonrió.

-Pensé que me abandonarías por el tal Inuyasha- su voz era ronca y sus ojos estaban hinchados, yo rodé los ojos.

-Por favor, parece que no me conocieras. Ven vamos a bañarte que estas hedionda a alcohol y vomito- le dije mientras la levantaba sentándola sobre la poceta, me dirigí a la regadera y abrí el agua mientras la templaba a temperatura media.

-Es cierto, siempre puedo contar contigo- me dijo sonriendo, yo la miré sobre el hombro y repetí el gesto -Así que...cuéntame ¿Qué hacias con Inuyasha en Starbucks?- yo por un momento no supe que decir.

-Me estaba devolviendo mi ropa...- le dije tratando de sonar casual.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo hiciste con el!- exclamó sorprendida aparentemente ignorando todo su mal estar.

-¡No! ¿Eres loca o qué?- le respondí rápidamente sonrojandome al pensar en Inuyasha y yo juntos, haciéndolo.

-¿Entonces qué hacia con tu ropa?- preguntó confundida mientras yo la metía en la regadera cerrando la puerta de vidrio opaco, tenía que bañarse con todo y ropa.

-Anoche cuando nos encontramos en la playa sin querer lo golpeé porque me asustó y le lastimé la nariz, me quité la camisa para limpiar la sangre y después cuando ibamos en el carro tu me vomitaste en la falda así que el tomó las dos cosas, se las llevó, las lavó y me las entregó hoy- hablé tranquilamente mientras salía de nuevo al cuarto dejando mi bolso en una esquina sacando mi celular con la esperanza de tener algún mensaje de Inuyasha pero mi buzón estaba vacío.

-¡Lo siento!- la escuché decir mientras colocaba sobre su cama un mono y una sudadera para que se colocara en lo que saliera del baño.

-No te preocupes- le dije tomando un bocado de sus panqueques sabiendo que no se los comería todos, al cabo de unos minutos salió arropada en su bata de baño con el cabello desparramado sobre sus hombros, ya tenía mejor semblante.

-Y entonces...¿Se encontraron en Starbucks, te dio la ropa y ya o hablaste con él?- me preguntó tomando el frapuccino mientras se sentaba sobre la cama con cuidado de no tumbar la mesilla.

-Realmente nos encontramos en el muelle, él me dio la ropa y caminamos por la playa un rato, después comimos en Starbucks y en ese momento tu interrumpiste- terminé sonriendo tratando de causar algo de culpa en ella.

-¿Caminaste con él por la playa?- preguntó muy sorprendida, demasiado tal vez.

-Si...¿Por qué tanta sorpresa?- tenía que preguntar.

-Miroku siempre me ha dicho que Inuyasha es bastante tímido y cerrado en cuanto a chicas, por lo que realmente no parecen cosas de él- respondió tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-Pues si, osea es bastante tímido, un poco raro se podría decir pero no es para tanto...de echo quedamos en ir a surfear mañana- lo último lo dije bajito, un poco sonrojada, Sango casi se atraganta con el frapuccino.

-¡¿Es en serio?!- me preguntó sonriente, yo sólo asentí -¡No lo puedo creer!- chilló, estoy segura que si no fuese por la resaca estaría saltando por todo el cuarto, verán yo no era una chica que saliera con muchos muchachos por lo mismo de que yo quería a alguien que me hiciera sentir especial, las mariposas en la barriga, los nervios, las sonrisas al saber que te mando un mensaje, ese tipo de cosas eran las que me detenían de estar con cualquier chico, aunque la mayoría de mis amigas simplemente estaban con alguien para "saciar sus necesidades" o decir que tenían novio, yo quería algo verdadero. Sango tuvo suerte, vaya que si. Por estas razones ella se sorprendió tanto con lo de Inuyasha.

-Si es en serio- le dije sonriente mordiéndome inocentemente el labio.

-¿Y qué te vas a poner?- me preguntó tomando más café.

-Eee...un traje de baño...dah- le respondí como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo, ella me lanzó una almohada que por suerte logré esquivar.

-Claro tonta pero cual- Sango lucía bastante bien, sin resaca a decir verdad, la magia del baño y un buen frapuccino.

-Pues aún no lo sé, tengo que desempacar y sacarlos todos a ver cual es mejor- le dije como si realmente no me importara aunque gracias a ella me había puesto nerviosa.

-¡Pues qué esperamos, vamos a tu casa en este mismo momento!- gritó levantándose de la cama sin embargo se mareó y cayó redonda sobre la cama haciendome reír.

Yo terminé comiendome casi los panqueques obligando a Sango a comer un poco para que pudiese tomarse las píldoras para el dolor de cabeza, se vistió rapidamente y partimos a mi casa, ella sentada en la parrillera de atrás como siempre. Al llegar dejé mi bici en el garaje y entramos a la casa, todo estaba muy silencioso por lo que sospeche que no había nadie, me dirigí a la cocina en donde siempre Baba solía dejar los memos pegados a la nevera y así fue, un papel amarillo guindaba de la nevera siendo sostenido por un imán en forma de uva.

**_"Fuimos al veterinario, las trillizas están en casa de Megan"_**

A eso se le agregaba un corazón el cual era la firma de Baba. Arranqué el papel y lo lancé a la basura para que no estorbara, tomé dos vasos y los llené de agua para ir a mi habitación en donde sabía que Sango me esperaba. Al entrar a la habitación no pude estar más en lo correcto sin embargo ella ya se encontraba sacando toda mi ropa de la maleta.

-¿Cuál es el apuro?- pregunté riéndome, ella me miró abriendo sus ojos como platos al ver el vaso de agua, paró lo que estaba haciendo para tomar un buen sorbo.

-Quiero ayudarte con esto lo más rápido posible para poder echarme en mi cama a dormir- me dijo mientras dejaba el vaso por la mitad sobre mi escritorio.

-No tienes que ayudarme, podrías ir dormir o descansar y yo te mando las fotos por celular- le dije dando un sorbo mientras me sentaba sobre la cama ahora cubierta de ropa.

-Tonterías, tengo que estar presente en esto, no todos los días te decides a salir con un chico así que hay que aprovechar- rodé los ojos sabiendo que aquello lo decía apropósito, en eso su celular sonó y salió corriendo por él, supuse que era Miroku -Hola amor- dijo confirmando mi teoría saliendo de la habitación. Comencé a separar la ropa en pijamas, pantalones, shorts y faldas, camisas y sudaderas, trajes de baño y ropa interior, zapatos y sandalias. Mientras ordenaba todo escuché algo así como una discusión proveniente de afuera, me asomé con disimulo viendo a Sango caminar de un lado a otro en la sala, supuse que estarían discutiendo tal vez sobre lo de anoche o quién sabe, decidí no entrometerme ya que no era de mi incumbencia. Sangó regresó cuando tenía todo perfectamente ordenado solo faltaba guardar las cosas en el armario.

-Disculpa, a Miroku no le gusta que tome y bueno tuvimos una pequeña pelea- explicó dejando su celular sobre el escritorio.

-¿Si no le gusta por qué no te detuvo entonces?- pregunté, era algo muy sencillo en realidad.

-No lo sé, realmente no quiero hablar de eso ahora- me dijo un poco incómoda -Ya todo está bien así que vamos contigo ¿Dónde están tus trajes de baño?- me preguntó con una sonrisa, le señalé la esquina derecha de la cama en donde se encontraban y se puso a revisarlos mientras yo guardaba el resto de la ropa, me di cuenta como apartaba unos y los otros los dejaba en su lugar, tenía más tarjes de baño que ropa así que era bastante de donde elegir. Cuando terminé con la ropa me desplomé en el espacio libre de la cama -A ver, pruébate estos mientras yo guardo el resto- me dijo lanzando sobre mi pecho un bulto de trajes de baño.

Sango y yo nos teníamos mucha confianza, tanta que se podría decir que daba asco. Sin pena o verguenza me quité la ropa frente a ella quedando completamente desnuda mientras me probaba el primer traje de baño que era una de mis recientes adquisiciones, de estilo marinero, la parte de arriba era blanca con un lazo en el medio mientras que la de abajo era un cachetero de rayas blancas y rojas con un ancla dibujada en uno de los costados, modelé para Sango pero a ella no pareció gustarle.

-Definitivamente me lo vas a prestar, pero es muy temático para mañana asi que siguiente- dijo arrugando la cara, ahora estaba sentada en la silla de mi escritorio viendome con atención. Yo asentí e hice lo indicado estando de acuerdo con ella. El siguiente era un strapless rojo con la parte de abajo del mismo color solo que éste era semihilo -Ese me gusta- dijo sonriendo.

-Si pero si voy a surfear no es muy práctico que digamos- le dije recordando el dato más importante.

-Cierto...entonces deberías eliminar la mitad de los que escogí porque no recordaba eso- me dijo riendo, yo sonreí y proseguí a quitar todas las prendas que sabía no me servirían para la actividad del día siguiente, los que iba descartando se los lanzaba a Sango para que los guardara -¿Qué suertuda no crees?- dijo de pronto.

-¿Ah?- no entendía a que se refería.

-Que tienes suerte- me respondió auqnue seguí sin entender algo que ella pareció notar -Tienes suerte de que sepa surfear y puedan hacer eso juntos- me aclaró haciéndome entender.

-Si bueno...aunque- dije dándome cuenta de un detalle muy importante -Realmente nunca me dijo si sabía o no...simplemente le pregunté si le gustaría ir a surfear y el aceptó...así que asumo que si...- dije pensativa.

-¿No le preguntaste?- me dijo como si hubiese cometido el pecado mayor.

-No...asumí que si, si me dijo que si es porque sabe...- le respondí mordiendome el labio.

-¿El te comentó que surfeara en algun momento?- me preguntó pero yo negué con la cabeza -Entonces deberías decirle que si no sabe no importa, tal vez te dijo que si por pena- me aconsejó, realmente aquellas reflexiones no parecían cosas de ella.

-¿Hablaste sobre mi cita con Miroku?- le pregunté buscando respuestas, ella arrugó la cara, pero antes de que pudiese hablar la corté -Olvidalo tienes razon, voy a enviarle un mensaje- caminé hasta el escritorio en donde estaba mi celular para comenzar a escribir.

**_"Hey Inuyasha, se me olvido preguntarte si quiera si sabías surfear, tan sólo lo asumí, si no sabes no temas en decírmelo podemos hacer cualquier otra cosa :)"_**

Marqué el botón de enviar dirigiéndome a la cama, no me iba a seguir probando nada si resultaba que no sabía surfear. Sango me miraba atenta sin embargo ignoré su mirada, pasaron unos quince minutos de silencio cuando mi celular me alertó de un mensaje, de inmediato abrí el buzón viendo el nombre de Inuyasha.

**_"No te preocupes surfear está bien, al menos de que tu tengas algo más en mente?"_**

Le mostré el mensaje a Sango ya que ahora estaba dudosa, no sabía si lo decía por no quedar mal o si de verdad lo decía sin embargo ambas votamos por confiar en él y seguir con el plan.

**_"No no, surfear suena bien ¿Mañana a las diez no?"_**

Seguí probandome trajes de baño ya más tranquila, antes de que Inuyasha respondiera de nuevo escogimos uno de color verde grama que resaltaba con mi tono de piel y mi cabello, yo era bastante blanca sin embargo en mis hombros habían unas cuantas pecas al igual que en mis mejillas y tabique.

**_"Allí estaré, en la casa del salvavidas"_**

No pude evitar sonreír al ver la pantalla de mi celular, ya quería que llegara el día siguiente y estar con él de nuevo.

-Pero mira como te pones...- me fastidió Sango inevitablemente me sonrojé -Pareces una quinceañera con esa cara- como no me iba a quedar con esa tomé mi almohada y comencé la pelea, ella me hacia cosquillas mientras yo la golpeaba con la almohada. Las risas inundaron el cuarto cuando de pronto escuchamos a alguien abrir la puerta.

-¿Pero que está pasando aquí?- preguntó Baba con una sonrisa al vernos tiradas en el suelo.

-¡Baba!- gritamos las dos lanzándonos hacia ella en un abrazo que ella devolvió amorosamente.

-Bueno verte por aquí pequeña- le dijo a mi amiga.

-Aome quería mostrarme su nuevo traje de baño- respondió cubriendo lo de Inuyasha, realmente yo solía contarle todo a Baba pero hasta que nada fuese seguro no quería decirle nada por suerte Sango lo captó.

-Pues está muy lindo, ahora vistete que vamos a hacer la cena ¿Nos acompañas Sango?- preguntó Baba sonriente.

-Me encantaría pero como mis papás andan de viaje me toca hacerle la cena a mi hermano- aunque pareciera una buena excusa yo estaba más que clara que era solo para zafarse de Baba e ir a dormir.

-¡A pues con más razon! Dile que venga, comeremos todos juntos- incistió Baba dejando a Sango en una encrucijada.

-¿Pero no es mucha molestia?- dijo tratando de sonar modesta.

-¡Tonterías!- bramó Baba.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Sango sonriendo, a penas Baba se fue cayó como un plomo sobre mi cama.

-No te ibas a escapar tonta- le dije cambiándome de nuevo a mi ropa normal.

-Tenía que intentar por lo menos- me dijo con el rostro pegado a las sábanas -Oye Aome...¿Crees que las cosas funcionen con Inuyasha?- preguntó de pronto tomándome por sorpresa, yo me quedé en silencio por unos minutos.

-La verdad no tengo idea Sango, por alguna razon me llama mucho la atención hay algo en él que despierta mi curiosidad...- dije un poco perdida pero con completa sinceridad, ella me miró y luego asintió.

* * *

Pronto llegó la hora de cenar y ya nos encontrabamos todos en la mesa con las sillas extras, mis tres hermanas veían atontadas al pobre Kohaku que más que alagado se sentía intimidado por ellas quienes siempre habían gustado de él. Comimos serenamente entre chistes y risas, algunas anecdotas vergonzosas pero más que todo pasándola bien, al terminar la comida mi mejor amiga y su hermano partieron a su casa, mis abuelos se fueron a dormir y las trillizas se quedaron en el sofá viendo su película favorita: El Diario de la Princesa, ¿Y quién no ama a Anne Hathaway en esa pelicula? o ¿Quién no quiere una abuela como Julie Andrews?. Me quedé un rato con ellas hasta que se hizo tarde y se quedaron dormidas, ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para cargarlas así que opté por arroparlas, Kuroro dormía debajo del sofá apaciblemente. Apagué el televisor dirigiéndome a mi habitación con ganas de escribir algo. Yo solía ser achapada a la antigua por lo que escribía a mano, saqué mi cuaderno de notas recién comprado y comencé a escribir lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Sin darme cuenta el reloj frente a mi marcaba las doce de la noche y ya había escrito más de veinte hojas sin embargo el sueño no parecía perturbarme en lo más mínimo, mi fuente de inspiración se había apagado y no quería acostarme en mi cama a esperar a quedarme dormida. Pensé en escribirle a Inuyasha pero lo más probable es que estuviese durmiendo por lo que preferí no fastidiarlo, revisé mi celular viendo un mensaje de mamá que decía cuanto nos extrañaba, yo devolví el mensaje con un te amo y unas buenas noches. Desde que tengo uso de razon siempre fuimos mi madre, mis abuelos y yo, luego vino Eric junto a las trillizas pero eso es diferente, no es que no los quisiera, pero bueno es complicado.

Ya aburrida miré mi atuendo, un mono gris de tela suelta que llegaba abajo de mis rodillas y una camiseta de color blanco, tomé mi sudadera azul para ocultar la transparencia de esta, mis pechos estaban seguros tras un sosten deportivo y salí desclaza con sigilo de la casa rumbo a la playa.

La brisa soplaba dulcemente ondeando mi cabello, podía escuchar su susurró apartándome de todo sonido que me rodeara, la luna estaba hermosa en todo lo alto iluminando la noche, las olas del mar rompían débilmente en la orilla yendo y viniendo mientras yo abrazaba mi cuerpo. Caminé sin rumbo por un buen rato hasta que me di cuenta que inconcientemente había ido a la casa de salvavidas en donde había conocido formalmete a Inuyasha. Miré a mi al rededor esperando que nadie me viera, por suerte no eran muchas las personas que se encontraban por allí a esa hora. Subí la rampa hasta quedar frente al barandal viendo la inmensidad del mar. Comencé a repasar los recuerdos de la noche anterior tocando cada pedazo de madera en el que había recordado haber estado, sin darme cuenta me recosté de la puerta que para mi sorpresa estaba sin seguro haciendome caer redonda dentro de la casilla. Golpeé el suelo como peso muerto ocasionando que maldijera para mis adentros, me paré ayudándome del escritorio que se encontraba allí cuando de pronto vi por la ventana a mi izquierda logrando divisar a una persona que se acercaba, con miedo a que fuese la policia cerré la puerta y me agaché esperando que no me hubiera visto. Allí estaba yo agachada dentro de la casa de salva vidas sudando como un puerco en sauna, aquel lugar olía a salitre y protector solar. Escuché a alguien subir por la rampa lo que hizo que me asustara más por lo que me metí debajo del escritorio, de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió y yo simplemente dejé de respirar.

**_¡Thump!_**

Un golpe sordo resonó sobre la madera que estaba sobre mi cabeza, yo parecia una estatua, vi lo que parecía ser un hombre con unos shorts de playa y estaba descalzo, hizo algunas cosas, solo podía escuchar, antes de salir de la gaceta dejándome respirar. Esperé unos segundos a escucharlo bajar antes de salir de mi escondite. Sobre el escritorio habia una mochila, sobre ella una camisa y a su lado algunas pertenencias como un reloj y una cadena de plata con dos placas, de esas que usan los militares. La curiosidad se apoderó de mi por lo que estuve a punto de tomar la cadena y ver que decían las placas cuando escuché unas cuantas maldiciones provenientes de afuera, alcé la vista de inmediato viendo a una persona cayendo de una tabla de surf. Miré con atención al caído que tomaba su tabla y volvía a dirigirse un poco más adentro para tomar otra ola, era él.

En mi pecho se formo un nudo y mis manos comenzaron a sudar sobre la madera humeda del escritorio, vi como una vez más trataba de tomar una ola cayéndose en el proceso, intentándolo una vez más giró y volvió a la zona un poco más profunda. Sin darme cuenta estaba sonriendo, no por burla, en absoluto más que todo por el simple hecho de que me había dicho de alguna manera que sabía surfear auqnue en ese momento demostrara todo lo contrario, estaba allí a las doce de la noche tratando de aprender a surfear solo por mi... Decidida bajé la rampa en una de esas en que se giró para tomar otra ola, corrí hasta la orilla esperando a que se diera vuelta y me viera, cuando lo hizo no pude hacer más que sonreír.

-¿No sabes que a los tiburones les gusta comer de noche?- dije para cortar la incomodidad del ambiente, sin embargo él no respondió y siguió mirandome -Tienes que ponerte más atrás sobre la tabla o siempre te vas a ir de boca- continué viendo que no respondería a mi chiste, él bajó la mirada y vio hacia atrás divisando una ola, se posicionó y comenzó a bracear, pareció seguir mi consejo ya que logró pararse sin embargo cayó rapidamente al agua. Yo me reí y decidí ayudarlo. Me quité la ropa quedando en mis cacheteros y sostén deportivo negro, caminé dentro al mar hasta llegar junto a él que me miraba sorprendido, realemnte no entendía que estaba haciendo -Tienes que poner tus brazos aquí- dije señalando el punto medio se su tabla -Y al levantarte trata de hacerlo de una sola vez y justo o cerca de donde te alzaste con los brazos- él me miró un momento más y asintió en silencio, miré hacia atras esperando poder divisar una ola que gracias a la luz de la luna logré hacerlo -Esta es buena- él asintió y comenzó a bracear, trató de hacer lo que le dije dando un mejor resultado, esta vez estuvo parado por dos segundos. Me sentía un poco nerviosa estando en el mar de noche, más que miedo le tenía respeto al mar y a los seres que vivían en él por lo que no me parecía justo perturbar a aquella hora pero por Inuyasha no me importaba mucho. Regresó hasta donde yo estaba un poco molesto -Ven así- le dije pidiéndole la tabla, él se bajó y dejó que la tomara, me coloqué sobre ésta y esperé a que llegara una buena ola cuando llegó braceé hasta esperar el momento indicado con mis brazos me alcé y contraje los musculos de mis piernas para guiar mi camino sobre la ola. Las olas en Kiawah Island no eran muy grandes o rápidas por lo que eran faciles de manejar.

Seguí enseñándole en silencio un rato más poco a poco iba mejorando hasta que ya no necesitó más mi ayuda. Decidimos tomar un descanso por lo que nos sentamos en la orilla aunque la brisa nos congelara. Inuyasha enterró la tabla sentándose a su lado y yo me senté al lado de él dejando una distancia razonable entre nuestros cuerpos. Nos quedamos allí cayados viendo al mar hasta que por fin él rompió el silencio.

-Lo siento- lo escuché decir con dificulrad, yo me giré a verlo con el rostro arrugado -Por mentirte sobre saber surfear, lo hacia cuando era pequeño así que pensé que lo recordaria sin problema...- su rostro veía directo al suelo y sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre sus rodillas, obviamente no era una persona de pedir disculpas o aceptar errores, o por lo menos eso es lo que transmitía. Lo miré un rato más con una expresión neutra, no podía dejar de verlo -Si no me quieres hablar de nuevo entenderé...- dijo alarmandome, coloqué una mano sobre su hombro mojado notando la tensión en sus músculos.

-No te preocupes, en realidad apreció que lo intentaras- le dije al parecer tomándolo por sorpresa, de inmediato se giró para verme, sus ojos viajando de mi mano a mi rostro -Si quieres podemos hacer otra cosa mañana- él negó de inmediato.

-Quedamos en surfear y eso haremos- me dijo muy decidido un poco más tranquilo, lo miré pensando en lo terco que era dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-De acuerdo- no tenía sentido insistir. Estuvimos allí un rato más, volvimos al agua cuando el frió se tornó insoportable haciéndome temblar.

-Deberias ir a casa- comento viéndome con preocupación.

-¿Y dejarte aquí solo? Ni de broma, a ver si te come un tiburon- le dije tiritando.

-¡Keh! No digas tonterías...anda vamos, yo te acompaño- me dijo dirigiéndose a la orilla.

-Me voy si me prometes que volverás a tu casa, no quiero que te quedes solo aqui en el mar- le dije siguiéndole los talones. Ya estabamos casi en la orilla cuando el por fin se detuvo para responderme.

-De acuerdo- me dijo antes de salir -¿Pero que te garantiza que lo haré?- me preguntó entonces girándose para verme con la tabla apollada de su costado, lo miré a los ojos y me acerqué hasta quedar a menos de un metro de distancia, lo miré tan profundamente que sentía que podría hablar telepáticamente con él en ese momento.

-Confío en ti- aquella confeción salió como un susurró de mis labios, no me percaté de lo que había dicho hasta que lo escuhé. El parpadeó varias veces y luego se dirigió a la gaceta para buscar sus cosas, mientras lo hacía me coloqué la ropa quitándome las bragas y el sosten en el camino, no quería mojar esa ropa por completo así que la escurrí y la guarde en los bolsillos de la sudadera. El bajo con una sudadera negra sobre los shorts de playa y la mochila en un hombro, tomó la tabla y se dirigió a mi lado dandome a entender que debía guiarlo -Por aquí- le dije caminando hacia el este. Comenzamos a caminar una vez más por la arena simplemente escuchando nuestra respiración, por el rabillo del ojo vi que tenía puesta aquella cadena con las placas, me mordí los labios para no hablar pero fue en vano -¿Oye...esas placas de quién son?- pregunté sonrojada, aunque quisiera saber no quitaba lo apenada que estaba. El me miró sereno y luego miró de nuevo al frente.

-Eran de mi padre y de mi abuelo, ellos eran Marines- yo me detuve al escuchar la palabra "Eran" -¿Qué?- me preguntó deteniéndose de igual manera.

-Lo lamento...no debí preguntar- dije al notar la mirada vacía en sus ojos mientras hablaba, se acercó a mi lentamente, yo miraba al suelo aguantando las lágrimas, me parecía tan triste aquello. De pronto senti su mano en mi barbilla levantandome el rostro haciendo que me encontrara cara a cara con sus ojos.

-Vamos- dijo con los ojos brillantes, después de un momento asentí y seguimos caminando. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegamos al patio de mi casa.

-Es aquí- dije señalando la casa de una planta que parecía ser la más pequeña en comparación a las demás -Buenas noches- le dije con una leve sonrisa disponiendome a marcharme pero antes de das un paso su mano tomó la mía deteniéndome en ese instante. Lo miré a los ojos sin entender su apariencia de mantequilla derretida hacia que se me acelerará el corazon. Vi como se acercó a mi lentamente casi chocando nuestros cuerpos, inclinó sus labios sobre mi mejilla regalandome un suave beso.

-No pude devolvertelo antes, buenas noches- me dijo muy cerca, a menos de diez centímetros.

Me quedé abobada por un momento hasta que recobré la compostura, asentí dándole un vistazo fugaz a sus labios que estaban cerca de los míos, sentí su mano dejar la mía haciéndome sentir el frío de la noche, caminé hasta mi casa y me giré para verlo antes de entrar, me despedí como antes aquel día y él hizo lo mismo.

* * *

**Hola chicas! Bueno espero que les haya gustado! Gracias CarolLly, danita-inu, aiko03 y bchaan por sus reviews, favorites y apoyo! Las quiero! Besos! xoxo V**


	6. V

**V**

Agradecí internamente a mi ingenio ya que gracias a él había puesto una alarma en el celular antes de dormir de lo contrario me habría quedado dormida. Salía del baño con mi traje de baño puesto, recién había terminado de desayunar y ya estaba casi lista. En un bolso Roxy, que había logrado comprar con mis ahorros tras trabajar de mesera en un restaurante, metí un cambio de ropa, protector solar que era muy importante, la cera para la tabla, el cordón con el que me amarraba la tabla al tobillo, una toalla de emergencias y mi celular.

Salí al garaje para buscar mi tabla que era unos centímetros más alta que yo, sabiendo en donde estaba la saqué de su funda negra en donde acostumbraba guardarla, por lo general mientras estuviese en la casa la tabla se quedaba en mi habitación. Por suerte Baba y Opa habían llevado a las trillizas al centro comercial por lo que me contraba sola en la casa moviendome de un lugar a otro con libertad. Regresé a mi cuarto dejando la tabla en el sofá de la sala, me puse una blusa de tela delgada que de alguna manera me cubría, me guindé la mochila al hombro y salí rumbo a la casa de salvavidas.

El sol estaba fuerte, picaba de alguna manera por lo que puse la tabla sobre mi cabeza protegiéndome de él, sin embargo no aguanté mucho en aquella posición ya que pesaba un poco. Faltaban tan solo unos metros para llegar a la caseta de salvavidas, había bastante gente teniendo en cuenta que ya era sabado es decir que la mayoría los lugareños estaban a su vez de descanso por lo que la densidad de personas era mayor. Comencé a buscar entre las personas a Inuyasha, me sentía como un cachorro perdido buscando a su dueño, me encontraba en medio de la multitud ya en la casa de salvavidas, como es común a cualquier persona en esa situación el pánico me atacó junto al miedo de ser plantada, me giré hacia mi mochila sacando mi celular, ya eran la diez y cuarto pero decidí que tal vez se había quedado dormido algo que yo sin duda hubiese echo si no fuese porque puse una alarma. Al revisar el celular me encontré con que no había nada. Guardé de nuevo el celular y decidí esperar un rato más, me senté en la arena con la tabla sobre mis piernas reposando mis codos sobre ella, tamboreaba mis dedos de igual manera esperando a que Inuyasha apareciera.

-¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es conseguir puesto un sábado en este lugar?- escuché una voz conocida a mi lado, inmediatamente subí la mirada ignorando la luz del sol que trataba de cegarme, allí estaba Inuyasha, inevitablemente sonreí.

-Se nota que no tienes mucho tiempo aquí, los sábados suele haber más gente de lo normal- le dije desde donde estaba.

-¡Keh!...- fue lo único que dijo mirando hacia otro lado -¿Entonces qué hacemos? esto parece bastante lleno- me preguntó, yo miré hacia el mar y había demasiada gente como para poder surfear, entonces recordé el lugar perfecto al que podríamos ir. Me levanté tomando mi tabla para mirarlo de nuevo.

-¿Te importa caminar un poco?- pregunté sonriente, él negó con la cabeza y comenzamos a caminar como la noche anterior hacia el este, estuvimos en silencio hasta que nos alejamos de la multitud -¿En dónde aparcaste el carro?- pregunté buscando iniciar una conversación.

-Vine en moto pensando que sería mejor pero fue todo lo contrario, en este bendito lugar hay más motos que personas- me respondió molesto.

-Definitivamente eres muy nuevo- le dije riendo, me dio un empujón tomandome por sorpresa como si fuese un accidente, lo miré con la boca abierta y él solo me miraba con los ojos abiertos.

-Ups- dijo él.

-Acabas de empezar una guerra- le dije enterrando mi tabla en la arena, me quité la mochila y me agaché, él parecía no entender. Tomé un puño de arena en mis manos y antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba por suceder se la lancé en la cara -Ups- dije sonriendo, él se quitó la arena húmeda de la cara y clavó la tabla en la arena quitándose la mochila como yo había echo anteriormente.

-Tienes tres segundos de ventaja antes de que te atrape...uno...dos...- comenzó a contar pero yo simplemente me quedé allí, no le tenía miedo y ya sabía como defenderme -Tres...- finalizó abalanzándose sobre mi sin embargo tenía preparada otra bola de arena la cual lancé a su rostro dándome el chance para correr riéndome a carcajadas -No tienes idea de en qué te metiste- lo escuché decir limpiándose la arena de la cara.

Así comenzó una persecución entre risas y bolas de arena, lograba esquivarlo con agilidad hasta que depronto logró despistarme y me agarró cual saco de papas sin embargo parecía peso pluma para él ya que me alzó con una facilidad increíble. Sobre su hombro comencé a contorsionarme lanzando patadas buscando librarme pero fue inútil, pronto habíamos caído dentro del agua, él cayó sobre mi dejándome sentir su peso sobre mi cuerpo bajo el agua, algo más que placentero. Me sacó de nuevo de igual manera sobre su hombro llevándome hasta la orilla ignorando mis quejas e intentos de zafarme, se agachó colocandome en el suelo su cuerpo ahora sobre el mío, yo lo miré a los ojos sorprendida, él me miró con sus ojos dorados, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y por primera vez en mi vida unas mariposas revolotearon en mi interior, mi respiración se volvió forzada y de pronto vi vomo sonreía, de un solo movimiento comenzó a rodarme por la arena haciendo que esta se pegara a todo mi cuerpo, cuando estuve completamente empanizada se sentó a mi lado riendo, un sonido que solo había escuchado una vez.

-Te dije que no sabías en que te habías metido- me dijo sonriente, yo me senté cubierta por completo de arena y lo miré atentamente.

-Deberías reirte más- dije de la nada, en realidad aquello era un pensamiento pero como me pasaba mucho con Inuyasha salió sin avisar, agradecí que tenía arena en el rostro y así no vería mis mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó luego de unos minutos, yo miré hacia el suelo.

-Porque me gusta...tienes una risa agradable- no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo esas no eran cosas mías. El me miró y noté por el rabillo del ojo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que te has llenado el cerebro de arena, anda ve a limpiarte- me dijo señalando el agua, yo lo miré e hice lo indicado. Me quité la camisa que tenía puesta antes de entrar para lavarla a parte.

Al salir del agua vi que Inuyasha ya con su mochila en manos y sin su camisa que tambien había mojado, esta guindaba de su tabla, no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver su bien tayado torso, me sentía como una hormiga a su lado, era bastante grande. Imité lo que hizo y seguimos caminando esta vez más amenamente hablando de todo un poco.

-¿Entonces chico nuevo de dónde eres realmente?- pregunté sonriente.

-Pues eso depende, mi niñez estuve viviendo en varios sitios Alabama, Virginia, Texas, Arizona y Virginia y ya a los quince años me mude definitivo a Nashville- me dijo tranquilamente, lo notaba más relajado que los días anteriores.

-Entonces somos vecinos, yo vivo en Atlanta- le dije sonriente aunque me sorprendió mucho todas las veces que había cambiado de hogar.

-¿Eres una de esas niñas ricas con casa de verano?- preguntó de pronto al parecer muy sorprendido.

-¿Parezco ser una niña rica?- respondí con una pregunta el irguió los hombros como si no supiese la respuesta -Pues no, no lo soy. Mis abuelos siempre han vivido aquí así que todos los veranos de toda mi vida han sido aquí, de echo viví aqui por un tiempo cuando era pequeña mientras mi mamá terminaba la universidad- El se me quedó viendo fijamente, sabiendo que pasaba por su mente respondí a sus preguntas -Si, tienes ante ti a un condón roto- dije recordando uno de los tantos sobrenombres que Sango y yo habíamos creado para mi, él se rió un poco -Mis padres se casaron pero no funcionó- en realidad aquel tema había dejado de ser un tabú para mi hace mucho tiempo -Después mi mamá conoció a Eric y bueno se convirtió en mi padrastro, luego vinieron las trillizas que dios, las quiero pero las odio al mismo tiempo- dije sonriendo, él me veía atentamente -¿Qué hay de ti?- como siempre, meditó si debía hablar o no mirando al frente para luego mirarme de nuevo.

-Mi padre era Marine por eso vivía en tantos lugares distintos, siempre lo cambiaban ya que era un General importante, él se caso primero con la madre de mi hermano mayor pero murió en un accidente, después de un tiempo conoció a mi madre, se casaron y salí yo- yo lo miré en silencio, quería que me siguiese contando, siendo de alguna manera la primera vez que lo hacía estaba más que atenta -Luego cuando tenía quince mi padre murió en Irak y bueno...fuimos a vivir con con la familia de mamá en Nashville, nosotros pasábamos todas las festividades y veranos allí así que era como mi casa, Miroku era mi vecino así que...de alguna manera somos como Sango y tu- me parecía muy interesante escuchar sobre su vida y me agradaba el hecho de que lo compartiera conmigo.

-Gracias- le dije, él arrugó la cara sin entender -Por contarme esto- sus facciones se suavizaron, iba a decirme algo pero entonces divisé el lugar al que quería llevarlo -¡Ven!- inconcientemente tomé su mano y lo arrastré hasta un malecón que parecía una muralla de lo alto que era, solté su mano y enterré mi tabla en la arena, conté once pasos a la derecha desde una roca que tenía un color rojo gracias a las algas, moví la roca que estaba suelta abriendo un portal secreto, nadie sabía aquello más que Sango y yo que lo descubrimos ya hace mucho tiempo, ese era nuestro lugar secreto. Le indiqué a Inuyasha que entrara y él hizo lo pedido con la cabeza gacha, entré tras él cerrando el portal con la roca. Solo algunos rayos de sol que se colaban por las piedras sobre nosotros iluminando el camino, busqué su mano de nuevo y comencé a guiarlo -Agáchate un poco y pega bien la tabla a tu lado- le dije, mi voz haciendo eco. Caminamos por los túneles húmedos, algunas gotas caían de las piedras, habían algunos charcos en la arena mojada pero íbamos sin problemas, pronto logré divisar la salida caminando un poco más rápido, la mano de Inuyasha me agarraba con fuerza, no sabía si tenía miedo o que, cruzamos el portal sintiendo una vez más la luz del sol sobre nuestros cuerpos -Bienvenido a mi playa privada- le dije mostrando mi pequeño pedazo de cielo, noté su asombro y no pude evitar sonreír -Nadie más viene a este lugar solo Sango y yo- le dije viendo el mar.

-Es hermoso...- susurró, realmente lo era, no sé que tenía aquel lugar, tal vez la misma exclusividad lo hacia simplemente especial pero era bastante hermoso, a unos cuantos metros se encontraba un viejo arbol de cayenas en donde Sango y yo siempre nos acostabamos en su sombra para descansar de tanto corretear.

-Bueno manos a la obra- le dije caminando hacia el arbol de cayena, él me siguió luego de admirar un poco más. Dejamos nuestras cosas en la sombra mientras proseguí a echarme protector solar, con mi piel tan blanca debía cuidarla más de lo normal, él simplemente se quedó allí sentado esperando a que yo terminara -¿No te vas a echar protector?- pregunté mientras cubría mi rostro de la pasta blanca.

-Así estoy bien- dijo desde el suelo a mi lado, aunque nos encontrabamos bajo la sombra habían algunos puntos de luz que nos iluminaban haciéndolo lucir más atractivo.

-¿Hace mucho que no surfeas verdad?- le dije para fastidiarlo terminando con mis brazos, él me sacó la lengua lo cual me sorprendió, era como si poco a poco se iba abriendo -Por lo menos échate en los hombros y la cara- le dije acercándome a él con la botella de protector en la mano.

-No te preocupes en serio asi estoy bien- volvió a decir alejandose un poco de mi que ya me había sentado a su lado.

-¡Ay pero que terco eres! Toma y échate- no planeaba estar media hora peleando con su terquedad, él se sorprendió ante mi súbita orden, tomé su mano echando una dosis generosa de protector para que se echara, sin embargo se me quedo viendo -Si no te lo echas vas a andar lloriqueando por la noche por haberte quemado- le dije muy maternal, a veces no podía evitar que esos instintos salieran de mi, con tres hermanas menores era algo natural en mi -O lo haces tu o te lo echo yo, tu elijes- al terminar la frase me di cuenta de que aquella frase se podría prestar a mal interpretaciones por lo que me sonrojé mientras aplicaba protector solar a mis piernas, por el rabillo del ojo noté una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Solo necesitaré ayuda en loa hombros- yo asentí y me moví hasta su espalda que dios mio, provacaba meterle un mordisco. Aguante mis impulsos hormonales y le pedí que me pasara un poco de protector lo cual hizo mientras se aplicaba en los brazos, me mordí el labio aguantando mis ganas de besar su espalda lo cual me alarmó, yo no solía ser así pero con Inuyasha todo era diferente. Comencé a frotar el líquido blanco sobre sus hombros haciendo movimientos circulares sintiendo como sus musculos que estaban tensos se relajaban por donde mis manos pasaban, tenía la piel caliente lo cual lo hacía agrabable al tacto, regué la loción hasta llegar a su espalda baja cuando noté una cicatriz en su costado derecho -¿Qué te pasó aquí?- pregunté tocando el lugar herido, noté como sus músculos se tensaban nuevamente y me miró sobre su hombro.

-Un accidente- dijo sin más dándome a entender que no quería hablar al respecto.

-Listo- le dije sin presionar más el tema -Ahora tu échame en la espalda- aunque no quería que fuese como un movimiento de coqueteó realmente no podía aplicarme protector en esa zona por mi misma. Me levanté y él hizo lo mismo, moví mi cabello a un lado para despejar mi espalda mientras jugaba con mis puntas en un intento de calmar mis nervios. Escuché la loción salir estruendosamente del envase aterrizando en su mano, tomé un respiro profundo y entonces sentí sus manos calientes en mis hombros, como lentamente se movía regando toda la crema.

-Solo es protector, no ácido así que relájate- me dijo bromeante al percibir mis nervios, yo me sonrojé inevitablemente, relajando mis musculos bajo su toque -Listo- dijo alejando sus manos de mi espalda dejándome con ganas de más, pero debía controlar mis hormonas, me sentía demasiado adolescente en ese momento.

-Vamos entonces- me dijo tomando la tabla y corriendo al agua, yo lo seguí sonriente.

Por un buen rato estuvimos los dos solos en las olas riendo, Inuyasha había logrado pararse y tomar las olas a la perfección, hicimos competencias en las que yo salí victoriosa mientras que en la de nado debo admitir que fui vencida dando en mi orgullo ya que me consideraba muy buena nadadora. También lo llevé a una zona en donde habían unos corales y los peces solían nadar en ellos. Encontramos una pequeña estrella de mar en la orilla la cual devolvimos al agua y ya cuando íbamos de regreso al árbol de cayena comenzamos una guerra de bolas de arena una vez más, corríamos por la orilla y reía por lo alto, en una de esas Inuyasha me alzó en sus brazos de forma nupcial haciendome gritar dando vueltas hasta que caímos al suelo, él sobre mi, solo que esta vez nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, podía sentir su peso sobre mi, estabamos a tan sólo centímetros, nuestra respiración agitada, yo seguía sonriendo, él se quedó viendo mis ojos haciendome sonrojar, vi como su mano viajó hasta mi frente quitando mis cabellos mojados de mi rostro, una vez más mi corazon se acelero rápidamente.

-Me gustan tus ojos- susurró un poco ausente, yo me mordí el labio evitando que mi corazón saliese disparado por mi boca. No podía moverme, estaba paralizada aunque las mariposas dentro de mi me estremecieran, su boca estaba muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro sin embargo no se movía más de donde estaba, nos quedamos en silencio viéndonos simplemente, como sabía que no se movería más y que yo estaba demasiado petrificada como para moverme decidí hablar.

-Los tuyos no estan nada mal- susurré al igual que él, él pareció despertar al escuchar mi voz, me sonrió y se alejó de mi dejando un vacío en donde solía estar su cuerpo.

-¿Comemos algo?-preguntó omitiendo lo que dije, yo parpadeé y asentí.

-Recojamos entonces- le dije levantándome para ir al árbol de cayena y así ir a algún lugar cerca del muelle.

-¿Por qué? Yo tengo comida- dijo siguiéndome lo que me pareció extraño. Llegamos al árbol de cayena y comenzó a buscar dentro de su mochila, yo lo vi con curiosidad recostándome del tronco -Supuse que nos daría hambre así que preparé unos sandwiches y traje dos Sprite, así no tendríamos que movernos a ningún lugar- yo me sorprendí mucho al ver los dos sandwiches envueltos en papel junto a las dos latas de gaseosa, no pude evitar sonreír acercándome a él.

-Muy considerado de tu parte- le dije sentándome a su lado, utilizamos su tabla como mesa. Me dio uno de los sandwiches y le pegué un mordisco, estaba delicioso -Esto está buenisimo- le dije saboreando el pavo con la lechuga, el tomate y otras salsas.

-Que bueno que te guste- respondió abriendo las latas de Sprite -Entonces cuentame sobre ti, ayer no terminaste de contarme- las palabras de Inuyasha me sorprendieron ya que generalmente yo era la que hacia las preguntas -¿Algún problema?- preguntó ante mi silencio.

-No, ninguno- dije rápidamente tomando un sorbo de Sprite -Pues a ver...tengo diecinueve, me gusta escribir, espero ser escritora algun día y planeo viajar como mochilera el próximo año a Europa- él asintió bastante interesado.

-¿Planeas estudiar en alguna universidad?- preguntó dándole un mordisco a su alimento.

-Si, en la Universidad de Georgia, estudiaré literatura- respondí muy orgullosa al haber sido admitida en aquella universidad.

-Eres una cerebrito entonces- dijo para molestarme.

-Claro que no, simplemente me gusta lo que hago- respondí sacándole la lengua -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No estudiaste nada?- pregunté con mi usual curiosidad, él se quedó callado, tenso en realidad haciéndome sentir que había metido la pata.

-Yo...abandoné la universidad...no era lo mío- dijo cabizbajo -Preferí trabajar con mi hermano- continuó luego de un rato, inconcientemente coloqué mi mano sobre la suya haciendo que me mirara.

-No te preocupes, siento haber preguntado algo tan delicado- le di un apretoncito y él lo devolvió tomando mi mano con mayor fuerza. Comimos tomados de la mano compartiendo algunas cosas interesantes entre nosotros, por lo menos, descubrí que le gustaba correr y nadar como ejercicio, que vivía con su primo Shippo en un departamento casi saliendo de Kiawah Island, le gustaba la fotografía y que su banda favorita era The Kooks. De pronto el sonido de su celular nos interrumpió y se apresuró a atender.

-¿Que quieres inutil?- preguntó con una sonrisa, supuse que era alguno de sus amigos, tal vez Miroku. Yo aproveché para revisar mi celular recordando que tenía uno sorprendiéndome ante la cantidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas que tenía, todas de la misma persona, Sango.

**_"Buena suerte amiga! :)" 10:30 a.m_**

**_"Como va todo?" 11:00 a.m_**

**_"Aome estas bien?" 13:30 p.m_**

**_"Pq me ignoras?" 14:15 p.m_**

**_"Te estoy llamando para decirte algo y no contestas!" 14:20 p.m_**

**_"Estas haciendolo con el verdad?" 14:30 p.m_**

**_"AOME CONTESTA" 15:05 p.m_**

**_"De acuerdo tendré que utlizar mis contactos" 15:10 p.m_**

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, a esos mensajes les acompañaba un total de veinticinco llamadas perdidas, me giré hacia Inuyasha que se había levantado para buscar una mejor señal así que decidí llamar a Sango ya que si le enviaba un mensaje ella me llamaría de todas formas.

_**Pi...Pi...**_

**_-¿Tuve que llamar a tu novio para que contestaras?-_** escuché del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Sango, ¿Cómo estas?- le respondí ignorando su pregunta sintiendo un poco de vergüenza ante la palabra novio.

**-_Estaría mejor si me contestaras pero bueno dos cosas-_ **me dijo con urgencia **-_Primero Baba me llamó como a las dos diciendo que por favor volvieras a casa lo más pronto posible, yo le dije que estabamos surfeando y que ibas a tu casa pronto así que ve que le inventas por la tardanza y segundo Miroku estaba pensando en que deberíamos ir esta noche a Billy's ¿Te anotas? Está hablando con Inuyasha de eso en este momento-_** me preocupó un poco la noticia de Baba ya que sólo pedía que fuera a casa cuando era algo realmente importante en cuanto a lo segundo me pareció una buena idea y esperaba que Inuyasha aceptara, Billy's era el mejor restaurante de hamburguesas de Kiawah Island.

-Vale ya me voy a casa y si me anoto- le dije sonriendo -Gracias por quererme tanto- le respondí .

**_-Vale, vale-_** me dijo restándole importancia **_-¿Ahora dime qué demonios estaban haciendo que no respondías?-_** preguntó buscando explicaciones, miré a Inuyasha viendo que ya estaba en sus despedidas.

-Después te digo pero no es lo que estás pensando, nos vemos luego que ya Inuyasha trancó, chau- no dejé que contestara cuando ya había trancado el celular guardándolo en mi bolso.

-Era Miroku invitandonos a comer en Billy's esta noche, ¿Quieres ir?- me preguntó con un tono de nerviosismo.

-Si ya Sango me avisó, me parece bien ¿Vas?- pregunté esperanzada, él asintió y yo sonreí -También me avisó que me necesitan en mi casa asi que es hora de irnos- dije un poco desanimada, noté la decepción en su rostro pero aceptó tomando sus cosas.

Regresamos por donde vinimos de la misma manera solo que esta vez hablabamos más riéndonos en el proceso, cuando estuvimos cerca de mi casa divisé en el patio trasero a las trillizas saltando en la cama elástica, Baba y Opa sacaban algunas cosas a la mesa que había afuera en la que comiamos solo en ocasiones especiales ¿Qué estaría pasando?

-Bueno hasta aquí llego yo- dije sonriente -Gracias por el lindo día-

-Aun no ha terminado- respondió sonriendo de igual manera -¿Quieres que te busque esta noche o vas en tu super vehículo?- preguntó haciéndome reír, lo más probable era que Sango estuviese con Miroku y se fueran juntos, mi bici era siempre confiable pero a Baba no le gustaba que la usara de noche así que no tuve más remedio que aceptar.

-Un aventón no vendría mal- respondí sonriendo, él asintió con brillo en sus ojos

-Paso por ti a las ocho- yo asentí y me puse de puntillas para poder alcanzar su mejilla y darle un beso rápido -Avisame para agacharme- me susurró devolviéndo el gesto.

-Ay si, el muy altote- le dije sacando la lengua para luego girarme y seguir mi camino. Ya cuando iba a mitad de camino sentí su mirada sobre mi así que me volteé viendo que seguía allí, hondeé mi mano en el aire y él hizo lo mismo con eso seguí mi camino hasta llegar a la casa.

-¿Y quién era ese?- me preguntó Baba viendo a Inuyasha que se marchaba.

-Un amigo del novio de Sango que ofreció a acompañarme hasta aca- respondí serenamente dándole un beso en la mejilla seguido de un beso en la frente a Opa que leía el periódico.

-Pues es bastante apuesto- me codeó mi abuela.

-Es solo un amigo Baba- dije saludando a las trillizas que saltaban haciendo piruetas y volteretas.

-Como tu digas...- respondió ella.

-¿Cual es la ocacion?- pregunté antes de entrar a casa.

-No lo sé realemente, tu madre llamó diciendo que tenía un anuncio que dar y que venía con Eric en la carretera, ya deben estar por llegar así que ve a arreglarte mientras llegan- aquello me tomó muy fuera de base, pasando por mi mente diferentes teorías de lo que podría ser tan importante como para venir hasta Kiawah y anunciarlo, lo único que se me ocurrió fue que nos mudariamos a otro lugar ya que mamá y Eric siempre hablaban de tener una casa más grande -Oh, te dejé una sorpresa sobre la cama- sin perder más tiempo corrí a mi habitacion con cuidado de no tropezar nada con mi tabla, abrí la puerta dejando la tabla apoyada de la pared, busqué en mi cama pero no había nada así que me dirigí al escritorio en donde había una bolsita pequeña de terciopelo de color azul, con prisa abrí la bolsita dejando caer su contenido sobre mi mano, su contenido me sorprendio. Era un hermoso broche de una flor de cerezo, era metalico, la flor rosada reposaba sobre un gancho dorado y unas hojas del mismo color se desplegaban a laizquierda, en el centro una perla que brillaba. Salí corriendo al patio abrazando a Baba -Veo que te ha gustado, es tu regalo de graduación atrasado- me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-¡Gracias Baba me encanta!- exclamé viendo el hermoso detalle, ella siempre me contaba historias del antiguo Japón que tuvieran que ver con las flores de cerezo insistiendo en que yo era uno, ella trató de convencer a mi madre de llamarme Sakura pero ella se negó ya que le gustaba más Aome, aunque en Japón mi nombre se pronunciaria Kagome.

-Yo ayudé a escogerlo- dijo celoso Opa a quién igualmente le di un abrazo.

Regresé a mi habitación dejando el broche sobre la cama, tomé un baño asegurandome de haber sacado la arena de todas partes sobre todo de mi cabello el cual sequé con el secador dejándolo desordenado, regresé al cuarto abriendo mi armario, busqué entre algunas cosas hasta que me decidí por un vestido blanco de tiras que se ajustaba hasta mi cintura y caía libremente hasta mis rodillas, me puse mis sandalias romanas de color marron y me hice una media cola uniendo los mechones de cabello con el broche. Estaba por terminar de arreglarme cuando escuché a mi madre entrar en la casa junto con Eric siendo recibida por mis abuelos y las trillizas. De inmediato salí a la sala abrazando a mi madre para luego abrazar a Eric solo que no tan emotivamente. Nos dirigimos a fuera sentándonos en la mesa, ya la comida estaba lista para servir, una vez listos vi como mamá buscaba la mirada de Eric que le asintió luego de tomar su mano.

-Bueno familia, tenemos algo importante que anunciar- comenzó Eric creando suspenso en la mesa -Primero que nada...nos mudaremos a Kiawah Island a una casa más grande- todos quedamos boquiabiertos sobre todo las trillizas que daban brincos en sus asientos y los abuelos se sonreían.

-Y la razón por la cual lo haremos es porque...estoy embarazada- en ese momento mi sistema se detuvo por completo, no me moví aunque las trillizas chillaran al mismo tiempo de alegría, no me moví aunque mis abuelos felicitaran a mamá y a Eric, no me moví aunque mamá se me quedara viendo -¿Aome estás bien?- preguntó sacandome de mi hechizo, traté de hablar varias veces fallando en sacar las palabras correctas y hacer una oración con sentido, respiré profuno y logré formular una oración.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste?- pregunté sintiéndo las miradas dudosas de mis familiares.

-Lo sospechaba desde hace tres meses pero lo confirmaron el día que las traje- dijo mamá con sutileza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?- pregunté cual policía en interrogatorio.

-Cuatro meses- Realmente me esperaba que fuera uno o semana a penas pero cuatro eran demasiado. Me levanté de la mesa y me quité las sandalias caminando hacia la playa.

-Iré por un poco de aire- dije sintiendo la mirada de todos a mis espaldas.

Tenía diecinueve años y mi madre estaba embarazada, estaba feliz, pero lo que me dolía es que no me hubiese dicho nada.


	7. VI

**VI**

Caminé hasta quedar frente a la playa, el agua rozando los dedos de mis pies, la brisa soplaba con fuerza haciendo que abrazara mi cuerpo en busca de calor, tenía muchas emociones en mi mente no podía creer lo que mi madre acaba de decir, más que el simple hecho de que estuviese embarazada me dolía que no me había comentado nada, ni siquiera que lo sospechaba.

-Aome...- escuché su voz cerca de mi, apreté mis brazos más a mi cuerpo enterrando mis uñas en el vestido -Hija no te pongas así...- trató de poner su mano en mi hombro pero yo me moví para que no lo hiciera.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- no podía evitar estar molesta, mi madre y yo siempre fuimos el duo inseparable yo le contaba todo y ella a mi, pero lo últimos años había cambiado, podía perdonar cosas tontas pero aquello me pareció importante o tal vez simplemnete explotaron mis celos hacia Eric.

-Porque no quería preocuparte hija...no te había dicho nada pero hace unos años perdí a un bebé... tenía miedo de emocionar a todos y que pasara lo mismo por eso esperé hasta ahorita para anunciarlo- explicó tomándome por sorpresa con lo del aborto, me giré a verla unas cuantas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Mamá sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo- le dije limpiando sus mejillas.

-Lo se hija es solo que Eric...- cortó su oración al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, ya habíamos tenido aquella conversación varias veces, ya no era el esposo de mamá, un rol que tuve rurante mucho tiempo, por lo que muchas veces como en aquel momento, me pegaba el hecho de que mamá compartiera las cosas con Eric y no conmigo.

-Entiendo...disculpa aún me cuesta a veces- le dije luego de un silencio tormentoso, me acerqué a ella y le di un abrazó sintiendo el gesto de vuelta, me separé de ella para terminar de limpiar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo -Basta, eso no puede ser bueno para el bebé- le dije haciendola sonreir -Ven vamos, la comida se nos va a enfriar.

Regresamos a la mesa tranquilamente, todos aliviados al ver mi sonrisa y cambio de humor, di mis disculpas y abracé a Eric felicitándolo. Mientras comiamos hablabamos sobre la mudanza, aunque aquel otoño me fuera a vivir a la universidad aún regresaría en los días festivos, la ventaja de vivir en Kiawah Island es que no tendriamos que viajar desde Atlanta hasta allá. Mamá y Eric habían encontrado una hermosa casa del otro lado de la bahía, a unos veinte minutos de casa de los abuelos, para mi sorpresa ya habían empacado todo y mañana llegaría la mudanza por lo que me tocaba trabajo al día siguiente. Realmente me impresionó su decisión de mudarse para acá, las trillizas y yo nos criamos sin problema en Atlanta pero claro ahora seríamos más aunque yo no estuviera, cinco hermanos, nunca pensé que podría tener una familia tan grande. El resto de la tarde estuvimos hablando y pasandola bien, Eric tenía fotos de la casa en su Ipad pero quería que fuese una sorpresa, nuestras suplicas fueron ignoradas. En cuanto al sexo del bebé sería revelado la próxima semana luego de un eco, sin embargo ya habíamos echo las apuestas, Opa, Ayumi y yo apostamos a que fuera niño y los demás que fuera una niña.

A eso de las 7:45 resiví un mensaje de cierta persona diciéndome que estaba saliendo de su casa, yo me encontraba en la cocina con Baba y Mamá limpiando los trastes mientras Opa, Eric y las trillizas se encontraban en la sala preparando un juego de mesa, rápidamente terminé mi parte de los platos y salí corriendo al baño a retocarme y cepillarme los dientes, noté la mirada de ambas mientras salía. Decidí cambiar mi media cola por una trenza la cual amarré con el broche dejando unos cabellos sueltos, al terminar busqué mi cartera marrón que había usado el día que llegué para ir a la fogata, metí lo necesario y salí a esperar a que Inuyasha llegara, mi familia ya se encontraba en la mesa listos para jugar Monopolio, todos me vieron sonrientes aunque sabía que detrás de aquellas sonrisas había un significado, picardia definitivamente.

-¿Nos dejas tan pronto?- preguntó Eric.

-Voy a salir con Sango y unos amigos a Billy's, vienen por mi- le respondí sonriente sentándome en el sofá que daba hacia la ventana.

-¿El amigo que te acompaño hasta acá va?- preguntó Baba inquisidoramente, yo la miré aguantando la vergüenza, mi abuela era un caso especial.

-Si, es el mejor amigo del novio de Sango- respondí aunque realmente no se porque dije lo demás.

-Lo hubieras visto hija, el muchacho es todo un galán- codeó mi abuela a mi madre haciendome sonrojar, mamá se giró a verme con las cejas erguidas.

-No es cierto, tus lentes debieron estar sucios Baba- dije tratando de defenderme.

-Sucios mis polainas, tengo a las chicas de testigo, ¿Cierto niñas?- mis tres bellas hermanas asintieron siendo complices de mi abuela, Eric y el abuelo simplemente reían.

-Es cierto mamá, era bastante alto- dijo Ayumi.

-Y fuerte- continuó Eri.

-Y apuesto- culminó Yuka.

-Pues al parecer es muy buen partido- comentó mi madre, yo ya estaba como un tomate -Deberías decirle que nos ayude mañana con la mudanza- sugirió muy inocente.

-¡No lo puedo creer vamos a conocer a un novio de Aome!- gritó Yuka haciendo que sus dos clones gritaran. Verán yo nunca llevé a chicos a casa, nisiquiera a mi "novio" de un mes.

-¡El no es mi novio!- grité defendiéndome, no que no me gustara la idea pero bueno ustedes entienden -A demás planeaba decirle a Sango que nos ayudara- continué tratando de restarle importancia a lo anterior.

-Pues maravilloso, mientras más manos mejor, es más dile a su novio y a este chico...¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó mamá.

-Inuyasha...- mascullé mirando por la ventana, ¿En dónde estaba el muy condenado?

-A Inuyasha que si gustan pueden ir a ayudarnos- continuó mi madre con una sonrisa. Iba a responder cuando el sonido de una bocina me alarmó, miré por la ventana y logré divisar con la poca luz del sol que quedaba a Inuyasha bajandose de una moto, New Triumph Bonneville para ser exacta, Eric le gustaba coleccionarlas en miniatura por eso logré identificarla. Kuroro lo recibía con ladridos.

-Bueno ese es él me voy- dije rápidamente huyendo a la puerta.

-¡Aome espera! ¿Puedes dormir en casa de Sango? Eric y yo planeabamos dormir en tu cuarto- escuché a mi madre decir mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Si claro no hay problema!- ya quería irme, me sentía nerviosa que en cualquier momento mi familia haría algo para avergonzarme frente a Inuyasha. Bajé las escaleras del porche a toda prisa hasta llegar a mi aventón que lucía peculiarmente bien, estaba recostado de la moto acariciando a Kuroro que se había parado en su regazo, en una de sus manos tenía un casco rojo, llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta blanca -¿Kuroro dónde están tus modales? Abajo- de inmediato mi perro bajó del regazo de Inuyasha y se dirigió hacia mi -Anda a casa, nos vemos luego- le dije acariciándolo, él hizo lo indicado, al subir mi mirada vi como Inuyasha saludaba a alguien en mi casa, me giré y allí asomadas por la ventana se encontraban mis hermanas, mi abuela y mi madre -Vámonos por favor- dije con las mejillas ardientes, él parecía muy entretenido ya que simplemente sonreía.

-Luces bien- me dijo haciéndome sonrojar aun más -Pero lamentablemente debes usar un casco- me ofreció un casco negro y brillante, yo asentí y procedí a colocar el casco semi integral pero tuve un poco de dificultad al abrochármelo, como buen caballero él me ayudo -¿Lista?- yo asentí y él se colocó el casco de la misma modalidad pero rojo, se montó en el asiento dejando el espacio trasero libre para mi, pasé mi pierna por arriba con cuidado de no mostrar nada cuando escuché la voz de mi madre en el aire.

-¡Hija recuerda decirles lo de la mudanza!- me sentí desfallecer en aquel momento quería golpear mi cabeza contra el asfalto. Inuyasha se volteó a mirarme, pude ver la confución en su rostro.

-Después te digo- le dije el asintió y encendió la moto haciendome brincar ante el subito estruendo que provoco la misma.

-¿Asustada?- preguntó girándose un poco, pude notar la sonrisa en su voz.

-Ni un poco- le dije haciendome la dura, lo escuché bufar, aceleró de pronto tomándome por sorpresa de nuevo, por acto reflejo me aferré a su torso.

-Yo creo que si...- no pude evitar darle un empujón, lo estaba haciendo a propósito -Bueno vamos que llegaremos tarde- hice ademán de quitar mis manos de su abdomen ya que por alguna razón a los hombres les incomodaba pero él me detuvo, lo miré de nuevo pero él no habló, el silencio lo decía todo, podía dejar mis manos ahí, decidí no discutir ya que estaba a gusto, me encantaba su tacto, era tibio. Con una seña se depidió de mis familiares recibiendo varios "Hasta mañana, nos vemos y a dios", pude sentir su risa ante aquello.

En pleno anochecer surcabamos tranquilamnete las desoladas calles de Kiawah Island, el viento nos abrazaba haciendo cosquillas en mi piel expuesta aunque era protegida por la ancha espalda del conducor. Sentía que volaba, que flotaba sobre el suelo, el ruido del motor era como una melodía y el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Inuyasha hacia todo más ameno. No pude evitar recostarme entre sus omoplatos, el mejor lugar en el mundo si me han de preguntar, allí sentada a sus espaldas. Sentía como contraía y flexionaba sus músculos, como se inclinaba un poco en alguna curva llevándome consigo, en todas las paradas se giraba a verme y yo le sonreía, como dicen por ahí, el silencio vale más que mil palabras. Pronto divisé el muelle en donde se encontraba Billy's y otros restaurantes, me vi tentada a decirle que se me había olvidado algo en casa simplemente para estar ahí junto a él un rato más pero luego pensé mejor y me vería muy tonta así que me quedé callada aprovechando el momento. Llegamos al estacionamiento, él se dirigió directo a donde estaban el resto de las motos, al llegar al lugar indicado se paró colcando un pie en el suelo dándome la señal para bajarme, lo hice sin dificultad para luego desabrochame el casco mientras escuchaba como Inuyasha apagaba la moto y también se bajaba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- me preguntó riendo, ya él se había quitado su casco y yo seguía sufriendo, asentí rindiendome y él prosiguió a ayudarme, sentí como la brisa volvía a circular por mi cabeza en el momento en que Inuyasha removió el casco -Espera- me dijo cuando estuve a punto de mover mis manos a mi cabeza para arreglar mi cabello, me detuve sin entender y vi como él mismo arreglaba unos cuantos mechones de mi cabello y los arreglaba, llevó un mechon detrás de mi oreja y bajo por la trenza hasta aterrizar en el broche que me había regalado Baba -Es muy hermoso- dijo casi en su susurro. Como estaba abobada captando sus movimientos tarde unos segundos en responder.

-Mi abuela me lo dio hoy, su regalo de graduación- aclaré tocando el broche cuya perla y hojas doradas brillaban bajo la luz de los faroles -Ella dice que soy su flor de cerezo...- lo último fue una acotación inecesaria que se escapó como de costumbre de mis labios haciéndome sonrojar, sin embargo él pareció no escucharme ya que había proseguido a asegurar los cascos en la moto lo cual agradecí enormemente.

-¿Vamos?- me preguntó, yo asentí y comenzamos a caminar hacia el muelle uno al lado del otro.

En el camino habían varios grupos de jóvenes, otros iban solos, noté como las chicas se devoraban a Inuyasha con los ojos aunque el parecía no prestarle atención, más bien lo notaba protector ante los chicos que se me quedaban viendo, por el rabillo del ojo lo caché varias veces mirándolos asesinamente, por dentro estaba saltando. Pronto llegamos al viejo restaurante que tenía un letrero un tanto oxidado de color blanco con el borde azul en donde se sobreponían unas letras en cursiva con el escrito: **_Billy's_**. Entramos al lugar siendo abrumados por la gente y el olor a comida, el bullicio aturdía un poco pero la melodía de Please Don't Let Me Go de Olly Murs hacia todo más ameno. Aquel lugar era como una maquina del tiempo, todas las paredes estaban llenas de marcos de diferentes épocas, los sesenta, sententa, ochenta y noventa, habían tablas de surf, cañas de pescar, tantas cosas que se hacia abrumador el ambiente pero la vista al mar armonizaba la vista. Comencé a buscar a Sango entre tantas personas que me mareaba, cuando la vi sentada en una esquina, a su lado Miroku pero el resto de las personas no las pude identificar. Le señalé a Inuyasha en donde estaban y procedimos a caminar hasta allá, nuevamente todas las chicas murmuraban al verlo y me veían con desprecio.

-¡Aome!- escuché la voz de Sango sobre el bullició, la vi levantarse para correr hasta mi y darme un abrazo -Hola Inuyasha- dijo al darse cuenta de mi acompañante al cual saludo con un beso en la mejilla -Chicos ella es mi mejor amiga Aome y bueno ya conocen a Inuyasha- me sentí incómoda por un momento al ser el centro de atención, todos los ojos estaban sobre mi. Habían dos muchachos que parecían gemelos y me veían curiosos y una chica peliroja que era bastante linda.

-Hola- dije a lo alto sonriendo mientras Miroku se paraba a saludar a Inuyasha y me daba a su vez un beso en la mejilla.

-Aome ven siéntate aquí- me indicó Sango señalando el puesto vacio a su lado que a su vez tenía otro a su lado, yo asentí y me senté quedando frente a los tres desconocidos mientras veía como Inuyasha los saludaba -Te presento, ellos son Ginta y Hakaku y ella es Ayame- mientras los presentaba estrechaba la mano de cada uno, después Inuyasha se sentó a mi lado.

-¿El sarnoso no vino?- escuché a Inuyasha preguntar lo cual me sorprendió, yo lo miré confundida ¿A quién se refería?

-¿Preguntando por mi cara de perro?- escuché una voz grave y conocida, me giré rápidamente para confirmar mi sospecha de quien era.

-¡Kouga al fin llegas, morimos de hambre!- exclamó Miroku.

-No es mi culpa que las señoritas tarden tanto- dijo cruzandose de brazos, entonces me percaté de las dos chicas que estaban detras de él las cuales conocía muy bien.

-¡Aome!- dijeron al mismo tiempo, yo me levanté con una sonrisa en el rostro y abrí mis brazos para recibir a Serina y a Shiori, amigas de la secundaria de Sango que a su vez eran mis amigas.

-¿Y eso qué están por aqui? Las hacia de vacaciones en otro lado- pregunté aun sonriente, ellas se miraron y se sonrojaron, aquellas dos siempre eran así.

-Ginta es novio de Serina y Hakaku es novio de Shiori- aclaró Sango a mis espaldas, me giré a ver a los chicos y volví a mirarlas a ellas.

-Pues eso es una sorpresa- les dije aun sonriente -Creo que tenemos que actualizarnos- ellas se rieron y prosiguieron a sentarse al lado de sus parejas, había olvidado por completo la presencia de Kouga.

-¿Cómo has estado Aome?- escuché un voz grave y suave tras de mi sus ojos subían y bajaban de mi cuello a mis labios, daba gracias a dios que los benditos chupones habían desaparecido, noté la mirada de Inuyasha clavada en mi.

-Bien y tu Kouga- le respondí restandole importancia al tono de su voz, acepté el beso en la mejilla que me regaló por no ser mal educada, luego volví a sentarme viendo como Kouga se sentaba al lado de Ayame, esperaba que Sango hiciera la aclaración de que eran novios pero no lo hizo, también me di cuenta de que a penas me senté Inuyasha reposó su brazo sobre el espaldar de mi silla arrimándolo un poco hacia él mientras veía a Kouga amenazadoramente -Oye- le susurré a Sango mientras un mesero pedía nuestras ordenes, ella se inclinó para escucharme mejor -¿Esa es la novia de Kouga?-

-Algo así- me respondió de igual manera -Vienen y van, vienen y van- yo asentí entendiendo a la perfección, cuando me erguí de nuevo noté la tensión entre Inuyasha y Kouga, ambos se veían y luego me daban miradas fugaces, cuando Kouga lo hacia Inuyasha me acercaba más hacia él.

Hicimos nuestros pedidos, hamburguesas y malteadas la especialidad de la casa, hablábamos y reíamos contando anecdotas y chistes, también me enteré de varias cosas como que Ginta y Hakaku eran los hermanos menores gemelos de Kouga sin embargo no eran Marines como él, Kouga era residente de Kiawah Island, sin embargo de la clase alta, él y Ayame se conocieron en la secundaria y desde entonces su relación siempre fue intermitente, Miroku se quedaba por el momento en el apartamento de Inuyasha, Shiori y Serina estudiarian en la misma universidad que sus novios y así fue todo por un buen tiempo.

-¿Qué hay de ti Aome, eres de aquí?- preguntó Ayame levemente recostada del hombro de Kouga.

-No, bueno algo así. Verás mis abuelos viven aquí pero yo vivo en Atlanta o bueno vivía...- todos se me quedaron viendo perplejos sin enteder muy bien lo que decía.

-A partir de mañana seré residente de aquí, pues mi familia decidió mudarse aqui- Sango pegó un grito y me abrazo.

-¿Eso era lo de la mudanza?- preguntó Inuyasha y yo asentí siendo ahogada por Sango.

-¿Y eso?- me preguntó ella aún emocionada.

-Es que no he dicho la mejor parte- continué atrayendo la atención de todos -Despues de diecinieve años y cuatro hijas, mi madre está embarazada una vez más- todos se sorprendieron de nuevo y Sango me abrazó una vez más. Todos me felicitaron aunque no entendía porque, yo no era la embarazada.

Continuamos hablando un rato más hasta que nos trajeron la cuenta pero la verdad ninguno estaba de ánimos para irse a su casa a dormir así que Kouga muy amablemente ofreció su casa para pasar un rato, todos aceptamos aunque Inuyasha se quejó un poco. Salimos en caravana detrás de la camioneta de Kouga en donde iban él, Ayame y sus hermanos con sus respectivas novias, luego les seguía el carro clásico de color azul de Miroku que obviamente iba con Sango y atrás en la moto íbamos Inuyasha y yo. En medio del camino Kouga bajó los vidrios dejando la música a todo volumen y los pasajeros salían por las ventanas, yo sonreí al verlos y me sorprendí cuando Sango salió por la vntana del auto de Miroku, yo decidí unirme así que me agarré del hombro de Inuyasha y me paré en los pequeños tacos en donde reposaban mis pies, estuvimos así incluso mientras entrabamos en la zona de los ricos por asi decirlo, los campos de golf característicos del lugar brillaban bajo las luz de la luna mientras que las mansiones eran iluminadas por luces artificiales, muy pocas veces había ido a aquel lado de la ciudad. LLegamos a una casa inmensa y majestuosa de color blanco al estilo colonial, Kouga nos guió al estacionamiento en donde todos aparcamos, luego entramos a la casa y dios mio sentía que aquello era irreal. Todo brillaba, era una mezcla entre antiguo y moderno por un lado había marmol por otro habían pequeños detalles que te recordaban que ya no estabas en los años mil secientos. El dueño de la casa nos guío hasta la parte trasera en donde había una de las piscinas más grandes que había visto en mi vida con su respectivo jacuzzi por su puesto, a un costado de la piscina había una especie de bar y unos sillones frente a un televisor y un equipo de sonido. Uno de los gemelos fue de inmediato a poner música mientras el otro ayudaba a su hermano mayor con los tragos.

-¿No molestaremos a tus padres?- preguntó inocente Sango recibiendo una risotada de Kouga.

-Estan en Bora Bora por el verano, no tienen de que preocuparse esta es su casa, pueden quedarse a dormir si gustan- Kouga a veces podía ser bastante amable. A mi realmente no me importó total yo iba a donde Sango fuese.

-¡Comencemos la fiesta entonces!- dijo Ginta llenando los diez shots de vidrio sobre la mesa con alguna bebida espirituosa.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ayame antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

-Sin preguntas, a fondo blanco amigos- le respondió Kouga con una mirada sensual mientras tomaba uno de los pequeños shots -Venga, por la amistad y porque siempre volvemos a casa- dijo el anfitrión a lo alto cuando ya todos habiamos agarrado nuestros vasos, noté como Sango se tensionaba inclinándose hacia su novio, Ayame hizo lo mismo e Inuyaha miró a Miroku -¡Salud!- exclamó Kouga, todos lo imitamos y le dimos un buen sorbo a la bebida misteriosa que quemó mi garganta.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! ¿¡Gasolina!?- exclamó Inuyasha escupiendo un poco.

-Algo que te hará ir al infinito y más allá idiota- respondió Kouga -Ahora solo esperen que haga efecto y disfruten-

Pronto nos encontrabamos todos felices, riendo y diciendo estupideces, no tenía la menor idea de lo que fuese la bebida que habíamos tomando pero ya me había mareado, hicieron otra ronda pero solo tomé un poco ya que si tomaba uno completo perdería la conciencia, Sango y Miroku no dieron tregua y se tomaron tres más lo que me pareció raro por la discusión que habían tenido hace unos días de ella tomando pero no le di importancia, Inuyasha bebió dos, Kouga y Ayame cuatro y los otros repitieron como Miroku y Sango. Al parecer habría una pijamada en casa de Kouga esa noche. Hicimos varios juegos chistosos, la verdad no recordaba haberme reido tanto en toda mi vida, jugamos Wii logrando de alguna manera crear nuestros Mii, yo vencí en bowling en donde obviamente todos fallaron, Inuyasha nos venció a todos de alguna manera en esgrima por lo que Kouga pidió la revancha en boxeo, en donde Inuyasha perdió dándole en el orgullo haciendo que se fuera del salón de juegos, yo aproveché que todos estaban ebrios para ir tras Inuyasha, quien sabe en donde se podría meter en aquella casa tan grande. Salí del cuarto adentrandome en un pasillo qu guiaba a la sala, al llegar vi la puerta del patio trasero abierta y corrí tambaleante hasta ella, me sentía lijera y graciosa. Al cruzar la puerta que inconcientemente cerré tras de mi vi a Inuyasha en el bar sirviéndose más alcohol.

-Te vas a desmayar si sigues- le dije sintiendo mi lengua un poco torpe en mi boca.

-¡Keh! Creeme el alcohol tarda más en hacerme efecto que a ti- me dijo tomando el shot que se había preparado.

-Igual...te vas a quedar aqui verdad- pregunté esperanzada.

-No lo sé- ¿Qué tenía en contra de Kouga?

-Mira, sin importar que no te caiga bien Kouga no deberias irte así- mientras hablaba me acercaba a él.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó tomándose otro vasito, parecía tonto

-¿Cómo que por qué? Pues porque estas tomando como loco, no quiero que te pase nada en la moto...- dije mostrando mi preocupación, él me miró a los ojos sin expresión alguna.

-¿Tu te quedarás?- preguntó dejando el alcohol sobre la mesa.

-No lo sé pero lo sospecho, se supone que tenía que dormir en casa de Sango pero cualquier lugar que no sea mi casa estará bien- le respondí tranquilamente -Y como creo que ella se quedará aqui pues aquí me quedo-

-¿Por qué no vuelves a tu casa?-

-Primero tu estas ebrio y no me vas a llevar asi y segundo porque mi mama y su marido se quedan en mi cuarto esta noche, esta el sofá pero no es tan cómodo- él asintió luego de un momento. Nos quedamos callados en un cómodo silencio hasta que decidí caminar a la piscina y ver la luna en todo lo alto rodeada de las estrellas, me senté en el borde de la piscina y sumergí mis piernas en el agua mojándolas hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, de pronto sentí como Inuyasha se sentaba a mi lado viendo de igual manera hacia el cielo.

-Tienes una linda familia...- dijo de pronto tomándome fuera de base pero seguí el juego.

-Si... no me puedo quejar- respondí sonriendo recordando todos los buenos momentos.

-A veces yo quisiera regresar, todo ese tiempo antes de cumplir quince años...no crecer más...- lo escuché reflexionar aunque por su tono era para si, no para compartirlo -Desde entonces todo se fue a la mierda...- noté el dolor en sus palabras la amargura lo rodeaba -La vida no es justa...todo es una mierda- repitió.

-¿Qué pasó en ese entonces?- pregunté viéndolo captando su atención, él solo me veía sin decir palabra -¿Qué te pasó Inuyasha...?- susurré pero el solo seguía viendome -¿Qué fue tan doloroso que te hizo pensar así?- llevé una de mis manos a su mejilla acariciándola con cuidado, lo veía a los ojos fijamente y podía ver que habían tantas cosas allí, tantas palabras que decir pero que simplemnte se negaban a salir -Cuando quieras, me puedes decir, a veces necesitamos a alguien con quien hablar...- le dije sonriendo, él me miró antentamente de nuevo.

Me acerqué a él de tal manera que había recostado mi rostro sobre su hombro reposando mi peso en él, sentí como de pronto uno de sus brazos me abrazó acercándome aun más a él, su rostro se posicionó sobre mi coronilla y yo podía sentir y escuchar su respiración, saqué mis piernas del agua dejándolas a un lado para acomodarme mejor en el pecho de Inuyasha.

-¿Tienes sueño?- me preguntó acariciando mi brazo.

-En realidad no, pero me gusta estar así...contigo- le dije enterrando mi rostro en su pecho identificando el divino aroma a colonia, el se rió y me apretó un poco más.

-A mi también me gusta estar así...- respondió en un susurró.

Y allí nos quedamos toda la noche, sin hablar, sin decir palabra alguna, simplemente estando abrazados el uno con el otro.

* * *

**Que tal les pareció? Poco a poco van saliendo más y más cosas nuevas! Gracias chicas por sus reviews, sus favorites y sus follows pero sobre todo su apoyo :)! Espero actualizar pronto! Las quiero! V**


	8. VII

**VII**

Respiraba profundamente sintiendo como mis pulmones se expandían y contraían en un movimiento fluido, me sentía cálida pero una brisa soplaba refrescando todo mi cuerpo, poco a poco fui recobrando mis sentidos, respiré profundamente una vez más antes de respirar normalmente identificando un delicioso aroma a colonia, bajo mi piel sentía el calor proveniente de otra persona, al darme cuenta de aquello decidí abrir mis ojos curiosa de la persona a quien me encontraba abrazando y con la que al parecer había compartido la noche, claro que ya sabía bien quien era. Abrí solo un poco mis párpados viendo un ancho torso cubierto por una camisa blanca, me percaté del leve movimiento de su pecho que iba de arriba a abajo y de que de alguna manera estaba tomada de la mano con esa persona, ambas reposando en su pecho, abrí un poco más mis ojos siendo cegada por la luz brillante del sol que nos rodeaba, sin moverme miré a mi al rededor dándome cuenta que nos encontrábamos en el patio de la casa Kouga acostados en lo que parecía ser una hamaca la cual no había divisado la noche anterior ni sabía como había llegado a ella, nos mecíamos levemente en ella obra del viento. Miré hacia arriba viendo el rostro de Inuyasha en perfecta paz algo que me dejó sin aliento, me quedé mirándolo por un rato, su boca entreabierta tan solo unos centímetros dejando escapar su respiración, ni un solo músculo de su rostro estaba tenso, parecía un bebé durmiendo, al pensar en la palabra "bebé" recordé que debía ayudar con la mudanza, un miniataque de pánico subió por mis piernas haciendo que me moviera bruscamente al tratar de huir olvidando que me encontraba tendida en el aire, noté que teníamos una manta tejida sobre nuestras piernas con la cual me enredé torpemente, vi el suelo aproximarse por lo que cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe contra el marmol sin embargo en su lugar sentí algo más fuerte y caliente.

Inuyasha se encontraba debajo de mi cuerpo de alguna manera habíamos girado hasta quedar así, me veía fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos, me pegaba a su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos reposando en mi espalda mientras el otro ahogaba el grito que estaba por dejar salir. Lo miré sorprendida de sus reflejos los cuales no eran la primera vez que actuaban de pronto, llevé mis manos sobre la suya que cubría mi boca para quitarla de ahí, al tocar su piel se alejó rápidamente sentándose haciéndome quedar sobre su regazo con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Buenos dias...- susurré apenada, mi voz ronca como siempre estaba al despertarme, su otra mano seguía presionandome contra su cuerpo.

-Creo que tienes que aprender a escaparte de la cama- respondió bromeante, su voz más profunda de lo normal.

-¡No estaba escapando!- repliqué rapidamente un poco molesta a que pensara aquello de mi -Simplemente recordé lo de la mudanza y que me debo ir- él se me quedó mirando cuando de pronto movió su mano libre a mi rostro arreglando unos mechones de cabello que tenía sueltos, yo lo miré sin entender.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- preguntó al cabo de unos minutos, yo me mordí el labio inferior.

-No lo sé- respondí al parecer tomándolo por sorpresa, ante su expresión decidí explicarme -Es que si me llevas mi mamá y mi abuela se van a poner intensas y van a hacer que te quedes a ayudarnos y de seguro tienes mejores cosas que hacer...- al terminar la frase me di cuenta que me encontraba mirando al suelo, la verdad muy dentro de mi quería que me acompañara, quería estar con el todo el día como ayer.

-No tengo problema- respondió irguiendo sus hombros, yo subí la mirada de inmediato -Tengo que ir a casa antes a hacer algo ¿Quieres acompañarme o te dejo en tu casa y después voy?- aun no asimilaba por completo la información por lo que simplemente asentí -¿Si qué?- preguntó riéndose, ¿Tan boba me veía?

-Yo te acompaño- le respondí sonrojada, la verdad quería ir a mi casa a darme una ducha y cambiarme pero me daba curiosidad conocer su casa, él asintió.

-Bueno podemos irnos tan pronto como dejes de aplastarme- no me había dado cuenta del momento en él que había quitado su mano de mi espalda, noté la sonrisa burlona en su rostro haciéndome sacarle la lengua, me moví de su cuerpo y me ayudó a levantarme.

Salí a buscar mi bolso excusándonos ambos al baño antes de partir, revisé mi telefono para encontrar que mi bateria estaba casi muerta, habían varios mensajes y llamadas de mi madre y Eric, el reloj marcaba las doce haciendo que casi me golpeara contra la pared, anoche se me había olvidado por completo la mudanza ya que estaba muy ocupada con Inuyasha. Decidí entonces llamar a mamá.

**_Pi...pi...pi..._**

-¿Hija en dónde estas?- escuché su voz preocupada.

-Em, bueno ayer después de Billy's nos vinimos a casa de uno de los chicos y dormimos todos aquí- por alguna razón a mi madre siempre me gustaba hablarle con la verdad, por lo menos en ese tipo de situaciones.

-¿Necesitas que te busque?- me preguntó mientras en el fondo podía escuchar a varias personas hablando, gritando también acerca de bajar o en donde poner los muebles.

-No te preocupes, Inuyasha me lleva, voy a pasar por la casa de los abuelos a cambiarme y después seguimos para allá, mándame la direccion por mensaje- escuché como mamá daba una orden justo cuando terminé de hablar.

-De acuerdo amor ¿Tienes llaves? Los abuelos están aqui ayudando también-

-Si no te preocupes nos vemos en un rato- le dije ella se despidió y yo tranqué.

Me miré en el espejo, por alguna razón, recordando las últimas palabras que hablé con Inuyasha antes de entregarnos a Morfeo, me preguntaba si en algún momento me diría las cosas, si se abriría ante mi ya que no podía evitar notar en sus ojos ese pequeño tinte de dolor que trataba de ocultar. Terminé mis necesidades y de asicalarme un poco, agradecí haber metido goma de mascar en mi cartera para omitir el mal aliento, al salir al baño de nuevo a la sala nos encontramos con Sango y Miroku tirados en el suelo durmiendo, los dos babeaban y sus caras no tenían precio, ambos Inuyasha y yo decidimos tomar una foto con nuestros celulares con el fin de un chantaje futuro, supusimos que los demás estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Salimos por donde habíamos entrado la noche anterior en donde se encontraban los autos y la moto de Inuyasha, de nuevo antes de montarme tuvo que ayudarme con el casco para poder partir.

Me encontraba completamente recostada de su espalda absorbiendo su calor que hacia contraste con la brisa fresca, vi como poco a poco nos acercabamos a otra de las zonas residenciales, aquella era una zona bastante tranquila parecida a donde vivian mis abuelos. Bajo la velicidad surcando por las calles en donde habían unos townhouses blancos y de ladrillos de manera intercalada, todos tenían un hermoso jardín verde esmeralda en frente, nos encontrabamos en una calle ciega, Inuyasha se paró al final de esta para ir hasta el garaje de el townhouse que tenía el numero 47 en la puerta de color verde. Bajamos de la moto y seguí a Inuyasha que me guiaba hasta la puerta principal, sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y pronto estuvimos dentro. El lugar era bastante acogedor y modesto, nada muy elaborado o lujoso.

-¡Ya llegué!- gritó Inuyasha dejando sus llaves sobre una mesa que estaba junto a la entrada, caminamos por el pasillo, yo pisándole los talones, a nuestra izquierda había una pequeña sala de estar con un televisor de plasma y sofás que no hacían juego, acostado sobre el sofá se encontraba un chico pelirrojo que parecía recién levantado, tenía unos bóxer hasta la mitad del muslo de color azul y una camiseta blanca, sobre su barriga un plato de cereal -¿Qué te he dicho acerca de comer en el sofá? La mesa esta justo allí, puedes seguir viendo la televisión- Inuyasha parecía el padre de aquel muchacho, de la manera en como lo trataba y como le hablaba -Y levántate que hay visitas- de inmediato noté el tinte rojo del chico a penas me vio, dejó el bol de cereal sobre la mesa de madera que se encontraba frente a él y prosiguió a pararse.

-¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Shippo, soy primo de Inuyasha- muy cordialmente el chico extendió su mano para que la estrechara lo cual hice con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Shippo, soy Aome, una amiga- la verdad no sabía si calificaba como amiga de Inuyasha pero decir que éramos conocidos sonaría muy extraño.

-¿Hambrienta?- escuché entonces a Inuyasha desde la cocina que quedaba justo al lado de donde estábamos, yo asentí -Pondré a preparar unos wafles mientras me baño entonces- me dijo moviéndose por el pequeño espacio.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunté caminando hacia la cocina notando la mirada de Shippo sobre mi.

-No te preocupes solo tengo que poner la mezcla en la waflera, Enano ven y saca las cosas para comer mientras me doy una ducha- Inuyasha salió disparado al segundo piso mientras yo veía como el joven pelirrojo abría y cerraba los gabinetes y la nevera sacando mantequilla, maple, vasos, jugo, etc.

-¿Y dime Shippo qué edad tienes?- decidí romper el silencio ya que me daba curiosidad aquel chico, me senté en los bancos frente al mesón de mármol viendo como arreglaba todo.

-Quince recién cumplidos- me respondió muy orgulloso.

-Vaya ¿Cuando los cumpliste?-

-Hace una semana exactamente, luego me vine a pasar el verano con Inuyasha y Miroku-

-¿Osea que tu vives en Nashville?- pregunté tanteando mi teoría, él asintió.

-Así es, yo siempre he acostumbrado pasar los veranos con él, por eso como se mudó para acá a penas pude me vine- ya todo estaba listo sobre el mesón ahora Shippo se encontraba frente a mi mientras hablábamos.

-Ya veo ¿Y ya habías venido antes?- pregunté de pronto intrigada.

-No realmente, digo antes había pasado por aquí pero nunca me había quedado fijo pero me gusta mucho, estoy hasta pensando mudarme definitivo aquí con Inuyasha- yo asentí, le comenté acerca de la mudanza y de algunas cosas, estábamos hablando fluidamente con algunas risas cuando de pronto hizo una pregunta inesperada.

-¿Oye…desde cuando conoces a Inuyasha?-

-Em, tres o dos dias ¿Por qué?- pregunté sin entender realmente la pregunta, en eso vi como el chico se asomó hacia las escaleras y volvió a mirarme acercándose a mi rostro.

-Inuyasha no suele llevar a ninguna chica a su casa al menos de que sea su novia, por eso pregunto- no pude evitar sorprenderme y sonrojarme un poco -Debes agradarle mucho para que te haya traído y si te está haciendo wafles aun más- no sabía si lo que Shippo decía era cierto pero la verdad me gustaba lo que escuchaba -La última vez que Inuyasha tuvo novia fue hace mucho tiempo- sentí un poco de curiosidad acerca de las relaciones pasadas de Inuyasha, quería saber más de él -Tenía cierto parecido contigo de hecho aunque tu eres más divertida, me caes mejor- tomé una nota mental de preguntarle Inuyasha acerca de ello luego, es cierto que todos tenemos un estereotipo de persona que nos atrae pero no quería que me tomaran como una copia, nos quedamos en silencio por un momento hasta percatarme del sutil aroma a quemado que flotaba en el aire.

-¡Shippo los wafles!- grité al recordar que seguían en la máquina, corrí hasta ella abriendo la tapa, estaba tan caliente que me quemé algunos dedos, Shippo desconectó la maquina.

-¿Pero por qué huele a quemado?- escuchamos la voz de Inuyasha con un tinte de preocupación bajando por las escaleras a toda velocidad, yo había metido las manos bajo el agua del lavaplatos para refrescar mis quemaduras, sentía un terrible ardor en los dedos indices, pulgares y anular de mis dos manos.

-¡Se nos olvidaron los wafles y se nos pasaron! Aome se ha quemado- anunció Shippo haciendo que Inuyasha volara directo a mi lado.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó con preocupación viendo mis manos bajo el agua.

-Si no te preocupes es solo un ardorsito- la verdad ya había sufrido quemaduras más graves a lo largo de mis diecinueve años.

-A ver- dijo serio quitando mis manos del agua, las acercó a su rostro y asintió -Enseguida vuelvo- desapareció de nuevo por las escaleras regresando en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Me sentó en uno de los bancos colocando un kit de emergencia sobre el mesón, sacó una pomada y unas gasas, tomó mis dedos que se encontraban rojos y comenzó a aplicar la crema, al terminar los envolvió en la gasa -Ay que ver que son torpes los dos- suspiró tratando de provocarme, yo le saqué la lengua, él se rió, Shippo le dio un empujonsito el cual devolvió de manera juguetona -¿Cereal está bien?- preguntó entonces yo asentí y vi como dio la seña a Shippo que sacó tres cajas de diferentes cereales, Cocoa Pebbles, Lucky Charms, Cap'n Crunch, y dos platos hondos con sus respectivas cucharas y la jarra de leche. Ambos fuimos por la caja de Cocoa Pebbles teniendo una pequeña riña que terminó en risas y unos cuantos empujones, noté como Shippo nos miraba con una leve sonrisa -¿Te afectó el olor a quemado Enano?- preguntó Inuyasha mientras se llevaba una cucharada a la boca, Shippo pareció salir de su ensueño y sacudió la cabeza.

-No es nada, solo que hace tiempo que no te veía reír así con alguien- aquella confesión me recordó a lo que me dijo anteriormente, noté como Inuyasha se petrificaba por un momento -Bueno iré a cambiarme voy a la playa con el hermano de Sango- dijo sin más saliendo de la cocina -¡Adiós Aome espero verte pronto!- y con ellos subió por las escaleras. Un silencio incómodo se quedó flotando en el aire, yo miré a Inuyasha de reojo.

-Es un chico muy agradable- le dijo tratando de borrar lo último que había dicho Shippo, Inuyasha tardó un poco en responder ya que se encontraba muy concentrado en su plato de cereal.

-Un dolor de cabeza querrás decir- me respondió volviendo en si.

-Es un chico ¿Qué esperas de él? A demás tu solo tienes que cuidarlo en los veranos, yo tengo a tres pubertas y un bebé en camino bajo mi responsabilidad- a veces Inuyasha podía ser tan quejica.

-Me vas a hacer llorar- me dijo al comer otra cucharada de cereal, yo lo empujé sacándole la lengua -Hablando de eso deberíamos apurarnos- me dijo terminando su ceral yo asentí e hice lo mismo, metimos los trastes en el lavaplatos y nos dispusimos a salir, Inuyasha lucía mucho más cómodo que antes, unos bermudas, camiseta y zapatos deportivos, recordando que debía ir a cambiarme.

-Oye podemos pasar por casa de mis abuelos, realmente quiero cambiarme- le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta, él asintió, estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta cuando Inuyasha se despidió de Shippo gritando a los cuatro vientos lo cual yo imité.

Nuevamente nos encontrábamos en la motocicleta andando entre los carros, pronto llegamos a casa de mis abuelos siendo recibidos por Kuroro que se encontraba acostado al comienzo de las escaleras y que a penas nos vio salió disparado hacia nosotros. Invité a Inuyasha a estacionar su moto en el garaje lo cual aceptó con gusto, entramos a la casa y noté su asombró, veía todo a su al rededor con intriga deteniéndose en algunos retratos que mis abuelos tenían guindados de nosotras en la pared. Me excusé a darme una rápida ducha, antes mostrándole la cocina y la sala, le dije que aquella era su casa que se sintiera cómodo. Corrí al baño y me bañé sin problemas, cepillé mis dientes y al salir para entrar a mi cuarto noté que Inuyasha jugaba con Kuroro. Como Inuyasha no quise ponerme nada muy elaborado, una camiseta, un short y unos zapatos cómodos harían mi atuendo perfecto, guardé a su vez el broche que me regaló Baba en la misma bolsa de terciopelo azul y la guardé en mi mesa de noche, aunque realmente ya no estaba segura si debía guardar mis cosas o no, de hecho no sabía si debía empacar o no. Me dirigí al cuarto de las trillizas a divagar en su armario para ver si habían empacado pero toda su ropa se encontraba allí así que decidí hacer lo mismo, tomé mi celular de mi cartera viendo la dirección que mi madre había enviado para luego salir encontrando a Inuyasha aun jugando con mi perro.

-Voy a tener que regalarte un perro- le dije recostándome de la pared, él no se había percatado de mi presencia. Se levantó del suelo irguiéndose tratando de parecer serio pero ya era caso perdido, ya lo había visto todo, noté un pequeño tinte rosado en sus mejillas -¿Nos vamos?- él asintió y salimos de nuevo despidiéndonos de Kuroro.

Atravesamos la bahía, pasando por el frente de los diferentes resorts y hoteles que se encontraban en ella, habían muchísimos turistas tantos que era un poco difícil pasar por las calles ya que pedían paso para poder cruzar a cada rato, en ese momento descubrí que Inuyasha era una de esas personas cuya paciencia tienen un límite muy bajo, varias veces estuvo a punto de atropellar a los grupos de turistas, agradecí muy en mi interior que no hubiesen policías cerca. Pasamos por el hotel que pertenecía a su hermano, el Ocean View, mientras esperábamos a que siguieran pasando los peatones me dijo que tenía otras sucursales en California, Miami y Hawaii, lo cual sin duda me sorprendió. Al cabo de unos minutos más nos adentramos en otra zona residencial en donde habían casas inmensas, no llegaban a ser mansiones pero tenían un buen tamaño, lo mejor de todo es que quedaban frente al mar, no fue difícil identificar la casa ya que frente a ella se encontraba un mega camión del cual iban bajando cosas y más cosas, Inuyasha bajó la velocidad y yo divisé a mi madre hablando con un hombre que suponía yo era de la mudanza.

-¡Hola hija!- gritó al verme con una sonrisa -¡Hola Inuyasha!- sentí una vez más esa urgencia de golpear mi cabeza contra el asfalto hasta sangrar sin embargo simplemente golpeé con el casco la espalda de Inuyasha.

-No puedo creer que recuerde tu nombre- le dije mientras me quitaba el casco, él sonreía complacido.

-Supongo que dejé una buena impresión- fue lo único que me dijo.

-¡Aome!- escuché el coro de mis tres hermanas corriendo hacia nosotros, esto cada vez se ponía peor.

-¡Ven tienes que ver mi cuarto!- exclamó Ayumi tomando mi mano.

-¡Y el mio!- siguió Eri.

-¡Y el mío!- culminó Yuka, al parecer no se habían percatado de la presencia de Inuyasha -¡Trajiste a tu novio!-

-¿El es Inuyasha?- preguntó Ayumi dejando caer hacia un lado su cabeza inocentemente viendo a Inuyasha con detenimiento.

-¡Si mira, es la misma moto de ayer!- confirmó Eri, yo solo quería echarme a llorar.

-Bueno vengan los dos, Aome ya escogimos tu cuarto y no hay cambios- Yuka tan mandona como siempre me llevaba de la mano mientras que Eri y Ayumi escoltaban a Inuyasha detrás de mi.

-Hola mamá- dije al aire al ser arrastrada por mi hermana.

-Buenas señora…- en ese momento recordé que no le había dicho el nombre de mi madre a Inuyasha o su apellido.

-Dime Naomi querido, adelante- le respondió mi madre siempre tan cordial.

Por fuera la casa ya se veía grande unos tres pisos para ser exacta pero no estuve preparada para la majestuosidad del lugar una vez que entramos, todo era amplio, el techo era alto, el suelo de madera oscura y todo muy iluminado, claro la gente iba a y venía los muebles estaban al rededor de todas partes mientras Eric, Baba y Opa daban las ordenes de como ponerlos.

-Pero miren quien está aquí- escuché decir a Eric con su usual sonrisa y ojos claros.

-Pensabamos que no ibas a venir cariño- siguió Opa.

-Déjenla en paz estaba con su amigo- me defendió Baba guiñendome el ojo de manera poco disimulada, estaba segura de que Inuyasha la había visto.

-En seguida bajamos primero tenemos que mostrarle el cuarto después hay tiempo para saludar- comandó Yuka siguiendo su camino conmigo en su mano y con Inuyasha a mis espaldas, me giré disimuladamente diciendo un "Lo siento" mudo el cual entendió asintiendo, sin embargo lo veía bastante entretenido.

En el segundo piso había una inmensa sala de estar, ventanas por todas partes, a la derecha una serie de cuatro puertas que ya estaban identificadas con una hoja escrita que habían pegado cada una de ellas, de izquierda a derecha iban así: Yuka, Eri, Ayumi y Aome. Abrieron cada puerta, cada una súper emocionada por tener su propio cuarto y baño, en Atlanta compartían habitación y tenían un solo baño para las tres, sin embargo yo siempre tuve mi propio espacio, aunque a veces alguna se escabullía a dormir conmigo, la mayoría de las veces era Ayumi la que hacia aquello. Al entrar en mi habitación me quedé sorprendida ya que era un espacio muy amplio, mi cama se encontraba en el medio de este junto con las cajas que había dejado empacadas para la universidad pero lo que más me atrapó fue el balcón con vista al mar que tenía para mi sola, caminé directo a asomarme viendo la playa y el ancho mar, respiré el aire salado sonriendo de inmediato, Inuyasha se paró a mi lado y admiró todo como yo.

-Como las tres le tenemos miedo a las alturas nos pareció justo que tu tuvieras este cuarto- dijo Yuka tras de nosotros.

-A demás así puedes escaparte más fácil por las noches para ver a tu novio- dijo Ayumi como si fuese la cosa más romántica del mundo, yo volví a apenarme como nunca.

-Tranquila no le diremos a mamá lo que planeas- me susurró Eri.

-¡Niñas bajen un momento!- gritó mi madre, esa era la señal de las tres para desaparecer lo cual agradecí, Yuka, Eri y Ayumi salieron disparadas, hacia la primera planta.

-¿Por qué tan roja?- preguntó entonces Inuyasha bromeando.

-Disculpa si te han echo sentir incómodo o algo, es…complicado- le dije volviendo al cuarto para inspeccionar el baño.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó sin entender cual era la complicación.

-Digamos que mi familia no sabe comportarse contigo, verás yo nunca he sido alguien de muchos amigos y menos varones por lo que mi abuela, mi mamá y mis hermanas piensan cualquier chico con el que hable es mi novio o potencial a serlo- le expliqué mientras veía el baño moderno, con la amplia ducha -Ellas piensan que nunca he tenido novio, aunque en realidad es algo cierto, tuve uno en secundaria pero fue cosa de un mes, ellas nunca se enteraron por lo que obviamente nunca fue a mi casa- en ese momento noté como Inuyasha me veía atentamente -Disculpa si hable de más no era mi intención…-

-¿Por qué nunca llevaste tu novio a casa?- pregunto agarrándome fuera de base.

-Em pues…no se si te ha pasado o si lo has vivido, es muy probable que si pero bueno verás, esa relación fue más que todo física y la mayoría de los chicos con los que pude llegar a tener "algo" por así decirlo fue lo mismo porque nunca nadie me llego a gustar realmente, me parecían atractivos y agradables pero más nada…nunca sentí los nervios o las mariposas ni nada de esas cursilerías así que no pensé que sería necesario presentar a nadie a mi familia si no iba a valer la pena- él se me quedó mirando directo a los ojos, ambos nos habíamos sentado en el borde de mi cama.

-Si entiendo…- dijo luego de un momento volviendo su mirada al suelo, sentía la picazón de preguntarle acerca de su relación aterior gracias a lo que me había dicho Shippo hace unas horas, sin embargo al ser un tema tan delicado quería que el me lo dijera por iniciativa propia no porque yo se lo pidiera, así que tomé su mano e inspeccionamos el resto de la casa.

Ayudamos a bajar algunas cosas, a arreglar la casa entera, por muy inmesa que fuera sorprendentemente lo logramos hacer, luego de las tres de la tarde Sango apareció con Miroku ayudando en lo que podían. Cuando era de noche nos encontrabamos los cuatro tirados en el suelo del patio justo al lado de la piscina, Miroku e Inuyasha estaban bastante bien sin embargo Sango y yo estabamos detruidas, era impresionante la capacidad de aguante que tenían esos hombres.

-¿Quieren hacer algo mañana?- preguntó Sango de pronto.

-Yo me anoto- dije mirando a los otros dos que se miraron y asintieron.

-¿Se les ocurre algo?- todos nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que se me prendió el bombillo.

-¡Vamos a la cascada!- sugerí recordando los inigualables momentos junto a Sango en aquel lugar, ella me apoyó sin embargo tuvimos que explicarles la dinámica a los chicos, los dos aceptaron y yo sugerí algo más -¿Y su le decimos a Shippo y a Kohaku que nos acompañen?- pregunté viendo a Sango e Inuyasha que se miraron por un momento para luego mirarme de nuevo.

-Si por que no- respondió mi amiga.

Continuamos con los planes hasta que nos dimos cuenta que era bastante tarde y mamá y Eric estaban por acostarse a dormir. Mis abuelos y las trillizas se había ido hace unas cuantas horas, mis hermanas y yo seguiríamos en casa de los abuelos mientras terminaban algunos detalles en la casa. Nos despedimos de mamá y Eric partiendo a nuestras casas, Miroku se fue a dejar a Sango mientras Inyasha me dejaba a mi, al llegar a la casa Engel bajé de la moto sintiéndo mi cuerpo de gelatina de lo cansada que estaba.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve hasta tu cuarto?- me preguntó al notar mi debilidad.

-No te preocupes estoy perfecta- le respondi sonriente aunque me pesaban los ojos, no pude suprimir el bostezo que se escapó de mi boca.

-Perfecta para dormir, anda, que mañana nos vamos a divertir, Miroku y yo pasamos por aqui a eso de las once ¿Vale?- yo lo miré y asentí somnolienta, de pronto todo el cansacion me abrazó de golpe -Buenas noches Aome- me dijo con un tono de voz tan suave como la seda.

-Buenas noches Inuyasha- le dije inclinandome para darle un beso en su mejilla, sin embargo no esperaba el abrazo que continuó a mi gesto, era agradable, fuerte pero delicado, sin duda el mejor abrazo de mi vida.

Al separarnos nos vimos una vez más diciéndo un adiós en silencio, entré a la casa viendo como Inuyasha se marchaba en su moto para después desplomarme sobre mi cama al llegar a mi habitación, logré colocar la alarma antes de dormirme por completo, ni de broma quería perderme el día siguiente.

* * *

**Y aquí seguimos! Que tal les pareció? debo admitir que toda la cuestión de la moto vino a mi después de ver 3 Metros Sobre el Cielo, me pareció que poner algo de esa película daría un toque especial. Espero que les haya gustado y seguiré actualizando lo más pronto posible. Gracias CarolLly y danita-inu que siempre dejan reviews motivándome a seguir escribiendo! Un beso chicas, nos leemos pronto! xoxo V**


	9. VIII

**VIII**

Ya había comido, me encontraba vistiéndome para ir a las cascada con mis amigos, un traje de baño, una falda y una camiseta hacían mi atuendo unidos a unas cholas. La noche anterior había descansado de maravilla, estaba tan cansada que no recuerdo haber soñado. Pronto escuché una bocina frente a mi casa, me asomé por la ventana sorprendiéndome al ver un enorme Jeep descapotado afuera, Sango me saludaba hondeando su mano en el aire. Me despedí de mis abuelos, las trillizas aún dormían, salí por la puerta acariciando a Kuroro y en mi caminó logré divisar a Shippo y a Kohaku en los asientos de atrás de Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha se encontraban adelante, el segundo manejaba, pude notar como me veía con una leve sonrisa mientras caminaba hasta el auto.

-Pues esto es una sorpresa- dije mientras Sango extendía su mano para ayudar a subirme.

-Le dije a Miroku que necesitaríamos un buen carro para poder llegar allá y bueno, Inuyasha apareció con esto- me contestó mi amiga mientras yo saludaba a todos con un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo un poco más profundo con Inuyasha, su piel como siempre cálida.

-¿Esto es tuyo?- pregunté asombrada.

-Del hotel de mi hermano, pero lo tomé prestado- me respondió mientras se colocaba sus lentes de aviador que le quedaban de lo más provocativo -¿Listos?- preguntó con una sonrisa un poco creída, todos gritamos en asentimiento y de un brusco movimiento arrancó el vehículo.

Entre risas y canciones nos encaminábamos a la cascada, la mayoría de las canciones las cantabamos Sango y yo, Shippo y Kohaku cantaban algunas y Miroku e Inuyasha trataban de seguir el ritmo aunque no se supieran la canción.

Antes de Inuyasha y Miroku, Sango y yo solíamos ir a aquel lugar acompañadas de sus amigos de la secundaria, Serina, Shiori, Akitoki y Nobunaga unos hermanos un poco torpes pero agradables, Yura que se podría decir era la perrita del grupo aunque tenía buen corazón, Roku un chico bastante testarudo y por último estaba Houjo, él y yo nos habíamos enredado algunas veces, la verdad el era como mi pareja de verano, nos llevabamos bien y era caballeroso y atento, nos dimos unos cuantos besos, una que otra vez casi llegando al límite pero algo en mi mente siempre me decía que no debía hacerlo, algunas veces me frustraba pero luego de analizar las cosas lo dejaba ir. La mayoría salieron de Kiawah Island aquel verano ya que era el último antes de la universidad por lo que muchos tenían buenos planes aunque Houjo dejó de responder mis mensajes hace un buen tiempo no lo había recordado hasta aquel momento, hice una nota mental de preguntarle luego a Sango.

Comenzamos la subida ajetreada siguiendo el camino de tierra rodeado de la maleza, pedí a Inuyasha que apagara la radio para así porder escuchar a medida que nos acercabamos la caída del agua. En menos de diez minutos habíamos llegado al punto al que se podía llegar en auto. Todos nos bajamos, Sango y yo indicando que debíamos quitarnos la ropa, cada quien comenzo a quitarse lo inecesario quedando tan solo en traje de baño, en el caso de los chicos en su shorts. Guardamos las cosas valiosas en un compartimiento especial que Inuyasha tenía debajo de su asiento, al estar listos mi mejor amiga y yo comenzamos a guiarlos a través de las densas plantas.

-Miren por donde pisan- advirtió Sango desde adelante moviendo las ramas de los árboles y arbustos abriendo nuestro camino. El sonido de nuestros pies merodeando sobre el suelo unido al de la caída de agua era agradable, tranquilizante se podría decir, detrás de mi iban Shippo y Kohaku uno al lado del otro, al final estaban Miroku e Inuyasha que por un momento me pareció ver que discutían, disimuladamente pasé mi atención hacia atrás viendo por el rabillo del ojo, agudizando mi oído al máximo.

-Inuyasha respira- le escuché decir a Miroku entre dientes -Estamos en Kiawah Island, respira, estamos lejos de allá, respira, cierra tus ojos, respira y vuelve a abrirlos- no entendía muy bien porque Miroku le indicaba aquello y mi visión periférica no era muy buena, solo podía ver que se encontraba parado, pero no quise delatarlos así que seguí caminando para que los chicos me siguieran -Ya, vamos- le dijo y siguieron caminando ¿Qué había sido eso? Decidí preguntar luego aquel no era el momento.

-¡Llegamos!- Indicó Sango con los brazos abiertos mostrando aquel hermoso lugar que recordaba con tanta alegría, nos encontrabamos unos metros más abajo del nacimiento de la cascada, aún quedaban unos cuantos por bajar. La luz del sol nos bañaba por completo iluminando el agua cristalina, el rocio de la cascada salpicaba nuestros cuerpos refrescándonos agradablemente.

-¿Y cómo vamos a bajar?- preguntó Shippo inseguro.

-Pues lanzándonos- le respondió Sango sonriente aunque Shippo hizo todo menos eso, pude ver como su piel se tornaba un poco pálida, de un tono verdoso, me acerqué a él.

-Venga no seas cobarde- le palmeó el hombro Kohaku.

-¿En dónde está el niño grande?- preguntó Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

-No te preocupes, nos lanzaremos juntos de acuerdo- le dije tomando la mano del joven quinceañero, él subió su dulce rostro, aun tenía cara de niño aunque fuese alto y larguirucho. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo y al parecer lo logré ya que el color regresó a su cuerpo. Inuyasha me veía con atención.

-¡Nos lanzaremos todos juntos!- dijo Miroku tomando la mano de su novia con una sonrisa brillante. Al borde del risco nos colocamos de izquierda a derecha: Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Yo, Shippo y por último Inuyasha, le verdad quería lanzarme con él pero Shippo estaba asustado y estaba segura que necesitaría también el apoyo de su primo -¡A la cuenta de tres!- todos nos preparamos flexionando las rodillas -Uno...- la mano de Shippo me tomaba con fuerza -Dos...- lo miré para tranquilizarlo viendo como Inuyasha me veía sin embargo lo ignoré -Y...¡Tres!- sentí que Shippo me partía la mano al momento que todos saltabamos gritando como locos. El viento nos empujaba con fuerza hacia arriba pero la gravedad era mucho más fuerte, pronto sentí el agua tibia en mis dedos de los pies y de inmediato como el resto de mi cuerpo junto con el de los demás se encontraba completamente sumergido, abrí mis ojos admirando la belleza, la simple gratificación de estar bajo el agua.

Aún sumergida miré hacia mi izquierda, Sango y Miroku se encontraban retorcidos en un abrazo, besándose, aquella era una de las cosas que quería hacer alguna vez antes de morir, besar a ese alguien especial bajo el agua. Kohaku nos había soltado y comenzaba su asenso a la superficie, miré a mi derecha y Shippo aún seguía petrificado, Inuyasha me veía como si esperara mis ordenes yo asentí indicando que debíamos subir de lo contrario Shippo se ahogaría. Ambos siendo buenos nadadores llegamos a la superficie sin problema, el chico entre nosotros tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté acariciando su rostro, todo su cabello naranja encortinaba su cara, respiraba agitado. Quité el cabello y el abrió los ojos.

-Eso fue...¡Increible!- dijo el chico porfin soltando mi mano, sentí una punzada de dolor, mis huesos parecieron volver a su formación orginal -¡De nuevo!- gritó con ambos brazos al aire acercándose a Kohaku para ambos chocar las manos.

-Pues eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba- murmuré sin darme cuenta de que Inuyasha se había acercado quedando a mi lado, hasta debajo del agua podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

-Gracias a ti- dijo asustandome un poco ya que no esperaba que hablara -Espero que no haya roto tu mano- comentó algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes estoy acostumbrada- le dije, era verdad, ver una pelicula de terror con mis hermanas era un acto masoquista ya que siempre se agarraban de mi retorciéndome.

-¡Vamos de nuevo!- exclamó Shippo.

-Ni creas que vamos a subir todo eso de nuevo- dijo Kohaku mirando la punta del risco del que nos habíamos lanzado.

-No es necesario, síganme- comencé a nadar hacia una roca seguida de los dos chicos, al llegar a la roca les pedí que me ayudaran a subirme, ambos se sumergieron en el agua impulsandome desde abajo, una vez sobre la roca los ayude a subirse y comencé a escalar por las piedras, en esos momentos siempre me sentía libre y parte de la naturaleza -Tengan cuidado- les dije subiendo. Luego de unos minutos llegamos a otro risco más abajo de que nos habíamos lanzado -¿Aún quieres agarrar mi mano?- le pregunté a Shippo, que aunque estaba menos asustado noté que el miedo no se había ido por completo. El asintió y tomó mi mano se la ofrecí a Kohaku y él la tomó, contamos hasta tres y volvimos a lanzarnos.

-Creo que ya puedo hacerlo solo- dijo Shippo nadando con Kohaku hasta la roca para lanzarse una vez más. Los chicos empezaron a hacer acobracias y volteretas mientras nosotros los veíamos desde abajo, no podía evitar la sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Están muy bien chicos pero ahora es momento de que aprendan- dijo Miroku viendo a inuyasha -¿Les mostramos lo que podemos hacer?- Inuyasha asintió altaneramente y subieron al risco, Sango y yo veíamos riendo.

-Ambos estaban en el equipo de natación y clavado de la secundaria- acotó Sango tomandome por sorpresa aunque aquello explicaba porque Inuyasha podía nadar tan bien.

Pronto los dos llegaron a la punta del risco, los vi hablando por un momento para luego ponerse en fila. Primero se lanzó Miroku en un clavado perfecto, ambas aplaudimos y vitoreamos, cuando salió del agua se dirigió hacia nosotras abrazando a Sango por la cintura, creo que por primera vez en mi vida sentí un poco de envidia de mi amiga, estaba segura de que Inuyasha no haría aquello aunque yo quisiera pero nosotros no eramos nada. Inuyasha se lanzó dando tres vueltas para luego entrar en el agua en un clavado. Nosotros tres aplaudimos y vitoreamos de nuevo, Shippo y Kohaku comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Inuyasha nadó hasta nosotros sonriente.

-¿Te animas?- me preguntó colocandose frente de mi apuntando con su cabeza hacia el risco, por un momento me sorprendió su petición pero acepté sin duda alguna. Nadamos hasta la roca, él me ayudó a subirme y yo después lo ayudé con un poco de dificultad ya que era muy pesado pero lo logré al final -Alguien no comió su desayuno hoy- me dijo riéndose al ver lo cansada que había quedado de subirlo.

-No es mi culpa que seas una mole- le dije sacándole la lengua, él parecía muy entretenido. Comenzamos a subir decidiendo que podríamos hacer para lanzarnos pero aún cuando habíamos llegado al punto de partida no teníamos ni idea de que hacer -Inuyasha creo que mejor saltamos y ¡YAAAH!- de un momento a otro me encontraba en el aire entre los brazos de Inuyasha, me había cargado de manera nupcial. Volamos en el aire uno junto a otro, me aferraba a su cuerpo por su cuello y sus manos sobre mi piel se sentían tan bien, tan correctas. Mientras caíamos lo miré y creo que por primera vez vi desaparecer aquel tinte de tristeza aunque fuera sólo por un segundo ya que nos habíamos adentrado al agua, al estar sumergidos el soltó mis piernas sin embargo siguió tomándome por la espalda, una cortina de burbujas nos separaba haciendo cosquillas en mi rostro, cuando estás desaparecieron me le quedé viendo, su cabello flotaba en el agua y el reflejo del sol nos iluminaba, tenía muchas ganas de besarlo pero sabíendo que afuera se preguntarían que estabamos haciendo decidí subir, sonreí viendo como se había quedado atontado viéndome y aproveché para undirlo por los hombros e impulsarme hacia arriba. Al sacar mi cabeza en la superficie tomé una buena bocanada de aire nadando hacia mi amiga teniendo la sospecha de que Inuysha era de los que les gustaba la venganza.

-¡Espera a que te agarre!- lo escuché exclamar detrás de mi luego de que respirase profundamente.

-¡Eso te pasa por lanzarme desprevenida!- le dije nadando lo más rapido que podía.

-¿Lo hundiste?- me preguntó Miroku y yo asentí -Huye- me dijo sonriente.

Comenzamos una persecución que terminó luego de que me rindiese ante sus cosquillas. Continuamos lanzándonos por un buen rato hasta que nos cansamos por lo que fuimos a descanzar sobre unas rocas con el sol sobre nuestros cuerpos secándonos poco a poco.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó entonces Kohaku esplayado en la roca.

-Pues supongo que podríamos volver si quieren- sugerí aunque realmente no quería irme.

-¡Aome la cueva!- exclamó de pronto Sango levantándose del suelo -¿Recuerdas?- me preguntó con los ojos brillantes. Y claro que lo recordaba, ¿Como olvidar aquel lugar en donde fue mi primer beso? Aunque hubiese sido con Houjo y realmente no hubo nada sentimental, seguía siendo un lugar especial para mi.

-¡Claro!- le dije como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo, sin embargo los otros cuatro estaban un tanto perdidos.

-Vengan les va a encartar- dijo Sango lanzándose al agua lo cual hicimos todos -Hay que nadar por un rato bajo el agua pero no más de un minuto- dijo ella cuando ya nos encontrabamos en lo que se podría decir una pared de piedra -¿Listos?-

-Creo que me quedaré aquí- dijo Shippo.

-¿Seguro?- pregunté tratando de animarlo.

-Puedo llevarte en mi espalda si quieres- le dijo Inuyasha.

-No se preocupen no quiero molestar- dijo el sonrojado.

-Bueno entonces yo me quedo a acompañarte- dijo Kohaku.

-De acuerdo, volvemos pronto entonces- aseguró Sango.

Los cuatro nos hundimos luego de una buena bocanada de aire, un metro más abajo se encontraba la abertura tan conocida, no era muy ancha por lo que debíamos pasar uno por uno, yo iba al frente ya que conocía el camino como la palma de mi mano, detrás de mi iba Inuyasha, luego Sango y después Miroku. Aunque estaba oscuro conocía cada piedra en el lugar, me impulsaba con ellas para así ir más rápido, no me faltaba aire pero el líder siempre debía llevar la ventaja para no angustiar a los demás. Comenzamos a subir, ya estabamos cerca, podía ver los pequeños rayos de luz que se reflejaban el agua, al salir del tubo en donde estábamos éste se abría creando una especie de lago. Los cuatro salímos y respiramos viendo aquel espectaculo.

Por la cueva solían colarse rayos de luz provenientes de la superficie, a su vez habían minicascadas que desendiande del techo haciendo que el rocio de estas creara inumerables arcoiris al juntarse con la luz, también habían unas cuantas plantas que descendian de las paredes como lianas, algunas raíces de árboles. Aquel lugar era simplemente mágico. Salimos del lago a donde corría toda el agua que caía de las diferentes cascadas y comenzamos a caminar por por el suelo rocoso viendo el espectáculo. Inuyasha y Miroku estaban asombrados viendo todo aquello. Me paré bajo uno de los arcoiris dejando que el rocio me bañara refrescándome del ambiente húmedo, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por la dulce sensación.

-¡AH!- gritó Sango de pronto sacándome de mi ensueño.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Miroku.

-¡Una serpiente!- abrí los ojos y vi como se encontraba trepada sobre Miroku.

-Es solo una liana- dijo Inuyasha tomando la planta del agua.

-Oh- dijo Sango bajando de la espalda de Miroku, haciendo que todos explotaramos en risas, pero la diversión no duró mucho.

El sonido de las piedras moviéndose sobre nuestras cabezas paró nuestras risas, traté de moverme pero mis piernas no reaccionaban estaba petrificada viendo hacia arriba, viendo como un polvillo a penas perceptible caía frente a mi. De pronto las rocas comenzaron a caer a cada uno de mis lados, quería correr pero mi cuerpo no seguía mis ordenes, vi una inmensa roca acercarse a mi desde arriba, dejé de escuchar todo, "**_Hasta aquí llegué"_** pensé, cerré los ojos pero en lugar de sentir la piedra sobre mi cabeza sentí como me taclaban hacia el suelo, clavandome unas cuantas rocas en el cuerpo, mi cabeza rebotó contra el suelo y sentí un dolor puzante en mi brazo izqueirdo seguido de un rotundo estruendo. Sobre mi cuerpo un peso muerto.

-¡Aome!- escuché gritar una voz a lo lejos -¡Aome!- escuché de nuevo pero más cerca. La tercera vez sentí aquel peso sobre mi cuerpo desaparecer, abrí mis ojos lentamente asimilando el dolor que sentía en todas partes, muy cerca de mi rostro vi la cara de Inuyasha, sus ojos dorados angustiados, veía como movía sus labios pero no entendía que decía, me dolía mucho la cabeza -¿Aome estás bien?- logré captar luego de un momento, traté de moverme pero el dolor en mi espalda, mi brazo y mi cabeza eran más fuertes que yo haciendo que me quejara de dolor -Sh, sh, no te muevas- me dijo acariciando mi rostro, lo vi buscar algo aunque estaba desorientada -Voy a cargarte ok- yo asentí con un poco de dificultad, de inmediato sentí como sus brazos se posicionaban bajo mi cuerpo teniendo cuidado de no dejar mi cabeza guindando, me llevó al unico lugar de donde provenía un rayo de luz, escaneó mi cuerpo bajo de ésta arrugando su cara en preocupación.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Aome!- escuché a lo lejos, Inuyasha alzó su rostro de mi cuerpo hacia la pared de piedras que estaba frente a nosotros.

-¡Aquí estamos!- respondió Inuyasha -¡Aome está herida vayan a buscar ayuda!-

-¡¿Qué tiene?!- escuché la desesperación de mi mejor amiga.

-¡Solo vayan!- fue lo único que respondió Inuyasha recostandome cerca de la luz sobre unas raíces de algún árbol, a mi lado un sendero de agua.

-No se preocupen volveremos, aguanten- dijo Miroku. Una vez más todo quedó en silencio. Poco a poco comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, el dolor en mi cuerpo cada vez más agudo.

-Inuyasha...- murmuré, de inmediato se acercó a mi, la poca luz iluminándolo.

-Aquí estoy Aome- me dijo colocándose a mi lado.

-¿Qué tan mal estoy?- le pregunté forzando una sonrisa, él se quedó en silencio por un momento -Dime...-

-Al parecer alguna piedra cortó profundamente tu brazo, estás sangrando demasiado y debes tener una contunción por el golpe en la cabeza, lo demás es por la caída- yo asentí -¿Voy a lavar la herida de tu brazo de acuerdo? Después te pongo un torniquete para cesar el sangrado- asentí de nuevo cerrando los ojos dejándome hacer.

Con cuidado Inuyasha movió mi brazo hundiéndolo en el sendero de agua que estaba a mi lado, sentí sus brazos acariciándo mi herida, dolía bastante pero hacia lo posible por no quejarme, menos mal que tenía buen margen de dolor. Al terminar de lavarme Inuyasha amarró una de las lianas en mi brazo para que la sangre no pasara más, sin embargo lo aflojaba cada cierto tiempo para que la sangre corriera y así no perder mi brazo. Inspeccionó el resto de mi cuerpo en caso de otra herida grave sin embargo parecía que todo estaba en orden.

-¿Tú estas bien?- le pregunté mientras me revisaba.

-Todo en orden- me respondió sin verme, yo no respondí hasta que vi un rastro de sangre en su antebrazo.

-Inuyasha tu brazo...- él se miró como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de la herida.

-No es nada, solo un raspón- me dijo tratando de restarle importancia, no pude evitar el impulso que tuve de pararme lo cual sorprendentemente logré aunque a penas erguí mi espalda sentí un terrible mareo que hizo que me fuera de lado, por suerte Inuyasha me atrapó -¡Estás loca!- exclamó llevandome a su pecho, colocando su mano sobre mi cabello mojado -No puedes moverte-

-Pero tu brazo...- respondí en su pecho.

-No es nada, he sufrido cosas perores- su voz se tornó seria y me alejó de él -Acuestate- me indicó el recostandome del suelo, cuando quitó sus manos pude ver como se habían manchado de sangre -¿Qué...?- su mirada pasó de sus manos a mi rostro, llevó una de sus manos a mi cabeza en donde había posado su mano anteriormente haciéndome sentir un dolor punzante a presionar en aquel lugar -Te has roto la cabeza- su voz parecía la de un muerto, yo aún seguía mareada. Con cuidado volvió a moverme colocandome en su regazo como un bebé, el dolor en todo mi cuerpo insoportable pero apreté mis dientes ahogando los quejidos que querían salir, con su mano tomaba agua y lavaba mi cabeza en donde me había roto -Vas a tener que sentarte para que no sangres tanto, no hay manera de que pueda detenerlo- yo asentí levemente sintiendo como me movía lejos de su cuerpo pero como pude me aferré a él haciéndole entender que quería quedarme allí. El se movió conmigo en brazos recostándose de las raíces. Yo escuchaba los latidos de su corazon, mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse -Buena idea la de venir a la cueva- lo escuché decir de pronto, su voz resonando en su caja torácica.

-Fue idea de Sango- le respondí sonriendo.

-Recuerdame que no volveremos a hacer lo que ella sugiera- no pude evitar reírme aunque pronto me cortó el dolor en mis costillas -Tranquila no te muevas, pero tampoco puedes dormir por el golpe en tu cabeza, puede causarte mayores daños-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunté curiosa.

-¿Qué cosas?- me preguntó al parecer sin entender.

-Todo, lo del torniquete, la contusión, no dormir...- él se quedó callado por un momento.

-¿Nunca ves Discovery Channel? Sobreviví es una buena serie- yo sonreí -Si habían venido tantas veces aqui ¿Cómo es que de pronto se derrumba cuando venimos nosotros?- me preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Creo que fue el grito de Sango...generalmente siempre somos muy callados, solo venimos a ver los arcoiris- o con tu pareja a besarte, aquel pensamiento me hizo sonrojar al pensar que estaba allí atrapada con Inuyasha -Pero como dicen por ahi, siempre hay una promera vez para todo-

-Eso es cierto- dijo él, nos quedamos en silencio y de pronto recordé la actitud que él había tenido antes mientras subíamos a la cascada, como se alteró de pronto y Miroku tuvo que calmarlo.

-¿Oye, qué pasó cuando íbamos a la cascada? Miroku estaba tratando de tranquilizarte...- pregunté por lo bajo -Estás temblando- le escuché decir preocupado omitiendo mi pregunta, realmente no me había percatado de ello. Sus brazos me abrazaron mientras su manos subían u bajaban tratando de hacerme sentir calor con cuidado de no tocar mi heridas o de presionar mucho mi piel, por primera vez sentí miedo de morir -Vas a estar bien Aome, lo prometo- me dijo al parecer notando mi miedo.

-¿De verdad?- le pregunté inocentemente, mi voz quebrandose un poco.

-Yo nunca rompo una promesa- me respondió seguro, plantando un beso en mi fente lo cual me tomo por sorpresa pero sin duda me agradó.

-Inuyasha...- dije luego de un rato de silencio -¿Lo que te acabo de preguntar y lo que te pregunté en la casa de Kouga, cuando estabamos en la piscina, lo recuerdas?-

-Si...- respondió un poco distante.

-¿Me responderas algun día?- le pregunté esperanzada. El silencio duró más esta vez.

-Lo intentaré- su voz grave resonó en la cueva.

-¿Lo prometes?- sabía que me diría que no pero no perdía nada con intentar. En eso bajó su rostro dejándolo frente al mío, una de sus manos acunó mi rostro y me miró a los ojos.

-Lo prometo- dijo dándome otro beso en la frente. Nos quedamos allí callados un momento, el silencio me saba sueño por lo que necesitaba distraerme, sin darme cuenta comencé a hablar, a decirle cosas de mi, de mis vivencias en secundaria y él contaba algunas suyas aunque la mayoría eran hasta el noveno año, los tres últimos parecía no tomarlos en cuenta. Le conté la historia de mis padres con mejor detalle, también como empezó mi pasión por la escritura. De a ratos aflojaba el torniquete y después lo volvía a apretar.

-Tengo que leer alguna vez algo que hayas escrito- me dijo.

-Bueno si algún día salimos de aquí prometo mostrarte algo- le dije más sincera de lo que esperaba, ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y seguiamos allí.

-Vamos a salir de aquí- me afirmó serio -Yo mismo derrumbaré esa pared si es necesario-

-Gracias- le dije luego de un rato, definitivamente Inuyasha era alguien bastante determinado.

El ambiente en la cueva se ponía más y más frío, a medida que pasaban las horas el rayo de luz que se colaba por el techo se iba desvaneciendo dejándonos en la oscuridad cada vez más. Ya no podía aguantar más el sueño

-Inuyasha...- susurré a penas

-Dime- respondió atento.

-¿Puedo dormir?- pregunté pidiendo permiso.

-Si...pero no por mucho- yo asentí.

-Inuyasha...- volví a susurrar.

-Dime- respondió de nuevo.

-Me alegra que me hayas salvado- dije antes de cerrar mis ojos entregándome por completo al sueño.

La verdad estaba feliz de que Inuyasha me hubiese salvado pero más que todo, estaba feliz por haberlo conocido.

* * *

**Buenas buenas! Aquí estamos una vez más con un nuevo capítulo, qué les pareció ese derrumbe repentino? espero que lo hayan disfrutado del cap. Gracias por sus reviews, sus follows y sus favorites, su apoyo incondicional me inspira a escribir :) Por cierto les recomiendo que lean los libros de los juegos del hambre si no los han leído y que vean la película que esta echa espectacularmente, yo los tengo aquí en la computadora si quieren me los pueden pedir para que no tengan que comprarlos :) xoxo V**


	10. IX

**IX**

Inuyasha me despertó al poco rato de haberme dormido, la verdad me arrepentía de haberlo echo ya que el dolor en mi cuerpo se había vuelto más agudo. Cuando abrí los ojos ya la luz que porvenía del techo había desaparecido casi por completo y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar. Juntado al frío y el dolor se agregaba el hambre, tanta que causaba dolor en mi estómago, solo tenía unos panqueuqes y un jugo de naranja en la barriga.

-¿Inuyasha nos vamos a morir aquí?- le pregunté perdiendo las esperanzas de que alguien viniera.

-Ya te dije que vamos a salir de aquí- me respondió suavemente.

-¿Inuyasha?¿Aome?- escuchamos entonces del otro lado, era la voz de un hombre.

-¡Aquí estamos!- respondió Inuyasha.

-Mi nombre es Kevin, soy del equipo de rescate, pido disculpas por el retraso pero ha sido difícil llegar hasta aquí, comenzaremos a remover las rocas pronto, aguanten- sentí un gran alivio al escuchar la voz de aquella persona -Diríjanse al lugar más lejano del derrumbe por seguridad- Inuyasha nos movió de inmediato con mucho cuidado a la pared contraria al derrumbe. Comencé a escuchar como movían las piedras al parecer eran un equipo bastante grande.

-Ves, ya vamos a salir de aquí- me dijo Inuyasha acariciando mi cabello. Nos quedamos en silencio escuchando como movían las piedras, la voz de aquel hombre Kevin sonaba de vez en cuando dando ordenes, mientras más tardaban me iba poniendo peor, se me hacia difícil respirar por el dolor que sentía, estaba débil, hasta mantener mis ojos abiertos era una hazaña titánica, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre -Aguanta un poco más Aome- escuché decir a Inuyasha -¡Apúrense ella está grave!- gritó con irritación Inuyasha. No podía mantener por más tiempo los ojos abiertos asi que los cerré simplemente escuchando todo a mi al rededor.

Las rocas comenzaron a moverse más y más rápido. El agarre de Inuyasha sobre mi cuerpo era más fuerte y posesivo a cada momento, escuchaba los latidos acelerados de su corazon y como su respiración aumentaba la velocidad progresivamente. Por mi parte respirar era una tarea muy dura me dolía demasiado pero sabía que debía hacerlo o de lo contrario moriría por lo que tomaba aire y aguantaba hasta no poder más y así iba, hasta que me cansé y a penas respiraba.

-Aome respira- el nerviosismo en su voz era evidente -Tienes que respirar Aome-

-Me duele- susurré a penas.

-Lo sé pero no puedes dejar de hacerlo- Inuyasha trataba de animarme pero el dolor era tal que comenzaba a ser ensordecedor. Escuchamos entonces como caían de nuevo varias rocas creando un estruendo en el lugar aturdiendome más, sentí como Inuyasha se movió y pronto sentí la pared de piedra contra mi cuerpo y del otro lado a él -¡Arhg!- lo escuché quejarse.

-¡¿Se encuentran bien?!- escuché luego de un momento de silencio a el tal Kevin.

-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! ¡¿Quieren salvarnos o matarnos?!- gritó Inuyasha.

-Se vino más piedra abajo no podremos sacarlos por aquí, bucaremos su hubicación en la superficie y cabaremos un hoyo para sacarlos, aguanten un poco más- dijo Kevin.

-¡Muévanse maldita sea!- exclamó Inuyasha, sentí como le dio un golpe a la pared. Como pude abrí los ojos, la cara de Inuyasha estaba contraída en enojo, quería tanto tomar su rostro y abrazarlo pero me era imposible -Lo siento Aome- murmuró viéndome sorprendido al ver mis ojos abiertos.

-Yo confío en ti...se que vendrán- le dije forzando una sonrisa, tenía tanta sed que el paso de mi voz por mi garganta me quemaba. En ese momento me tomó con cuidado como si fuera la flor más delicada, me abrazó acercandome aun más a su cuerpo, mi rostro reposaba en su cuello, en ese momento quería recobrar mis fuerzas abrazarlo.

-Maldición tu fiebre está subiendo-lo escuché mascullar, la verdad nunca me había sentido tan mal en mi vida -No te mueras...- suplicó en un susurró -No te vayas...- sus últimas palabras fueron un soplido, de no haber estado tan cerca jamas lo hubiese escuchado. Quería hablar pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, todo empezó a darme vueltas y una vez más cerré mis ojos perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia -¡Aome!- escuché a lo lejos como si estuviera debajo del agua, algo cálido abrazó mi rostro antes de perderme en la oscuridad por completo.

* * *

**_Pi...Pi...Pi..._**

Escuchaba a lo lejos, no sabía en donde estaba, lo único que recordaba era estar muriendo en aquella cueva junto a Inuyasha ¿Nos habían rescatado? como pude abrí los ojos aunque mis papardos era tan pesados como rocas, poco a poco recobre cada uno de mis sentidos. Me encontraba en una habitación oscura, a penas iluminada por una débil luz proveniente de una lámpara, la incomodidad se hizo presente, me encontraba en un hospital. Por mi brazo derecho entraban innumerables vías, en mi nariz habían unos tubos pequeños que me proporcionaban oxígeno, el dolor en mi cuerpo había cesado notablemente pero aun dolía. Miré a mi al rededor y vi a mi madre sentada a en una silla a mi lado tomando mi mano, sin embargo estaba dormida. Las trillizas dormían en el sofá una encima de la otra junto con Sango que estaba sentada apoyada del espaldar con los ojos cerrados. Miré a mi izquierda en donde estaba el rastro de mis abuelos, un enorme ramo de plumerias amarillas se encontraba en la mesa que estaba junto a mi cama, esas eran mis flores favoritas, habían más ramos, uno de margaritas y otro de rosas. Pero lo que no me esperaba era verlo a él allí. Inuyasha estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados, con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, en su antebrazo había una venda y otras curas en su rostro. Ignorando la incomodidad o el dolor que pudiese sentir al mover mi brazo izquierdo logré colocar mi mano sobre su pierna despertándolo al instante, forcé una sonrisa y sus ojos buscaron los míos de inmediato.

-Aome...- susurró tomando mi mano mientras se inclinaba un poco -¿Cómo te sientes?- seguía susurrando, supongo que no quería despertar a los demás.

-He estado mejor- respondí mi voz super ronca -¿Cómo estás tú?-

-¡Keh! No es nada- respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Hija?- escuché a mi madre decir, me giré un poco para verla, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos.

-Buenos días- dije sonriendo, los ojos de mi madre se aguaron plasmando besos en la palma de mi mano.

-Hija yo pensé que...- sus palabras fueron cortadas por un llanto ahogado arrugando un poco mi corazon, acaricié su rostro con la mano ignorando las vías que entraban por él.

-Sh...ya estoy bien- le dije aguantando las ganas tan inmensas que tenía de echarme a llorar ahí con ella -Inuyasha me salvó...ya estoy bien- las palabras salieron sin mi permiso pero era la verdad, si no hubiese sido por él estaría muerta.

-¡Aome!- gritaron las trillizas corriendo hasta mi cama, las tres abrazándome.

-¡Niñas cuidado!- exclamó mi madre.

-Al fin despertaste- dijo Sango con un poco de melancolía mientras caminaba hacia la cama sentandose en la esquina.

-Niñas vayan a avisarle a los abuelos- dijo mi madre haciendo que las tres chiquillas corriesen fuera de la habitación -Yo iré a llamar al doctor- me dio un beso más en la mano y salió de la habitación.

-Buena aventura ¿Ah?- dijo Sango tratando de ser bromista aunque en sus ojos pude ver el dolor que sentía.

-Oh si, deberíamos repetirlo- le dije sonriendo pero ya estaba llorando.

-Aome pensé que ibas a morir...- murmuró, su rostro completamente rojo. Con mi brazo izquierdo le indiqué que se acercara, ella lo hizo y se acurrucó en mi pecho sollozando como una bebita, Inuyasha nos veía.

-Sh, sh..- la consolé acariciando su cabello, luego de unos minutos volvió a levantarse y me miró moqueando y sonriendo, se paró y corrió al baño y se encerró allí por un rato, dejándonos a Inuyasha y a mi solos. La verdad yo no sabía que decir e Inuyasha simplemente miraba al suelo -¿Cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente?- pregunté.

-Tres días- la verdad no pensé que sería tanto -No pude evitar que tus heridas se infectaran...estabas deshidratada...casi en el punto de hipotermia...- su mirada volvió a bajar al piso, podía ver el dolor en su ser.

-Inuyasha...- murmuré queriendo levantarme y abrazarlo.

-Yo...yo también temí perderte Aome...pensé que ibas a morir, cuando cerraste los ojos pensé que no escucharía tu voz de nuevo...- por primera vez desde que había despertado sentí un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos se aguaron, ignoré todo dolor y con la fuerza de dios sabe donde me senté, alcé su rostro para que me viera, sus ojos sorprendidos a verme levantada. Comencé a sentir las lagrimas rodando por mis mejillas mientras veía sus ojos dorados, quería besarlo pero a la vez no, sentía el impulso pero quería que mi primer beso con Inuyasha fuera en un lugar especial o por lo menos en otras condiciones, yo tenía los labios resecos y debía lucir terrible. Lentamente llevé su rostro a mi hombro encerrandolo en un abrazo.

-Gracias...- murmuré entre sollozos, él me devolvió el abrazo enterrando su cara en mi cuello.

-¡Aome!- escuché la voz de Ayumi de pronto en el cuarto, Inuyasha y yo nos separamos de inmediato, tal vez muy rápido ya que me mareé al regresar a mi posición anterior -Ups...- dijo sonrojada al igual que Inuyasha, yo simplemente sonreí llevando mi dedo índice a mi boca para que hiciera silencio aunque más que silencio esa era nuestra seña para guardar secretos, ella asintió.

-¡Mi pequeña!- exclamó Baba entrando al cuarto con los brazos abiertos, Inuyasha se levantó dándole paso a mi abuela que me abrazaba y acariciaba mi rostro.

-Bueno les daremos un tiempo familiar mientras nosotros vamos a tomar una ducha y regresamos- dijo Sango, no me había dado cuenta de cuando había salido del baño y ahora se encontraba al lado de Inuyasha. Yo asentí y los dos partieron, Inuyasha y yo intercambiando miradas antes de que partiera fuera de la habitación.

-Ese muchacho estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, hasta cuando lo estaban curando andaba frenético por estar contigo- Comentó Baba con una sonrisa, yo escuché atenta ya que me sorprendió.

-¡Es cierto Aome lo hubieras visto!- exclamó Eri sentándose en la esquina de mi cama.

-No se despegó de ti ni un segundo- completo Yuka.

Resulta que una hora después de haberme dormido lograron abrir un orificio en la superficie de donde estabamos, un equipo de rescate nos sacó y nos llevaron a mi e Inuyasha en un helicóptero al hospital ya que si no se apuraban estaba en riesgo de morir, al llegar al hospital lograron estabilizarme pero aun estaba en estado crítico, me tuvieron una noche en terapia intensiva y luego me subieron a donde me encontraban. Los papás de Sango habían llegado de viaje y me fueron a visitar, de ellos eran las margaritas, también fueron Kouga y sus hermanos y varios vecinos, llegué a aparecer en las noticias por lo que mi madre recibió bastantes llamadas preguntando por mi. Pero todo aquello era irrelevante al saber que Inuyasha estuvo siempre conmigo. Ya no sentía solo atracción o curiosidad por él, ahora había otro sentimiento pero no sabía que era...no podía explicarlo.

El resto del día recibí varias visitas, Inuyasha y Sango regresaron al rato acompañados de Shippo, Miroku y Kohaku. Eric apareció a mitad de tarde ya que había estado ocupado con gente trabajando en la casa y vaya que estaba preocupado por mi, llamaba a cada hora a mi mamá para saber si había pasado algo, aunque no fuera mi padre lo quería bastante.

El doctor indicó que había evolucionado perfectamente y que me darían de alta al día siguiente. Mi madre ofreció en quedarse pero las ojeras en sus ojos eran el reflejo de que no había logrado descansar en estos tres días, con la excusa de que no era bueno para el bebé le dije que se fuera a casa a dormir. Mis abuelos definitivamente no estaban en forma como para quedarse durmiendo en el sofá y mis hermanas eran aun muy pequeñas como para cuidarme dejando tan solo a mis amigos, claro independientemente si quedaba o no mi madre Inuyasha me haría compañía. Sango se fue con la excusa de que acompañaría a Miroku a dejar a su hermano en su casa pero yo estaba más que clara que su único cometido era dejarnos a Inuyasha y a mi solos.

-¿Qué tal si mañana vienen a mi casa y vemos películas?- sugirió Sango mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Me parece buena idea- dije sonriendo, ya no me sentía tan mal y me había acostumbrado a la incomodidad de las vías en mi brazo, por suerte me daban dósis de morfina para no sentir dolor lo cual sabía que iba a extrañar cuando saliera del hospital.

-Perfecto, Miroku y yo rentaremos algunas en el camino ¿Alguna petición especial?- preguntó despidiéndose, yo le sonreí -¿En serio, De nuevo?- con ese simple gesto ella sabía a lo que me refería, una de mis películas favoritas: The Help -De acuerdo pero es la última vez ¿Tu Inuyasha?-

-Miroku sabe- le respondió.

-De acuerdo entonces nos vemos mañana, descansen- Sango salió por la puerta guiñandome el ojo antes de que esta se cerrara, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-No tienes fiebre- dijo Inuyasha tocando mi frente tomándome por sorpresa -¿Entonces por qué estás tan roja?- me preguntó con una sonrisa sentado en la silla a mi lado, al parecer había visto lo que hizo Sango. Estaba por responder con una de las mías pero salvada por la campana por la puerta apareció mi enfermera con mi cena. La señora pequeña y de apariencia latina entró colocando la bandeja con mi alimento en la mesa especial que se movía hasta mi regazo. Inuyasha arregló la cama para que quedara sentada.

-Te lo tienes que comer todo niña, mira que estás muy flacucha, no has comido sólido en cuatro días así que empieza, vuelvo en media hora- aunque sonara mandona, era bastante agradable. Su aclaración me sorprendió también, me habían estado alimentado por medio de las vías todo ese tiempo.

-Ya la oiste, a comer- dijo Inuyasha levantando la tapa que cubría mi nada apetitoso alimento. Una sopa de color grisaseo, arroz empelotado, pollo algo rosado, zanahorias en rodajas, de postre una gelatina de frambuesa y para tomar jugo de manzana. Ambos Inuyasha y yo teníamos cara de asco.

-No pienso comer eso- le dije en el punto del vomito, lo único apetitoso era la gelatina y el jugo, realmente prefería la comida por la vía.

-Vamos, no es tan malo- ni el mismo estaba convencido de lo que decía -Por lo menos pruébalo- sentí un revolcón en el estómago pero decidí aceptar. El se ofreció a alimentame y yo acepté luego de que insistiera unas cuantas veces sintiéndome como una bebé -Abre- me dijo tratando de hacerme comer la sopa primero, dudé por un momento pero luego acepté. El líquido caliente no sabía tan mal aunque era un poco desabrido -¿Qué tal?-

-Em, no tan mal- dije sin realmente saber como catalogarlo. El resto de la comida tenía el mismo sabor a diferencia de la gelatina y el jugo que estaban bastante bien -¿Tu no vas a comer?- pregunté una vez que había terminado.

-Nah, tomaré algún snack de la máquina, no tengo mucha hambre- dijo mientras movía la mesa en donde estaba mi comida a su lugar original.

-¿Seguro?- él asintió dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Quieres algo?- preguntó antes de salir, quería quitarme el sabor mal sabor de la comida pero no sabía si podía comer algun dulce sin embargo mi estómago gruñía por algo delicioso.

-Skittles- le dije ignorando lo que podrían decir los médicos, él sonrió y salió de la habitación dejandome sóla por primera vez, el lugar era apacible, silencioso, solo el zumbido de la luz era audible. Al cabo de cinco minutos Inuyasha regresó con una barra de Snickers y mi bolsa de Skittles la cual colocó en mi regazo mientras él abría su comida. Intenté abrí la bolsa por mi misma pero se me hizo imposible -Un poco de ayuda aquí no vendría mal- le dije con la bolsa en las manos. El muy condendado en lugar de ayudarme comía lentamente saboreando de manera audible su chocolate logrando celos en mi -¡No hagas eso!- le dije haciéndolo reír.

-No dijiste las palabras mágicas- yo me le quedé mirando pero él parecía muy entretenido con toda la situación. En eso entró la enfermera y de inmediato lancé la bolsa de dulces a Inuyasha sin realmente apuntar dándole inevitablemente en la cara -¿Qué...?- pero antes de poder reclamarme vio a la enfermera recobrando la postura.

-¿Se lo comió todo?- preguntó a Inuyasha.

-Véalo usted misma- invitó con una sonrisa que si no me equivocaba había echo sonrojar a la enfermera, ella reviso la bandeja vacía y sonrió, viéndonos a los dos.

-Es muy bueno este muchacho que tienes aquí, no lo dejes ir- dijo ella paralizandonos a ambos, sin más salió de la habitación dejando un silencio incómodo en el aire.

-Ten- rompió el silencio dándome la bolsa roja dejándola en mi regazo, no había escuchado cuando la abrió.

-Gracias- le dije subiendo el rostro para verlo, tenía las mejillas rosadas -¿Quieres?- le pregunté sacando un caramelo de la bolsa.

-¿Por que no?- respondió volviendo a tranquilizarse aunque el sonrojo no se había ido por completo, él extendió su mano pero yo negué con la cabeza confundiéndolo.

-Si lo quieres tienes que ganartelo- subí una ceja haciendome entender, debía atrapar el caramelo en su boca -¿Listo?- pregunté y él se preparó -¡Primer intento!- exclamé lanzando la pequeña bola morada al aire que aterrizó en la nariz de Inuyasha rebotando en la cama, se hizo el loco y lo tomó con la mano para luego comerlo poniendo cara de inocente, yo me reí a carcajadas -¡Eso es trampa!-

-Nunca dijiste las reglas, a ver tu turno- tomó la bolsa de caramelos de mis manos y sacó una de las esferas esta vez de color roja -No es justo estas son mis favoritas- se quejó y sin más se lo llevó a la boca para despues sacar otro de color amarillo, que tramposo era -Ahi va- Inuyasha lanzo el proyectil al aire, ignorando cualquier incomodidad estire mi cuello y abrí mi boca comiendome la delicia sabor a piña.

-¿Problema novato?- Mis hermanas y yo siempre haciamos competencias de quien podía comer mas Skittles de aquella manera, yo siempre ganaba aunque una vez Ayumi me ganó pero solo por uno.

-¡Keh! te lo lancé directo para que no tuvieras que moverte mucho- dijo tomando otro Skittle rojo en su boca.

-¿Ah si? Pues lanza uno bien entonces, sin piedad, olvida que soy yo- él lo pensó por un momento pero cerró los ojos, tomó un dulce y lo lanzó al aire esta vez tuve que moverme más pero igual logré atraparlo, él abrió los ojos y yo le saqué la lengua con el Skittle rojo que no e había dado cuenta que me había lanzado.

-¡Hey!- exclamó acercándose a mi rostro quedando a tan solo centímetros de mis labios, quedé petrificada viendo sus ojos ante su súbito movimiento, al parecer él tambien estaba sorprendido. Lentamente guardé mi lengua en su lugar indicado sintiendo como la respiracion de Inuyasha entraba por mi boca, podía saborealo, era una mezcla entre frambueza y chocolate obra de los dulces. De pronto su mano acunó mi mejilla, cerré mis ojos entregándome a la agradable sensación de su piel contra la mía. Abrí mis ojos de nuevo, se había acercado mas, nuestros labios se rozaban, mi corazon comenzó a acelerarse y agrdecí a mis adentros que me hubiesen desconectado del monitor cardiaco, las mariposas comenzaron a vibrar por todo mi cuerpo, allí estaba tan cerca...

_**¡Ring!¡Ring!¡Ring!**_

Resonó en toda la habitación haciendo que nos separaramos de inmediato, frenético Inuyasha comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su bermudas azul por el celular maldiciendo en el proceso. Yo me mordí el labio recobrando la compostura, me sentía muy acalorada, tuve que respirar profundo varias veces para apaciguar mi corazón y mi respiración.

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó Inuyasha molesto lo que por alguna razón me causo gracia -¿De verdad me estás llamando para eso?- preguntó golpeandose la frente -¿Si realmente me importara estaría allá no crees?- una pequeña pausa y pude ver la cara de irritación de Inuyasha -Anota inútil- masculló -Jimeji Turner, a las ocho de la mañana estará allá con todo su equipo, ahora déjame en paz y no llames más a esta ahora al menos de que sea realmente importante- sin más trancó y guardó nuevamente el celular en el lugar anterior.

-¿Quién era?- le pregunté entretenida, lucía bastante molesto y...¿Frustrado?

-El asistente de mi hermano, Jaken, es la cosa más inútil y fastidiosa de este mundo- me respondió recostándose de la silla, obviamente el momento anterior no iba a repetirse, no en ese momento por lo menos.

-Eres un poco duro por lo que veo- traté de calmarlo de nuevo, podía ver una vena inchada en su frente.

-¡Pero es que son cosas tontas que realmente no necesitan preguntar!- me respondió levantándose para service un vaso de agua.

-Bueno ya pasó no tienes de qué molestarte, hablemos un poco- le dije comenzando como siempre o bueno la mayoria de las veces nuestras conversaciones -Cuéntame de tu hermano- él frució el ceño mientras tomaba agua.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- aquello era un buen comienzo, no hubo silencio antes de responder.

-Pues no sé qué crees tu que deba saber- le respondí recostándome.

-Si fuera por mi no tendrías que saber nada de él- una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su rostro y yo le di un empujón -De acuerdo pues a ver...es mayor que yo, es bastante serio, está casado, tiene una hija llamada Rianon pero le decimos Rin, vive en California, nuestra relación no es muy buena que digamos pero es aceptable, por la diferencia de años somos muy distantes, él tiene cuarentairés- yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida, veinte años era una buena diferencia de edad, aunque si lo pensaba detalladamente esa era casi la diferencia entre mi nuevo hermano y yo.

-¿Tus padres esperaron bastante no?- no tenía moral para decirlo pero bueno.

-En realidad me pasó como a ti, solo que yo sería tu nuevo hermano- yo lo miré sin entender -Mi padre estuvo casado antes de mi madre y luego se divorció porque la mujer estaba un poco loca y pues mi padre ganó la custodia de Seshomaru, después conoció a mi madre me tuvieron a mi y luego murió...- lo último fue un susurro a penas y pude captarlo. Moví mi mano a la suya y la di un apretón el cual devolvió -Fue en un combate, estaba en Irak, él comandaba, iban a atacar a un edificio pero era un trampa, los malditos volaron el edificio... logró sacar a algunos pero el quedó atrapado en el incendio...- él miraba al suelo, podía ver que le costaba mucho contarme aquello -Yo sólo tenía quince años y pues...mi papá era mi mundo...- me le quedé mirando con el corazón en dos manos, sin darme cuenta estaba llorando. Quité mi mano de la suya tomándolo por sorpesa haciendo que me viera de nuevo, por alguna razón noté el miedo en sus ojos. Moví las cobijas que me abrigaban y me moví dejándo un espacio para que él entrara. En silencio asintió quitándose los zapatos escabllendose bajo las sábanas junto a mi, su cabeza reposaba sobre mi hombro mientras acariciaba su cabello con mi mano izquierda, el como un niño se acurrucó en mi cuerpo -Aome...-

-Si...- le respondí.

-Nada...- respondió haciéndome reír.

-Anda a dormir que ya es tarde- indiqué tranquilamente, aunque por dentro me moría por saber que iba a decir. Inuyasha estiró el brazo y apagó la luz que por suerte había un suiche al lado de la cama. A oscuras nos acurrucamos una vez mas bajo las frazadas, esta vez Inuyasha abrazó mi torso con sus brazos como si fuera un peluche -Inuyasha...-

-Si...- respondió él.

-Nada...- él rió, le di un beso en la frente deseando que fuese suficiente para darle a entender lo que quería decir...

Que estaba allí para él. Que confiaba en él. Que sin querer, me estaba empezando a enamorar, o eso pensaba yo que era lo que sentía. Si, eso era, eso que no supe explicar antes, AMOR. Aunque la mayoría de las personas piensen que amar sucede en cuestion de años, no en una semana, si es verdadero, si es puro y si está destinado a ser, entonces será. Yo la chica que nunca había tenido novio me encontraba pensando en lo que sentía acerca de un muchacho que a penas estaba conociendo, de una persona completamente desconocida para mi, pero que de alguna manera no era un extraño. Una semana me había tomado para prendarme de Inuyasha, algo que nunca habría logrado en mis diecinueve años.

Sin más que pensar, nos quedamos dormidos una vez más abrazándonos en silencio.

* * *

**Hola hola! Cómo están? Sé que les tomó por sorpresa lo de el derrumbe pero bueno quería que pasara algo emocionante y CarolLly me dio la idea de que sucediera algo :) Las cosas están espezando a ponerse más interesantes entre Inuyasha y Aome y poco a poco el va diciendo cosas sobre él! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! También quería decirles que soy un libro abierto en cuanto a concejos o algo que les gustaría que sucediera así que si se les ocurre algo siéntanse libres de decirlo! Gracias chicas por sus reviews, favorites y follows! Besos! V**


	11. X

X

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el incidente en la cueva, mis heridas habían sanado por completo y me sentía mejor que nunca. Todos los días Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y yo hacíamos algo, así fuese nada más tirarnos en un sofá a ver películas o ir a la playa a pasar el rato. Realmente no podía distanciarme de Inuyasha. Desde aquel momento en que nos rescataron de la cueva nos habíamos unido sorprendentemente, supongo que eso hacen las experiencias de vida o muerte pero no tenía queja alguna al respecto. Muchas noches nos quedabamos hasta tarde envianos mensajes de texto o a veces él me llamaba o yo lo llamaba y aunque aun no supiera muchas cosas de él o de su pasado para mi era suficiente y al parecer para él también aunque yo era un poco más abierta, aun no le había mostrado las cosas que escribía pero sabía que sucedería pronto. Tres semanas tenía en Kiawah Island, como cualquier otro verano pero al parecer ese año estaba lleno de sorpresas entre la mudanza, Inuyahsa y el nuevo bebé que luego de ir a una cita con el ginecólogo recibimos la grata noticia de que sería un varón, por supuesto Eric estaba a tres metros sobre el cielo.

Aunque los detalles de mi nuevo hogar que faltaban estaban listos yo decidí quedarme en casa de mis abuelos sin embargo las trillizas decidieron ir a casa y disfrutarla antes de que comenzaran clases. Era como en los viejos tiempos antes de que ellas nacieran, las noches en vela viendo televisión con Opa mientras Baba me hacia algun tejido con Kuroro en mis pies, algunas veces bebíamos chocolate caliente pero eso era mayormente en las noches de tormentas, luego cuando todos duermen yo me escabullía a la playa a escribir o simplemente a mirar el mar junto a Kuroro que también había recibido una sorpresa, a los padres de Sango les regalaron una cachorrita en Turquía casualmente de su misma raza. Sango le puso de nombre Kirara decidiendo que cuando tuviera edad la cruzaría con mi perro, esta mujer nunca se canzaba de ser cupido.

También recibí otras sorpresas, Houjo. El día que me iba del hospital apareció en mi cuarto muy preocupado mientras Inuyasha hablaba con el doctor.

* * *

_-¿Aome cómo estás?- me dijo entrando a la habitación con preocupación en su rostro. Yo me sorprendí al verlo y como amigos que éramos le di un abrazo de saludo._

_-No me puedo quejar- respondí bromeante viendo algunos cambios en su físico, al parecer había echo ejercicio ya que su camisa estaba ajustada a sus músculos, no estaba tan marcado como Inuyasha pero era agradable a la vista, estaba bronceado y su cabello acaramelado tenía unos cuantos reflejos amarillos, sus ojos azules resaltaban en contraste con su piel bronceada._

_-Escuché lo que pasó en las noticias y vine a penas llegué- me dijo aun preocupado._

_-¿En dónde estabas?- pregunté curiosa._

_-Florida, arreglando algunos papeles de la universidad, me aceptaron allá- una sonrisa se tiñó en sus labios, yo lo felicité con un abrazo y una sonrisa de igual manera._

_-¡Felicidades! Ese ha sido tu sueño desde...no sé, desde que te conozco- le dije riéndome._

_-¿Lista Aome?- entró Inuyasha sonriente cambiando su expresión completamente al ver a Houjo a mi lado._

_-Inuyasha, él es Houjo uno de los amigos de secundaria de Sango y también mi amigo- lo presenté sonriendo tratando de amenizar el ambiente._

_-Mucho gusto- dijo Houjo ofreciéndole su mano a Inuyasha la cual estrechó un poco serio, él no respondió simplemente asintió -Bueno espero verte antes de que me vaya de nuevo, mejorate- me dio un beso en la mejilla y un asentimiento a Inuyasha antes de salir de nuevo por la puerta._

* * *

En ese momento me di cuenta de que realmente le gustaba a Inuyasha, gracias a su celos. Los que sacaba a flote cuando algún chico se me quedaba mirando y él me acercaba a su cuerpo o colocaba su brazo sobre mis hombros o cuando Kouga hacia algún comentario y si no fuera por Miroku se caerían a golpes. Los celos en exceso pueden ser peligrosos pero Inuyasha simplemente me protegía lo cual sin duda me hacia sentir como la chica más afortunada del mundo.

Estábamos en playa echados en la arena sin hacer algo realmente cuando vimos a varios chicos repartiendo volantes de color azul a todas las personas en la playa. Una chica rubia de unos quince años se acercó a nostros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hola! Disculpen la molestia pero vengo a informales que hoy se llevará a cabo la Feria Anual de Verano en el muelle, deberían ir, habrá comida, juegos y un concierto con varias bandas locales- la chica habló rapido sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, nos entregó un bolante azul a cada uno -¡Los esperamos esta noche!- sin más la rubia se alejó de nosotros corriendo hacia otro grupo de personas.

-Suena divertido ¿Vamos?- dijo Miroku terminando de leer el panfleto.

-Yo creo que es una buena idea- dije sonriendo. Inuyasha y Sango asintieron.

El resto de la tarde estuvimos en la playa, cada quien fue a su casa para arreglarse. Comí con mis abuelos como un viejo hábito, Baba siempre preguntaba por Inuyasha y hasta Opa prestaba atención cuando decía algo de él. Al terminar la comida me dirigí a mi cuarto terminando de arreglarme colocandome un cardigan sobre mi vestido estampado ya que había mucho viento, caminé sobre mis zapatillas y tomé mi fiel cartera de color marrón, pronto escuché la bocina fuera de la casa y me apresuré a salir perfumada y arreglada, despidiéndome de mis abuelos en el camino. Una vez en el porche divisé el viejo auto de Miroku, me adentré en él saludando a todos, fueron a buscar a Sango primero y para mi beneficio se encontraba en el puesto del copiloto dejándonos a mi e Inuyasha juntos en la parte de atrás.

-Luces muy linda- me susurró al oído mientras Sango y Miroku discutían en donde aparcar ya que habían muchísimas personas y no había puesto en ninguna parte. Yo me sonrojé.

-Tu no estás nada mal- le respondí mordiéndome el labio, de alguna manera Inuyasha lograba verse bien en todo lo que se pusiera asi fuese un mono y una camiseta, seguía luciendo espléndido. Aquella noche llevaba un bermudas, una camisa de cuadros y unos converse, nada elaborado, de más de sencillo pero se veía simplemente guapo.

-Bueno vamos a tener que estacionar por la floristeria y caminar- concluyó Miroku luego de una larga discución con Sango.

Luego de estacionarnos caminamos por las calles llenas de vida, aunque el sol se había ido casi por completo, el lugar sugería que fuesen las doce del mediodía. Mientras más nos acercabamos nos topabamos con más y más personas, a lo lejos se podía divisar la majestuosa feria que estaba adornada con luces de todos los colores lo cual me pareció muy hermoso, era como un desfile de luciernagas sobre nuestras cabezas. Inconscientemente me encontraba guindada del brazo de Inuyasha recostando mi cabeza en su hombro, un habito que había adquirido en las últimas semanas. Llegamos a la entrada de la feria en donde debíamos pagar la entrada, Miroku pagó la de Sango e Inuyasha pagó la mía, todos unos caballeros.

El aroma a palomitas de maíz y algodón de azucar nos golpeó a penas cruzamos el umbral que habían construido. Habían familias, niños corriendo de un lado a otro con globos y premios, varios grupos de jóvenes instalados en algún juego. El ambiente te invitaba a sonreír.

-¡Hey chicos vengan!- escuché a una voz bastante familiar gritar desde algun lugar, Shippo hondeaba sus brazos en el aire parado junto a un juego de pistolas de dardos en el cual Kohaku jugaba. Caminamos hasta ellos y los saludamos.

-No esperaba verlos por aquí- les dije mientras Kohaku intentaba golpear con su dardo a los patos.

-Unos amigos de Kohaku van a tocar más tarde así que vinimos como apoyo- respondió Shippo irguiéndose de brazos. En eso el tiempo de Kohaku se acabó y al parecer no había logrado ganar algo.

-¡No de nuevo!- exclamó entregando la pistola al encargado del puesto -Eso tiene que tener alguna trampa-alegó cruzado de brazos haciéndonos reír.

-Pobre Rin no recibirá su regalo- le dijo Shippo haciendo que se sonrojara y que le diera un puñetazo amigable en el hombro, yo no seguí muy bien la historia por lo que miré a Inuyasha sin entender.

-A Kohaku le gusta Rin desde que la conoció- susurró en mi oído, Rin era la sobrina de Inuyasha y realmente se me había olvidado que tuviera la edad de los chicos.

-¿Tendré que ganar uno por ti de nuevo?- preguntó Sango queriendo molestar a su hermano lo cual logró.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Kohaku -Iré a otro juego- con ello se fue dando pisotones seguido por Shippo que se reía a carcajadas.

-¿Siempre le regala un peluche de la feria?- le pregunté a Sango que aun se reía por la reacción de su hermano.

-Si, o bueno eso intenta, es un poco torpe para estos juegos- me respondió calmando su respiración.

-¿Pero cómo se lo da?- pregunté curiosa, se supone que vivía en California.

-Mi hermano viene de vez en cuando y la trae- respondió Inuyasha sin darle mayor importancia.

-Así que cuando la ve le da regalos- continuó Sango.

-¿Quién diría que Kohaku sería tan tierno?- aunque en realidad no me sorprendía.

-Dile eso a mi hermano- respondió Inuyasha bufando.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté sin entender.

-Digamos que Seshomaru no se lleva muy bien con él- respondió Miroku esta vez -Aunque yo también me comportaría así con cualquier niño que quisiera acercarse a mi hija- reflexionó.

-¡Ay pero si él es un chico muy bueno!- me quejé.

-Entiéndelo, para el nunca será suficiente- respondió Inuyasha.

-Bueno basta de discuciones tontas, vinimos a divertinos- interrumpió nuestro debate Sango -¿Qué les parece si vamos a algunos juegos?-

-¡Los carritos chocones!- grité al ver una de mis atracciones favoritas -¡Vamos!- grité arrastrando a Inuyasha conmigo. Pronto llegamos a la cola, teníamos a unas cuatro personas por delante pero debajan pasar de diez en diez así que estaríamos bien, ya la ronda de las otras personas estaba por terminar. De pronto unas manos pequeñas obstruyeron mi visión tomándome por sorpresa haciendome gritar, me giré para encontrame con Serina riéndose.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Parece que siempre me andas persiguiéndome cara de perro- escuché la familiar voz de Kouga cerca, lo busqué y junto a él se encontraba Ayame. Sus dos hermanos estaban con sus respectivas novias.

-¡Ya quisieras!- bramó Inuyasha acercándome a su cuerpo.

-¡Siguientes!- exclamó el encargado de la atracción.

-¿Oigan qué les parece si nos montamos todos?- sugirió Ayame con una sonrisa.

-Me parece buena idea- respondió Miroku. Como éramos diez justos dejamos pasar a las personas que teníamos atrás. Al terminar la ronda entramos y cada quien agarró su carrito, decidimos que sería divertido un mujeres contra hombres y el perdedor invitaria un refrigerio. Pronto sonó la alarma indicando el inicio de nuestra pequeña competencia. Choques iban y venían unidos a nustras risas. Al final ganaron los chicos ya que Shiori y Serina era un poco...débiles por así decirlo, dejandonos a nosotras como las anfitrionas a pagar lo que ellos quisieran. Compramos varias bolsas de palomitas, algodón de azucar, malteadas y caramelos.

-Bueno ahora como nosotras les compramos lo que querían deberan ganar un peluche para nosotras- Alegó Ayame haciendo que se nos quedaran viendo.

-Me parece justo- respondió Miroku tomando la mano de Sango -Nosotros iremos a este puesto- dijo dirigiéndose a uno de disparos. Todos fueron dispersandose a diferentes juegos dejándonos a mi e Inuyasha juntos. En silencio tomó mi mano dirigiéndose a uno que como al que se dirigió Miroku era de disparos solo que este parecía más complicado ya que debías darle a los pajaros que aparecían volando de pronto.

-¿Cual te gusta?- me preguntó refiriéndose a los peluches que estaban en la pared, habian diferentes animales unos mas grandes que otros, focas, delfines, osos, mariposas, hasta había un inmenso oso panda pero el que llamó mi atención fue el de una tortuga marina que de alguna manera me recordaba a Inuyasha, èl siempre trataba de mostrarse fuerte creando un caparazón pero por dentro era solo una persona tímida y tierna.

-Ese- le dije señalando al que deseaba.

-Son diez tiros por la tortuga- dijo el joven larguirucho que atendía la atracción. Inuyasha asintió pagando al muchacho que le entregó el arma cargada con dardos. Yo miré sorprendida de la manera tan profecional en que Inuyasha tomaba el arma mirando con atención a la pared en blanco, pronto empezaron a aparecer volando pájaros de mentira, de manera asombrosa Inuyasha le dio a diez pájaros seguidos dejándonos al encargado de la atracción y a mi sorprendidos -Aquí está su premio- dijo entregando la tortuga viendo aun sorprendido a Inuyasha.

-Gracias- respondió sin realmente entender porque el chico estaba tan sorprendido - Ten¿Quieres algodón de azúcar?- me preguntó dándome el peluche el cual agarré encerrándolo en mi pecho, era suave y espojonso, comenzamos a caminar en silencio buscando el puesto de dulces más cercano -¿Hice algo malo?- preguntó luego de un rato.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tu y aquel muchacho se me quedaron viendo extraño, todavía lo estás haciendo- me inculpó haciendome sonrojar -¿Y?-

-Es solo que...eso fue bastante impresionante- él arrugó la cara sin entender -Como le disparaste a esos pobres pajaros de mentira, parecías todo un profecional- expliqué haciendo que apretara la quijada, cosa que noté al ver los huesos de sus mejillas de manera prominente.

-Supongo que tanto tiempo jugando Call of Duty puede llegar a afectarte- respondió con las manos en sus bolsillos volviendo a relajarse, yo me reír.

-Es decir que eres todo un Gamer- todos los dias aprendía algo nuevo de Inuyasha.

-¡Keh!- respondió con una sonrisa. Llegamos al puesto de algodón de azúcar siendo atendidos por una muchacha rubia que se quedó mirando a Inuyasha de manera indecorosa logrando un golpe de celos en todo mi cuerpo. Sin pensarlo tomé su mano y me incliné reposando mi cabeza en su hombro, la chica pareció salir del transe al verme, Inuyasha bajó la mirada un poco extrañado pero yo simplemente le sonreí lo cual él devolvió un poco inseguro, la chica le dio el algodon de azúcar a Inuyasha ya que mis manos estaban ocupadas, pagó y seguimos caminando -¿Soy yo o acabas de tomar mi mano para hacer que esa chica tuviera celos?- demonios, pensé que no se daría cuenta.

-No sé a que te refieres- respondí dándole un bocado a la nube rosada que se encontraba frente a mi rostro la cual el sostenía, amaba el algodón de azúcar, esa deliciosa sensación del dulce desvaneciéndose en mi lengua era simplemente placentero.

-Si no me dices la verdad me comeré tu algodón de azúcar- de pronto mi postre desapareció de mi alcance hasta llegar a el brazo estirado de Inuyasha.

-¡Hey!- exclamé tratando de soltar su mano pero me agarró con fuerza, sin herirme claro -¡Eso es mío!-

-Hasta donde sé, yo pagué por él- respondió mientras se reía y le daba un gran mosdico al algodón.

-¡No te lo comas!- reclamé tratando de saltar para agarrarlo.

-Lo haré si no admites que estabas celosa de esa chica- yo seguí saltando intentando alcanzar mi tesoro -Admítelo- me dijo llevando peligrosamente de nuevo el algodón de azucar a su boca.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Dios, si me puse celosa de ella ¿Y qué? Ahora dame mi algodón de azúcar- bramé sonrojada, él se rió y me dio el algodón de azúcar luego de soltar mi mano, por un momento le di la espalda aun apenada hasta que sentí sus labios en mi mejilla.

-Vamos a ver que más podemos hacer- me dijo pasando su brazo sobre mi hombro guiándome a través de la feria.

-¡La rueda de la fortuna!- grité emocionada, esa siempre había sido mi atracción favorita a donde fuera, era lo mas cerca que tenía a estar en el cielo -¡Vamos!- tomé su mano arrastrándolo entre las personas, ya había terminado mi algodón de azúcar dejando un poco pegajosa a mi mano, pero a él pareció no importarle. Llegamos a la fila acompañados de varias parejas y padres con sus hijos, me di cuenta de una chiquilla en particular que se encontraba junto a su padre a punto de montarse en el asiento de dos personas de color azul, lucía un poco viejo pero la niña estaba tan emocionada que ignoraba aquello, por un momento sentí tristeza ya que nunca tuve a un padre con quien hacer eso.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Inuyasha sacándome de mi ensueño.

-Si...no es nada- respondí sin poder disimular mi tristeza. Inuyasha miró a donde yo miraba, como el padre y la chica se elevaban letamente, ella sonriente veía hacia abajo apoyada de la baranda que los mantenía seguros en el asiento, su padre se reía embelezado viendo a su hija. Sin decir nada Inuyasha me acercó a su cuerpo abrazándome por los hombros, me dio un beso en la frente y acarició mi cabello, alcé mi rostro y lo miré, él limpió las lágrimas que no me había dado cuenta que había soltado -Gracias- le dije apoyandome de nuevo en su pecho. Eran muy raros los episodios que tuviera de aquel tipo pero esos simples detalles eran los que disparaban mis reacciones.

-Pies dentro del asiento, no pueden levantarse ni mecerse- indicó el anciano de bigotes mientras nos dejaba subir en el ahora vació asiento de color verde, siguiendo ordenes Inuyasha y yo nos sentamos, lentamente comenzamos a subir viendo el espectáculo de luces que iluminaban la feria, el agua de la playa reflejaba el muelle como un espejo. Poco a poco comenzamos a ver el resto de Kiawah Island, miles de puntos amarillos resaltaban en la oscuridad, sonreí a ver aquello tan simple y bello al mismo tiempo.

-Esto es hermoso- dije viendo todo a mi al rededor.

-Si lo eres...- lo escuché susurrar, me giré a verlo sorprendida, él pareció caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho y miró al frente, con la poca luz que había pude notar un pequeño sonrojo el cual yo imité. Me le quedé viendo esperando a que girara su atención hacia mi. Me miró de nuevo mirando dentro de mis ojos -Aome...- susurró acercándose a mi, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, enterré mis manos en el peluche de felpa viendo a Inuyasha.

Una de sus manos acunó mis rostro haciendome suspirar, en ningún momento dejábamos de vernos, ya nos encontrabamos en el tope de la rueda de la fortuna, tan altos que podíamos tocar el cielo. La respiración de Inuyasha acarició mi rostro con un dulce aroma a caramelo obra del algodón de azúcar. Y fue entonces, allí bajo las estrellas, en el lugar más hermoso, en donde besé a Inuyasha por primera vez. Su labios eran suaves como almohadillas, era delicado como si tuviera miedo de romperme, su mano pasó de mi mejilla a mi nuca acercándome más a él, yo relajé mis manos sobre el peluche dejándolas navegar hasta su pecho y su cuello, escabulléndose de a momentos a su cabello. Por todo mi cuerpo viajaban mariposas ocacionando vibraciones, aquello era un sueño, sentía que estaba en una nube, los movimientos suaves de los labios de Inuyasha sobre los míos eran sin duda el cielo, el mejor beso de mi vida, no era vacío o por necesidad, era profundo, suave, lleno de sentimientos. Lentamente separamos nuestros labios dejando nuestras frentes pegadas, respirábamos pesadamente viéndonos a los ojos. Sin darnos cuenta estábamos sonriendo, riéndonos casi.

-¿Se van a bajar o qué?- escuchamos al anciano encargado de la atracción ¿En qué momento había llegado abajo? Un poco apenada al ver que todo el mundo nos estaba viendo inuyasha tomó mi mano aun sonriendo y salimos de allí.

-¿Un paseo por la playa?- me preguntó sonriendo y yo asentí de igual manera, sin contenerse me dio otro beso en los labios que yo recibí con gusto, esta vez me abrazó por la cintura y me alzó en el aire haciendome reír.

Al salir de la feria ofreció cargarme de caballito mientras comenzabamos a bajar a la playa, yo acepté, y mientras bajábamos comenzó a correr haciendo que me agarrara con mayor fuerza a su pecho. A lo lejos comenzamos a escuchar una canción, al parecer el espectáculo de bandas ya había comenzado. Cuando estuvimos a una distacia razonable para que nadie nos viera me dejó en el suelo, ambos respirando agitados, él se tiró en el suelo dramáticamente.

-Eres más pesada de lo que aparentas- yo abrí mi boca y le di una patadita sacándole la lengua.

-Tal vez tu no eres tan fuerte- le dije haciendo que alzara una ceja.

-¿Estás metiendote con mi fuerza?- preguntó amenazadoramente.

-¿Está metiéndote con mi peso?- respondí imitando su gesto con la ceja.

-¡Ven aquí!- exclamó levantándose de pronto, acto reflejo solté la tortuga de peluche en la arena y comencé a correr evitando que Inuyasha me atrapara, en el camino me quité los zapatos y el cardigan ya que me estorbaban, dejandome tan solo en mi vestido estampado. Varias veces logré hacer que Inuyasha cayera al suelo haciéndome reír, en uno de mis descuidos me alzó colocandome en su hombro cual saco de papas -Nadie se mete con mi fuerza- dijo caminando hacia la playa, sin éxito me contorcioné en su hombro buscando zafarme hasta que de pronto entramos los dos al agua.

Sentí su peso sobre mi cuerpo, me agarró por la cintura para luego alzarme, inconscientemente enredé mis piernas en su cintura y me agarré de sus hombros dejando nustros rostros mojados a tan solo centímetros. Esta vez fui yo la que junto nuestros labios en un beso mas apasionado, hambriento, nada delicado como los anteriores.

_**¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**_

Se escuchó en el aire haciendo que nos separaramos de inmediato al darnos cuenta que éramos iluminados por fuegos artificiales que decoraban como flores el cielo, sonreí disfrutando el espectáculo aun en sus brazos.

-¿Aome quisieras ser mi novia?- preguntó Inuyasha de pronto. Lo miré mordiendome el labio mientras sonreía.

-Pensé que iba a ser yo la que preguntaría- le respondí haciéndolo reír.

-¿Eso es un si?- preguntó.

-¡Meh! no me queda de otra, ya hice que te gustara- le respondí como si no importara, él me pellizco la pierna haciéndome saltar, ambos reímos besandonos una vez más.

Si, era la novia de Inuyasha.

* * *

**Pooooor fin se besaron! jajajaja como estan chicas? Había estado sin inspiración pero bueno anoche lo logré. ¿Qué les pareció el beso? Bueno no pued hablar mucho porque debo hacer unas diligencias! gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites! Besos! V**


	12. XI

**XI**

-Aome despierta...- escuché un susurró en mi oreja, su dulce voz por la mañana. Yo me quejé enterrándome en su pecho, quería seguir durmiendo y más en sus brazos, la noche anterior habia sido sin duda una de las mejores de mi vida.

_Luego de los fuegos artificiales seguimos besándonos como si no fuera suficiente. Luego de un rato nos dirigimos a la orilla en donde nos echamos en la arena viendo las estrellas con la música de fondo. La brisa comenzó a soplar más fuerte obligándome a acurrucarme con Inuyasha. El se levantó conmigo a su lado, tomé mi tortuga, mi cardigan, mi cartera y mis zapatillas y comenzamos a caminar por la orilla. Llegamos a la casa de salvavidas, esa en la que nos habíamos presentado. Subimos y abrió la puerta, estaba húmedo pero sin duda más caliente que afuera, cerró la puerta tras de si y buscó algo en un armario que se encontraba en una esquina de el lugar, yo coloqué mis cosas sobre la mesa en la que me había ocultado anteriormente. Del armario inuyasha sacó una lámpara de gas y una manta._

_-¿Puedes tomar eso?- pregunté temiendo de que estuvieramos haciendo algo ilegal._

_-Si, no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo, colocó la manta en el suelo y prendió la lámpara creando un poco de calor -Em, no quiero que suene como una propuesta indecorosa pero deberimos quedarnos en ropa interior para que la ropa se sequé- al analizar su petición me sonrojé asintiendo -Para evitar resfriados, solo si tu quieres, podemos quedarnos así si quieres- comenzó a decir nervioso al ver mi reacción._

_-No te preocupes- dije rápidamente -Es como si estuviéramos en traje de baño eso es todo- continué tratando de amenizar la propuesta y la verdad no quería enfermarme, él asintió y comenzamos a desvestirnos, yo en un solo movimiento ya estaba lista dejando expuesto mi cuerpo, agradeciendo haber escogido ropa interior decente aquel día aunque un poco provocativa siendo de encajes pero era lo más cómodo y no se notaba debajo de mi vestido. Lo miré admirando su bien torneado cuerpo ocacionando instantáneamente pensamientos indecentes en mi mente, me pidió mi vestido el cual entregué tratando de mirar hacia otra parte y no a su cuerpo, con su ropa y la mía en mano las colocó sobre la mesa por donde se filtraba un poco de brisa, mientras colocaba la ropa me mordí el labio aguantando las ganas de saltarle encima en ese momento, sobre su espalda ancha, esos boxers azules le quedaban al pelo._

_Se giró acostandose de lado dejando espacio para que me acostara a su lado, con gusto me acurruqué en su pecho y él me abrazó con un uno de sus brazos acercandome a su cuerpo mientras utilizaba el otro como apoyo de su cabeza para luego arroparnos bajo la inmensa manta en la que reposabamos, poco a poco el frío que sentía se fue disipando. Se me quedó viendo por un buen rato como si memorizara cada facción de mi rostro, de pronto sonrió._

_-¿Qué?- le pregunté sin entender que era tan gracioso. El negó con la cabeza recostandose en el suelo viendo hacia el techo -Dime-_

_-Es solo que...- comenzó aun mirando al techo yo escuché con atención -No pensé que podría volver a sentirme así con alguien...nunca pensé poder encontrar a alguien como tu y menos en este lugar y que todo fuera...tan rápido- sus palabras se clavaron en mi corazón como un puñal, pero en lugar de traer dolor me hizo sentir puro amor. A su vez me dio curiosidad saber con quien había estado anteriormente, realmente nunca habiamos tocado el tema, no había sido necesario. Yo me levanté reposando mi cabeza en mi hombro para poder verlo mejor._

_-Inuyasha...no quiero que te vayas a burlar de mi pero...tu eres la primera persona con la que me he sentido así...- le dije sonrojándome, de inmediato se giró a verme colocando una mano en mi mejilla._

_-Aome...prometo que no te voy a herir- dijo tomándome por sorpresa, era algo arriesgado de prometer pero en el momento no me importó. Lo miré a los ojos acercándome a sus labios, tan suaves, tan perfectos para mi -Niña...vas a ser mi perdición- susurró al terminar nuestro beso, abrazándome colocándome sobre su pecho haciendome reír. La verdad Inuyasha había cambiado muchos hábitos en las últimas semanas, claro para bien._

_-Oye...- él levantó su rostro -¿Con quién te sentiste así antes?- pregunté curiosa un poco sonrojada, él bajó el rostro y respiró profundo._

_-Fue mi primera novia. Estábamos juntos desde secundaria y la verdad no se que me veía pero me alegraba que estuviese conmigo, ella lograba...calmarme, en aquel momento era bastante agresivo por la muerte de mi padre, tuve unas malas juntas pero ella me ayudó a salir de ese mundo. Después de graduarnos seguimos juntos, muy juntos, ibamos a casarnos- yo abrí los ojos de par en par -Si bueno, era joven y estaba enamorado...- respondió a mi reacción - Ella aceptó y realmente no recuerdo haber estado más feliz en mi vida...pero como nada es perfecto yo tuve que viajar fuera del país por un tiempo y al regresar...ella se había enamorado de otra persona...y realmente no podía culparla, desde un principio nunca supe porque estaba conmigo. Decidí respetar su decisión y desde entonces he estado solo...hasta que una niña mal educada quiso quitarme mi envase de helado en el supermercado- aunque estaba conmovida por su historia no pude evitar soltar una risita a su último comentario._

_-Gracias por decirmelo- respondí acariciando su pecho._

_-Prometí que haría lo posible por responder todas tus preguntas, estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra- dijo plantando un beso en mi frente._

_-Yo nunca me he sentido así con alguien, eres la primera persona que me hace sentir mariposas en la barriga o que me hace sonreír con un simple mensaje de texto- comenté un poco apenada, me sentía tan niña diciendo esas cosas pero era la verdad. El se me quedó mirando con una leve sonrisa._

_-Esa es una de las cosas que me gusta tanto de ti- dijo llevando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja -Tu inocencia...- mis mejillas comenzaron a arder con mayor intensidad ¿Era incocente? no sabía que me percibiera de esa manera -Vamos a dormir, mañana haremos algo- sugirió y yo acepté, un beso más de buenas noches y nos entregamos a los brazos de Morfeo._

-Aome- volví a escuchar pero esta vez más firme, abrí mis ojos perezosamente viendo a Inuyasha ahora sentado, yo estaba echa un ovillo con la tortuga en mi estómago y sobre mi cuerpo reposaba aquella manta que sirvió de refugio la noche anterior -Es hora de irnos- me dijo suavemente acariciando mi cabello, me percaté de la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba el pequeño cubículo, iba a levantarme cuando él me detuvo -Dame la manta- me ordenó yo me le quedé mirando pero no me quejé, le di la tela dejandome expuesta ante sus ojos una vez más sin embargo él no quiso mirarme, en su lugar se dirigió a la ventana y con la manta obstruyo el cristal.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté sin entender.

-¿Quieres que te vea todo el mundo?- preguntó sin voltearse -Son las diez de la mañana Aome, la playa esta repleta y los salvavidas realmente quisieran entrar a dejar sus cosas- creo que nunca me había sentido tan apenada en mi vida, nisiquiera cuando mi familia fastidiaba a Inuyasha, como un cohete me coloqué el vestido que estaba aun un poco húmedo, me puse el cardigan y los zapatos para tomar por último mi peluche y mi cartera. Listos salimos de la casa de salvavidas, la luz del sol encandecente, a mi derecha estaban tres muchachos de buen porte más o menos de mi edad -Disculpen la molestia chicos- dijo Inuyasha ofreciéndo la manta, los tres me veían y yo me sonrojaba.

-Quédatela no te preocupes- dijo el que estaba más cerca a Inuyasha, supongo que asumieron que habíamos tenido relaciones. Sin más partimos, sin embargo pordía sentir la mirada de los tres aun viéndome.

-¿Vamos a tu casa?- me preguntó, teniendo en cuenta que era lo más cerca y no teníamos auto asentí. Caminamos tomados de la mano, nuestra piel savoreando los rayos del sol.

-¿Estaban molestos?- pregunté refiriéndome a los tres salvavidas.

-¿Los salvavidas?- yo asentí -En absoluto, solían trabajar en la piscina del hotel así que eran conocidos- de alguna manera me sentí alivida pero aun estaba muy avergonzada.

-¿Nos vieron...?- pregunté con la cara roja.

-Solo uno de ellos, Melvin, me despertó y hablé con él. En teoría es ilegal lo que hicimos pero como nos conocíamos decidió no acusarnos- me dijo como si realmente no importara.

-En las cosas en las que me metes- le dije como si fuera una anciana, él alzó una ceja -Hasta que no nos agarren no vas a ser feliz- seguí el juego.

-¿A si?- dijo amenazadoramente -¿Qué pasaría si hago esto en público?- de un solo movimiento me pegó a su pecho, me alzó colocando mis piernas al rededor de su cintura, acercándome a sus labios de forma habrienta y apasionada.

-¡Inuyasha!- le reclamé tratando de alejarme de sus labios, la gente se nos quedaba mirando, noté a unas cuantas madres volteando a sus hijos o tapando sus ojos. Pronto me soltó en el suelo riéndose, yo aun estaba agitada -No le veo la gracia- me quejé cruzandome de brazos.

-Ves no pasó nada, nadie nos va a agarrar- me respondió moviendo mi rostro hacia el suyo -Conmigo no te puede pasar nada- susurró dándome un beso en la frente, yo me le quedé mirando y me odié internamente por no poder molestarme realmente.

-¡Argh!- dije tomando su mano para seguir caminado a casa, por el rabillo del ojo logré ver la sonrisa en su rostro. Llegamos al patio trasero de mi casa luego de unos minutos -¿Quieres entrar?-

-Si no es mucha molestia- me respondió y yo reviré los ojos abriendo la puerta de cristal que se deslizaba a penas entré el delicioso aroma a torta me intoxico mareandome un poco.

-¡Ya llegué!- dije recibiendo unos cuantos saludos desde la cocina, con Inuyasha en mano caminé hasta el lugar dejando mis cosas en el sofa de la sala y él dejó la ante sobre ellas, Baba le servía a Opa un plato de comida mientras le daba un beso en la calva. Mis abuelos siempre habían sido muy unidos aunque el había estado en la guerra ella nunca dejó de esperarlo ya que su corazón le pertenecía, ellos eran mi modelo a seguir -Buenos días- dije haciendo que mis abuelos me miraran.

-Buenos días cariño ¡Pero que sorpresa!- exclamó al ver a Inuyasha a mi lado.

-Buenos días- dijo educadamente Inuyasha.

-¿Inuyasha puede quedarse para el desayuno?- pregunté haciendo que Baba sonriera de inmediato.

-¡Pues claro! Hice pan de banana así que tendrás el gusto de probar una de mis especialidades- dijo mi abuela, yo me giré a ver a Inuyasha sonriendo y él me asintió, caminamos hasta la pequeña mesa redonda que estaba en la cocina, por suerte tenía espacio para cuatro personas. Nos sentamos y pronto Baba nos sirvió un plato con pan de banana y jugo de naranja mientras Opa leía el periódico.

-Buen provecho- dijo Inuyasha y comenzamos a comer en silencio simplemente disfrutando la comida, Baba nos veía sonriente mientras fregaba.

-¿Hasta cuando va seguir esta guerra?- dijo de pronto Opa negando con la cabeza leyendo un artículo del periódico.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté.

-Hoy llegaron los Marines fallecidos de Afganistán y son unos cuantos, no entiendo hasta cuando vamos a seguir con esta guerra- al estar en la guerra mi abuelo se había vuelto un hombre bastante sensible, ver tantas muertes, matar por supervivencia, perder a tus amigos, sin duda no era agradable.

-¿Quienes son?- preguntó con súbito interés Inuyasha -Espero que no salga algun amigo de Miroku en la lista- dijo al verme.

-Michael Stewart, Andre Coll, Ben Johnson, Christopher West, Caleb Robins, Wren Taylor y Liam Keen hasta ahora, dicen que hay más pero no han logrado identificarlos- Inuyasha se quedó mirando su plato con la mirada perdida, mis abuelos lo miraron y yo decidí acercar mi mano a la suya que descansaba sobre la mesa, esperando no asustarlo.

-Inuyasha...- dije acariciando su mano sin embargo él no se movió simplemente subió el rostro y me miró.

-Tres- dijo sin emoción alguna, yo me mordí el labio al ver a lo que se refería -Debo avisarle a Miroku- dijo levantándose de la mesa -Gracias por la comida señora Engel- dijo Inuyasha, yo me levanté con él siguiéndolo afuera preocupada sintiendo los ojos de mis abuelos tras nosotros.

-¿Inuyasha como vas a ir a tu casa?- le pregunté, él aun parecía disperso mientras abría la puerta y salía de la casa.

-Caminaré al centro y llamaré a un taxi no te preocupes- me dijo aun ido -No vemos luego- me dio un beso en la frente y salió corriendo. Me quedé parada en el porche viendo su figura desvaneciéndose rápidamente. Entré de nuevo aun preocupada y regresé a la cocina a terminar mi comida.

-¿Está bien?- me preguntó Baba.

-No lo se, lucía bastante preocupado- dije mordiéndome el labio.

-Debían ser buenos amigos- dijo Opa colocando el periódico en el suelo -Invítalo a cenar- dijo de pronto tomándome por sorpresa. Yo lo miré con los ojos de par en par.

-¡Pero que maravillosa idea!- exclamó Baba emocionada.

-Bueno le puedo preguntar pero no se si acepte- dije un tato confundida ante las acciones de mi abuelo.

-Estoy seguro de que si aceptará...- me respondió Opa sonriente.

-¿Y por qué estas tan seguro? Si puedo preguntar- le dije mordiendo mi pan de banana.

-Porque en los últimos días no ha estado lejos de ti en ningún momento, no negaría una invitación para estar contigo- respondió tomando su jugo, yo me sonrojé.

-Es cierto chiquilla, no sé que espera para pedirte que sean novios- dijo ella con las manos en las caderas, yo miré hacia abajo sonrojandome aun más.

-Ayer lo pidió- dije haciendo que mi abuela saltara por toda la cocina y mi abuelo sonriera.

-¡Son novios!- exclamó Baba dándome un beso.

-Si Baba, pero si te pones así cuando venga se va a asustar y me va a dejar y todo será tu culpa- le respondí riendo.

-¡Ay tengo que ver que voy a preparar! ¿Qué le gusta? ¡Pregúntale! Tengo que ir a supermercado...- Baba empezó a parlotear como siempre saliendo de la cocina y mi abuelo simplemente sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

-Es un caso serio- dijo riendo -Me alegra que estén juntos- yo lo miré entonces -Te hace bien- sin más Opa se levantó dándome un beso en la frente para luego salir de la cocina dejando un poco sorprendida.

Terminé mi comida en silencio para luego fregar los platos, pasé por la sala tomando mi peluche y mi cartera que se encontraban debajo de la manta que Inuyasha había dejado, la puse a lavar para luego ir a mi cuarto, busqué mi celular que estaba al borde de la muerte y lo puse a cargar mientras revisaba los mensajes que tenía, de Sango por supuesto, decidí responder luego y proseguir a llamar a Inuyasha. La línea repico varias veces pero nadie atendió, volví a intentar pero nada, no fue si no hasta la quinta y última vez que respondió justo antes de que atendiera la contestadora.

**_-Perdon me estaba bañando-_**dijo con la voz un poco apagada.

-No te preocupes...¿Cómo está Miroku?- pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

**_-Bastante dolido, pero no le sorprendió...ya esta acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas-_** la monotonía en su voz era sorprendente, aquel Inuyasha no era el mismo de la noche anterior.

-Lo lamento...ahora no se si preguntarte esto...- dije al ver que tal vez Miroku necesitaria un amigo.

**_-¿Qué cosa?-_** preguntó rápidamente.

-Mis abuelos quieren que vengas a cenar, pero no te preocupes entiendo que Miroku debe necesitar un amigo así que lo podemos dejar para otra noche- hablé rápidamente, él se quedó en silencio por un momento.

**_-No te preocupes, Sango puede venir a hacerle compañía, probablemente sea mejor que yo ¿A que hora estoy allá?-_** su tono de voz un poco más suave.

-Em, a eso de las ocho, estaría bien. También mi abuela quiere preparar algo que tu quieras, así que dime, que te apetece comer- pregunté pensando en la respuesta de Inuyasha.

**_-¿Tu abuela es Japonesa no?-_** preguntó tomándome fuera de base, yo le dije que si **_-¿Entonces debe saber preparar Ramen o no?-_ **definitivamente no era algo que me esperara.

-¡Claro!- respondí sonriendo.

-**Entonces Ramen será-** respondió.

-De acuerdo, te veo a las ocho entonces- le dije.

**_-Vale-_** sin más trancamos.

-¡Baba!- grité mientras buscaba que ropa ponerme mientras llegaba la noche.

-¡¿Ya hablaste con Inuyasha?!- preguntó corriendo dentro de la habitación.

-Si, quiere Ramen- Baba parecía tan sorprendida como yo pero pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Cada vez me cae mejor este niño- dijo sin más saliendo de mi habitación -¡Voy con tu abuelo al supermercado y luego a buscar a Kuroro al veterinario, en seguida venimos!- con razón Kuroro no había aparecido por allí a jugar con Inuyasha.

Escuché a mis abuelos marcharse dejándome sola en completo silencio. Entré al baño quitándome la ropa, lanzándola a la canasta de ropa sucia. Prendí el agua y me sambullí debajo de esta cuando tuvo la temperatura ideal. Luego de un buen rato salí con una toalla en mi cabeza y otra en mi cuerpo. Pronto me encontraba de nuevo en mi habitación vestida, acostada sobre la cama revisando mi telefono.

**_"En donde andan? :)"_**

**_"Que raro tu perdiendote con Inuyasha por ahi"_**

**_"Estamos en la montaña rusa si quieren venir :)"_**

**_"Ya nos vamos"_**

**_"Escribeme cuando puedas zorra (k)"_**

Tan tierna mi mejor amiga...soliamos tratarnos así, cualquiera podría pensar que nos odiabamos pero éramos inseparables.

_**"Inuyasha es mi novio"**_ escribí de una mandándole el mensaje, en menos de dos minutos mi celular estaba vibrando indicando una llamada.

**_-¡Quiero que me digas todo, YA!-_** la voz de Sango en el auricular era más aguda de lo normal, yo me reí. Comencé a contarle todo lo sucedido la noche anterior con lujo y detalles conociendo a mi mejor amiga al pelo, sabía que quería saber absolutamente todo **_-¡Me alegro tanto por ti! Bueno por los dos realmente-_** dijo ella cuando terminé de hablar.

-Y no es nada, mis abuelos lo invitaron hoy a cenar- le dije informándole el gran acontecimiento.

**_-Quiero los detalles mañana a primera hora-_** demandó como siempre.

-Si, es un gran paso para mi realmente...Oye ¿Cómo está Miroku con la noticia?- pregunté un poco insegura, escuché a Sango suspirar.

-**_Pues normal supongo, la noticia le cayó de la patada-_** dijo ahora seria -**_Pero ya está acostumbrado, me dijo que iba a llamar a los familiares ya que no puede ir al funeral-_ **yo me quedé en silencio.

-Sango...a veces no te da miedo, que regrese así...- mis palabras fueron solo un murmullo pero Sango me entendió, ella suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

**_-Siempre que se va lo temo, pero me aferró a la esperanza de que vivirá-_** me dijó dulcemente, pude sentir la lágrima que debía estar llorando en su voz **_-Voy a comer, hablamos luego-_ **me dijo más tranquilizada.

-De acuerdo perra- le dije logrando hacer que se riera.

_**-Zorra-** _me respondió riéndose para luego colgar.

Me quedé allí tendida en la cama abrazando el peluche de felpa de tortuga imaginando que era Inuyasha. El resto del día pasó lento y sin acontecimientos, extrañaba a Inuyasha y quería estar con él pero sabía que estaría ocupado con Miroku, pensé en irme a su casa pero era mejor si estaban solos. Luego de un rato me entró la inspiración y comencé a escribir liberando todas mis emociones, relajandome. Mi madre llamó justo cuando había terminado un poema.

_**-¿Tienes algo que decirme?-** _preguntó luego de saludarnos.

-Baba te dijo verdad- respondí sabiendo que mi abuela era una soplona.

**_-Tal vez...-_ **respondió mi madre** -¿Es cierto?-**

-Tal vez...- le respondí solo para fastidiarla.

**_-¡Aome!-_** exclamó ella haciéndome reír.

-Si mamá es cierto- de pronto su grito resonó en el auricular del telefono repotenciado por otros más -¿Qué fue eso?- pregunté preocupada.

_**-Estabas en alta voz y las chicas escucharon-**_ Genial.

**_-¡Perdí la apuesta!-_** escuché a Yuka.

**_-¡Dame mi dinero!-_** continuó Eri, ¿Habían apostado si Inuyasha y yo nos haríamos novios?

**_-Aome e Inuyasha sentados en un árbol besándose-_** canto Ayumi, si supiera.

**_-¡Silencio niñas!-_ **dijo mi madre **_-¿Cuando estan libres? deberías traerlo a almorzar-_ **dijo mi madre.

-Ya Baba lo invitó a cenar hoy, un paso a la vez- le dije enterrando mi rostro mi mano -Tampoco tienen que ahuyentarlo-

**_-¡Que tramposa!-_** Baba y mamá siempre tenían ese tipo de cometencias tontas de quien hacia algo primero.

-Bueno ahora que lo pienso fue Opa el que sugirió que lo invitara- corregí mi error dejando a mi madre callada en la otra linea -¿Mamá...?- pregunté tentativa.

**_-No es nada, es solo que...guao, papá nunca invitó a Eric a comer-_ **asumí que tampoco a mi padre biológico pero no hacia falta nombrarlo.

-Supongo que le cayó bien- dije restandole importancia, de pronto se escuchó como si un cristal se rompiese al fondo.

_**-¡NIÑAS!-**_ gritó mamá **_-Hablamos luego amor, ¡Ayumi, Yuka y Eri!-_ **escuché antes de que trancara, alguien estaba en problemas.

Mis abuelos llegaron luego de un rato, Kuroro bañado y perfumado lucía más espenjoso de lo normal. Baba se encuartó en la cocina lo que significaba que nadie podía intervenir en la preparación de la comida. Opa y yo estabamos en el sofá viendo History Channel, su canal favorito, estaban dando un especial del 4 de julio, día de la independecia norte americana, como eran vacaciones había perdido la noción del tiempo, en tres días sería la gran fiesta. A eso de las siete fui a mi cuarto para arreglarme, me puse una falda y una camisa con unas sandalias dejando mi cabello suelto. Me perfume un poco y decidí quedarme al natural sin una gota de maquillaje. Al salir arreglé la mesa, ordenes de mi abuela, ella fue a ponerse algo mas decente y que no oliera a comida mientras mi abuelo seguía concentrado en su documental. Pronto el sonido de una moto afuera hizo que mi corazón se acelerara en anticipación, me asomé por la ventana y vi a Inuyasha bajándose de la moto, llevándola hasta el garaje en donde había acostumbrado dejarla cada vez que iba a mi casa. Salí por la puerta y corrí hasta sus brazos siendo seguida por Kuroro, lo abracé fuertemente plantándole un beso en los labios a penas se quitó el casco, él sonrió en el beso.

-Alguien está emocionada por verme- me dijo acariciando mi rostro.

-Te extrañé por la tarde, eso es todo- le dije mirándolo a los ojos, antes de que Inuyasha pudiera responder Kuroro me empujó para saludar él mismo a Inuyasha -Perro tonto- dije viendo como Inuyasha se agachaba para acariciar mejor a mi mascota.

-Alguien fue a la peluqueria y tambien está emocionado por verme- dijo acariciando la cabeza de mi perro.

-Si bueno muy lindo el perro, pero mi abuela debe estar teniendo un ataque al corazón en este momento porque no hemos entrado así que vamos- dije un poco impaciente, tomé su mano y caminamos por la puerta. Al entrar Opa seguía enchufado al televisor, tuve que carraspear mi voz para que subiera la mirada.

-Buenas noches señor- dijo Inuyasha muy formal ofreciendo su mano a mi abuelo que la estrechó con gusto.

-¿Y Baba?- pregunté.

-Sigue arreglandose pero adelante siéntate- invitó mi abuelo a Inuyasha.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- le pregunté cariñosamente.

-Cocacola estaría bien- me respondió con esa intensidad que lograba derretirme, yo asentí un poco mareado y miré a mi abuelo haciendo la misma pregunta pidiendo lo mismo. Fui a la cocina que olía divino buscando en la nevera las dos latas de refresco, las serví en unos vasos con hielo y regresé a la sala encontrándome con una grata sorpresa. Rápidamente Inuyasha y mi abuelo se encontraban enganchados en una culta conversacion acerca del 4 de julio, diciendo curiosidades y otros echos relevantes, me pareció algo muy extraño teniendo en cuenta que Inuyasha era una persona timida y cerrada. Colqué las bebidas sobre la mesa en silencio sin querer interrumpirlos. Me senté al lado de Inuyasha quien entrelazó sus mano mano con la mía aun hablando con mi abuelo, al parecer si se había dado cuenta de mi presencia pero no quería interrumpir la conversación.

-¡¿Ya llegó?!- preguntó mi abuela apareciendo de pronto en la sala con nosotros.

-¿Qué tal señora Engel?- dijo Inuyasha levantándose para saludarla, mi abuela muy atrevida le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo haciéndome sonrojar.

-Me alegra que hayas venido hijo, la comida estará lista en unos minutos, iré a revisarla- dijo Baba huyendo a la cocina. Nos quedamos un rato mas hablando del día de la independencia, bueno ellos yo nada más escuchaba, cuando Baba avisó que la comida estaba lista. Me ofrecí para ayudarla servir pero se negó rotundamanete. Rápidamente sirvió nuestra comida en unos platos hondos y proseguimos a comer.

-Esto esta mundial señora Engel- dijo Inuyasha luego del primer bocado del famoso Ramen de mi abuela, ella era una veterana y sin duda buena cocinera.

-Gracias querido, me alegra que te guste- respondió ella un poco sonrojada.

-Así que Inuyasha cuéntanos un poco de ti- intervinó Opa, toda la noche me había sorprendido, él no era de esas personas habladoras, por lo menos con mis amigos nunca lo fue.

-Pues veamos, soy de varios lugares realmente pero los últimos años he estado en Nashville con mi familia, de pequeño viajamos mucho, como mi padre era Marine lo cambiaban constantemente de sede- comenzó tranquilo.

-¡Vaya que interesante!- dijo mi abuelo -Con razón sabes tanto de cosas militares-

-Si bueno, era un poco difícil no absorber los conocimientos de mi padre- me di cuenta que en todo momento Inuyasha evitaba la palabra muerte o el hecho mismo.

-¿Y estás estudiando o trabajas?- preguntó mi abuela.

-Por el momento soy el gerente de uno de los hoteles de mi hermano mayor- respondió dando otro bocado a su comida -¿El Ocean View sabe?- ella asintió identificando el lugar diciendo maravillas del mismo.

-¿Esa cadena es de tu padre?- preguntó Opa viendo las placas metálicas que guindaban del cuello de Inuyasha, al parecer se habían escabullido de su camisa.

-De mi padre y de mi abuelo, ambos eran Marines- dijo acariciando ambas placas con un deje de melancolía.

-Es decir que es una tradición familiar- dijo Opa lo cual llamó mi atención la verdad nunca me había percatado de aquel detalle pero era lógico, como una cadena.

-Si, pero mi hermano y yo quisimos romper el esquema- respondió Inuyasha luego de un momento.

-¿Cual es tu apellido?- preguntó de pronto mi abuelo de nuevo.

-Tanner- respondió Inuyasha tranquilamente, siempre me pareció un apellido muy lindo.

-¿Por casualidad tu abuelo es Hanson Tanner?- preguntó sorprendiendo a Inuyasha.

-Si... ¿Cómo...?- respondió confundido Inuyasha.

-Lo sabía, eres igualito a él cuando lo conocí. Era un hombre formidable, muy amigo mío- todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, con razón tanta simpatía hacia el muchacho. De pronto comenzamos a discutir de nuestros ancestros y familiares, Inuyasha muy interesado con Opa.

Comimos postre, torta de piña y luego reposamos un rato hablando. Ya era bastante tarde y mis abuelos eran gallinas para el sueño. A las diez dieron sus despedidas mientras yo prometí limpiar lo que quedara en la cocina lo cual Baba agradeció. Acompañé a Inuyasha hasta el garaje una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pues no fue nada mal- comenté mientras él se sentaba en la moto.

-Fue bastante interesante en realidad- me corrigió atrayendome a su cuerpo -Aunque muchas veces tuve que aguantarme para no besarte frente a ellos- susurró en mi oído.

-Pues eso lo podemos arreglar ahora- le dije inclinándome sobre sus labios -Quédate- susurré entre besos.

-¿Ah?- preguntó de igual manera.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche- le dije despegando nuestros rostros.

-¿Qué pasa si nos descubren?- preguntó aun muy cerca de mi.

-Ya les caes bien, no harán nada- respondí sonriente, él lo pensó por un momento.

-¿Qué hay de la moto? Hay que esconderla- iba a sugerir algo pero no se me vino nada a la mente -Otro dia amor, hoy no creo que sea el momento para hacer que tus abuelos me odien despues de que les caí bien- comentó dándome otro beso.

-Esta bien...pero me debes una- le dije cruzandome de brazos como niña pequeña. El se rió colocándose el casco estaba por arreancar cuando se detuvo.

-Acabo de recordar, el hotel hara una fiesta del día de la independencia y mi hermano va a venir, me pidió que fuera como gerente que soy y que llevara un acompañante asi que ¿Me harías los honores de ser mi pareja?- pregunto sobre el ruido de la moto.

-Sería un placer señor Tanner- dije como si fuera una señorita de los años 1800.

-Mañana te digo los demás detalles- me dijo bajando el cristal de su casco y yo asentí, estaba por acelerar de nuevo pero me miró en lugar de arrancar -Buenas noches...Te quiero- sus palabras hicieron que un panal de mariposas explotara en mi pecho. Torpemente me incliné subiendo el cristal del casco que resguardaba parte de su cara y le di un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Tambien te quiero- le dije, él sonrió y partió.

Esperé a que se perdiera en la calle para entrar de nuevo a la casa, terminé de recoger la cocina aun conmocionada por las palabras de Inuyasha, quería saltar por todas partes y reír de felicidad. Llegué a mi cuarto y me cambié a la pijama, me eché en la cama y revisé mi telefonó antes de dormir.

**_"Ahora me arrepiento de no haber tomado tu oferta"_**

El mensaje de Inuyasha me hizo sonreír abrazando aun más a mi peluche de felpa.

**_"Ya te dije, me debes una"_**

Le respondí recibiendo pronto su respuesta.

_**"Tranquila pagaré mi deuda pronto, buenas noches amor, te quiero"**_

la subita muestra de cariño por parte de Inuyasha me tomo desprevenida sin embargo era agradable, las mariposas volvieron a estremecerme y para tranquilizarme apreté con más fuerza al pobre peluche.

_**"Yo te quiero más, buenas noches 3"**_

No esperé su respuesta, decidí poner el celular en silencio. Me acurruqué en la cama con mi peluche en el pecho escuchando una y otra vez la voz de Inuyasha diciendo **_"Te quiero"_**

* * *

**Hola! Bueno aquí seguimos y las cosas se van poniendo más tiernas a medida que avanzamos y descubrimos cosas nuevas de Inuyasha! Supongo que ya deben sospechar quien fue la primera novia de Inuyasha, es un poco obvio la verdad sin embargo es una historia que planeó contar más adelante en el fic! Gracias por sus reviews, sus follows y todo! Besos! V**


	13. XII

**XII**

Inuyasha había pasado por mi en la mañana para desayunar en Starbucks, esta vez dejé que pagara él aunque no di tanta pelea como antes, me concidero una persona totalmente independiente pero aquello me parecia un lindo gesto. Escogimos comer en las mesillas de afuera pues el día estaba espendido y aunque el sol martillara nuestros cuerpos con sus rayos ultra violeta la brisa nos refrescaba.

-¿Entonces cómo es la cuestión de la fiesta?- pregunté dándole un sorbo a mi café, él asintió mientras masticaba su pastel de manzana y lo pasaba con un sorbo del café con leche.

-Bueno, realmente no queria ir pero mi hermano me obligó y va a venir con su familia y bueno... Quería que te conocieran- un pequeño sonrojo tiño sus mejillas al igual que las mias, no había caído en cuenta que conocería a parte de la familia Inuyasha -Te explico, todos los hoteles de la costa eligen a uno para hacer la fiesta a todos los turistas, este año nos tocó a nosotros organizarla, es algo muy casual no tan formal, musica, comida y bebida. Luego casi a la madrugada todos van a la playa a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales-

-Pues me parecen un buen plan- respondí sonriente.

-Em, también quisiera el número de tu madre y tus abuelos para invitarlos personalmete- aun sonrojado me hizo sonreír aun más, Inuyasha podía ser tan dulce.

Al terminar de comer Inuyasha me dejó en casa de mis abuelos ya que tenía que hacer algunas cosas para la fiesta como gerente de hotel que era, yo me despedí con un beso y él devolvió el gesto añadiendo un abrazo y un te quiero. A penas vi que desaparecia de la calle salí corriendo a casa de Sango. Llegué en menos de cinco minutos y rápidamente toque la puerta avisando mi llegada, abrí la misma abriéndome paso dentro de la casa topandome con la pequeña Kirara que jugaba con sus peluches. Los papás de Sango estaban trabajando y Kohaku debía estar con Shippo en algún lugar, como la puerta estaba sin llave sabía que Sango estaba en casa.

-¡Emergecia 14!- grité avisando mi llegada. Hace muchos años ya Sango y yo habíamos creado algo así como una serie de reglas y emergencias como nunca salir con algún ex o cubrir a la otra en alguna salida a escondidas, todas las habíamos enumerado. En menos de lo que canta un ruiseñor Sango se encontraba bajando las escaleras como una desquisiada.

-Espero que no sea una broma- me dijo algo despelucada y jadeante usando tan solo una camisa que le cubría hasta mitad de los muslos, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-¿Estás loca? Con este tipo de emergencias no se juega. Necesito algo lindo que ponerme para la fiesta del día de independencia, el hermano de Inuyasha va a estar allí y quiero dar una buena impresión- dije muy seria.

-Aome pudes ser la princesa de Mónaco y ese hombre va a pensar que eres despresiable, solo quiere a su mujer y a su hija, creo que nisiquiera a la señora Izayoi- me dijo colocando su manos sobre su cintura -Pero es cierto debes dar una buena impresión pero no a él, a Inuyasha- me guiñó el ojo - Sin embargo la emergencia 14 no me parece muy apropiada para la ocasión, no pienso prestarte algo mío. Ya todo el mundo ha visto mi ropa asi que creo que esto es una buena excusa para la emergencia 15, ¡A comprar!- me dijo firmemente -Yo también quiero algo lindo para Miroku así que vamos a divertinos como siempre- siempre que Sango y yo salíamos a comprar era uno de los mejores dias de mi vida, no por el hecho de comprar si no que realmente era divertido aunque a veces ella se volvía un poco loca pero un poco de emoción no hace daño a nadie.

-De acuerdo entonces vamos- le dije sonriente.

-Em, dame un momento- me dijo un poco a penada -Miroku está arriba- entendí perfectamente lo que quiso decir, con razón había bajado tan ajitada.

-No te preocupes, iré a mi casa a buscar lo que sea, me pasas buscando- le dije sin mas huyendo de ahí, de verdad que esos dos no aguantaban dos pedidas para tener relaciones.

De camino regreso a casa aunque muy corto que fuera me pregunté si llegaría a hacerlo con Inuyasha, si él seria mi primera vez y si después de hacerlo me volveria tan adicta a ello como Sango. En realidad no quería ser una ninfomana, en absoluto y perder mi virginidad pues con Inuyasha no estaría mal pero tampoco quería forzas las cosas, las cosas pasan cuando tienen que pasar. De alguna manera también entendía que Sango y Miroku tuviesen relaciones todo el tiempo ya que no saben cuando le asignen una misión a alguna guerra o lo cambien de sector, creo que no podría con una relación a distancia, extrañarlo, no poder tocarlo, verlo por una cámara de video o leer sus cartas con la esperanza de que regrese con vida, tal vez herido, pero vivo.

Al entrar a casa vi a Opa y a Baba en el patio trasero recortando algunos arbustos y regando unas cuantas flores, se veían felices, se sonreían, con una mirada podían decir te amo sin necesidad de hablar. Entonces recordé que Baba pasó por lo mismo que Sango, mi abuelo había estado en la guerra. En varias la verdad aunque nunca quise preguntar mucho del tema ya que era algo sensible para él. Baba era fuerte, si lo pensaba bien en su época era mas difícil ya que no había tecnología tan avanzada debía apoyarse en la promesa del amor, las cartas que llegaban una vez cada dos semanas con suerte y la esperanza de que regresara. Baba era enfermera asi fue que conoció a mi abuelo, es la típica historia americana de una enfermera y un Marine, por suerte ellos tuvieron un final feliz.

Aproximadamente veinte minutos después escuché la bocina de Sango en frente de mi casa, mientras llegaba había aprovechado de sacar un poco de efectivo de mi caja de ahorros, una vieja caja de caramelos que escondía al final de mi armario. Eric me había dado una tarjeta de crédito y una de débito pero creo que nunca está demás tener algo de de efectivo encima.

Ibamos camino al centro comercial, aunque los odiara, era necesario. En Kiawah Island yo siempre compraba ropa o accesorios en las tiendas que estaban en el centro, no eran muy lujosas o de marca pero se encontraban cosas bonitas. Sin embargo estaba cien por ciento segura que Sango me arrastraría de una u otra forma al centro comercial.

-¿Tienes algo pensado?- me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Algo...lindo- le dije recibiendo una mirada fría de ella.

-Aome por favor, tienes que ser un poco más específica- en ese momento un idiota, muy probable turista, nos chocó por detras ocacionando un grito por parte de la bocina de nuestro auto, el dueño del otro auto se bajó, era un chico rubio muy bien parecido con la música electrónica a todo dar, Sango interrumpió su conversación conmigo y se bajó de igual manera -¿¡QUE TE PASA IDIOTA!?- le gritó a los cuatro vientos mientras caminaba a ver el impacto, el chico pareció sorprenderse, yo me bajé al ver que otros chicos comenzaban a bajarse de la camioneta.

-Tranquila chiquita, fue solo un accidente, pido mis disculpas- respondió de manera "seductora" aunque realmente parecía un completo tonto.

-Chiquita tus nalgas ¡Mira como me dejaste el parachoques!- Sango molesta no era muy sutil que digamos, el chico rubio sonrió. La verdad no era mucho el daño, un rayón y una abolladura pero igual no le quitaba el daño.

-No te preocupes, yo lo pago- genial, un niño rico, Sango reviró los ojos.

-Más te vale- le respondió mi mejor amiga cruzándose de brazos. En eso uno de los amigos del rubio se le acercó a susurrarle algo que lo hizo sonreír.

-Excelente idea Jason- respondió asintiendo -No solo pagaré por el daño si no que como son dos lindas señoritas las invitaré a la fiesta del día de independencia en el hotel Ocean View- quise reírme en su cara pero por descencia me aguanté, miré a Sango que no le importó aguantarse las ganas y se rió ocasionando confusión en el otro bando.

-¡Ay querido! No te preocupes nos verás allá solo que con nuestros novios, el suyo es el gerente del Ocean View así que tenemos entrada V.I.P por así decirlo- Respondió con prepotencia, ella no era una chica creída pero sabía que quería proyectarle eso a los bobos esos para que nos dejaran en paz -Igual pagaras el choque- respondió sin más, Sango se acercó y tomó el celular del rubio que sabía que estaba en sus shorts ya que el muy amanerado los llevaba hiperajustados, sacó el celular, Iphone por su puesto, y guardó su numero lo cual me pareció un poco arriesgado -Avísame para ver como vamos a hacer- sin más asintió con la cabeza y volvimos a entrar en el auto siendo nuestra ruta.

-¿No te parece un poco arriesgado darle tu número? Puede ponerse fastidioso- le dije viendo como una sonrisa se teñía en su boca.

-Es que no le di mi numero, coloqué el de Miroku- inmediatamente entendí lo que había echo y me puse a reír con ella -Déjame llamarlo para avisarle- acto seguido hizo lo anunciado. En menos de diez minutos nos encontrabamos estacionando el carro en el centro comercial -De acuerdo, vamos primero a nuestras tiendas favoritas y si no hay nada recurrimos a otras- yo asentí entrelazando mi brazo con el suyo. Nuestra primera parada fue Zara, una de las tiendas favoritas de Sango.

Nos dirigimos directo al departamento de mujeres viendo la nueva línea de verano, colores pasteles y llamativos también, mucho tul y faldas largas, un estilo bastante bohemio pero también habían algunas cosas clásicas y rockeras. Tomamos algunos vestidos y para suerte de Sango encontró uno perfecto para ella, eso siempre le pasaba, primera tienda que iba, primera tienda en la que encontraba que usar, yo era un poco más quisquillosa así que siempre teníamos que ir aproximadamente a cuatro o cinco tiendas. Sango es tan suertuda que también encontró unas sandalias que hacían juego con el vestido de color coral, era vaporoso, ajustado hasta la cintura y de allí caía libremente en forma de "A" sobre sus piernas, un cinturón marrón en la cintura y las sandalias del mismo color. Al salir me miró negando con la cabeza pero bueno ya me había acostumbrado a mis exigencias. De allí salimos a Rip Curl, una de mis tiendas preferidas, me gustaban mucho las marcas de surfistas o las parecidas. Estuvimos ahí un rato pero no tenían nada que sirviera para la ocasión. Salimos directo a Quicksilver que estaba al lado pero también fue un intento fallido. Seguimos buscando en otras tiendas, Paul and Bear, American Apparel, Op, Roxy y no fue hasta que entramos en una de esas tiendas que tanto me gustaban, sin marcas simplemente ropa de diseñadores no reconocidos. Me probé una falda estampada de colores vivos, naranja, rojo, amarillo y un toque de fucsia, la falda se ajustaba a mi cintura y volaba hasta el suelo y tenía una abertura hasta mitad de mi muslo revelando mi pierna al caminar, con ella hacia juego un pequeño top de encajes que era bastante cómodo. Al salir del probador busqué a Sango por todas partes pero no podía encontrarla, de pronto apareció detrás de mi con una amplia sonrisa ofreciéndome unas sandalias marrones de corcho, yo las miré un poco insegura ya que no solía usar muchos zapatos altos aunque mi estatura no fuera muy alta. Me probé los zapatos solo para complacerla pero terminé sorprendiendome al ver que me gustaba como me veía y que a su vez las sandalias eran supremamente cómodas. Volví a cambiarme a mi ropa anterior dirigiéndome al mostrador con la ropa. Obviamente la factura resulto ser mucho más barata de lo que hubiese sido si hubiese comprado la ropa en cualquiera de las tiendas anteriores, mis ahorros me lo agradecieron.

Luego de terminar las compras nos encontramos hambrientas y que ya era la hora del almuerzo así que muy apuradas nos dirigimos a la feria escogiendo comida Tailandesa para variar. Estabamos comiendo cuando Sango comenzó con un interrogatorio que era bastante personal.

-¿Entonces...por fin lo vas a hacer con Inuyasha?- dijo haciendo que me atrgantara un poco con la comida, la miré mientras bebía un poco de jugo para tranquilizarme, ella se reía.

-¿Por qué tienes que preguntar eso cuando ves que estoy comiendo?- le dije cuando logré estabilizarme.

-Diversión propia- me respondió aun riendo -No pero de veras, ¿No se te ha pasado por la mente?- pues verán yo era virgen como creo que ya he dejado claro de alguna manera antes. Si virgen a los diecinueve (especie en extinción) y bueno digamos que Sango estaba un poco preocupada, ella siempre fue un poco prematura en cuanto a todo.

-Pues no lo se Sango, a penas y comenzamos a estar de novios- le respondí sonrojandome al pensar en tener mi primera vez con Inuyasha, noté como reviró los ojos.

-Te gusta y lo quieres- me afirmó y yo asentí -Y obviamente tu le gustas a él y te quiere- volví asentir -¿Entonces que más pides?- me preguntó.

-Sango no es tan simple- comencé con mi discurso del amor al cual ella reviró los ojos, no recordaba cuantas veces se lo había dicho -¿Qué? Me estás preguntando yo te respondo- le dije.

-Aome, ya me se tu bendito discurso del amor y blah blah pero amiga por favor, nunca te había visto tan...a gusto y bien con alguien, cuando lo ves tus ojos brillan y los de él también, cuando están juntos es dificil no verlos y darse cuenta de la conexión estupenda que tienen, a demás, tener relaciones siempre mejora todo, te hace desear más a tu pareja y crea un vínculo más fuerte si realmente se quieren- me alegré al saber esos pequeños datos sobre Inuyasha y yo, era cierto desde que lo conocí hubo una conexión inmediata pero de igual manera que me garantizaba que no me iba a cojer y a dejarme...era un poco duro de pensar y conociendo a Inuyasha más pero aunque suene feminista, hombre es hombre.

-Es cierto Sango pero tampoco quiero apresurar ni presionar nada...- le dije sin darme cuenta.

-Está bien, aun queda verano por delante pero no deberías seguir cerrandote- me reprochó dándole un bocado a la comida.

-No lo haré- dije una vez más sin darme cuenta de que decía, ella me miró sorprendida, acababa de poner la torta pero con velas y todo.

-¿Es decir que se te ha pasado por la mente hacerlo con el?- me susurró emocionada.

-¡No!- respondí tal vez muy rápidamente sonrojandome.

-Tranquila no le diré a Inuyasha- me respondió como si eso fuese a tranquilizarme. Yo la miré con los ojos achinados y proseguí comiendo.

Al terminar de comer Sango me dejó en casa, estaba un poco cansada así que fui a mi cama a dormir un rato. Dejé las bolsas con las compras en una esquina y me desplomé sobre el colchón rebotando un poco, cerré mis ojos y como siempre tu cerebro cuando quieres descansar lo que hace es pensar se me vino a la mente nada más y nada menos que la conversación que tuve con Sango mientras comía, había hablado de manera inconsciente y de una u otra forma había dado a entender que si quería hacerlo con Inuyasha. La verdad, algo en mi interior si me lo pedía a gritos, cuando nos besabamos siempre quería más y más pero nunca habíamos llegado más alla de lo aceptable. Pero entonces estaba otro lado de mi, que me decía que esperara un poco pero no estaba muy segura ya de si hacerle caso o no...Entre tanto pensamiento me cansé y decidí pensar en otra cosa de pronto mi celular sonó y lo atendí sin ver la pantalla.

-¿Alo?- dije notando que mi voz estaba un poco ronca.

**_-Creo que te acabo de despertar-_** escuché la voz de Inuyasha del otro lado de la línea haciéndome sonreír instantáneamente.

-Solo descansaba un rato ¿Qué tal tu día?- le pregunté abrazando la tortuga.

**_-De la patada, todos son unos inútiles-_** en la parte de atrás se escuchaban unos cuantos gritos y martillazos, yo me reí.

-Te repito, tu eres muy duro- en ese memoento le gritó algo a alguien, algo como "Eso no va ahí inútil de mierda" pero decidí obviarlo.

_**-Disculpa-**_ dijo recobrando la compostura -**_Estoy libre a las ocho ¿Nos vemos?-_** me preguntó.

-Dejame pensar- le dije queriendo molestarlo, escuché como se quedó en silencio, nisiquiera podía escuchar su respiración -Es broma tonto- le dije escuchando un suspiró de su lado -¿Me buscas a las ocho entonces?- le dije.

_**-Allí estaré-**_ le escuché decir.

-Vale, nos vemos entonces, te quiero- le dije de pronto sintiendo cuanto lo extrañaba.

-_**Yo te quiero más-** _con eso trancó dejando unas cuantas mariposas revoloteando en mi barriga.

El resto de la tarde estuve impaciente esperando a que las ocho de la noche llegara, por suerte Opa me mantuvo ocupada ayudándolo a arreglar el garaje. Estaba moviendo unas cajas cuando el familiar sonido de la moto de Inuyasha resonó, dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me giré de inmediato corriendo a su lado, por suerte le dio tiempo de bajarse de la moto y quitarse el casco ya que me abalancé sobre el plantándole un beso en los labios olvidando la presencia de mi abuelo.

-Extraño esto- dijo entre besos sonriendo. Solo el sonido del carraspeo de mi abuelo hizo que nos separara, yo muy apenada pero Inuyasha se veía bastante alegre.

-Gracias por la invitación muchacho- le dijo sonriendo.

-Mi placer- respondió sonriente -¿Lista?- me preguntó yo asentí pero fui a buscar mi cartera en mi habitación, claro dandole un beso antes. Entré a la casa, Baba se estaba bañando, busqué mi cartera y por un microsegundo volvió a pasar por mi mente la idea de Inuyasha y yo...juntos, juntos. Me sentí un poco apenada y sacudí la cabeza queriendo olvidarlo. Regresé al garaje aun avergonzada de mis pensamientos indecorosos y encontré como siempre a Inuyasha y a Opa hablando.

-Lista- dije interrumpiendo su conversación, la verdad solo quería estar con Inuyasha. El asintió y se despidió de mi abuelo con un apretón de manos y un abrazo. Nos montamos en la moto y partimos.

Inuyasha me llevó a un pequeño restaurante que quedaba cerca de su casa, era mitad bar mitad restaurante realmente pero la comida era muy buena al igual que el ambiente, relajado y divertido. Entramos al local recibiendo la sopresa que de que era noche de Karaoke por lo que habían unos cuantos montados en un escenario cantando. Tomamos una mesa y ordenamos la comida riéndonos de las personas que subían. Comenzamos a hablar de nuestro día Inuyasha muy estresado al parecer por lo que ordené dos cervezas. En menos de diez minutos Inuyasha había terminado la primera y así empezamos, una detrás de otra mientras hablabamos y hablamos, claro yo a la séptima ya estaba un poco mareada aunque Inuyasha lucía bastante bien. Al terminar de comer mi mareo paso un poco pero Inuyasha pidió unos shots de vodka lo cual no me hizo nada bien aunque estaba muy feliz. Estabamos tomando y no recuerdo como de un momento a otro aparecimos en el escenario cantando, todo el mundo nos aplaudía y yo no paraba de sonreír, supongo que estaban tan borrachos como nosotros. Me giré a ver a Inuyasha que cantaba conmigo nada más y nada menos que Rolling in the deep de Adele. En el coro todos cantaban con nosotros y movían las manos de lado a lado hasta habían unos grabándonos. Cuando terminó la canción bajamos del escenario dándole paso a otra pareja, Inuyasha pagó y salimos tambaleándonos uno con otro, riéndonos. No sabía si montarnos en la motocicleta sería lo más sano, pero estabamos bastante cerca de su casa así que no protesté. De algún momento a otro llegamos a su casa aunque el viaje fue sumamente borroso para mi a demás que sentía que estaba en una nube. Cuando me bajé de la moto nos encontrabamos en el garaje, noté que el carro no estaba lo que significaba que Miroku no estaba en casa. Inuyasha se quitó el casco y como siempre quitó el mio. No se cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y no podían apartarse una de la otra, escuché como los cascos que estaban en las manos de Inuyasha cayeron al suelo de concreto pero no pude escuchar más ya que todos mis sentidos se cegaron al sentir sus labios chocando contra los mios en un golpe sordo. Su manos acunaron mi rostro acercandome más al suyo, un poco atontada logré subir mis manos por su pecho reposandolas en su nuca, pronto el aire entre nosotros no fue suficiente y tuvimos que separarnos solo por un momento, nos miramos, en sus ojos un hambre que nunca había visto lo cual me hizo sentir escalofrios, pero placenteros. Volvimos a besarnos de forma hambrienta como si fueramos el aire para vivir, sus manos bajaron bruscamente a mis gluteos y me alzaron de un tirón, amarré mis piernas a sus caderas. Inuyasha comenzó a moverse y de un solo golpe abrió la puerta para entrar a la casa, como no tenía mucho equilibrio golpeamos contra la pared que se encontraba frente a nosotros pero lejos de de sentir dolor sentí placer. Nuestros besos y caricias eran más desesperados, los labios de Inuyasha se movían frenéticos por mis labios, mi rostro y mi cuello haciendo que gimiera sin poder evitarlo. El calor en mi cuerpo comenzó a consumirme nunca había sentido algo así en mi vida y aunque no podía pensar bien completamente gracias al alcohol pensé en algo que me asustó, ¿Iba a perder mi virginidad con Inuyasha en ese momento? Aunque sentí miedo seguí besándole, no quería parar, en ese momento descubrí que quería hacer aquel acto de amor con él y nadie más.

Al recobrar la compostura Inuyasha siguió moviéndonos dirigiéndose a las escalaras, antes de llegar al primer escalón se despegó de mi, ambos jadeantes nos miramos, noté su sonrisa sacando de inmediato una en mi rostro, me agarró con mayor fuerza y subimos milagrosamente las escaleras. Aquella era la primera vez que subía a esa planta, no era nada fuera de lo común tenía dos puertas, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda. Volvimos a actuar como antes, con hambre, con deseo, con cariño al mismo tiempo, Inuyasha giró a la izquierda bruscamente pegándome contra la puerta abriendola de un solo golpe.

-¡AH!- se escuchó de pronto en la habitación. Inuyasha y yo nos despegamos y nos vimos las caras para luego mirar a nuestro al rededor. La verdad nunca habria podido imaginar lo que estaba viendo.

-¡¿Qué coño haces aqui!?- gritó Inuyasha dejándome en el suelo de inmediato, yo me arreglé como pude ignorando mi estado de ebriedad. Sobre una inmensa cama se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Shippo con una chica, si, ambos, en la cama, desnudos. la chica comenzó a moverse nerviosa con la cara roja, buscaba mantas con que taparse mientras Shippo se colocaba unos bermudas.

-¡Pensé que pasarías la noche en el hotel!- exclamó Shippo igual de rojo que la chica que no encontraba en donde meterse.

-¡¿Y por eso te metes en mi cama con una niña?!- El tono de Inuyasha era severo y al parecer todo el efecto del alcohol había desaparecido. Comencé a temer por la salud mental de la chica y Shippo asi que como pude decidí actuar.

-Amor, porque no vas afuera a respirar un poco. Yo me encargo de esto- le dije dulcemente colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros que se relajaron luego de unos segundos, me miró y sin decir nada salió de la habitación dejándome con los dos adolescentes asustados. Inuyasha cerró la puerta de un manotón haciendo que resonara estruendosamente -Que escandaloso- dije tratando de suavizar el ambiente. Me giré a los dos chicos que me veían nerviosos -A ver Shippo, vas a terminar de vestirte y vas a bajar a pedirle disculpas a Inuyasha- comencé acercándome a él colando mis manos en sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio, sus ojos verdes se abrieron como dos huevos fritos.

-¡Estás loca me va a matar! Si no es porque interrumpiste ahorita mismo estuviera muerto- me dijo desesperado.

-Mientras te vistes y eso de seguro se tranquiliza así que vamos, le debes una disculpa y estoy segura de que lo apreciara- le dije tratando de animarlo.

-Creo que no conoces bien a Inuyasha- me dijo haciendo que revirara los ojos.

-Anda, yo ayudo a tu amiga- le dije sacándolo de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta me giré y miré a la chica que seguía a penada entre las sábanas. Me acerqué a ella recogiendo su ropa en el camino entregándosela mientras me sentaba sobre la cama a su lado -Ten- le dije ella asintió y tomó la ropa -Disculpa esa, esto debe ser realmente vergonzoso para ti pero no preocupes, Inuyasha esta un poco tomado así que no creo que recuerde tu cara mañana- no era lo mejor que podría decir pero no se me ocurrió más nada. Ella me miró y volvió a bajar la mirada ahora la notaba un poco decepcionada, casi triste -¿Estás bien?- pregunté inclinándome un poco tal vez más de la cuenta gracias a mi ebriedad pero a ella pareció no importarle.

-Es solo que...no puedo creer que esto haya pasado- dijo, su voz era un poco chillona -¿Se supone que tu primera vez es mágica no?- reflexionó con su ropa en manos, la verdad eso me hizo sentir un poco mal, Inuyasha y yo interrumpiendo aquel momento pero...¿Todo pasa por algo no?

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- le pregunté, ella subió la mirada un poco confundida.

-Soten...- respondió en un susurro.

-Bueno Soten, la verdad no puedo responder a tu pregunta- le dije confundiéndola aun más -Aunque no lo creas yo nunca lo he hecho- le dije abiertamente a la chica, no sabía porque lo hacia, tal vez por la ebriedad o por tratar de hacerla sentir mejor. Ella me miró con los ojos achinados.

-No parecía hace unos momentos- me respondió aun sospechosa, yo me reí.

-Lo se, eso pasa cuando te dejas llevar pero sinceramente nunca lo he hecho, por un momento pensé que esta noche sería cuando pasaría pero...- le dije logrando sacarle una sonrisa la cual yo imité.

-Lo siento- me dijo un poco sonrojada -Supongo que seré la nueva burda de mis amigas...- susurró pero logré escucharla.

-¿A qué te refieres?- ella se sonrojó aun más y me miró nerviosa -Tranquila, no tienes que explicarme si no quieres- ella respiró hondo y habló.

-Soy la única de mi grupo que no ha...tu sabes- dijo un poco apenada -Estábamos en una fiesta y jugábamos verdad o reto...el reto era acostarme con Shippo y por eso vinimos para aca cuando le dije que era mi primera vez...Shippo fue muy amable de hecho me dijo que podíamos aparentar y listo, que no teníamos que hacerlo si no quería pero...si quiero ya no quiero que se metan más conmigo...- no pude evitar sentirme un poco triste, de verdad que el mundo cada vez se vuelve más hostil.

-Hey- le dije haciendo que me mirara -No hagas las cosas por los demás, debes hacerlo por ti misma y más si es algo tan importante como tener relaciones con alguien, por lo menos yo soy muy romántica y todo lo que hago con alguien tiene algun significado ya sea amor o cariño, así que piensalo, no te digo que no lo hagas pero que lo hagas siempre y cuando estés segura y que sea porque tu quieras- siempre que tomaba llegaba un punto de la noche en el que me ponía filosófica -Y mira que estoy pasada de tragos así que estoy diciéndote la pura verdad- le dije logrando hacerla sonreir.

-Gracias- me dijo abrazandome lo cual me sorprendió pero yo devolví el gesto.

-Anda ve a vestirte, yo te acompaño abajo- le dije.

Cuando Soten estuvo vestida y arreglada bajé con ella por las escaleras, ella iba detrás de mi como si yo fuera su escudo. Shippo estaba en el sofá aparentemente recibiendo un regaño aunque el lugar estaba en silencio Inuyasha tenía las manos en las caderas y respiraba profundamente. En eso se escuchó la bocina de un auto Shippo se levantó sin mirar a Inuyasha y caminó hasta nosotras me miró de manera suplicante, al parecer Inuyasha seguía molesto. Tomó la mano de Soten y la cual me miró dulcemente, yo devolví la mirada y los vi marcharse por la puerta. Esperé un rato antes de acercarme a Inuyasha al parecer seguía muy agitado.

-Amor...- le dije abrazando su pecho desde atrás, mi rostro reposando en sus omoplatos, noté como sus músculos se relajaban.

-Disculpa, no era mi intención que vieras eso- me dijo colocando sus manos sobre las mías para luego girarse y mirarme a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, en realidad creo que nosotros les arruinamos la noche- le dije sonriendo.

-¡Keh! Ese enano...- dijo mirando hacia un lado.

-Inuyasha no seas tan duro con él, solo quería que fuera una noche especial para la chica, obviamente no quería llevarla a su cuarto- le respondí acariciando su rostro.

-¡Pero no tenía que usar mi cuarto! Es más ahora mismo voy a limpiar- se alejó de mi y comenzó a subir las escaleras dándo pisotones, definitivamente está noche no pasaría nada, ante aquel pensamiento me encontré con que estaba un poco decepcionada y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Lo seguí con los brazos cruzados, cuando entré al cuarto Inuyasha se encontraba arrancando torpemente las sábanas y cobertor de su cama, no pude evitar reírme -¿Qué tiene de gracioso? ¿Quién sabe que hicieron antes de que llegaramos?- aquello me hizo reír aun más por alguna razón -¿Con que te parecer cómico no...?- dijo mirándome fijamente. Como un depredador saltó sobre la cama y me agarró por la cintura y de un solo tirón me acostó en la cama, mareada por el rápido movimiento lo miré sin entender, el simplemente sonrió prosiguiendo a realizar la tortura más despiadada. Cosquillas.

-¡No por favor!- grité retorciendo bajo su cuerpo. Pronto comenzamos a reírnos ambos con mucha más fuerza, tomó las sabanas y cobertor y me los paso por la cara a propósito pero logré quitárselas y lanzarlas al suelo. Caímos uno al lado del otro sobre el colchón viendo al techo, con la sonrisa en el rostro y la respiración agitada. Luego de un rato, después de calmarnos, Inuyasha levantó su torso apoyándose con su codo, me miró a los ojos y yo sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir por la boca, arregló mi cabello sin soltar mi mirada ni un solo segundo, yo me perdí en ese mar dorado. Sin darme cuenta los labios de Inuyasha se encontraban sobre los míos moviendose dulcemente, cayendo en cuenta de lo que hacia le devolví el gesto acunando su rostro con mi mano izquierda. En eso nuestro beso comenzó a ser más y más potente, cargado de pasión, suspiros iban y venían, yo ahogaba unos cuantos gemidos obra de las manos de Inuyasha sobre mi piel que habían comenzado a danzar por todo mi cuerpo.

Una mano de Inuyasha se coló por debajo de mi camiseta pero poco me importó, me encantaba sentir sus manos sobre mi abdomen y como poco a poco subía la camisa hasta sacarla por mi cabeza dejando expuesta en tan solo un sostén. Los ojos de Inuyasha eran oro derretido, cálidos y brillantes, deseaba perderme en ellos, verlos para siempre. Queriendo imitarlo quité su camisa un poco torpe gracias a mi poca experiencia pero a él pareció no importarle, una vez sin camisa Inuyasha pegó de nuevo nuestros cuerpos en un fiero beso. Su manos trazaban caminitos por mi piel dejando un rastro de lava acalorandome con cada respiración. Inuyasha se sentó entonces llevandome consigo, me acomodé a horcajadas sobre su regazo acariciando su nuca y su cabello. Sus fuertes brazos me encerraron en una prisión que apenas y dejaba moverme, su boca depositaba besos en mi cuello y yo simplemente no podía pensar concretamente, me sentía en una nube, todo era borroso, no solo por el alcohol que habíamos ingerido antes, no…eran las sensaciones abrumadoras que solo Inuyasha podía hacerme sentir. Su agarré se aflojó un poco lo cual no me gustó, estaba pecho con pecho con Inuyasha y quería quedarme así. Una de sus manos serpenteó delicadamente hasta el agarré de mi sostén, mi corazón se aceleró y de pronto me sentí muy nerviosa por lo que Inuyasha pudiese pensar de mi cuerpo, sin embargo no lo detuve, me puse tiesa como una piedra enterrando mis dedos en sus hombros. El me miró buscando aprobación la cual yo di luego de unos segundos, él me miró de la manera más dulce y me dio un beso en los labios, no de hambre, si no de cariño.

Ese sonido de mi sostén abriendo y ese frío que de pronto abrazó mis pechos me hizo temblar. Inuyasha se había quedado viendo por un momento pero luego comenzó a besar mi cuello, luego mi clavícula y así hasta tocar mis pechos, él era la primera persona que me tocaba así… y no podía estar más feliz. Un gemido escapó de mis labios al sentir los suyos contra mi piel tan sensible bajo sus toques. Pronto comenzó a bajar más y más hasta llegar a la orilla de mi short, entonces entré en pánico al sentir sus manos delizandose sobre esas partes intocables protegidas bajo la tela de mi short.

-I-Inu…- dije con la voz quebrantada, él subió el rostro justo allí debajo de mi ombligo mientras seguía acariciando -T-Tengo q-que decirte a-algo- el pareció preocuparse de pronto deteniendo gradualmente sus movimientos -Es que yo…- comencé pero no podía sacar las palabras -Recuerda que…- le dije tratando de hacerle entender, él estaba un poco confundido -Yo no he…- entonces por fin el pareció entender. En seco se detuvo y se me quedó mirando, no sabía descifrar su expresión, estaba pensativo pero serio al mismo tiempo. De pronto sonrió tiernamente y plantó un último beso debajo de mi ombligo enviando ondas de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. Subió por donde había bajado dejando un camino de besos hasta parar en mi labios que besó con ternura y devoción. Se apartó solo un poco, nuestras frentes aun pegadas, me miró a los ojos y habló.

-En otro momento entonces- susurró acariciando mi rostro.

-Pero…- iba a quejarme, quería hacerlo con él, estaba dispuesta, sin embargo me calló con uno de sus dedos moviendo su boca a mi oreja.

-Hoy no…quiero que sea especial para ti- susurró sorprendiéndome. Definitivamente Inuyasha era irreal. Volvió a verme y supongo que notó la sorpresa en mi rostro haciendo que se riera un poco -Vamos a dormir- dijo levantándose por un momento, buscó algo en un armario que se encontraba a la izquierda de la habitación en una esquina, mientras lo buscaba aprecié la habitación, todos los muebles eran de caoba oscura y las paredes tenían un color terracota. Pronto Inuyasha regresó con una manta y se colocó a mi lado cubriéndonos, en ese momento me di cuenta de mi desnudez por lo que me sonroje cubriéndome tontamente los pechos -Tranquila no he visto nada- dijo bromeante, yo le di un empujón -No tienes de que avergonzarte, eres perfecta para mi- susurró abrazándome pegándome contra su pecho, su piel y la mía juntas. Pude sentir los latidos frustres y firmes de su corazón estaba segura que él podría sentir los míos, sin decir más enterró su rostro en mi cabello y comenzó a dormirse, yo aun conmocionada por sus palabras me quedé mirando la piel tostada de su pecho hasta que mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Inuyasha decía que era perfecta para él, pues el era perfecto para mi.

-Y tu para mi…- susurré cerrando los ojos.

Si, éramos perfectos el uno para el otro.

* * *

**Pido piedad y misericordia, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero estaba de viaje! A penas y llegué ayer pero logré escribir esto durante el viaje! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews del cap anterior y prometo el próximo en los días que vienen. Espero que les haya gustado, tiene bastante cosas tiernas y cuchis, pensé que debía ser especial por lo que me he tardado. Bueno chicas nos leemos prontos! Un Beso! V**


	14. XIII

XIII

Por fin había llegado el día de la fiesta y a su vez el día de la independencia. En todas las casas del vecindario, en todos los locales y literalmente en todas partes se encontraba en lo alto una bandera de los Estados Unidos. El día estaba espléndido, brillante, fresco, simplemente veranero.

Apenas me desperté sentí el nudo de nervios formándose en mi estómago. Conocer al hermano de Inuyasha que es uno de sus familiares más cercanos me tenía sin dormir. Inuyasha me decía que le restara importancia, que no era resaltante ni nada del otro mundo, pero obviamente no podía pensar de aquella manera. Para mi la familia era muy importante.

La mayor parte de la mañana me la pasé ayudando a Opa con algunas cosas de la casa y ayudé a Baba en el jardín, ambos estaban muy entusiasmados por ir a la fiesta pero más que todo se sentían halagados y complacidos por la invitación de Inuyasha. Empezaba a creer que lo querían más a él que a mi. Los últimos tres días Baba me había echo llevarle el almuerzo que ella había preparado especialmente para él, siendo su preferido Ramen, mientras que Opa siempre le mandaba algun artículo de periódico interesante o alguna pregunta la cual respondía cuando se veían. Era un poco molesto a veces pero me encataba que se llevara tan bien con ellos. En cuanto a mamá y a Eric era bastante buena la relación, no tan íntima como la que mantenía con mis abuelos pero buena. Mis hermanas lo amaban, siempre querían verlo y jugar con él. Nunca en mi vida hubiese pensado que pudiese existir algo así.

Luego de un rico almuerzo decidir tomar una siesta estando cansada por las actividades de la mañana. Baba había echo una deliciosa tarta de manzana que me hizo repetir no una, si no dos veces por lo que estaba que explotaba. Como había quedado en ir a casa de Sango para arreglarnos puse una alarma en el celular y así despertarme a tiempo. Dormí por un buen rato o así lo sentí yo, no habían sido más de tres horas pero yo sentía que había sido una eternidad. Me levanté perezosamente sintiendo de nuevo los nervios en mi barriga, me había sentído tan bien cuando me había olvidado de ellos unas cuantas horas atras. Rápidamente me bañé y me vestí con lo primero que encontré siendo un vestido amarillo, dejé mi cabello mojado reposando en mi espalda y recogí todas las cosas que concideré necesarias incluyendo mi atuendo para la noche en mi mochila marron. Me despedí de mis abuelos alegando vernos en unas horas y salí por la puerta siendo seguida por Kuroro, el condenado ya sabía a donde iba asi que se venía conmigo para visitar a la pequeña Kirara. Como era feriado los padres de Sango se encontraban en casa así que decidí ser educada y tocar el timbre para anunciar mi llegada. Pronto me encontraba en los brazos de la señora Stoner y mi perro jugueteaba con la cachorra. Subí las escaleras luego de saludar al padre de la familia que se encontraba leyendo el periódico y me dirigí al cuarto de Sango. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con el caos total.

-¿Me puedes explicar que demonios pasa?- le pregunté cerrando la puerta detrás de mi. Habían camisas y pantalones en el suelo, sobre las sillas, sobre la cama había una pila de ropa, bolsos, carteras y peluches, era como si una exploción había eruptado en la habitacion de mi mejor amiga. Ella se encontraba corriendo de un lado a otro abriendo gabinetes y murmurando maldiciones que eran aplacadas por el sonido de la música proveniente de algún lugar en aquel jaleo.

-¡No lo encuentro!- gritó tirándose de rodillas dentro de su armario.

-¿Qué no encuentras?- pregunté sin entender que podría ser tan importnte como para tumbar toda la casa abajo.

-¡El dije que me regaló Miroku! ¡Nunca me lo quitó y por alguna razon no está en mi cuello!- exclamó con la cara roja, estaba al borde de la locura. Yo suspiré y dejé mis cosas en una esquina de la habitación encontrando la bendita corneta de Ipod la cual sonaba con la música más estruendsa que tenía Sango en su Ipod por lo que la apagué dejando el lugar más sereno, me acerqué a ella y la miré.

-¿Cuando fue la última vez que lo viste?- pregunté.

-¿A Miroku o al dije?- me preguntó un poco tonta.

-¡Al dije boba!- le respondí golpeando mi frente con la mano.

-A ver...- susurró mirando hacia el suelo para concentrarce -El dia que fuimos a comprar la ropa- respondió aterrada.

-¿Tanto? ¿Y no te habias dado cuenta?- le pregunté sin poder creerlo, ese mujer siempre estaba agarrando ese bendito dije que le había regalado Miroku. Era sencillo, sin mayor elaboración pero era su significado lo que valía. Era pequeño, del tamaño de la mitad de un dedo gordo, un boomerang de madera que tenía grabado sus iniciales, y ¿Por qué un boomerang? Porque todo lo que se va regresa, aunque Miroku se vaya por largas jornadas a la guerra o a cualquier lugar, el siempre regresará a Sango, como un boomerang.

-¡¿Me vas a hacer sentir peor o me vas a ayudar?!- me reclamó aun más roja.

-Vale, vale- le dije agachándome a su nivel -Ok relajate, cierra los ojos y piensa ¿Qué hiciste ese día?- ella hizo lo indicado respirando profundamente.

-Fuimos al centro comercial y el tonto niño rico chocó el auto, luego llegamos al centro comercial y compramos la ropa, luego comimos y luego te dejé en tu casa...- de pronto abrió los ojos de par en par y me miró asustada -¿¡Qué pasa si se me cayó en el vestidor de Zara o si se me cayó en la calle cuando el choque?!- Sango comenzó a hiperventilar de pronto, me veía angustiada y asustada. De inmediato coloqué mis manos en sus hombros he hice que me mirara.

-¡Manten la calma!- comandé firmemente, comencé a respirar con ella controlando su respiraciòn volviendola más lenta y completa, cuando logré que se tranquilizara volví a hablar -¿Qué hiciste en la mañana?- le pregunté.

-Me desperté, comí y después...- su mente pareció correr a otro lugar muy lejano ya que sus ojos se perdieron en la pared dejando de verme. Me puse a pensar en que podría ser aquello y solo una cosa se me vino a la mente.

-Miroku...- le dije, ella saltando un poco al escuchar su nombre.

-¡Estaba con Miroku!- exclamó.

-Si lo recuerdo perfectamente...- le dije haciéndola sonrojar pero ignorando aquello por completo se levantó de un solo golpe -¿A dónde vas?- le pregunté curiosa.

-Estabamos en el cuarto de mis papás- me respondió antes de salir de la habitación, yo rodé los ojos y la seguí. Entramos al cuarto de sus padres que como siempre estaba pulcro y arreglado -De acuerdo tu busca en el baño y yo aquí- me dijo, con un poco de asco fui al baño de sus padres, amplio, con muebles de madera, ceramica blanca y cristal.

-¿En donde se supone que debo buscar?- le pregunté no muy segura de donde empezar.

-Por la tina, en el lavamanos, piensa en donde te pondrías con Inuyasha y busca- mi mejor amiga siempre tan franca me hizo sonrojar. No le había contado lo de la otra vez, el día en que interrumpimos a Shippo y que después casi lo hacíamos. Aun no estaba lista para que me fastidiara. Busqué por los lugares indicados, realmente no quería pornerme a imaginar cosas con Inuysha en el baño de los padres de mi mejor amiga -¡LO TENGO!- Gritó de pronto haciéndome saltar, caminé fuera del cuarto encontrandome con mitad de su cuerpo debajo de la cama, inmevitablemente me eché a reir -¡Deja de reirte y ayudame estúpida!- exclamó riéndose de igualmanera. Con toda la fuerza que tenía la saqué debajo de la cama halándola por los tobillos -Listo, ahora podemos empezar a arreglarnos- ambas nos dirigimos de nuevo a su habitación -Tomaré una ducha rápida y luego comienzo con tu cabello- Sango siempre arreglaba mi cabello, le encantaba hacerlo. Yo asentí y ella desapareció dentro del baño, miré a mi al rededor observando el caos que me rodeaba así que decidí arreglar un poco las cosas.

Cuando Sango salió había arreglado la mayor parte del caos solo faltaba su escritorio. Siempre había sido un poco maniática con el orden y mi madre también asi que podría decirse que era una experta. Al igual que yo se colocó una ropa cómoda y prosiguió a arreglar mi cabello. Lo alisó primero con el secador y luego con una maquina de rulos hizo unos cuantos bucles en las puntas dejando mi cabello un poco más corto pero aun se veía largo. Y aunque sentía que tenía una peluca de Miley Cyrus no podía negar que me gustaba como habia quedado. Yo alisé el cabello de Sango con una plancha y luego ella se lo amarró en una cola de caballo alta y ajutada. Cuando vimos la hora faltaba aproximadamente una hora para irnos por lo que nos apuramos en maquillarnos y vestirnos. Yo decidí un maquillaje ligero nada muy cargado: base, blush, delineador líquido sobre mis párpados, una sombra que iluminaba mis ojos, rimel y un chapstick sabor a frambuesa que dejaba mis labios de un tono rojizo pero lucía natural. Sango se hizo algo más elaborado en los ojos, un smokie eye que hacia que sus ojos marrones resaltaran sorprendentemente. Antes de vestirnos aplicamos crema de Victoria Secrets en nuestros cuerpos, ella se puso la de Mango Temptation y yo obté por mi favorita, Coconut Passion, amaba el olor a coco con vainilla. Nos vestimos rápidamente, yo agregué el prededor que me había regalado Baba en una tira de mi camisa dándole un toque auténtico. A penas estuvimos listas Kohaku apareció por la puerta bien vestido, no de gala pero bien, un pantalón, unos mocasines y una camisa de botones.

-¿Listas?- preguntó, él tambien nos acompañaría a la fiesta, los padres de Sango también estaban invitados pero el padre de Sango comenzó a sentirse mal durante la tarde por lo que prefirieron no ir y quedarse en casa.

-Vamos- dijo Sango tomando su cartera, yo tomé la mía y bajamos por las escaleras siendo escoltadas por Kohaku.

-¡Pero que hermosura!- exclamó la señora Stoner desde la cocina, estaba preparando un té y sobre una mesita de madera se encontraba un plato con sopa y unas pastillas, probablemente para el señor Stoner -¡Déjenme tomarle una foto por favor!- dijo buscando su celular por toda la cocina que olía deliciosa -Júntense- comando, los tres conociendo el procedimiento nos pusimos en orden: Sango, Kohaku y yo -Listo ya pueden irse- dijo sonriente dandonos un beso a cada uno -¿A qué hora regresan?- preguntó cuando ya ibamos por la puerta.

-Después de los fuegos artificiales o tal vez luego, no te preocupes te mantengo al tanto- le respondió Sango un poco irritada, su madre se preocupaba mucho aunque vivieran en un pequeño pueblo.

-¡Esperen!- exclamó Kohaku corriendo de nuevo escaleras arriba, Sango y yo nos miramos confundidas pero decidimos ir al auto, probablemente había dejado su celular. Entramos al auto ella manejando y yo de copiloto, de inmediato escuchamos como se abrió la puerta de atras y allí estaba Kohaku sonrojado, con una margarita en la mano.

-¡Ay que tierno!- le molestó Sango encendiendo el auto.

-¡Cállate!- le dijo el sonrojandose aun más mirando por la ventana.

-¿Quién es la afortunada?- pregunté inocentemente.

-Rin...- susurró tornanse del color de un tomate. De inmediato caí en cuenta que en menos de unos minutos conocería a la familia de Inuyasha y comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Sango arrancó y partimos a la fiesta. Miroku se había ofrecido para llevarnos pero ella insistió en que no encontraramos directamente en la fiesta, supongo que quería impresionarlo.

-Aome sabes que no estás respirando- me dijo Sango de pronto, sin darme cuenta habia dejado de respirar y estaba tornandome morada, tomé una amplia bocanada de aire -Relájate todo ira bien, no es la gran cosa- me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

-No se por qué estoy tan nerviosa- le dije entre dientes.

-Porque es la primera vez que estas en una situación así tonta- me respondió sonriente -Solo se tu misma- yo asentí ante el consejo cliché, pero era cierto, solo tenía que ser yo misma.

En diez minutos nos encontrábamos en la entrada del hotel que estaba abarrotado de personas, nos bajamos del auto atrayendo unas cuantas miradas. Sango le dio la llave al chico que trabajaba en el Vallet Parking y proseguimos a entrar. Todas las personas estaban bien arregladas pero no de gala.

Esa era la primera vez que entraba al Ocean View y era simplemente hermoso, era al estilo griego, todo era blanco y azul, el suelo de piedra con unas cuantas figuras gravadas en cerámica. Habían muchas plantas y flores refrescando el ambiente, a su vez la ventilación era esplendida por lo que había una brisa que apasiguaba el calor. Seguí a Sango y detras de mi iba Kohaku, ella sabía en donde era la cuestión. Caminamos hasta el final del lobby en donde había un arco tapado por una cortina de flores fucsias que desprendían un delicioso aroma, a cada lado de aquel arco se encontraban desplegadas unas banderas de Estados Unidos. De pronto unos botones que no sabía de donde habían salido abrieron la cortina para que pasaramos ambos viendonos un poco más de lo decente. Cruzamos el umbral de flores y quedé simplemente sorprendida. Era un inmenso salón circular abierto rodeado por arcos los cuales daban a diferentes áreas, en el centro de la habitación había un inmenso sol echo en cerámica cuyos rayos se esparcían hasta cada rincón, los bordes de los arcos habian enredaderas preñadas de flores fucsias y amarillas, en un área se encontraba una banda tocando música agradable, en otra area estaba la comida aunque también habían meseros, a su vez estaban las diferentes áreas de niños, adolescentes, adultos y viejitos, en todas las mesas habían unas minibanderas de la nación. Como ya estaba atardeciendo y poco a poco se volvía más oscuro el lugar, del techo descendían luces de navidad guindadas de manera vertical, era hermoso. Sin poder evitarlo tenía la boca abierta de asombro, Inuyasha se había botado con aquella decoración.

-Iré a buscar a Miroku- dijo Sango y yo asentí -¿Vienes?-

-Tranquila voy a buscar primero a mi familia y después busco a Inuyasha, debe andar ocupado- le aseguré y ella asintió. Kohaku ya había desaparecido así que proseguí a buscar a mi familia.

-¡Aome!- escuché de pronto tomándome por sorpresa al sentir unos brazos abrazandome. Mis hermanitas me abrazaban las tres por la cintura, todas utilizaban unos vestidos bastante lindos.

-¿Qué tal chicas?- les pregunté sonriente -Se ven muy lindas esta noche- les dije haciendolas sonrojar, sobretodo a Ayumi.

-Tu no estas nada mal- dijo Eri viéndome de arriba a abajo.

-Inuyasha se va a morir- dijo Yuka tan franca como siempre.

-Esa era la idea- les dije guiñendo el ojo -¿En donde esta mamá?- pregunté.

-Estaba teniendo unas contracciones así que se quedó en casa con papá- dijo Ayumi, de inmediato me preocupé.

-No te preocupes ya llamaron al doctor y no es mayor cosa simplemente debe mantener reposo- me dijo Yuka al ver mi cara de preocupación.

-Vinimos con los abuelos- aclaró Eri y yo asentí buscándolos con la mirada.

-Estan bailando- Comentó Ayumi riéndose, las cuatro nos giramos al lugar en donde se encontraba la banda que había comenzado a tocar una canción de su epoca y se encontraban bailando tiernamente, ambos riéndose. Las cuatro sonreímos.

-¡Bueno ve a buscar a tu novio que esperas!- me empujó Yuka sacándome de mi ensueño, ver a mis abuelos así era como ver una pelicula de amor.

-Vale, vale nos vemos luego- les dije sonriendo. Comencé a caminar por el salón preguntándome en donde podría estar Inuyasha, quería sorprenderlo.

-Wao- escuché una voz familiar decir detrás de mi, me giré para asegurarme quien era y aclaré mis dudas.

-¿Qué tal Houjo?- le dije sonriendo al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

-Pues bien, pero no tan bien como tu al parecer- me respondió un poco sonrojado. El no lucía nada mal, unos pantalones de color caqui y una camisa de cuadros con unos Vans. Yo me reí.

-¿Y eso que estás por aquí?-le pregunté aun sonriendo.

-Mi prima trabaja aquí y le dieron el día libre así que me invitó ¿Qué hay de ti? No esperaba verte por estos lados- no era común ver a los locales en los hoteles o en sus fiestas.

-Am, mi novio es el gerente del hotel entonces...- me sonrojé por alguna razón, supongo que era el hecho de que por durante unos cuantos años Houjo y yo siempre nos escabulliamos a algún lugar y decirle que ahora tenía novio era un poco incómodo, él pareció tensarse pero aun sonreía.

-Pues esa es una buena noticia- aunque sonreía podía sentir un poco de tristeza en su voz -Bueno iré a buscar a mi prima, me encantó verte, hablamos luego- sin más desapareció de mi vista y realmente me sentí un poco mal, al parecer Houjo si había desarrollado sentimientos hacia mi aunque habíamos acordado que nada pasaría entre nosotros por ser amigos. Antes de seguir buscando a Inuyasha decidí tomar un poco de ponche de frutas que había en la mesa de la comida. Estaba delicioso y apenas y se podía percibir el alcohol en el.

Seguí caminando mirando a mi al rededor encontrándome varias veces con las miradas de algunos chicos y otras chicas envidiosas haciendome sentir realmente incómoda. Como paseé todo el salón sin encontrarme con Inuyasha comencé a buscar en las diferentes áreas en las que se dividía. En la primera que entré había una especie de salón de niños en donde jugaban de un lado a otro pero no lo vi, la siguiente era un ambiente más tranquilo como un bar, luego había una especie de discoteca de la cual estaban saliendo Shippo, Soten, Kohaku y otra chicha.

-¡Aome!- Exclamó Shippo abrazandome.

-¿Qué tal?- le pregunté sonriente -¿Como estás Soten? Bueno verte por aqui- le dije ella, sonrió y me abrazó de igual manera.

-¿Que haces por aqui?- me preguntó Shippo.

-Estoy buscando a tu primo por todas partes pero no lo encuentro- le dije.

-El tío Inuyasha está en su oficina- la chica que acompañaba a Kohaku dijo sonriente, yo la miré de inmediato y me congelé, esa era la sobrina de Inuyasha.

-T-tu e-res- no podía hablar bien.

-Soy Rin la sobrina de Inuyasha- dijo ella alegré ofreciéndome su mano delgada la cual yo tomé sonriéndole de igual manera, esa niña era hermosa con razón a Kohaku le gustaba, era estilizada aunque no muy alta, la piel de porcelana, el cabello castaño largo y unos inmensos ojos marrones, tenía un rostro angelical. Por alguna razón no pude evitar relajarme un poco -Supongo que eres su novia- me dijo al ver que no me presentaba.

-¡Oh si! Disculpa es que yo...- en ese momento respiré y me concentré -Mi nombre es Aome-

-Lo se, tío Inuyasha siempre habla de ti- me sonrojé, sin embargo ella seguía sonriendo -Deberías buscarlo en su oficina que esta a la derecha de la recepción si no está ahí entonces debe estar con mi papá en algun lugar, pregunta por el gerente y listo- la verdad no se me había ocurrido hacer aquello.

-De acuerdo, gracias Rin. Nos vemos luego entonces. Diviértanse- sin más salí del salón de fiesta sintiéndome más tranquila gracias a la pequeña Rin, pero como nada es color de rosas me topé en el camino con nadie más y nada menos que el bobo que nos había chocado la otra vez.

-¿Perdida preciosa?- preguntó el muy creído.

-No te preocupes estoy bien- le dije tratando de seguir mi camino pero me bloqueó el paso.

-Eso puedo verlo, luces espectacular hoy- yo rodé los ojos, su perfume de Abercrombie & Fitch hacia que me picara la nariz, tenía demasiado puesto.

-Con tu permiso voy a buscar a mi novio- le dije tratando de moverme de nuevo.

-¿El gerente?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Ese mismo- dije mientras logré comenzar a caminar.

-Pues lo acabo de ver entrando a su oficina con una chica, suerte con eso- sin más siguió su camino dentro de la fiesta. Me le quedé mirando molesta por un momento, ese niño estúpido me tenía fastidiada ya. Sin embargo sentí un poco de miedo al pensar de que lo que habia dicho el niño rico era verdad.

Temerosa comencé a caminar lentamente hacia la oficina que se encontraba al lado de la recepción la cual tenía una puerta de madera de color azul y cuadrado de madera pegado a ella que decía "Gerente". Respiré profundo y me quedé allí parada por un momento, maldito ese niño y su sembradera de dudas en mi, pero ¿Por qué abría que dudar de Inuyasha? Yo confiaba en él. Con esa última frase en mi mente giré el pomo de la puerta abriéndome paso en la habitación. Me sorprendí al ver lo que encontré.

La habitación estaba vacía aunque era bastante linda, muy bien decorada y completamente distinta a la parte de afuera, esto era más formal y moderno, el escritorio de caoba frente al cual se encontraban dos sillas, las paredes eran azules y era más elegante. En eso escuché un estruendo proveniente de una puerta que se encontraba a mi izquierda como si alguien se hubiese caído. De inmediato abrí la puerta asustada y me congelé ante aquella imagen.

Inuyasha se encontraba sin camisa detrás de una chica delgada que solo vestía un traje de baño, le cogía el cabello aguamarina con la mano mientras ella vomitaba en la poceta, en el suelo se encontraban unos envases pequeños de jabón líquido que se habían desparramado por el suelo. La chica se arqueaba vomitando aun más fuerte. Noté que los pantalones de Inuyasha estaban mojados.

-Inuyasha...- le dije él me miró al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, al girarse su cara fue de sorpresa. Por mi mente pasaron mil cosas pero solo pude tontamente aferrarme a una, Inuyasha me había traicionado con ella. Cerré la puerta rápidamente y me quedé congelada por un momento frente a la puerta aun con la mano en el pomo, mi mente se debatía feroz mente, no sabía si era verdad o mentira lo que estaba asumiendo. De inmediato el pomo abandonó mis dedos encontrandose con el aire, miré hacia arriba topándome con los ojos de Inuyasha.

-Aome- me dijo pero a penas escuché mi nombre salir de sus labios di un paso hacia atrás queriendo correr a la puerta. El pareció advertir mis pensamientos por lo que corrió a la puerta cerrándola con la llave la cual se guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo.

-Dejame salir- le dije sin poder verlo a los ojos.

-¿Aome qué pasa estás bien?- me preguntó acercándose a mi.

-Dejame salir- repetí alejándome de él sintiendo como si mis ojos estuvieran siendo rodeados por millones de puas, sus manos quisieron tocarme pero me alejé aun más -No me toques- le dije con la voz quebrantada.

-¿Aome que...?- trató de acercarse de nuevo pero lo empujé.

-¡No me toques! Me estabas engañando con esa chica...¿Por qué?- no aguanté más y mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar, vi como su cara se contrajo sin entender nada de lo que decía.

-¿Asagi?- preguntó sin entender -Aome ella es mi vecina, bueno vecina de mi madre, ella es de Nashville y sus padres la mandaron con sus amigas de regalo de dieciseis al hotel, la pobre tomó más de lo que puede un ser humano y la encontré tirada en la puerta de la oficina- me dijo acercándose lentamente -Yo nunca te engañaría Aome...- Inuyasha puso sus manos en mis hombros y yo me le quedé mirando a los ojos -Eres muy importante para mi Aome, no quiero perderte...creeme- en sus ojos dorados solo había sinceridad y sin poder evitarlo lloré más enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.

-¡Lo siento soy una tonta! ¡Es solo que un idiota dijo y despues tuve miedo y nunca debí dudar de ti!- balbuceé entre sollozos -Yo confió en ti... no se que paso...- susurré mojando su pecho desnudo, de inmediato sentí sus brazos a mi al rededor estrechándome contra él.

-Sh, sh- murmuró acariciando mi cabello -No pasó nada-

-¡Claro que si! ¡Dudé de ti!- le exclamé mirándolo a la cara.

-Aome- dijo firmemente tomando mi rostro -Ya pasó fue un mal entendido, sé que confías en mi, fue solo un malentendido- repitió limpiando mis lágrimas, gracias a dios siempre utilizaba maquillaje a prueba de agua.

-Lo siento...- susurré mirándolo, en un dulce movimiento posó sus labios sobre los míos moviendolos gentilmente, en su beso podía sentir todos sus sentimientos hacia mi.

-Yo nunca te engañaré Aome, recuerda eso- dijo al despegar levemente nuestros rostros viendonos a los ojos.

-¿Lo prometes...?- pregunté tontamente.

-Lo prometo- repsondió firmemente.

-Y yo te lo prometo a ti- le dije en un suspiro. El sonrió y se alejó un poco de mi viéndome de pies a cabeza.

-No puedo creer que puedas verte más hermosa de lo que ya eres- me susurró haciéndome sonrojar -Aunque sin las lágrimas es mejor- con sus dedos terminó de limpiar mis mejillas haciendome sonreir.

-Voy a arreglarme- olvidando que la chica estaba en el baño abrí la puerta y allí estaba desmayada en la poceta, un hilo de baba caía por su boca directo al agua.

-Em, llamaré a unos botones para que la lleven a su habitación- dijo el asomándose por la puerta mientras yo bajaba la poceta y limpiaba el rostro de la chica con cuidado. En un minuto llegaron dos chicos llamados por Inuyasha -Su habitacion es la 18- ambos asintieron y con cuidado cargaron a la chica y se la llevaron de allí, ambos se me quedaron viendo mientras salían. Yo retoqué un poco mi maquillaje pero no mucho dejándolo perfecto, al salir del baño me encontré con que Inuyasha se había cambiado, tenía unos pantalones marrones y una camisa de botones blanca arremangada hasta los codos con unos deportivos de color beige, se había echado colonia y era simplemente exquisito.

-Alguien luce muy bien ¿De donde sacaste la ropa?- le pregunté acercándome hasta él dejando que me arropara en sus brazos.

-Siempre tengo ropa extra- me dijo al mismo tiempo que me daba un beso -No he podido entrar al salón entre tantas cosas ¿Vino tu familia?- preguntó.

-Mis abuelos y las chicas, mamá estaba teniendo contracciones así que el doctor la mando de reposo y Eric se quedó con ella- le respondí relajada.

-Bueno será en otra ocasión, me alegra que hayan podido venir los demás- mientras hablaba arreglaba unos cuantos cabellos detras de mi oreja -¿Ya te dije que luces radiante?- me preguntó haciéndome reir -Ven vamos a que conozcas de una bendita vez a mi hermano, Rin anda loca por conocerte- tomó mi mano y salimos de la habitación mientras hablaba.

-Ya conocí a Rin, casualmente me topé con Shippo y Kohaku y bueno estaba con ellos, es muy linda y agradable- le respondí sonriente siendo totalmente sincera.

-Oh, pues entonces solo queda mi hermano y su mujer, deben estar en la piscina- yo asentí y lo seguí por los pasillos llenos de personas, sin darme cuenta estaba aplastándo con fuerza la mano de Inuyasha -¿Estas bien?- me preguntó girándose -Estas un poco pálida- comentó deteniéndose.

-S-si es solo que...- me mordí el labio -Estoy un poco nerviosa eso es todo- aclaré vergonzosamente -Creo que por eso también pasó lo de antes, los nervios me tienen un poco histérica- El se me acercó y con su mano libre acunó mi rostro.

-Yo estaré a tu lado, solo los saludamos, te presento, un poco de habladurías y listo, nos podemos ir y perdernos por ahí- me dijo con picardía haciéndome sonreír -¿Vamos?- me preguntó con una ternura infinita.

-Vamos- reafirmé apretándo su mano.

Podía hacer todo si Inuyasha estaba a mi lado.

* * *

**Volví! Disculpen si tarde un poco, se supone que me iba de viaje pero hubo un problema y ya no puedo irme así que estaba arreglando todos los papeles de pasajes y eso pero bueno ****¿Que tal? Aome pensó que la habían engañado! ¿Creen que Inuyasha estaba diciciendo la verdad? Prometer no engañar es algo muy serio pero creen que Inuyasha es capaz de hacerlo? Ya veremos! Nos leemos pronto! Besos! V**


	15. XIV

**XIV**

Inuyasha y yo caminabamos de la mano, estando a su lado me sentía más tranquila, serena y segura. Pronto llegamos a la piscina la cual estaba decorada hermosamente, sobre el agua habían colocado una tarima de cristal en la cual la gente bailaba lentamente al compás de la musica que una banda tocaba, a su vez en el espació que quedaba entre el agua de la piscina y la tarima se encontrban flotando unas velas que se movían lentamente acompañadas de petalos de flores.

-Te botaste con esta fiesta- le dije admirando todo.

-¡Keh!- dijo sonriendo -Tuve ayuda, yo solo daba las órdenes-

-Pues todo ha quedado muy hermoso- le di un apretonsito a su mano y me apoyé en su hombro aspirando el aroma a colonia.

-En donde estará el desgraciado- murmuró Inuyasha viendo entre la gente. En eso nos acercamos a uno de los meseros que llenaba de nuevo su bandeja en la mesa de comida que se encontraba en una esquina -¿Has visto a Seshomaru?- preguntó un poco irritado.

-Estaba bailando con la señora Tanner hace un momento- dijo mirando a la pista de baile -Ahí está caminando hacia el salón- dijo apuntado al lugar por donde habíamos entrado hace unos momentos, yo seguí la dirección en donde apuntaba el muchacho y me quedé perpleja, nunca había visto a una pareja tan imponente.

-Gracias Dave- dijo Inuyasha guíandome a donde estaban aquellas personas, rapidamente comencé a sentirme pequeña a medida que nos acercábamos, él pareció notarlo -Recuerda que estoy aquí- susurró en mi oído luego de darme un beso en la coronilla.

-Hermano...- aquel hombre alto de buen porte tenía la voz más grave que había escuchado en mi vida junto con el rostro más inexpresivo en la faz de la Tierra. Era muy diferente a Inuyasha solo por sus ojos y sus mandibulas marcadas. Por la edad su cabello ya estaba blanco, plateado debajo de la luz, sin embargo lo llevaba largo, como el mio de hecho. Sus rasgos eran más finos y era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que Inuyasha. Llevaba un traje formal destacando entre las demás personas imponiendo su superioridad.

-Bueno verte- dijo sarcásticamente Inuyasha -Kagura- dijo sonriendo recibiendo una leve sonrisa de la mujer que se encontraba al lado del hermano de Inuyasha, era hermosa, alta y delgada, su cabello negro amarrado en un moño, sus ojos eran tan marrones que parecían rojos los cuales estaban delineado con un lapiz negro haciéndolos resaltar aun más, sus labios pintados de rojo y su vestido de un color morado -Ella es mi novia, Aome. Aome él es la cosa que tengo como hermano y ella es su mujer Kagura- me presentó con orgullo lo cual me hizo sentirme más segura. Con una sonrisa en el rostro le di mi mano a cada uno, la de Seshomaru era firme y dura mientras que la de su esposa era suave y delicada como una pluma.

-Ya he concido a Rin, es una chica espléndida- dije queriendo ganarme un poco a mis cuñados.

-Realmente lo es- confirmó su padre, haciéndome sentir un poco más relajada -Ha sido un placer conocerte pero tenemos unas cosas que hablar con los dueños de los demás hoteles, con su permiso- sin más se despirieron y se fueron dejándonos a mi y a Inuyasha parados en la entrada de la piscina.

-Pues eso fue...rápido- comenté haciéndolo reir.

-Así es Seshomaru- respondió, yo lo miré y le sonreí.

-Ahora me siento como una tonta por haberme puesto tan nerviosa- le dije dándome cuenta de lo innecesario de mis nervios.

-Te lo dije- le di un empujonsito y le saqué la lengua.

-Buenas noches, ahora quisieramos que todas las parejas se dirijan a la pista de baile y que compartan esta canción especial- la voz de un muchacho que estaba vestido de blanco se escuchó por las cornetas que rodeaban todo el lugar, rápidamente varias parejas comenzaron a caminar hacia la tarima de cristal agarrados de la mano mientras comenzaba la canción. Inuyasha me miró con una sonrisa insinuante y como un caballero de época colocó su brazo izquierdo detrás de su espalda y me ofreció la derecha inclinandose solo un poco.

-Me permitiría esta pieza señorita- riéndome tomé su mano y con la misma modalidad hice una leve reverencia alzando mi falda solo un poco. Ambos sonrientes caminamos hasta la tarima al tiempo que comenzaba la melodía de la canción. Inuyasha me acercó a su cuerpo sin dejar espacio entre nosotros, su mano derecha formó una "L" tomando mi mano mientras que su izquierda reposaba en mi cintura y la mia reposaba en su hombro.

**_Wise men say only fools rush in_**

Comenzó la canción haciendome sonreír, siendo una romántica esa canción era una de mis favoritas.

_**But I can't help falling in love with you**_

Sin darme cuenta cantaba la canción hundida en los ojos de Inuyasha, su mirada tierna me hacia sentir débil, como si mis piernas fueran de gelatina.

**_Shall I stay_**

**_Would it be a sin_**

Girábamos al ritmo de la canción si dejar de vernos en ningun momento, Inuyasha sonrió entonces y se acercó a mi oído cantando la próxima oración de la canción lo cual me hizo estremecer.

-If I can't help falling in love with you...- ¿Inuyasha se estaba enamorando de mi? ¿Estaba yo enamorada? Cuando volvió a verme notó mi sorpresa en mis ojos sin embargo siguió sonriendo cantando la canción en un susurro dejando que solo yo la escuchara -Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes...-

-Some things are meant to be...- Y sin darme cuenta yo le seguí la siguiente estrofa -Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you...- podía sentir el sonrojo en mis mejillas sin embargo lo decía de verdad...yo estaba enamorada de él. No podía estar sin el. Inuyasha sonrió aun más juntando nuestras frentes mientras nos balanceabamos de un lado a otro al compás de la música.

_**Like a river flows surely to the sea**_

_**Darling so it goes**_

_**Some things are meant to be**_

_**Take my hand, take my whole life too**_

-For I can't help falling in love with you- susurró viéndome a los ojos y antes de poder cantar con el la siguiente oración sus labios me callaron en un dulce y tierno beso, lleno de emociones y sentimientos, lleno de amor.

**_For I can't help falling in love with you..._**

Al terminar la melodía nos separamos lentamente, yo lo veía atontada por las cosas que me hacia sentir. Las parejas a nuestro al rededor aplaudían pero nosotros seguíamos ahí viéndonos.

-Te amo...- susurró a penas audiblemente, noté un poco de miedo en sus ojos, sus músculos se tensaron y me veía fijamente, un leve sonrojo teñia sus mejillas y yo solo pude sonreír.

-Y yo te amo a ti- esas palabras que nunca pense decir en un verano, esas palabras tan fuertes que jamas imaginé diría en tampoco tiempo pero era la pura verdad. Sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de Inuyasha. De un momento a otro sucedió, rápido y sin aviso, pero supongo que así es el amor. Inuyasha se relajó al escuchar mis palabras y la sonrisa más grande y genuina se formó en sus labios. Llevó ambos brazos a mi cintura y me alzó de un solo tirón tomándome por sorpresa, reí por lo alto siempre mirándolo, me incliné y lo besé de nuevo para luego abrazarlo por el cuello.

Salimos de el área de la piscina y regresamos al salón principal en donde nos topamos con Sango y Miroku que bailaban de manera graciosa al ritmo de otra canción de Elvis Presley, Houng Dog. Inuyasha y yo los veíamos riendo desde una esquina, eso era lo que más me gustaba de ellos, vivían sin importarles lo que dirían los demás. En eso mis abuelos nos abordaron agradeciendo la invitación de Inuyasha el cual se sentía muy alegre de que hubiesen ido, sin embargo ya estaban cansados asi que se iban a la casa, como mis hermanas no querían irse Inuyasha se ofreció en llevarlas a casa. Nos despedimos con una sonrisa y un abrazo, mis hermanas jugando por algún lugar.

Luego de un rato muchas personas comenzaron a llegar al salón, entre ellas Shippo y Kohaku junto con sus acompañantes. Música divertida comenzó a sonar y todos decidimos ir a la pista de baile, en una de esas me topé con mis hermanas, Inuyasha tomó la mano de Ayumi, Miroku la de Eri y Sango la de Yuka, yo bailaba con Shippo y Kohaku con Soten mientras Rin bailaba con una niña pequeña. Saltábamos y reíamos, cambiando de parejas simplemente pasandola bien.

-Bueno ha llegado la hora del espectáculo pirotécnico asi que por favor dirijanse a la playa para presenciarlo, gracias- anunció uno de la banda que sonaba. De manera masiva las personas comenzaron a moverse, era como un ganado. Inuyasha por ser gerente se sabía un atajo el cual le seguimos todos logrando salir cuando no había tanta gente. Rápidamente nos posicionamos en un inmenso hueco en donde no habia nadie, automaticamente las parejas se juntaron y mis hermanas se sentaron juntas a un metro de donde nos habíamos acomodado Inuyasha y yo. Estabamos sobre la arena y aunque estaba muy bien vestida no me importó en lo más mínimo aquello.

La playa comenzo a llenarse y habían personas de todas partes, refiriéndome a que no solo estaban los turistas de la fiesta si no que estaban probablemente casi todos los locales de Kiawah Island. En silencio recosté mi rostro en el hombro de Inuyasha adorando el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, a su vez noté como el apoyaba su barbilla de mi coronilla, no decíamos nada solo observabamos a las personas a nuestro al rededor disfrutando de estar uno al lado del otro después de tanto tiempo.

-¡Y ahora comienza la cuenta regresiva!- exclamó un muchacho con un parlante -¡10...9...8!- y asi fue acompañado de las demás personas que ya se encontraban viendo el cielo con sonrisas en el rostro -¡5...4...3!- Inuyasha depegó levemente su rostro del mio y curiosa lo miré, él miraba a Miroku que le dio un asentimiento de aprobación lo cual me pareció un tanto curioso, Inuyasha respiró hondo y volvió a apoyar su rostro sobre mi coronilla, a su vez noté como su mano derecha se enterraba en la arena formando un puño perfecto y tenso -¡2...1!- y con eso en el cielo comenzaron a explotar aquellos destellos de colores que palpitaban rítmicamente. Noté a Inuyasha tensó viendo hacia arriba, tal vez no le gustaban los fuegos artificiales por lo que me separé de él lo cual lo alarmó tomé su mano que se habia vuelto un puño en la mia y lo miré a los ojos profesándole tranquilidad. El respiró profundo y me dio un rápido beso en los labios y ambos seguimos viendo el espectáculo. Todos éramos bañados por los colores que irradiaban en el cielo: azul, morado, rojo, amarillo, un arcoiris para ser sincera. Era facinante como de pronto estaba oscuro y cuando la luz de alguno de los cohetes iluminaba de nuevo nuestros rostros siempre había una expresión diferente en cada persona sin embargo todas eran de alegría y asombro.

El espectáculo duro aproximadamente unos veinte minutos de puro asombro y colores, sin embargo la nube de pólvora que nos recubría al terminar era un poco incómoda, pobres aquellos que tendrían que limpiar la playa al dia siguiente. Al terminar el entretenimiento todo el mundo comenzo a dispersarse, los chicos se fueron a la discoteca del hotel ya que tenían pase especial y podrían quedarse en el hotel, Miroku y Sango se fueron a la casa de Inuyasha y nosotros nos quedamos junto con mis hermanas. Como habíamos acordado, las llevaríamos a casa.

Caminamos de regreso al hotel en donde estaba el carro que tenía asignado Inuyasha que solo utilizaba en casos como este ya que no cabiamos en su moto. Fuimos al estacionamiento del hotel y nos montamos en una inmensa Chevrolet Avalanche, personalmente nunca me han gusado los autos tan grandes pero debo admitir que esa camioneta era majestuosa. Pronto nos encontrabamos en la vía a mi casa cuando me di cuenta de que las chicas se habían quedado dormidas en la parte trasera, todo rastro de glamour había desaparecido.

-Vamos a tener que cargarlas hasta su habitación- dije mirando hacia atrás, Inuyasha riéndose.

-O siempre podemos dejar la camioneta y huir- sugirió bromeante.

-Suena tentador- le respondí sonriendo.

Al llegar a casa noté que las luces de abajo estaban encendidas, Inuyasha se aparcó en la entrada del garaje y yo proseguí a tocar la puerta mientras él apagaba el auto. En menos de un minuto fui bienvenida por Eric que vestía su usual camisa gris acompañada de un pantalón de pijama.

-Feliz día de la independencia- me dijo con una sonrisa para luego darme un abrazo el cual devolví.

-Las chicas estan dormidas- le dije el arrugó la cara, se colocó unas pantuflas que siempre guarda en la entrada de la casa y salió a donde se encontraba Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, feliz día, gracias por la invitación por cierto, lamentamos no haber poder ido- escuché decir a Eric, sin embargo decidí entrar a la casa a ver que tal estaba mi madre. Caminé hasta cocina pero no había nadie luego decidí asomarme por la sala y noté que estaban viendo televisión y que sobre el sofá habían muchas mantas. Al acercarme vi a mi madre acostada en el sofa hecha un ovillo abrazando su panza que ya era más prominente, sus ojos estaban cerrados pacíficamente. Me agaché sonriendo, mi mamá era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Con cuidado acomodé la manta que se encontraba en sus pies y la alargué hasta sus hombros para luego darle un beso en la frente -Aome- escuché la voz susurrante de Eric que se encontraba asomado en la sala, caminé hasta él de puntillas -Ya Inuyasha me ayudó a acostar a las niñas, te está esperando afuera- yo asentí y le di un abrazo de despedida para salir por la puerta. Inuyasha estaba recostado del capó del auto con los brazos cruzados viéndome con una sonrisa en los labios. Caminé hasta el y me paré frente a él, de inmediato desanudo sus brazos y me pegó a su pecho.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- susurró en mi oído.

-¿Ah si?- le dije sonriente, él asintió.

-Ahora quiero que te gires- me dijo mientras me giraba con sus manos -Y cierres los ojos- susurró en mi oído haciéndome temblar sonriendo tontamente. Me encantaban las sorpresas. En eso sentí como Inuyasha tapaba mis ojos con un pañuelo y lo ajustaba firmemente en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza -¿Confías en mi?- susurró de nuevo en mi oído esta vez mas serio, sus manos se encontraban en mis brazos acariciandolos de arriba a abajo. Recordé el episodio de aquel dia, lo tonta que habia sido.

-Siempre- respondí queriendo verlo a los ojos para reasegurarle lo que decia. Sentí un beso en mi hombro y luego como de un solo movimiento me alzó en brazos de manera nupcial -¿Qué haces?- pregunté riendo.

-¿Dijiste que confiabas en mi recuerdas?- me respondió al parecer muy entretenido. Abrió la puerta y me depositó en el asiento del copiloto para luego abrochar mi cinturón de seguridad, pero entonces se quedó allí muy cerca de mi podía sentir su rostro, su respiración sobre mis labios. Lentamente subí mis manos hasta su rostro y aunque no lo podiera ver ya lo tenía grabado en mi mente -Lo que dijiste antes...cuando bailabamos...¿Es cierto?- me preguntó de la nada, arrugué la cara por un momento preguntandome a que se refería. Rápidamente hice memoria y recordé que mientras bailabamos habia cantado esa canción de Elvis Presley, Can't help falling in love. Era completamente cierto.

-Absolutamente- susurré acercando su rostro al mio dandole un tierno beso -¿Tu?- le pregunté aun muy cerca cuando nos separamos por un momento.

-Estas a punto de ver- pude sentir la sonrisa en su voz. Sin más me dio otro beso en los labios y cerró la puerta. Escuché silencio por un momento sumergida en la oscuridad provocada por el pañuelo de Inuyasha. Pronto abrió la puerta del piloto, encendió el auto cerró la puerta y comenzamos a andar. En el camino le insistí que me diera alguna pista o que me dejara ver solo por un momento pero siempre me decía que no, la verdad estaba muy ansiosa, quería saber que tenía en mente Inuyasha. Comenzamos a pasar por muchas curvas lo cual me puso aun más nerviosa y la camioneta se tambaleaba bastante. Kiawah Island era completamente plana. De pronto nos detuvimos y mi corazon comenzó a acelerarse -Espera un momento- dijo saliendo del auto para dirigirse a la cabina trasera de la camioneta, escuché algunas cosas moviendose y luego silencio. Me quedé allí unos minutos aproximadamente hasta que sentí la brisa que me besaba el cuerpo, Inuyasha había abierto la puerta, me quitó el cinturón de seguridad y me ayudó a bajar teniendo en cuenta de que no veía absolutamente nada, pisé el suelo pero no pude identificar muy bien gracias a mis benditos tacones sin embargo habia bastante brisa y todo estaba muy callado, solo los grillos nos acompañaban. Dimos aproximadamente diez pasos hasta que nos detuvimos -Voy a quitarte el pañuelo pero por favor no abras los ojos hasta que te diga- yo asentí sonriendo. Sentí sus manos sobre mi cabello y como cuidadosamente se deshacía del pañuelo, la brisa refrescó mis ojos dejando una sensacion agradable en ellos -Ya puedes abrirlos- me susurró al oído.

Mordiendome el labio de manera nerviosa abrí los ojos lentamente quedandome sin aliento. Estabamos en una especie de colina en la cual podíamos ver toda Kiawah Island, las luces, el mar iluminado por la luz de la luna, era simplemente sorprendente. Inuyasha me abrazó por la cintura reposando su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Este es mi lugar secreto...- susurró dandome un beso en la mejilla -Quería compartirlo contigo- sonreí aun más y me giré para verlo -¿Te gusta?- preguntó curioso.

-Me encanta- le dije plantándole un beso en los labios, tierno pero apasionado.

-Esa no es la única sorpresa- me dijo despegándose de mi aunque lo persiguiera con mis labios, arrugué el rostro sin entender y de inmediato se formó una sonrisa en sus labios y me giró haciendo que perdiera el aliento. Inuyasha se había estacionado en retroceso dejando la parte de atrás en dirección a donde estabamos, en la cabina había colocado un mantel y una pequeña mesa en donde habían unas velas que a penas y sobrevivían ante el soplido del viento con suerte que estaban dentro de un envase ovalado de cristal, a su vez se encontraban unos pequeños envases cuadrados uno a cada lado de la mesa, una botella de vino acompañada por dos copas y unos cojines. El comenzó a hablar nerviosamente ante mi silencio -Perdón no soy bueno para estas cosas, Miroku dijo que te encantaría pero podemos ir a un restaurante si quieres-

-Shh- le dije cortándolo -Es perfecto- me giré a verlo plantándole otro beso en la boca.

-¿Comemos?- me preguntó al parecer más aliviado. Inuyasha podía ser tan inseguro a veces y aunque no fuera el hombre más romántico del mundo era perfecto para mi.

Con cuidado nos subimos a la cabina sin hacer mucho movimiento, me quité las sandalias no porque estuviese cansada si no porque sería más cómodo, Inuyasha me imitó y nos sentamos como indios sobre los cojines. De la nada sacó unas pequeñas cornetas con un Ipod conectado poniendo música para armonizar aun más el ambiente.

-¿Qué comeremos?- pregunté curiosa viendo los los rectángulos frente a nosotros.

-Em, pues un pajarito me dijo que te gusta mucho la comida mexicana así que...- apuntó a la comida, quité la tapa del rectángulo frente a mi encontrándome con un burrito de pollo -Traté de hacerlo pero siempre me salía mal así que tuve que ir a Taco Bell, no es el lugar más auténtico de comida mexicana pero fue lo mejor que encontré- de nuevo estaba nervioso y podía notar el sonrojo en su rostro.

-Gracias Inuyasha- le dije tomando su mano viéndolo a los ojos con una sonrisa, él me miró y pareció tranquilizarse.

-¿Vino?- me preguntó y yo me reí aceptando.

-Burritos con vino, que glamoroso- le dije sacándole una sonrisa mientras servía el líquido oscuro en la copa -Brindemos- propuse y él asintió -Por el dia de la independencia y...-

-Por haberte conocido- al parecer las palabras se escabulleron de sus labios ya que un sonrojo tintó toda su cara no solo sus mejillas sin embargo nunca dejo de verme.

-Por haberte conocido- repetí chocando suavemente mi copa con la suya para luego tomar un sorbo y comenzar a comer.

Comimos amenamente, riéndonos y hablando de todo, de alguna manera podía hacer aquello con Inuyasha sin ningun esfuerzo y aunque yo fuese la que comenzaba la mayoría de las conversaciones el resondía sin refutar. Al terminar de comer nos habíamos bajado la botella de vino completa dejandonos de muy buen humor.

-Ahora el postre- dijo sonriente y yo abrí los ojos como platos, estaba demasiado llena -Esto lo hice con ayuda de Shippo, es algo que nos enseñó a hacer mi madre- sacó otra caja esta vez redonda pero no muy grande, la abrió y frente a mi había una torta cubierta en glaseado blanco -Es un pastel de zanahoria- uno de mis favoritos. Piqué un pedazo para cada uno y proseguimos a comer. Aquel sin duda era el mejor pastel de zanahoria que me había comido en mi vida entera.

-Esto está exquisito- le dije saboreando el bizcocho esponjoso en mi boca.

-La verdad que si- respondió saboreando de igual manera -Nunca me había quedado tan buena- ambos reímos. Al terminar con el postre Inuyasha colocó la basura en una bolsa y todo lo demás a parte de las cornetas con el Ipod, unas cuantas velas a nuestro al rededor, los cojines y una manta, en los asientos de atrás de la camioneta.

Nos acostamos uno al lado del otro reposando nuestras cabezas en los cojines. Veíamos al cielo despejado minado de estrellas que titilaban, asi era el cielo por la noche en Kiawah Island, despejado y brillante, y aunque lo hubiese visto tantas veces simplemente por estar con Inuyasha esta vez era más especial. Comenzamos a nombrar las constelaciones que conocíamos riéndonos a la vez que inventábamos alguna constelación dependiendo de la forma que formara. Lentamente deslicé mi mano entre la suya siendo recibida gustosamente, su mano era cálida aunque aspera, la mia era muy pequeña en comparación a la suya por lo que me arropaba completamente. Cerré los ojos disfrutando el momento, como la música lenta susurraba en mis oídos, el calor de Inuyasha a mi lado haciendo contraste con la brisa fría, estar en aquel lugar sin duda era lo mejor del mundo. Abrí los ojos dándome cuenta que Inuyasha me veía atentamente por lo que me giré para verlo de frente pegándome a su pecho. Su mano libre viajó a mi mejilla rosandome con la llema de sus dedos dejando rastros de fuego por donde tocaba, cerré los ojos de nuevo entregándome a las dulces sensaciones que Inuyasha ocasionaba en mi. Sus dedos trazaban formas, círculos y demás a medida que bajan lentamente por mi cuerpo. Su roce era exquisito. Mi respiración era lenta y acompasada disfrutando las sensaciones. Bajó por mi cuello, tocó mis hombros y luego descendió por mis brazos hasta mi muñeca subiendo una vez más a mi cuello, esta vez sus labios acompañaron sus caricias. Lentamente sus labios masajeaban los mios acariciándolos. Poco a poco se movió hasta quedar sobre mi mientras me besaba y una de sus manos trazaba mi muslo descubierto por la ranura de mi falda. Sin darme cuenta había colocado mis piernas flexionadas a cada parte de él dejandome expuesta. Cuando por fin reaccioné mis manos comenzaron acariciar su torso subiendo y bajando, pasando por su nuca para bajar de nuevo. Inuyasha se pegaba más a mi de manera inimaginable. Llegué al cuello de su camisa y comencé a desabrochar cada botón tomándome mi tiempo.

-¿Aun estas segura de querer esto?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos, nuestras frentes pegadas, nuestros labios a tan solo centímetros. Por un momento no supe a qué se refería o qué decía ya que estaba mareada por sus deliciosos besos y caricias. Me le quedé mirando tranquilamente aunque por dentro me había vuelto un nudo de nervios, allí estaba el momento que tanto esperaba, había llegado más pronto de lo que podría imaginar, solo habían sido días desde lo ocurrido en casa de Inuyasha, la noche en que decidí que si quería hacer aquello con Inuyasha, pero sin duda esta noche había sido especial, estabamos en su lugar secreto en donde seguramente nadie nos encontraría y yo quería aquello, quería demostrarle a Inuyasha cuanto lo quería, cuanto me importaba, cuanto lo amaba... Respiré profundo y asentí una vez firmemente, por fuera lucía más confiada de lo que estaba por dentro. No estaba segura que debía hacer -Si quieres que paré solo dime...- me regaló una tierna sonrisa y volvió a besarme esta vez de manera más apasionada.

Proseguí con lo que había comenzado antes, cada botón fue abriéndose exponiendo el perfecto pecho de Inuyasha. Una vez que la camisa estaba completamente abierta dejé que mis manos aventuraran por cada rincón de su piel caliente, con cuidado se sacó la camisa y siguió besándome ya no solo en mis labios si no en mi cuello y clavícula. Como las mías sus manos se escabulleron bajo mi camisa tocando mi estómago subiendo hasta mis pechos cubiertos por mi sujetador. Con suma delicadeza me despojó de mi camisa dejándola a un lado para luego atacar mi cuello y bajar por mis hombros y quedarse entre mis pechos. Antes de hacer algo me miró buscando aprobación la cual yo di con una asentimiento, Inuyasha llevó sus manos a mi espalda por lo que yo me arqueé un poco, sentí sus dedos buscando el gancho de mi sujetador por lo que mi corazon comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza. Cuando sentí mi sujetador soltarsé mi respiración se volvió más agitada, él pareció darse cuenta de mi nerviosismo por lo que me miró de nuevo, iba a decir algo pero le tapé la boca con mi mano y asentí, simplemente estaba nerviosa. El me miró de nuevo y asintió. Con delicadeza removió mi sujetador strapless, noté como respiró profundo al ver mis pechos lo cual me asusto un poco, me miró de nuevo y sonrió levemente de manera cariñosa. Seguimos desvistiendonos mutuamente con paciencia, disfrutando cada movimiento y cada sensacion, cada prenda restante salía sin problema, sin verguenza. Pronto quedamos desnudos frente a frente, con la protección puesta, mis piernas en sus caderas invitandolo a realizar aquello que había esperado por diecinueve años. Antes de comenzar me miró y acarició mi mejilla.

-Te amo...- susurró tomando mi aliento, esas palabras de nuevo en sus labios y eran solo para mi.

-Y yo a ti- susurré de igualmanera juntando nuestros labios en un beso, una mano de Inuyasha se entrelazó con la mia mientras se apoyaba con la otra y con mucho cuidado me hizo suya por primera vez. Sentí dolor no lo puedo negar, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo ese dolor fue remplazado por placer, Inuyasha se movía lentamente besandome las lágrimas que habian escapado sin querer, susurrando te amos en mis oídos y dejando que apretara su mano por el dolor. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí completa, desde hace un tiempo atrás había sentido un vacío en mi interior, lo atribuía a no haber tenido un padre y los golpes de la adolescencia pero no tenía nada que ver, solo necesitaba alguien a quien amar de aquella manera, alguien que me demostrara su amor así. Me sentía llena, satisfecha, amada, nunca pensé poder llegar a sentirme de esa manera tan especial. Inuyasha y yo no teníamos sexo, eso era para fiestas y cosas de una noche nosotros estabamos haciendo el amor, estabamos amándonos.

Cuando llegó el final me encontré descansando en su pecho mientras sus brazos me abrazaban, nuestras piernas entrelazadas y la manta que había dejado afuera la otra vez nos cubría. Podía escuchar sus latidos fuertes y firmes.

-Nunca había hecho esto- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Yo tampoco- le dije bromeante haciéndolo reír -¿Aunque no entiendo a que te refieres?- El respiró profundamente.

-Esta no es mi primera vez...pero nunca me había sentido así con alguien- respondió acariciando mis brazos.

-¿Ni con tu ex novia?- pregunté arrepintiéndome de haberlo dicho al notar como se tensionaba -Disculpa no...-

-Sh- me dijo colocando un dedo en mis labios -Ni con ella llegué a sentirme así Aome, eres muy especial para mi...solo no vuelvas a sacarla en momentos como estos, arruinan el ambiente- dijo él y yo asentí riéndome de forma nerviosa -Te amo- dijo de nuevo.

-Parece que no puedes parar de decirlo- le respondí bromeante, él se rió.

-Es como cuando me besaste por primera vez, tuve que pedirte que fueras mi novia ahí mismo para poder besarte todo el tiempo. No podía creer que te estaba besando así que lo repetí para poder creerlo- aquello fue un gran descubrimiento para mi.

-Eso lo explica todo...- le dije sonriendo -Pues creelo, porque soy tu novia, me encanta besarte y te amo, realmente me siento afortunada de haberte conocido- aunque soné muy confiada se que me había sonrojado ante mi declaración tan abierta, él sonrió dándome un beso.

Sin decir más nos acurrucamos entre las sábanas y juntos como uno nos quedamos dormidos, piel con piel, con un te amo en los labios.

* * *

**Una vez más pido disculpas por la tardanza, he estado con unos cuantos problemas personales durante la semana y pues no ha sido fácil escribir, pero en fin, que les pareció!? por fin sucedió! creen que fue muy rapido? personalmente no sentía porque habria de esperar mas, si dos personas se aman realmente porque no demostrarlo? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Disculpen que no he respondido sus reviews como siempre pero de verdad que a penas y tengo tiempo de escribir! Por favor sigan haciendo reviews, el cap anterior no tuvo muchos que digamos :( si estoy mendigando reviews xD Bueno chicas gracias por seguir aqui aunque tarde tanto! Lo que si les puedo prometer es que poco a poco las cosas van a comenzar a ponerse más interesantes de ahora en adelante. Besos! V**


	16. XV

**XV**

Nunca en mi vida había dormido tan bien, tan profunda, tan cómoda y tan feliz. Sin embargo como todo tiene un final, mi sueño fue interrumpido por las frías gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer del cielo. Cada gota era como un leve martillazo. Abrí mis ojos un poco desorientada encontrándome atrapada entre los brazos de Inuyasha, lo miré para despertarlo pero me sorprendí al ver que me veía con una sonrisa. Arrugué la cara en confusión y cuando estaba por preguntarle algo el diluvio reventó sobre nosotros, traté de moverme pero Inuyasha me tenía buen aprisionada.

-¿Inuyasha?- le pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados sin embargo él lo que hizo fue reírse viendo al cielo. El sonido de su risa era sin duda algo hermoso, la verdad creo que nunca lo había escuchado reírse de aquella manera tan natural y única, simplemente no pude evitarlo y me eché a reír junto a el mirado a su vez hacia arriba. Las gotas de agua caían sobre nuestros cuerpos, la manta que nos cubría se nos pegaba lentamente y aunque hacia frío nunca me había sentido tan cálida en mi vida. Inuyasha se levantó entonces llevándome consigo aun arropados -¿Qué haces?- le pregunté al ver su sonrisa.

-Debo gritarle al mundo ¡Que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo y que te amo!- Inuyasha gritó en lo alto aunque era muy probable de que nadie nos hubiese escuchado no solo por donde estábamos si no por el estruendo de la lluvia, ya no podíamos ver Kiawah Island a penas y podíamos ver a un metro de donde estábamos. Mi cabello se había pegado a mi rostro y solo podía verlo mientras hablaba, cuando sus ojos regresaron a los míos me le quedé mirando ahogando el nudo en mi garganta -¿Aome?- me preguntó quitando los mechones de mi rostro, me había puesto sentimental, aquella devoción por mi simplemente me llegó al corazón. Comencé a llorar y no estaba segura si Inuyasha se daría cuenta ya que probablemente se mezclarían con las gotas de agua -Aome...perdón yo no- antes de que siguiera hablando lo detuve con un firme beso, llevé mis manos a su nuca y lo acerqué a mi, él pareció aliviarse dando un suspiro para luego abrazarme a su cuerpo mientras nos besábamos bajo la lluvia. Aquello era lo más romántico que había pasado en mi vida. El beso era apasionado, lento y con necesidad. Al terminar nos despegamos solo un poco viéndonos a los ojos.

-Te amo...- susurré sonriendo al ver como sus ojos se iluminaban.

De inmediato proseguimos a entrar en la camioneta por suerte Inuyasha había guardado la ropa en la parte trasera en algún momento de la noche por lo que estaban secas. Nos colocamos la ropa aunque estuviésemos mojados ya que no teníamos nada con que sacarnos. Inuyasha encendió la calefacción mientras terminábamos de vestirnos. Una vez listos preparó el auto para arrancar con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo aun tiritaba un poco por el frío y realmente utilizar la manta solo empeoraría todo.

-Hay suficiente espacio para ti aqui- me dijo insinuante y era cierto, cada asiento era lo suficientemente espacioso como para albergar a dos, lo miré sonriendo aunque sabía sus intenciones sin embargo no quise negarme. Me moví ágilmente hasta quedar de lado en su regazo, mis pies se apoyaban en donde había estado sentada minutos atrás mientras que mi cabeza reposaba en su hombro izquierdo -¿Mejor?- preguntó, podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, yo asentí acomodándome en su pecho que aunque estaba cubierto por su ropa fría era muy cálido -Vamos entonces- Sin más Inuyasha avanzó.

La mayor parte del camino no pude ver absolutamente nada por lo que no tenía idea de donde estábamos hasta que pasamos cerca de donde vivía mamá y Eric. La lluvia se hacia más fuerte y espesa obligándonos a ir despacio sin embargo no podría disfrutarlo más. Ibamos en silencio, cómodo y perfecto, la música de la radio ambientaba la cabina aunque era sorda en mis oídos ya que estaba concentrada en escuchar los latidos del corazón de Inuyasha. Mientras manejaba dejé que mis manos vagaran por su pecho unas cuantas veces y hasta llegué a rozar sus brazos. En ese momento de silencio aproveché para pensar, para disfrutar de los recuerdos de la mejor noche de mi vida. Aunque debo admitir que fue doloroso en un principio Inuyasha fue sin duda todo un caballero haciéndome sentir lo más cómoda posible acoplándose a mi cuerpo para así no sentir tanto dolor el cual fue remplazado rápidamente por el placer más infinito, algo que no creía posible. En aquel momento debo admitir que me sentía un poco adolorida pero por lo que había escuchado era normal, Sango también me lo había advertido de todas formas. Al recordarla caí en cuenta que tenía que contarle lo ocurrido a mi mejor amiga y sabía que sería lo más vergonzoso y lo más gracioso en el mundo. Pero esas no eran mis principales preocupaciones, todo en su momento, ahora debía disfrutar cada segundo con Inuyasha.

-¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa o vamos al hotel y desayunamos en mi habitación?- preguntó de pronto sacándome de mi ensueño. Volver a casa en el estado que estaba implicaría dar explicaciones lo cual no estaba dispuesta a dar sería mejor bañarme por lo menos -Podemos comprar ropa en la tienda del hotel, no quiero que andes con esa ropa y agarres un resfriado-

-Al hotel definitivamente- le respondí plantando un beso en su mandíbula haciendo que se sonrojara lo cual me pareció muy tierno.

Luego de unos veinticinco minutos llegamos a la entrada principal del hotel siendo recibidos por varios botones que abrieron nuestras puertas de manera servicial. Yo me había cambiado al asiento del copiloto unos momentos antes de llegar, me había colocado mis sandalias y había tomado mi cartera. Ambos salimos aun empapados recibiendo unas cuantas miradas curiosas, yo me sonrojé un poco pero cuando Inuyasha se puso a mi lado colocando su mano en mi cintura me tranquilicé. Caminamos dentro del lobby, me dejé guiar por él a una tienda de ropa que había en una esquina y entramos, la gente nos evitaba a toda costa para no mojarse. Inuyasha saludó a la vendedora, una señora mayor de cabello amarillo y probablemente muy hermosa aunque su rostro estaba escondido tras una inmensa capa de maquillaje, sin embargo seguía siendo muy amable. Tomé una camisa azul marina que tenía el logo del Ocean View en un costado y unos shorts caquis, Inuyasha pensó en mis pies y tomó unas sandalias de goma.

-Ponlo en mi cuenta Deby- dijo Inuyasha mientras Deby, la vendedora, colocaba las cosas en una bolsa.

-Yo puedo pagar- dije buscando en mi cartera sin embargo Inuyasha me detuvo de inmediato haciendo que rodara los ojos -Esta bien...- respondí tomando la bolsa que me daba Deby -Hasta luego- le dije sonriente.

Al salir nos dirigimos a los elevadores tomados de la mano, cuando entramos las personas que salían se nos quedaron viendo. Uno de ellos era aquel tonto niño rico, a propósito lo miré subiendo una ceja e hice que Inuyasha me diera un beso noté como el rubio se molestaba un poco saliendo de manera tormentosa del elevador. Al montarnos Inuyasha se me quedó viendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó refiriéndose al beso.

-Un tonto que no entendía que tenía novio- le respondí sonriendo haciéndolo reír.

-De todas formas, siempre puedes decirme y le daré una paliza- noté la tensión en sus palabras por lo que me asusté un poco, él siempre era un poco más agresivo de lo necesario.

-No te preocupes yo puedo con él- dije rápidamente -Pero no hablemos más de eso ¿Qué comeremos? Muero de hambre-

-No te preocupes, el servicio a la habitación es excelente al igual que el menú- justo en ese momento llegamos al último piso, al abrirse las puertas me encontré con que tan solo habían dos puertas a unos metros de distancia, las paredes eran blancas con flores que adornaban las puertas azules. Nos dirigimos a la puerta de la izquierda mientras Inuyasha sacaba de su bolsillo un manojo de llaves, colocó una en la ranura de la puerta de color azul al abrirla quede asombrada, aquello definitivamente no era una habitación, eso era una suite, una casa realmente. Las paredes eran blancas, el suelo de madera al igual que todo lo demás, los muebles eran de pana, y los cojines o cuadros traían vida al lugar al igual que las flores que estaban en varios lugares de la suite. a mi izquierda se encontraba un inmenso balcón que a su vez era una terraza cerrados por unas paredes de cristal corredizas, pero obviamente no íbamos a salir allí por la lluvia torrencial. Inuyasha se dirigió a la cocina que quedaba justo frente a nosotros al entrar tomó un teléfono que se encontraba pegado en la pared.

-Hola Kevin, si muy bien, quisiera dos desayunos, ya sabes como me gustan, vale gracias- dijo para luego trancar y girarse hacia mi -Ven te muestro el baño- Inuyasha tomó mi mano guiándome a través de un pasillo al final de este había una puerta y al abrirla quede sorprendida de nuevo. Este ambiente era muy diferente al de afuera, más sofisticado y moderno, era una inmensa cama en donde entrarían cinco personas sin problema, con un cobertor color chocolate y cojines rojos, a cada lado de la cama mesas de noche de caoba y más cosas pero no pude apreciarlas ya que Inuyasha me arrastró directo al baño dándome chance de a penas dejar la bolsa con mi ropa en el suelo al lado de la cama. Al entrar al baño me sentí en el país de las maravillas era amplio y todo era blanco y de cristal, en el fondo había una inmensa tina y arriba de esta una regadera redonda del tamaño de la rueda de un auto -¿Que tal un baño caliente?- Inuyasha se había colocado detrás de mi abrazándome por la cintura susurrando en mi oído. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior me hicieron temblar en anticipación.

-No suena mal- respondí sonriendo. El plantó un beso en mi hombro para luego dirigirse a la tina y apretar un botón en la pared, rápidamente unos chorros de agua aparecieron de los costados y comenzaron a llenar la tina -¿Tienes burbujas?- le pregunté, sin importar que edad tuviese un baño caliente sin burbujas no era divertido. El me miró riendo pero asintió dirigiéndose a uno de los estantes que estaba al lado de la tina de donde sacó un envase de color naranja y roció un poco del liquido dentro de la tina haciendo que se formaran burbujas de inmediato.

Inuyasha se alejó de la tina entonces caminando hasta donde yo estaba quedándose muy cerca de mi, con su dedo delineó mi hombro subiendo por mi cuello hasta mi mandíbula para luego delinear mis labios. Mis rodillas se sintieron débiles de pronto y todo a mi al rededor se borró dejando tan solo a Inuyasha frente, lo miré a los ojos cuyo amarillo se derretía como mantequilla. Sin darme cuenta nos estábamos besando lentamente, como la noche anterior llenos de amor. Una a una las prendas fueron cayendo nuevamente haciendo un golpe sordo en el suelo, cada vez quería más pero Inuyasha de alguna manera me mantenía en control. Se alejó de mi con una sonrisa y de la mano me llevó hasta la tina que estaba llena, me invitó a pasar antes que el sintiéndome un poco avergonzada por mi desnudez pero la incomodidad desapareció más pronto de lo que pudiese imaginar. Ambos nos sentamos bajo el agua, el calor de la misma relajando cada músculo de nuestros cuerpos. Comenzamos a asearnos mutuamente entre risas y masajes, era muy agradable la verdad. Como era de esperarse comencé una pelea de chapoteos, era algo que estaba un poco acostumbrada a hacer con él la verdad, sin importar que mojáramos el suelo, las risas iban y venían a su vez habían burbujas por todas partes y no fue si no hasta que comenzamos con los chapoteos que noté un dulce aroma a duraznos que provenía del agua. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que escuchamos el timbre de la habitación, sabiendo que era el servicio a la habitación Inuyasha me dio un beso y salió secándose rápidamente con una toalla colocándose una bata de baño negra mientras salía yo sonríe y decidí zambullirme bajo el agua una vez más antes de salir. Nunca me había sentido tan afortunada, nunca en mi vida me hubiese imaginado que mi primer amor sería así, ese era mi primer amor y de alguna manera esperaba que fuera el único ya que en aquel momento no tenía mente ni corazón para nadie más. Salí de la tina oprimiendo el botón que la vaciaría, busqué en uno de los armarios y me saqué con una toalla para luego tomar una bata de baño blanca que me llegaba a las rodillas. Encontré un cepillo y me peine. Al salir me topé con Inuyasha colocando la comida sobre una mesa a unos metros de la cama, la habitación era más grande de lo que me había dejado ver. A unos metros de la cama habían dos poltronas a cada lado de una mesa de caoba, frente a estas un enorme televisor de plasma. Inuyasha me miró con una sonrisa y caminó hasta donde yo estaba tomando mi mano para guiarme a una de las poltronas. Sobre la mesa se encontraban dos platos con panqueques, tocino, huevos, maple, mantequilla y a un lado en unos platos mas pequeños fresas con crema batida y jugo de naranja, algo especial era el pequeño florero blanco que contenía un pequeño ramo de plumerias.

-Se ve delicioso- le dije sentándome en la poltrona sintiendo como mi estómago me pedía la comida a gritos.

-Buen provecho- anunció comenzando a engullir la deliciosa comida. Encendimos el televisor para ver el canal del clima. según Jim Morris el encargado de informar el tiempo llovería de manera torrencial todo el día -Bueno parece que tendrás que quedarte aquí conmigo todo el día- resopló Inuyasha como si le molestara, siguiéndole el juego reviré los ojos suspirando.

-Será, no queda otra- de inmediato comenzamos a reírnos. Terminamos el desayuno y mientras venía servicio a la habitación, que fue menos de cinco minutos, aproveché para llamar a mis abuelos y decirles que estaba con Inuyasha y que pasaría el día en el hotel por la lluvia, mientras llamaba Inuyasha se excusó de igual manera a atender unas llamadas importantes. También mientras hablaba con ellos aproveché para revisar mi celular para sorprenderme y no tener ningún tipo de mensaje o notificación lo cual me pareció extraño teniendo en cuenta de que Sango siempre estaba hablando conmigo. Estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje a Sango cuando sentí la respiración de Inuyasha en mi cuello, sin darme cuenta se había colocado detrás de mi y había movido mi cabello dejando mi nuca expuesta ante sus labios -Tranca ya...- susurró en mi oído libre haciéndome sentir escalofríos por toda mi espina dorsal.

-Bueno Baba tengo que llamar a mamá hablamos luego- dije rápidamente cortando lo que me decía Baba lo cual no pude entender ya que estaba muy concentrada en los besos de Inuyasha. Tranqué sin esperar respuesta de mi abuela dejando el teléfono de Inuyasha sobre la mesa. La piel se me puso de gallina y no pude evitar dejar escapar un leve suspiro. Aun estábamos en nuestras batas de baño, por lo que con facilidad Inuyasha expuso mi hombro besándolo tiernamente. Su pecho contra mi espalda era simplemente divino. Sin saber que me había poseído me giré viendo a Inuyasha a los ojos mientras mis manos exponían su pecho ante mi. Planté suaves besos en sus pectorales para después subir por su cuello hasta viajar a su mandíbula y luego sus labios -Tengo algo que decirte- susurró mientras yo volvía a bajar por su cuello.

-Mhmmm- suspiré invitándolo a hablar, debía ser importante si estaba interrumpiendo aquel momento.

-Mi prima se va a casar en tres semanas- dijo entre besos.

-Mhmmm- volví a decir.

-Y obviamente estoy invitado- su boca viajo a mi cuello haciendo que mi cabeza palanqueara hacia atrás -Entonces quería saber si serías mi acompañante en la boda y así presentarte a mi madre- de inmediato me congelé y él sonrió -Sabía que harías eso- ¡Inuyasha quería presentarme a su madre! Por lo que me ha dicho ella es la mujer más importante de su vida.

-¿E-estas seguro?- pregunté vacilante, realmente sería un honor conocerla pero no podía evitar el nerviosismo.

-Después de anoche...¿Crees que no estoy seguro?- sus palabras fueron un suspiró en el viento, sus ojos me veían tan cálidos mientras que con una de sus manos arreglaba mis cabellos húmedos detrás de mis orejas. Yo lo miré con una leve sonrisa -¿Entonces qué me dices?- preguntó, pude notar la esperanza en su voz.

-Digo que...sería un honor- una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en sus labios que fueron sellados por los míos. Esta vez nuestros besos reflejaban pura necesidad. De un brinco abracé la cintura de Inuyasha mientras él nos llevaba hasta la cama en donde caímos con rudeza. Nuestras caricias perdieron lo inocente siendo eróticas y apasionadas, de un momento a otro nos habíamos despojado de nuestras batas de baño y ahí nos encontrábamos en su cama como la noche anterior y aunque sabía lo que estaba por pasar quería probar algo nuevo. De un solo movimiento tomándolo desprevenido lo giré dejándote encima de el, mi cabello aun un poco mojado se pegaba a mi espalda aunque unos cuantos mechones caían en cascada frente a mi. Inuyasha me miró sorprendido alzando una ceja pero sonriente. Me incliné a besarlo mientras sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo, subiendo y bajando. Comencé a descender por su pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo, tenía una idea en mente pero me sentí cobarde de pronto así que decide subir de nuevo. Todo sucedió muy rápido, Inuyasha se había movido para buscar protección en la mesa de noche, de un solo movimiento se lo colocó y me abalanzó hacia atrás aprisionando mis muñecas a cada lado de mi cabeza con sus manos, atacó mi cuello una vez más antes de entrar en mi...

-¡Hey, hey, he...!- una voz masculina se escuchó desde la puerta.

-¿Amor qué pasa...?- una voz más conocida se escuchó más atrás. Ambos Inuyasha y yo subimos la mirada hasta la puerta para ver a nada más y a nadie menos que nuestros mejores amigos. Miroku tenía una cara pícara, sonreía viéndonos. Sango estaba un poco más apenada pero seguía sorprendida. Rápidamente Inuyasha me tapó con una de las batas de baño mientras lanzaba almohadas de manera olímpica a la puerta.

-¿¡Qué coño te pasa sal de aquí!?- gritó Inuyasha con la cara roja, yo realmente no encontraba en donde ocultar el rostro ¿Así se habría sentido Sango cuando yo les interrumpí?

-¡Quieto tigre, los esperamos afuera!- dijo Miroku cerrando la puerta, podía escuchar la risa ambos. Yo escondí mi rostro en una almohada, nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada en mi vida. Escuché a Inuyasha levantándose de la cama caminando a donde me imaginé era el baño me quedé allí sin querer moverme, quedarme en la oscuridad y no tener que verle la cara a mis amigos. Planeaba decirle a Sango pero no de esa manera. Luego de unos minutos sentí el peso de Inuyasha a mi lado.

-Aome tenemos que salir- me susurró al oído tratando de que sacara mi rostro de la almohada.

-No- dije como una niña pequeña amarrándome con más fuerza a la almohada.

-Aome...- dijo como un padre a su hija.

-No quiero...- respondí. Lo escuché suspirar, me cargó con toda la facilidad del mundo en su regazo quitando a su vez la almohada de mi rostro. Noté que ya estaba vestido con un mono y una camisa blanca.

-Anda, viste mientras yo voy a matar a Miroku- me dijo logrando hacerme reír -Decidí que prefiero que uses mi ropa ya que hace un poco de frió, allí te saque algo que puedes usar- sin más me dio un beso en la frente y me sentó en la cama para luego salir por la puerta. Me quedé allí sentada y suspiré para gatear hasta donde estaba la ropa que Inuyasha me había sacado, unos boxers y una camisa de cuadros, que tradicional. Comencé a ponerme la ropa que olía a Inuyasha intoxicando mis sentidos cuando escuché unos golpes en la puerta, al girarme a ver quien era me topé con la mirada de Sango, de inmediato bajé el rostro sonrojándome mientras terminaba de abotonarme la camisa.

-Inuyasha tiene una suite bastante linda ¿No crees?- comentó viendo a su al rededor -Nunca había estado en una suite presidencial- dijo de nuevo asomándose por la ventana. Yo simplemente me sentía muy apenada -¿Vas a hablarme o no?- preguntó Sango tan sútil como siempre. Yo subí la mirada y le di una sonrisa piadosa sentándome en la orilla de la cama. Ella caminó hasta donde estaba yo colocando una mano en mi rodilla, siempre me caractericé por ser un poco más tímida -¿Entonces...fue salvaje o amoroso?- yo la miré de inmediato sin poder aguantar la risa, ambas reímos dejando la tensión atrás rápidamente.

-No...fue muy...tierno en realidad- le respondí una vez que nos logramos calmar, le conté todo lo de la noche anterior encontrándolo más fácil de lo que pudiese imaginar.

-Pues me alegro que todo haya salido bien- me respondió dándome un abrazo -Por cierto deberías ir al doctor para que te receten pastillas, créeme es mucho mejor sin protección- dijo Sango muy segura, yo me sonrojé, ella y sus comentarios sexuales.

-De acuerdo, me acompañas la próxima semana entonces- le dije.

-Oh y...disculpa por la interrupción por cierto...pero el Karma es una perra- me dijo sacándome la lengua y yo la empujé a la cama tomé una almohada y comencé a pegarle riéndome, por cosas como la que acababan de pasar es que creía en el Karma.

-¿Siguen vivas?- escuché la voz de Miroku detrás de mi, de inmediato me quité de encima de Sango aun riéndome aunque un poco avergonzada frente a él sin embargo me tranquilicé al ver a Inuyasha tras el.

-Perfectas- respondió Sango -¿Nos vamos?- dijo ella levantándose de la cama arreglando su cabello.

-¿A dónde van con está lluvia?- pregunté curiosa.

-No son los únicos que tienen cosas que hacer en un cuarto- me respondió Miroku, Inuyasha le dio un lepe en la cabeza.

-Adiós- dije un poco sonrojada, Sango me lanzó un beso e Inuyasha los guío para afuera. Suspiré para luego echarme en la cama mirando al techo, no fue tan mal como pensaba.

-Recuerdame cambiar la cerradura- escuché decir a Inuyasha caminando hasta mi -¿En que estábamos?- me preguntó acostándose sobre mi cuerpo -¡Ah si!- exclamó despojándome de nuevo de mis ropas.

Sin quejarme dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo el resto del día.

* * *

**Hola hola! Como estan? Bueno esta semana he estado enferma por eso la tardanza pero aquí estoy como siempre. Quería que Sango tuviera su venganza jajaja y bueno me pareció que hacerlo así sería un toque divertido en la historia. ¡Por fin Inuyasha le presentara a Aome a su madre! ¿Como creen que sera ese encuentro? Tambien ¿Como creen que sera la boda de la prima de Inuyasha, quien es ella y quien es el marido? Ahi les dejo unas cuantas preguntas para que me digan lo que piensan! Gracias por los follows, favorites y reviews! Esto es para ustedes y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo. Las quiero! Besos! V**


	17. XVI

**XVI**

Las tres semanas antes de la boda pasaron en un suspiro, en el cual siempre estaba con Inuyasha. Creo que ese fue el primer verano de mi vida en que pasaba tiempo con alguien más que Sango y mi familia. Como muchas veces Inuyasha tenía que trabajar o quedarse hasta tarde en el hotel generalmente lo ayudaba siendo de alguna manera su secretaria, aunque muchas veces nos distraíamos en otras cosas...siempre lográbamos terminar a tiempo el trabajo.

Sango me había acompañado al doctor teniendo como resultado una receta para pastillas anticonceptivas de las cuales había comprado aproximadamente diez cajas y tenía una escondida en cualquier parte de manera de no tener de la excusa de no poder tomarla, como comprenderán no quería tener hijos en ese momento. Había decidido no contarle a mi madre si no hasta después de la boda ya que no quería que se angustiara y se pusiera neurótica mientras estuviera allá.

La prima de Inuyasha, Hana, pidió que nos fuéramos a Nashville tres días antes de la boda, ella era un poco bastante precavida y no quería que surgiese ningún inconveniente el cual nos impidiese llegar. La boda estaba pautada para el sábado cuatro de agosto teniendo que partir el miércoles primero del mes. Inuyasha estaba un poco en contra de irnos con tanto tiempo de anticipación alegando que Hana estaba siendo dramática pero al final aceptó. Como la familia de Miroku era tan apegada a la de Inuyasha él también recibió una invitación para mi suerte ya que Sango lo acompañaría como era de esperarse, aquella noticia sin duda fue un bálsamo para mis nervios que una vez más se hicieron presentes. Esta vez conocería a la familia completa de Inuyasha, pero mi principal preocupación era su madre, Izayoi. El había dejado bien claro que aquella era la primera mujer de su vida, la más importante. Inuyasha era muy apegado a ella, esa fue una de las tantas cosas que aprendí de él en ese corto lapso de tiempo, se había abierto más conmigo y me había contado muchísimas cosas. Como que cuando era pequeño se mudaban mucho por el cargo de su padre de Marine no podía entablar muchas amistades por lo que generalmente estaba solo, era callado y tranquilo pero como siempre era carne fresca para los bullies de la escuela. El trataba de no darle importancia pero las palabras quedan y hieren en silencio, sin embargo su madre siempre estuvo allí para él en los peores momentos, haciéndolo ver que eran ellos los equivocados y no él. Aquello explicaba el carácter de Inuyasha, por qué a veces era un poco arisco o rudo, había tenido una infancia dura en ese aspecto y después de la muerte de su padre las cosas fueron peores sin embargo con ello vino la estabilidad y conoció a Miroku.

Pero bueno volviendo al tema, estaba realmente nerviosa y quería causar una buena impresión por lo que Sango y yo comenzamos por el primer paso: La ropa. Fuimos al centro comercial en busca de los vestidos perfectos para la boda la cual se llevaría a cabo en la casa del novio de Hana que vivía en Brentwood, un pequeño poblado en las afueras de Nashville. Como la recepción comenzaría a las cuatro y la ceremonia a eso de las cinco y luego sería la fiesta ahí mismo debíamos utilizar algo que fuese formal pero no de gala realmente ya que era al aire libre, por ejemplo un vestido con cola no era necesario, a eso me refiero. Buscamos y buscamos y sorprendentemente no pudimos encontrar nada teniendo que ir al centro aunque Sango no estaba muy convencida pero yo había recordado el lugar perfecto. Aquella era una pequeña tienda que quedaba justo en una esquina, se llamaba Annie's que era una anciana dueña de la tienda que había cocido y hecho vestidos toda su vida, sin embargo le cambio el nombre a Annie and Claire luego de que su nieta se dedicara al negocio familiar de igual manera. Entremos a la tienda, Sango un poco insegura detrás de mi sin embargo yo estaba más que feliz. De inmediato recordé el dulce aroma a duraznos que estaba impregnado por toda la tienda. La señora Annie nos recibió con una sonrisa tierna y su cabellera blanca, sus ojos azules enmarcados en unos lentes de pasta puntiagudos. Le explicamos que era lo que queríamos y comenzó a pasearnos por la tienda sacando vestidos, sin embargo ninguno daba con lo que necesitábamos. Claire estaba buscando el almuerzo, ella ya era un poco mayor estaba en sus veintiocho aproximadamente pero era muy moderna y amigable. A penas regresó a la tienda le explicamos lo que queríamos y nos mostró unos modelos que estaban casi listos, entre ellos estaba lo que buscábamos. Sango escogió un vestido largo de color rosa bastante sencillo, era de chifón y se ajustaba en el busto para caer libremente, era vaporoso, elegante pero a la vez no tanto, con un buen maquillaje, accesorios y peinado era simplemente ideal. Yo quise hacer un cambio y decidí llevarme uno que me llegaba tres dedos arriba de las rodillas, era rojo con un hombro afuera y caía fluidamente de mi hombro derecho. Claire hizo los últimos arreglos mientras nosotras íbamos a comer a un café que quedaba cerca, al regresar los vestido estaban listos y ella misma nos consiguió zapatos para los vestidos, los de Sango eran unas sandalias de tacón plateadas mientras que los míos eran unos Pumps negros. Los accesorios los compramos en una tienda de antigüedades aunque sin importar qué me colocaría la flor de cerezo que me había regalado Baba.

Era martes por la noche, eso de la once, estaba haciendo revista de tener todo en el bolso que había preparado para llevarme. Todo estaba silencioso y realmente estaba concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo por lo que casi sufrí un ataque al corazón al escuchar como alguien golpeaba mi ventana. De golpe me voltee asustada viendo a Inuyasha con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, respiré profundo y me acerqué a la ventana para abrirla.

-¿¡Me quieres matar de un susto o qué!?- susurré para no despertar a mis abuelos intentando sonar molesta aunque no podía estar más alegre de verle. El sonrió.

-¡Keh! No podía dormir así que vine a darte una visita- me respondió de igual manera -¿Caminamos?- me preguntó señalando la playa, me mordí el labio sonriendo y tomé el suéter que estaba sobre la silla de mi escritorio me lo puse sobre la camisa de tirantes blanca ocultando a su vez casi por completo mis shorts de dormir. Baje el bolso de la cama colocándolo al lado de la puerta, arreglé la cama de manera que luciera como si alguien durmiera en caso de que mis abuelos revisaran mi cuarto aunque no lo hacían muy a menudo y apagué la luz saliendo con sigilo y agilidad por la ventana. La cerré detrás de mi y de inmediato los brazos de Inuyasha se anudaron en mi cintura en un abrazo -Te extrañé- murmuró en mi oído. En realidad el me había dejado en casa aproximadamente hace tres horas pero para ser sincera, también lo extrañaba.

-Yo también- respondí dándole un beso rápido en los labios. Como costumbre que habíamos adquirido Inuyasha se puso de espaldas agachándose un poco, de un brinco me guindé de su espalda entrelazando mis manos sobre su pecho mientras él me sostenía por los muslos. Aquella era una manía que habíamos agarrado, siempre que caminábamos por la playa era de aquella manera, más de una vez me quedé dormida entre sus omóplatos, sin duda el mejor lugar del mundo. Por lo general estos paseos eran callados simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro. Dejé que mi cabeza descansara en mi lugar favorito por unos momentos sintiendo el subir y bajar de los movimientos de Inuyasha sobre la arena, casi como si estuviese sobre un caballo. De pronto me di cuenta de que realmente lo había extrañado por tres horas, necesitaba su calor a mi lado. Con ese descubrimiento vino una incógnita...¿Qué sucedería cuando acabara el verano? De pronto mi corazón se aceleró, estaba asustada, mis músculos se tensaron y por un momento dejé de respirar. Inuyasha lo notó.

-¿Aome estás bien?- preguntó acariciando mis muslos sin embargo no respondí simplemente apreté más mi agarre sobre su pecho -¿Aome...?- volvió a preguntar, yo me alejé de sus omóplatos dejando la mirada fija en ellos.

-¿Qué... va...?- susurré ya que mi voz a penas y podía salir de mis labios -¿Cómo vamos...?- volví a intentar pero eran solo murmullos y susurros. Todo se volvió más difícil cuando mi mente comenzó a imaginar lo que podría pasar, lo peor, que Inuyasha me dejara. Las lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos y comencé a estremecerme entre sollozos. De inmediato Inuyasha me puso en el suelo haciéndome sentir la arena bajo mis pies pues había salido descalza, se volteó a verme y al ver mis lágrimas coloco sus manos en mis hombros.

-¿¡Aome qué te pasa!? ¡No llores! ¿¡Por qué lloras!?- otra cosa acerca de Inuyasha, odiaba ver a una mujer llorando.

-Es que...es que...- no podía hablar y su cara de preocupación simplemente me ponía peor.

-¿¡Es que qué!?- exclamó perdiendo su poca paciencia. Subí el rostro mirándolo a los ojos de alguna manera me traían tranquilidad, esa fue mi señal de que era momento de controlarme así que comencé a respirar profundamente sin dejar de ver sus ojos en ningún momento.

-Es que...¿Qué va a pasar cuando termine el verano?- susurré con la voz ronca aun mirándolo, sus ojos se abrieron aun más, cada músculo de su mandíbula era visible al igual que el de sus brazos, se quedó allí callado viéndome, pensando.

-Yo...yo no lo sé...- respondió francamente, yo miré a un lado dejando caer más lagrimas -¡Aome no lo se ahora, en este instante no lo sé, pero no te voy a dejar, ya veremos que haremos. Me compraré un apartamento en Atlanta si es necesario, nos veremos los fines de semana no lo sé! ¡Pero no pienso dejarte!- sus manos viajaron a mis mejillas haciendo que lo viera mientras decía aquellas palabras, sus pulgares secaban mis lágrimas como parabrisas y sus ojos me daban paz.

-Lo prometes...que no me vas a dejar...- susurré como una niña pequeña. De inmediato me encontré aprisionada entre sus brazos y su pecho, los latidos de su corazón erráticos bajo mis manos.

-No pienso dejarte Aome...no puedo estar sin ti...lo prometo- dijo firmemente acariciando mi cabello. Me acerqué lo más que pude dejándome acariciar.

Al regresar a casa le pedí a Inuyasha que se quedara y él aceptó más gustoso de lo que pensaba. Entramos con cuidado por la ventana y nos acostamos en mi cama, como era individual e Inuyasha era tan grande estábamos literalmente uno encima del otro. Dejamos nuestros pies fuera de la cama para no ensuciarla ya que estaban llenos de arena. El puso una alarma en su reloj para irse antes de que mis abuelos despertaran, es decir a un cuarto para las seis. Esa noche dormí profundamente dejando caer unas lágrimas más mientras me quedaba dormida, Inuyasha no iba a dejarme...Inuyasha lo prometió.

Desperté por el sonido de la alarma que había puesto para las seis de la mañana. Habíamos acordado vernos en la gasolinera que queda saliendo de la ciudad a eso de las siete y media, eran nueve horas de viaje y no queríamos agarrar la carretera de noche. Fui al baño para tomar una ducha y así terminar de despertarme, al entrar me miré en el espejo y como siempre después de llorar tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Suspiré quitándome los pensamientos de la noche anterior simplemente recordando la promesa de Inuyasha, no iba a entristecer mi día. Me duché con agua caliente para relajarme, al terminar salió a vestirme, revisando una vez más que todo lo que me llevaría estaba en la maleta. Una vez lista salí hacia la cocina siendo atraída por el delicioso aroma a avena.

-Buenos días pequeña- escuché a Oppa decir detrás de su tazón de avena,

-Buenos días- respondí sonriente.

-Amor aquí está tu desayuno y les hice una cesta de snacks para el camino, hay un termo de café y uno de agua- Baba apareció detrás del refrigerador mostrando la cesta que había mencionado.

-Gracias Baba- le respondí sonriente. Me senté a comer mientras Baba terminaba de colocar más cosas dentro de la cesta. Justo cuando terminé de comer sonó el timbre, sabiendo quien era salir corriendo a la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con Inuyasha que al verme sonrió dulcemente sin pensarlo lo abracé por la cintura sintiendo como devolvía el gesto, tomé su mano y lo guíe a la cocina -Iré a buscar mis cosas- dije dándole un beso en los labios antes de partir a mi habitación. Al entrar tomé el bolso y la mochila con el que había venido a Kiawah Island en donde tenía mi billetera, celular y ese tipo de cosas. Revisé una vez más y salí hacia la sala en donde dejé mis cosas para luego dirigirme a la cocina en donde me encontré con Inuyasha sentado en la mesa comiendo.

-Nadie se va de mi casa sin comer- dijo Baba al verme, Inuyasha sonrió. Al terminar de comer nos propusimos a llevar las cosas al auto, Inuyasha había tomado la camioneta asignada por el hotel -Bueno cuidense mucho, ¡Nos vemos cuando regresemos de Hawaii! Por cierto ahí le mande un pastel a tu madre- mis abuelos eran los únicos seres de este mundo que se ganaban un viaje a Hawaii por una semana, ellos se iban el día de la boda de Hana.

-Gracias Baba, nos veremos entonces que tengan buen viaje. Hasta luego señor Engel- se despidió Inuyasha saliendo de la casa.

-Los esperare cuando regresen- les dije abrazándolos.

-Todo va a estar bien pequeña, con ese pastel la madre de Inuyasha te amara- dijo Baba haciéndome sonrojar -Recuerda llamar cuando llegues, yo llamo a tu madre ahora mismo- yo asentí y le di un beso.

-Divierte- dijo Opa dándome un beso en la frente. Sin más salí de la casa siendo escoltada por Kuroro que daba vueltas a mi al rededor, le acaricié la cabeza y seguí mi camino. Cuando me paré frente a la camioneta no pude evitar sonrojarme y sonreír, todos los recuerdos de aquella noche me golpearon suavemente.

-A que te acordaste de algo que te gusta- susurró Inuyasha de pronto en mi oído dándome un beso en la mejilla, yo me sonrojé aun más y le di un empujonsito. Como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta del copiloto ayudándome a subir para luego cerrarla tras de mi y caminar hasta el asiento del piloto -¿Lista?- yo asentí y arrancamos.

Todo el camino hasta la gasolinera estuvimos callados pero agarrados de la mano, aproveché para enviarle un mensaje a mi madre y avisarle que ya me iba, lo más probable es que estuviese durmiendo. Al llegar aprovechamos para poner gasolina y de inmediato divisamos el auto de Miroku que estaba estacionado frente a la estación de servicio. Llenamos el tanque sin problema y luego proseguimos a entrar a la tienda para pagar, justo en la caja se encontraban Miroku y Sango, ella dándole un manotazo en la mano de él que se encontraba cerca de sus glúteos. Miroku era un poco mano suelta y Sango siempre le recordaba que no podía hacer aquello en público. De pronto aparecieron Shippo y Kohaku con un montón de golosinas, había olvidado que ellos también vendrían.

-¿Listos soldados?- dijo Miroku, yo tenía mi mano en el brazo de Inuyasha por lo que noté que se tensó un poco lo cual me pareció extraño pero no le di mayor importancia.

-¿Listo sargento?- pregunté al ver que no se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, se giraron y nos vieron sonrientes.

-Solo falta pagar- respondió Miroku. Una vez que todos pagamos salimos de la tienda -Entonces mitad del viaje los tenemos a ellos y la otra mitad se los lanzamos- se refería a los chicos.

-Me parece justo- respondió Inuyasha viendo como los dos adolescentes se caían a golpes juguetonamente dentro del auto de Miroku -Nos vemos en cuatro horas y media entonces- Miroku asintió.

-¿Ya fueron todos al baño?- preguntó Sango, de inmediato los chicos salieron corriendo al baño y yo decidí ir también acompañada de Sango -¿Entonces estás lista?- me preguntó una vez que estuvimos en el baño de servicio.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté sin saber a que se refería.

-Para conocer a la familia de Inuyasha- respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pues...creo que si- la verdad no estaba muy segura.

-Recuerda que yo estaré allí así que no hay nada de que temer- me dijo tratando de hacerme sentir mejor con un abrazo.

-Sabes anoche Inuyasha y yo hablamos de que pasaría cuando terminara el verano...- la tristeza me inundo de nuevo al mencionar aquello. Sango se quedó callada invitándome a seguir hablando escuchando muy atentamente -Y...no sé que vamos a hacer...él tampoco sabe...- con fuerza titánica logré aguantar las ganas de llorar y ahogar el nudo en mi garganta. De inmediato sentí los brazos de mi mejor amiga a mi al rededor.

-Aome...se exactamente como te sientes pero no te pongas así, mira como estamos Miroku y yo, es normal que no haya pensado en lo que van a hacer, Inuyasha no es alguien de darle mucha importancia al futuro el vive el día a día, tu lo deberías saber mejor que nadie- yo asentí, Inuyasha siempre vivía como si no hubiese un mañana, aprovechaba y disfrutaba la vida a su manera -Así que no pienses que no quiere un futuro contigo, simplemente no es su manera de pensar las cosas pero no te preocupes ya pensaran en algo, por ahora disfruta el viaje de acuerdo- Sango me apartó mirándome a la cara secando una lágrima que se había escapado -Vamos que nos están esperando- para animarme la condenada me dio una nalgada que me hizo reír, me miré en el espejo y me eché un poco de agua fría en el rostro. Salimos del baño y entramos a nuestros respectivos autos, ella me dio una mirada de aliento antes de entrar. Salimos en caravana estando nosotros en la guía.

-¡Argh! Miroku y su control de velocidad...- se quejó Inuyasha.

-¿Ah?- le pregunté sin entender.

-Al muy tarado nunca le ha gustado ir rápido sobretodo en las carreteras, vamos a llegar en un día si no se apura- me respondió impaciente viendo por el retrovisor.

-¿No será que tu vas muy rápido?- le pregunté sospechando que tenía razón.

-¡Keh! Ir a ciento ochenta no es rápido, es adecuado para la carretera- me respondió haciéndome reír,

-Creo que mejor esperamos a Miroku- sugerí viendo como se arremolinaba como un niño pequeño en su asiento. Seguímos hablando de cosas tribales como la cesta que había hecho Baba o el pastel que le había mandado a la señora Izayoi cuando tocó el tema delicado de la noche anterior.

-Aome...- dijo apretando un poco mi mano la cual agarraba -Sobre lo que me preguntarte ayer...anoche pensé en todas las soluciones y pues decidí que compraré un apartamento cerca del campus, está mañana averigüé y tienes la opción de vivir fuera del campus siempre y cuando sea cerca...podríamos vivir juntos, irías a clases y después vendrías a casa o puedes estar en el campus y estar conmigo los fines de semana, ahorita mismo estaba hablando con Miroku y le pareció una muy buena idea, tanta que esta pensando en hacer lo mismo con Sango...¿Te parece bien?- yo lo miré sin palabras, Inuyasha de verdad se preocupaba por mi -Se que a lo mejor es algo muy rápido mudarnos juntos en octubre, esto lo haremos solo si tu quieres...no...no quiero perdete- esta vez no pude contener las lágrimas sin embargo eran de alegría, él pareció alarmarse pero antes de que dijera me incliné dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Me parece perfecto- le dije sonriendo aunque estuviese llorando -Yo tampoco quiero perderte- él suspiró aliviado y subió mi mano hasta sus labios.

-Bueno entonces tenemos que empezar a buscar apartamento- yo sonreí de nuevo secándome las lágrimas.

Las cuatro horas y medias siguientes fueron tranquilas, relajadas y divertidas. Inuyasha había conectado el Ipod al reproductor de la camioneta así que escuchábamos lo que queríamos. Agradecí enormemente la cesta de snacks de Baba ya que sufrí de hambre y sueño varias veces al igual que Inuyasha, entre las barras de chocolate y un poco de café íbamos más que despiertos. Llegó la hora del cambio en que Shippo y Kohaku irían con nosotros en el auto. Nos paramos en otra estación de gasolina para recargar los tanques, ir al baño y estirar las piernas. Mientras llenaban el tanque y los chicos se cambiaban de auto le conté a Sango la propuesta de Inuyasha y ella me sonrió ampliamente diciéndome que Miroku había hecho lo mismo ya que para su suerte los chicos se habían quedado dormidos casi inmediatamente.

-¡Seremos vecinas!- dijo emocionada Sango abrazándome yo me reí -Ves...todo va a estar bien-

De nuevo partimos está vez con los diablillos en la parte de atrás, iban comiendo golosinas como si fuera la ultima comida de su vida, a su vez íbamos jugando alguna juego aunque Inuyasha estaba un poco obstinado por la lentitud de Miroku jugaba con nosotros. Nos quedamos dormidos un rato, bueno todos menos Inuyasha y cuando desperté ya estábamos en la entrada de Brentwood, de pronto me sentí muy nerviosa aunque me tranquilicé un poco al recordar que iríamos directo a casa de Inuyasha. Primero conocería a la señora Izayoi y luego en la noche habría una pequeña cena en su casa con la familia de Miroku y algunos familiares de Inuyasha. Llegamos a Nashville a eso de las cuatro y media de la tarde, estaba sorprendida ya que nunca había ido a aquella ciudad aunque me quedara bastante cerca. Miraba atenta las calles mientras Shippo hacía de guía turístico mostrándonos todo. Comenzamos a ir hacia unos suburbios dejando a tras la metrópolis, las inmensas casas pintaban nuestros alrededores hasta que Inuyasha se paró frente a una casa muy tradicional de color beige y techo marrón, las ventanas blancas y un inmenso jardín verde.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerase mientras los chicos se bajaban del auto, Inuyasha me miró y me dio un apretón en la mano. Miroku se estacionó a nuestra misma altura pero del otro lado de la calle en una casa del mismo estilo. De pronto de la casa a donde íbamos salió una mujer, de manera serena y con la presencia más hermosa de este mundo. La mujer era alta, definitivamente más alta que yo, era pálida, blanca como la porcelana y el cabello del color de la noche bajando libremente hasta sus caderas en suaves ondas, utilizaba un vestido largo veranero de color rojo, esa mujer era hermosa. Con una sonrisa saludó a los chicos que corrían hacia ella para luego mirarnos a nosotros. Inuyasha me miró una vez más y me dio un beso en la mejilla sin más nos bajamos y tomados de la mano caminamos hasta donde estaba la señora Izayoi. Podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre mi pero intenté no prestarle atención. A medida que me acercaba por el camino de piedras hacia el porche me sorprendía más y más ante la belleza de aquella mujer. Ella me miró con los ojos más amables del mundo haciéndome sentir rápidamente más relajada.

-Hijo ¿Cómo has estado?- la voz de la madre de Inuyasha era aún más dulce y armoniosa de lo que podría imaginar.

-Bien madre- le respondió dándole un abrazo. Shippo y Kohaku nos veían sentados en uno de los muebles del porche -Em, ella es Aome Engel, mi novia- dijo al separarse de su madre exhibiéndome a ella con orgullo lo cual me sorprendió.

-Es un placer señora Izayoi- le dije sonriendo ofreciendo mi mano, sin embargo ella abrió sus brazos encerrándome en un abrazo tomándome por sorpresa sin embargo devolví el gesto, olía a flores y era cálida.

-Es bueno poder conocerte al fin, Inuyasha me ha dicho mucho de ti y siento que ya te conozco- dijo mientras nos separábamos -Solo dime Izayoi de acuerdo- yo asentí aun un poco sorprendida -¿Cómo está tu hermano? Ay pero que mal educada soy, pasen, pasen- dijo invitándonos a entrar a la casa -¡Miroku tu abuelo salió vengan a tomar algo!- gritó Izayoi mientras entrábamos a la casa.

La casa de Inuyasha era simplemente acogedora y muy tradicional, estaba pintada de colores cálidos y habían muchos cuadros con fotos, uno llamó mi atención, era la imagen de un hombre músculoso muy parecido a Inuyasha aunque más a Seshomaru, estaba serio y llevaba puesto un uniforme militar, debía ser el padre de Inuyasha.

-Ese es mi marido, Inu- la señora Izayoi debió darse cuenta de que me había quedado viendo la imagen, yo asentí un poco apenada.

-Iré a sacar las cosas del auto ¿Vas a dejar que nos quedemos en la misma habitación o debo poner sus cosas en el cuarto de huéspedes?- preguntó Inuyasha de pronto.

-Creo que de todas maneras te escabullirás a su cuarto cuando me quede dormida así que te ahorraré el trabajo- respondió bromeante la madre de Inuyasha, el sonrió de la manera más genuina de la manera que solo lo hacia conmigo -Vengan vamos al jardín ya tengo las cosas afuera- Salimos al jardín y me sorprendí al ver lo amplio que era, había una casa del árbol y hasta una cesta de basket, de inmediato los chicos buscaron un balón y comenzaron a jugar mientras que la señora Izayoi y yo nos sentamos en una mesa redonda en donde habían varias cosas de té -Eres realmente hermosa Aome, mi hijo es muy afortunado- dijo de pronto haciéndome sonrojar.

-E-em no es para tanto- dije riéndome nerviosamente -La verdad soy yo la que me siento afortunada por tenerlo a él- le dije sinceramente, ella se me quedó mirando sonriendo.

-No se si te lo ha dicho...pero realmente le trajiste esperanza, él estaba muy perdido después de lo que pasó con Kikyo, para serte sincera no pensé que encontraría a alguien o que se daría la oportunidad a si mismo. Se que la chica solo hizo lo que sentía y que en el fondo no quería herirlo pero como me gusta decir, todo pasa por una razón y creo que la razón fue para que te conociera porque créeme, aunque ya no viva bajo mi techo y simplemente hablé con el por teléfono, noté un cambio desde que está contigo, le haces bien Aome...y espero que el te haga bien a ti- las palabras de la señora Izayoi me llegaron al corazón haciéndome sonreír, yo era buena para Inuyasha y él para mi, traté de hablar pero ella me frenó -No es necesario que digas algo, solo quería que supieras eso. Ahora, cuéntame un poco sobre ti porque Inuyasha me ha dicho mil cosas pero quiero conocerte bien- me dijo sirviendo las tazas con té.

Comencé a contarle sobre mi y mi familia, ella escuchaba atentamente muy complacida haciendo algunas preguntas. Pronto llegaron los demás y nos acompañaron hablando de todo un poco. Me sentía bien me sentía relajada, me sentía bienvenida y la madre de Inuyasha era simplemente maravillosa.

* * *

**Hola chicas! Me disculpo por la tardanza pero tuve un problema con la computadora y se me borró el cap por lo que tuve que volver a escribirlo completo! Pero en fin qué les pareció? Ya están en Nashville e Inuyasha hizo otra promesa ¿Creen qué podrá cumplirla? eso es algo que siempre me pregunto cuando alguien promete algo, pero bueno ya veremos! Estoy muy agradecida por sus reviews! perdonen si no los he respondido pero he estado un poco ocupada sin embargo alegran mi dia :) también gracias a todas las nuevas seguidoras y favorites! Espero que les haya gustado! Besos! V**

**P.S: Aqui les dejo los links de los vestidos y zapatos de Aome y Sango, no estoy segura si logre describirlos como se debe así que como quiero que tengan una buena idea se los dejo :)**

_**Aome:**_

** Vestido:580892_490716860945156_1088433354_ **

**Zapatos:247cosmicsue_large_ ****(omitan la marca)**

_**Sango:**_

**Vestido:548749_488844467799062_816427263_ **

**Zapatos:113vampcgf_large_ (omitan la marca)**


	18. XVII

**XVII**

Luego de la pequeña hora del té decidimos refrescarnos antes de la cena. La señora Izayoi era como Baba, no le gustaba que nadie entrara en su cocina mientras cocinaba así que mientras ella hacía todo nosotros nos acicalábamos. Estábamos en el antiguo cuarto de Inuyasha que aun tenía cierto aire adolescente por algunas medallas de la escuela, unos cuantos trofeos de natación aquí y allá pero más nada. Por suerte había cambiado su cama individual por una matrimonial haciendo que fuese todo más cómodo, su habitación tenía baño.

Decidí tomar una ducha luego de arreglar mi ropa en el armario de Inuyasha junto a su ropa, deje el vestido veranero que me pondría descansaba sobre la cama acompañado del resto de las cosas que utilizaría, hacía un poco de calor. Entré en la ducha que era resguardada por tan solo una cortina en lugar de puertas, abrí la llave dejando salir el agua hasta que la temple a una temperatura aceptable, me desvestí rápidamente y me adentré en la ducha. Dejé caer el agua tibia por mi cuerpo cerrando mis ojos levemente recordando que debíamos buscar un apartamento. Oh si, me iba a mudar con Inuyasha sin importar lo que dijeran. Estaba enjabonándome muy metida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí unas manos en mi abdomen tomándome por sorpresa haciéndome girar sobre mis talones tal vez muy rápido por lo que me resbalé y me fui directo contra la cortina del baño, reconocí los brazos de Inuyasha a mi al rededor junto con su pecho, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe que no llegó, por lo menos no para mi pues habíamos girado de tal manera de que Inuyasha se encontraba bajo mi cuerpo, ambos envueltos en la cortina de baño. Abrí los ojos y miré hacia arriba inmediatamente preocupada encontrándome con un par de orbes doradas.

-¡¿Aome qué te pasa?! ¿Estas bien?- me preguntó rápidamente, lo miré por un momento más y me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Inuyasha planeaba ducharse conmigo y en su lugar tuve que asustarme como un cachorro y saltar. Sin evitarlo me eché a reír -¿Qué te sucede?- me preguntó confundido.

-Es que...- no podía modular palabras estaba muerta de la risa.

-¡Estás loca!- me dijo pero pude notar la diversión en su voz aunque su rostro estuviera serio.

-¿¡Qué sucede!? ¿¡Están bien!?- de la nada apareció la señora Izayoi en el marco de la puerta con su delantal de cocina puesto que tenían unas cuantas manchas, su cabello estaba desordenado y estaba agitada. Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba noté un sonrojo en su mejilla que probablemente teníamos Inuyasha y yo también.

-¡Madre!- exclamó Inuyasha, yo simplemente enterré el rostro en su pecho queriendo desaparecer.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento. Escuché el golpe y pensé que había pasado algo!- exclamó corriendo fuera del baño tapándose el rostro. Escuché como cerró la puerta tras de si dejándonos solos una vez más, mojados y enrollados dentro de la cortina que se pegaba incómodamente a nuestra piel.

-Bueno...segunda vez que pasa- rompió el silencio Inuyasha, avergonzada subí la mirada enganchándome a sus ojos.

-Hay que asegurar todas las puertas- le dije sonriendo penosa, él asintió y con cuidado comenzamos a desenredarnos de la cortina entre risas.

Listos y aseados bajamos a la sala arreglando algunas cosas bajo las ordenes de Izayoi evitando totalmente lo sucedido hace un rato. Cuando cayó el sol ya estaba todo listo y comenzaron a llegar las personas. Primero fueron Sango, Miroku y Kohaku junto con el abuelo de Miroku, Hachi. Los padres de Miroku se encontraban de viaje. Hachi era un hombre regordete y calvo sin embargo tenía un bigote blanco que revelaba su edad. Pronto nos acompañó el padre de Shippo hermano del padre de Inuyasha, la tía de Inuyasha, Koyuki hermana de la señora Izayoi y a su vez la madre de Hana quien llegó al rato con su novio Suikotsu.

-¡Hola todos!- saludó Hana animosamente -¡Primo!- gritó Hana con voz chillona abalanzándose sobre Inuyasha al verlo. Hana era muy parecida a su madre, pálida y de cabello negro sin embargo sus ojos eran una combinación de miel con verde. Era de baja estatura teniendo que saltar para poder alcanzar el cuello de Inuyasha.

-Tiempo sin vernos Hana- le respondió él devolviendo el abrazo. Inuyasha y Hana fueron muy unidos cuando eran pequeños.

-Demasiado ¿En donde está tu novia?-preguntó de pronto soltándose de su cuello mirando a todas partes, yo me sonrojé al ver como me divisaba y caminaba hasta donde yo estaba mientras veía como Inuyasha se presentaba a quien yo suponía era el prometido de Hana. Con mi mejor sonrisa me levanté de donde estaba sentada ofreciéndole mi mano a Hana que simplemente la omitió y me abrazó -¡Qué bueno es conocerte por fin! Me alegra que hayas podido venir- Le devolví el gesto un poco sorprendida, Inuyasha no me había advertido de esto -El es mi prometido- dijo al alejarse de mi mostrándome al hombre que se acercaba hasta nosotras.

-Es un placer Aome- la voz de Suikotsu era muy amable y apacible, era alto y de piel morena con el cabello negro y los ojos marrones. Me ofreció su mano yo la tomé sin problemas.

-Igual- respondí con una sonrisa. Después de la rápida introducción comimos la deliciosa cena que había preparado Izayoi. Hana contaba una vez más según sus familiares la historia de como Suikotsu se le había propuesto, como todo buen citadino de Tenessee disfrutaban de la música country, la llevó a su bar preferido a donde iban todos los viernes, él aprovechó uno de los momentos en los que ella se dirigió al baño y al salir se encontró con que todos la miraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Suikotsu se encontraba en el escenario con una guitarra, le dedicó una canción en la cual se le propuso y todos aplaudieron. Me pareció algo muy tierno y en realidad perfecto, ese era su lugar preferido y allí se le había propuesto, también se habían conocido ahí.

-¡Oh, Aome, Sango! Se me había olvidado decirles, mañana después del ensayo general será mi despedida de soltera y me encantaría si pudieran venir- Nos invitó Hana mientras terminábamos la comida.

-Cuenta con nosotras- respondió Sango ya que me encontraba masticando.

-Muchas gracias- le respondí sonriente al tragar la comida.

-Inuyasha, Miroku, mi despedida de soltero es igual mañana así que siéntanse libres de venir si quieren- Prosiguió Suikotsu con su usual amabilidad.

-Allí estaremos- respondió Miroku mientras Inuyasha asentía.

Al terminar la cena ayudamos a recoger y a limpiar los trastes, poco a poco se fue yendo la gente hasta que quedamos Inuyasha, su madre y yo. La señora Izayoi pretendía limpiar la sala pero insistimos en que se acostara, ya había hecho mucho durante el día. Con un beso y un abrazo se despidió de nosotros subiendo las escaleras con pasos pesados. proseguimos a limpiar la sala y al terminar nos desplomamos en el sofá, en silencio me encontraba sobre el pecho de Inuyasha mientras me abrazaba con sus brazos.

-Quiero mostrarte algo- me dijo de pronto rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la habitación. Subí la mirada viéndolo curiosamente ¿Qué tendría entre manos? Simplemente asentí y ambos nos levantamos del sofá. Tomó mi mano y caminamos hasta el patio trasero. La noche estaba fresca a diferencia del día tan caluroso. En susurros caminamos hasta la inmensa casa del árbol que estaba en una esquina del jardín, rodeamos el inmenso árbol quedando en la parte de atrás del mismo descubriendo otro árbol de mayor tamaño y definitivamente más antiguo, estaba escondido tras el otro aunque fuese más imponente. Inuyasha llevó su mano libre al tronco del árbol palpando tentativamente hasta que pareció encontrar lo que buscaba -Acercate y mira esto- me dijo señalando el lugar en donde estaba su mano. Con cuidado me acerqué viendo unas iniciales grabadas en el árbol encerradas en un corazón**_ "I+I"_ **mientras que a un lado unos centímetros mas abajo vi **_"K+S"_** sin embargo no estaban encerrados en un corazón, arrugué el ceño mirando a Inuyasha -Mis abuelos plantaron este árbol cuando compraron la casa hace muchos años y aunque mi madre la ha remodelado y cambiado algunas cosas este árbol siempre ha estado aquí. Cuando mis padres eran novios grabaron sus iniciales en el tronco jurando amor eterno y estoy seguro de que si él no hubiese muerto...seguirían tan enamorados como siempre. Mi hermano y Kagura también escribieron sus iniciales aquí, mi madre convenció a Kagura y ella lo convenció a él luego de varios meses. Recuerdo verlos por la ventana y pensar que era algo tonto y que probablemente nunca podría hacer eso con nadie...Y ahora que lo pienso... aunque llegué a pedirle matrimonio a Kikyo...nunca se me pasó por la mente este lugar...- yo lo escuchaba atenta -Aome...- dijo de pronto mirando fijamente al tronco para luego verme a los ojos -Quiero grabar nuestras iniciales en este árbol...era sagrado para mis abuelos y aunque sabes bien que no creo para nada en esas cosas creo que nos ayudará, mis abuelos murieron juntos, enamorados hasta el último momento, mi madre aun ama a mi padre y sé que mi hermano aunque es el ser más extraño del mundo ama ciegamente a Kagura...en este momento quiero estar contigo por siempre- todas esas palabras por parte de Inuyasha eran sin duda un sorpresa, no solía ser tan elocuente y menos con sus sentimientos, él era más de demostrar que de hablar. Buscó algo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, la navaja que siempre llevaba consigo -Entonces...¿Harías los honores?- preguntó notándolo un poco nervioso. Mis ojos viajaron a la navaja y luego a sus ojos para volver a regresar a la navaja, sonreí conteniendo las lágrimas y tomé la navaja de su mano.

-Voy a escribir tu inicial- dije poniéndome a trabajar viendo como sonreía por el rabillo del ojo. Sin mucha dificultad dibuje una **_"I"_** en la superficie del tronco para luego devolverle la navaja la cual tomó de mis manos y prosiguió a escribir un **_"+"_** y una **_"A"_** -Ahora solo queda ver como funciona la magia- le dije mientras acariciaba nuestras iniciales.

-Ya está funcionando- susurró en mi oído de manera pícarona para pegarme contra el árbol y plantar besos por mi cuello de manera hambrienta. El resto queda a la imaginación.

* * *

Al día siguiente fuimos a eso de las diez de la mañana al ensayo de la boda, realmente no desempeñamos un papel importante pero Hana había pedido nuestra presencia. En el cortejo de las damas de honor habían seis chicas y el cortejo de los hombres era la misma cantidad que a su vez eran los hermanos de Suikotsu que si no me lo dicen la verdad no se me hubiese pasado nunca por la cabeza teniendo en cuenta que eran muy diferentes sin embargo todos tenían algo en común, la manera en que me miraban, eran curiosos y hasta un poco confundidos, no paraban de mirarme e Inuyasha pareció darse cuenta lo cual no fue muy bueno para ellos, si había algo a lo que le tenía miedo y nunca quisiera recibir es una de las miradas asesinas de Inuyasha que dejó bien claro que debían enfocarse en sus problemas y no en mi. Luego del ensayo de la boda vino el de la cena en donde se hacen los brindis y esas cosas. Sin darnos cuenta se nos había ido toda la mañana en aquello y ya era hora de almorzar. Ignorando la insistencia de Hana logramos escaparnos al restaurante favorito de Inuyasha, no era muy lujoso, muy informal en realidad en donde se comía comida típica. Estábamos en plena comida cuando de pronto aparecieron por la puerta tres de los hermanos de Suikotsu ¿Nos habrían seguido? era un alto de piel morena y cabello negro amarrado en una trenza, el otro era bajito y utilizaba una especie de turbante musulmán que dejaba al aire solo sus ojos y el tercero o bueno tercera era el hermano afeminado de Suikotsu, siempre hay uno en la familia supongo. Inuyasha se dio cuenta que los estaba mirando y al girarse noté el cambió en su actitud, de pronto ellos nos divisaron al terminar de hablar con una mesera y se acercaron a nosotros.

-Buen provecho- dijo el de la trenza -Creo que no nos presentaron antes, mi nombre es Bankotsu y ellos son mis hermanos Jakotsu- el afeminado -Y Mukotsu- el chichón de piso.

-Mucho gusto- respondí sonriendo no queriendo ser mal educada aunque Inuyasha simplemente uso uno de sus característicos **_"¡Keh!"_** yo le di una patada por debajo de la mesa para que se comportara.

-¿Y eso que están aquí? Pensé que habían ido a comer con Hana- hablé tratando de evitar el silencio incómodo. Inuyasha me miró como si lo hubiese traicionado, se que no quería que hablara con ellos pero simplemente me parecía de mala educación no hacerlo.

-Fueron a un restaurante que no nos gusta así que vinimos para acá- respondió Bankotsu.

-Es nuestro lugar favorito- agregó Jakotsu en un tono tal vez muy femenino mirando fijamente a Inuyasha lo cual me perturbó un poco.

-Oye hermano no se te parece mucho a nuestra tía- comento tontamente el de baja estatura mientras me veía con sus ojos grandes, olía horrible y era extremadamente perturbante.

-Ahora que lo mencionas si hermano, ya se me hacía conocida su cara- respondió Bankotsu asintió levemente viéndome directo a los ojos -Como dos gotas de agua...- murmuró a penas audible.

-Bueno realmente quisiera que siguiéramos platicando pero necesitamos comer, tenemos unas cosas que hacer así que si son tan amables...- habló de pronto Inuyasha haciendo que los tres dejaran de verme, gracias a dios porque me sentía muy incómoda con ese trío de ojos sobre mi.

-Por su puesto, nos veremos esta noche Inuyasha- dijo Bankotsu para luego asentir y regresar a la barra con sus hermanos en donde luego de un tiempo les sirvieron la comida.

-Pues eso fue extraño...- le comenté dándole un sorbo a mi soda.

-Esa familia es extraña no entiendo que le ve Hana- respondió mordiendo su tarta de chocolate que había pedido de postre.

-Inuyasha...- le reproché.

-Es cierto ya viste como son los hermanos, esa gente será familia nuestra de alguna manera y no se... hay algo en ellos que no me agrada-

-Yo creo que lo que tienes son celos de hermano hacia Hana y por eso te afecta tanto-

-¡Claro que no!- se quejó un poco sonrojado -Si fueran celos de hermano me caería mal su novio pero no es así, lo que no me gusta es la familia, él esta bien- me respondió defendiéndose.

-Inuyasha...- dije suavemente tomando su mano -Hana parece ser de esas chicas que sabe lo que quiere y va por ello- él asintió -Ella es inteligente, ella sabe en lo que se está metiendo así que no te preocupes- él suspiró viéndome a los ojos para luego asentir.

Después del almuerzo fuimos a buscar a la señora Izayoi y junto con Miroku y Sango dimos un paseo turístico por Nashville, fuimos a lugares importantes y a unos cuantos parques. Yo estaba fascinada ya que era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar aunque Sango ya había ido varias veces a visitar a Miroku y en uno de sus tantos viajes familiares. Al llegar a la casa caímos muertos del cansancio en el sofá de la sala. La señora Izayoi subió a su cuarto a descansar mientras nosotros cuatro estábamos regados por la sala con los pies adoloridos.

-Recuerden que tenemos las despedidas de solteros- dijo Miroku, los tres nos quejamos al mismo tiempo.

-Podemos quedarnos dormidos y no ir- sugirió Inuyasha.

-Deberíamos ir así sea por un rato, no podemos ser mal educados- dije aunque me pesara.

-Ay Aome tu y tus buenos modales, de todas maneras van a estar borrachos ni siquiera van a recordar si fuimos o no- dijo Sango empujándome con su pie.

-Por eso mismo, vamos antes de que se emborrachen y cuando ya están idos, que será bastante rápido, nos vamos- dije empujándola a ella.

-Aome tiene razón- me apoyó Miroku mientras Sango e Inuyasha se quejaban -Vamos no sean aguafiestas-

-Esta bien- respondieron al mismo tiempo Sango e Inuyasha como unos niños pequeños.

Pasaron las horas hasta que llegó el momento de la despedida de solteros, Sango y yo fuimos a nuestra fiesta que quedaba a unos minutos de la casa, Inuyasha y Miroku estaban un poco posesivos y preocupados en cuanto a dejarnos ir solas pero logramos persuadirlos prometiendo que nos encontraríamos en casa de Inuyasha a media noche como máximo. Al llegar al bar estacionamos y nos retocamos antes de salir del auto, al entrar la música a todo dar fue ensordecedora y rápidamente pudimos divisar a nuestro grupo ya que estaban en una esquina del local cantando, bailando y alzando sus copas en el aire, no eran las diez de la noche y ya se podía ver que estaban en su peor faceta. Fuimos bienvenida por una Hana muy borracha así que realmente no entendí que dijo simplemente tomamos unos cuantos tragos. No nos quedamos mucho rato ya que todas las chicas estaban vomitando o bailando en la barra, todo el mundo en el bar estaba en la misma situación así que decidimos marcharnos casi a media noche estando un poco mareadas. Manejé de regreso ya que estaba en mejor estado que Sango y al llegar a casa de Inuyasha nos sorprendimos al ver que ya habían llegado nuestros novios ya que su auto estaba aparcado. Entramos a la casa y fuimos directo a la cocina de donde provenía la única luz de la casa.

-¿Pero qué demonios sucedió?- pregunté corriendo hasta Inuyasha que estaba sentado en una silla de madera con su cabeza hacia arriba mientras presionaba una bolsa de hielo sobre su nariz. Miroku suspiró cruzándose de brazos negando con la cabeza mientras Sango caminaba hasta él viéndolo muy confundida.

-Tu novio como siempre arruinando la fiesta- respondió Miroku.

-¡Keh! ¿De qué lado estás Miroku?- le gritó Inuyasha viéndolo fijamente bajando la cabeza haciendo que una lágrima de sangre rodara de su nariz.

-No estoy de ningún lado, simplemente explico que por tu culpa tuvimos que irnos de la fiesta- respondió Miroku con su usual tranquilidad. Inuyasha hizo un sonido casi como un gruñido y volvió a su posición anterior.

-¿Me van a decir que sucedió o no?- pregunté impaciente. Miroku miró a Inuyasha que no se movió ni un centímetro ante la palabras de su mejor amigo.

-Digamos que Bankotsu estaba pasado de tragos y pues dijo cosas que no debía decir y...tu novio se hizo cargo de ello- yo miré a Inuyasha que seguía sin decir nada y luego a Miroku -Bueno iremos a dormir, nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches- se despidió Miroku junto con Sango. Los acompañé hasta la puerta y al regresar en la cocina Inuyasha seguía en la misma posición. Varias veces habíamos discutido acerca de su problema en cuanto a controlar sus emociones sobretodo la rabia y el enojo. Tomé otra silla colocándola frente a él.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué perdiste el control o no?- le pregunté rompiendo el silencio pesado, él suspiro hondo.

-El maldito de Bankotsu comenzó a decir cosas de ti...- murmuró con las manos hechas puños.

-¿Cosas?- pregunté curiosa.

-¡Argh! Es que el muy maldito andaba diciendo cosas sucias de ti así que no pude resistirme a romperle la mandibula- me respondió de pronto mirándome a los ojos quitando la bolsa de hielo de su nariz -Decía cosas de tu cuerpo y tus ojos y tu ¡ARGH!- celos, posesividad eso era todo lo que quería decir Inuyasha, aunque realmente debía admitir que me gustaba el hecho de que me defendiera no me agradaba que estuviera cayéndose a golpes por ahí. Me acerqué aun más a su rostro inclinándome levemente colocando mis manos en sus mejillas viéndolo a los ojos.

-Inuyasha...gracias- susurré dándole un suave beso en los labios saboreando un poco de sangre -Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, para la próxima piensa en algo que decir en lugar de un golpe ¿Vale?- él estaba sorprendido pero asintió, supongo que esperaba un regaño más severo. Subimos su habitación con cuidado de no despertar a la señora Izayoi, nos cambiamos en nuestras pijamas y nos enrroscamos bajo las sábanas viéndonos a los ojos -¿Te duele mucho?- pregunté pasando con cuidado la yema de mis dedos por su tabique.

-No mucho la verdad- respondió roncamente acariciando mi espalda.

-Inuyasha...- susurré cerrando los ojos.

-Dime...-

-Te amo- dije suspirando enterrándome aun más en su pecho. Ese sin duda era una de los tantos momentos que quería congelar. De pronto sentí una de sus manos en mi mejilla y abrí los ojos encontrándome con los suyos.

-Yo mucho más...- susurró plasmando un beso en mi nariz -Solo que...no se lo digas a nadie, pensaran que soy una niña con sentimientos- dijo bromeando haciéndome reír, me abrazó con más fuerza entre sus brazos acercándome a su pecho.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- dije contra su pecho. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos más, ya había cerrado los ojos, mi respiración era apacible y estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando escuché su voz.

-No pienso dejarte ir Aome...nunca...- aquella declaración parecía un comentario más para si que para mi. Mi corazón se aceleró pero logré mantener la compostura. ¿Estaría para siempre con Inuyasha? Tal vez era muy temprano para decirlo pero me gustaba la idea pero también me asustaba un poco. Sus dedos comenzaron a hacer círculos en mi espalada como era de costumbre antes de quedarse dormido, como un ritual trazaba los arabescos con suma delicadeza relajándome. Me quedé dormida pensando en las palabras _**"Por Siempre"**_

* * *

**Hola chicas! Pido perdón por la tardanza, sé que muchas esperan con ansias los capítulos pero tuve esos estancamientos de escritor que son simplemente frustrantes pero bueno logré concentrarme lo suficiente como para lograr un capitulo tal vez sin mucha acción pero tierno, les prometo que el que viene es uno bastante acontecido y como no va a serlo si es la boda de Hana! Todo puede pasar en las bodas!**

**Muchas me han comentado en sus reviews, perdón que no he respondido, que no les llegan mis actualizaciones y de verdad que no se que pasa supongo que fanfiction se pone un poco obtuso a veces pero espero que eso mejore.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites 3 prometo compensarles el tiempo perdido.**

**Nos leemos pronto! xoxo V**


	19. XVIII

**XVIII**

Finalmente llegó el día de la boda. Sango y yo fuimos temprano en la mañana a la peluquería para que arreglaran nuestro cabello y nuestras uñas mientras que a Inuyasha y a Miroku les tocó llevar unas cuantas cosas a la casa de Brentwood en donde sería la boda. Por recomendación de la señora Izayoi fuimos a un pequeño salón de belleza que quedaba cerca de casa, ella se había ido a casa de su hermana en donde estaban preparándose el cortejo y la novia. Aquella mañana la señora Izayoi no paraba de sonreír.

Cuando regresamos de la peluquería con el cabello en sus respectivos moños y nuestras uñas bien pintadas, nos fuimos directo al cuarto de la madre de Inuyasha ya que no los había ofrecido para arreglarlos con mayor comodidad siendo su cuarto y baño mas grande. Estábamos solas en la casa así que no había mucho problema si caminábamos en ropa interior o poníamos música a todo volumen, lo cual hicimos. Nuestros vestidos estaban acostados sobre la cama dentro de sus bolsas plateadas que los protegía de las arrugas y el mundo exterior. Sango estaba en el baño dándose una ducha rápida mientras yo ya había tomado la mía por lo que estaba secándome y aplicando crema en mi cuerpo cuando fijé mis ojos en la cómoda de la señora Izayoi en donde reposaba una foto que captó mi atención. Lentamente caminé hasta ella hasta quedar frente a la cómoda, con mis dedos humectados tomé el porta retratos de madera para ver más de cerca la imagen. Una mujer de cabello negro sonreía a todo dar hacia la cámara, tenía un abrigo, botas y guantes, y al parecer hacía mucha brisa sin embargo no había nieve, probablemente era otoño. Ella se encontraba en la espalda de un hombre fornido de cabello plateado y ojos dorados que a su vez sonreía de la manera más sincera hacia la cámara. Noté que en una esquina había un escrito en letras doradas **_"I+I"_**, eran los padres de Inuyasha. Ambos lucían bastante jóvenes así que probablemente estuviesen de novios en aquella foto. No pude evitar sonreír mientras veía aquella imagen llena de amor y alegría, todas las fotos de la familia Tanner eran así, o bueno antes de la muerte del señor Inu.

Ayer al regreso del último ensayo general la señora Izayoi insistió en mostrarme los álbumes familiares para la vergüenza de Inuyasha. Eran aproximadamente veinte pero los miramos todos con suma dedicación, ella diciendo anécdotas y explicando cada imagen. En todas noté el cariño que se tenía esa familia, eran muy unidos aunque el padre de familia fuese Marine y en realidad creo que de alguna manera eso los hacía más unidos, valoraban más su tiempo juntos. Mis favoritas personalmente eran las de Inuyasha pequeño sobretodo de bebé y hasta cuando estaba en el vientre de su madre, era simplemente una ternura. Sorprendentemente Inuyasha tenía el cabello claro de pequeño, un tono rubio platinado que lo hacía lucir casi albino sin embargo a lo largo del tiempo se le fue oscureciendo hasta quedar obscuro como lo tenía actualmente. Mi foto preferida era una de cuando Inuyasha perdió su primer diente a los 5 años, en la imagen tenía el cabello liso y largo en forma de hongo, el flequillo le cubría los ojos de manera graciosa, su cara estaba llena de dulce pues el diente se había encajado en una paleta de helado, estaban en pleno verano por lo que hacía mucho calor y ese día la familia y amigos se habían reunido en su casa, en aquel momento Alabama, para una piscinada, Inuyasha le metió un mordisco a la paleta perdiendo su primer diente en ella, el colmillo específicamente, según la señora Izayoi él comenzó a correr por todas partes muy entusiasmado por recibir un regalo del hada de los dientes en la noche, obviamente Inuyasha negó aquello.

También vimos las fotos de la boda en donde el señor Inu utilizó su uniforme de capitán. Aquellas imágenes eran simplemente hermosas una tras otras las sonrisas y las miradas que compartían los padres de Inuyasha dejaban en claro que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-Sabes, así te veo a ti y a mi hijo...- comentó en un momento de ausencia de Inuyasha mientras nos deteníamos en una inmensa foto en la cual los habían agarrado intrigantes viéndose a los ojos perdidos en sus miradas, algo magnético entre ellos. Yo me sonrojé.

-¿D-de veras?- pregunté sin poder de dejar de ver la imagen, escuché como se rió levemente haciéndome despertar de mi ensueño.

-Si querida...como mi marido y yo, son el uno para el otro- me afirmó acariciando mi mano con su usual sonrisa yo le devolví el gesto de la manera más sincera sintiéndome muy feliz.

Mis fotos familiares eran de mi madre, mis abuelos y yo, incluyendo a Sango en unas cuantas. La verdad venía de una familia pequeña y las fotos eran más que todo en ocasiones especiales como mi cumple años o alguna festividad. En cambio la familia de Inuyasha siempre capturaba cualquier momento en familia en una imagen, aunque no podía ser más feliz sin duda me gustaría saber lo que se siente estar en una familia así de grande. Como mamá era hija única y obviamente mi padre no existía en la ecuación no tenía primos como Inuyasha. La verdad estaba determinada a tener una familia grande cuando llegara el momento y sobretodo a mantenerla unida a toda costa, crecer sin una madre o un padre puede hacer la diferencia en una persona.

Despejándome de mis pensamientos miré una vez mas la foto colocándola de nuevo en la cómoda con una sonrisa sosa en mis labios, Inuyasha y yo debíamos tomarnos más fotos, sobretodo hoy aprovechando que estamos tan bien arreglados. Regresé a buscar mi maquillaje que estaba en un bolso en las patas de la cama y regresé a la cómoda en donde había un espejo y comencé a maquillarme optando por un Smokie Eye negro para mis ojos y labios rojos. Cuando Sango salió comenzó a hacer lo mismo que yo solo que ella optó por un maquillaje más suave pero elegante de igual manera. Estábamos por terminar, a mi solo me faltaban los zapatos y a Sango los aretes cuando escuchamos un **_"noc-noc"_ **en la puerta.

-¡Ya casi!- respondí terminando de ajustar mis zapatos mientras Sango recogía sus cosas que como de costumbre las había dejado regadas por toda la habitación.

-¡Salimos en diez minutos si no se quedan!- respondió Inuyasha, él, Miroku y los chicos se habían alistado en casa de Miroku. Terminamos de recoger dejando todo en orden, salimos de la habitación anunciando que estábamos listas por los tacones en el suelo de madera, dejé mis cosas en la habitación de Inuyasha tomando a su vez la pequeña cartera negra Chanel que me había regalado la madre de Eric en mi cumple años, según ella toda señorita debía tener una. Los padres de Eric eran de ese tipo de personas que eran clásicos y de paso tenían dinero por lo que una cartera Chanel era un simple abre bocas al mundo de los Weaver. Bajamos las escaleras siendo recibidas por los muchachos que nos miraban atónitos -Luces hermosa- susurró en mi oído Inuyasha recibiendo mi mano al llegar al piso de nuevo.

-Solo para ti- respondí el susurró.

-Cuidado con lo que dices...o no llegaremos a la boda- me respondió acalorado, sin darme cuenta estaba provocando a Inuyasha y la verdad me encantaba.

-¡Muy bellas muy todo pero vámonos o no llegaremos nunca, el cortejo de Hana lo único que hace es mandarme mensajes preguntándome que en donde estamos así que muévanse!- exclamó Shippo que lucía simplemente adorable con su traje y el cabello engominado hacia atrás. Los otros tres parecían tener el mismo traje simplemente diferenciados por los zapatos de diferentes formas, las flores de sus bolsillos y sus corbatas, Inuyasha tenía unas peonías blancas que iban perfecto con mi vestido. Su cabello estaba arreglado de igual manera pero no demasiado, solo lo necesario. Salimos al auto capturando unas cuantas miradas de los vecinos que estaban fuera de sus casas. Todos nos montamos en la camioneta y partimos a Brentwood.

-¡Por el amor a cristo ya vamos Hana!- exclamó Inuyasha en el teléfono durante el camino -A penas y comienza la recepción- dijo a su favor -Dios mio...estaremos en cinco allá- sin más colgó.

-Hana es insoportable cuando esta emocionada- se quejó Shippo cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos chicos no sean tan duros, es el día de su boda- la defendió Miroku sorprendentemente.

-Eso dices tu que no te tienen a monte- refunfuñó Inuyasha.

-Bueno ya, vamos a apoyar a Hana y a disfrutar con ella en este día especial así que basta de quejaderas- dije tratando de animarlos.

-Es cierto, así que dejen de quejarse tanto- nos apoyó Sango. Shippo e Inuyasha mascullaron Dios sabe que cosas.

-Estás muy callado Kohaku- dije al recordar que él estaba allí también, de inmediato se sonrojó.

-Ay eso es porque va a ver Rin, está más nervioso que vaca en matadero- respondió Shippo recibiendo un puñetazo en el hombro -¡Pero qué te pasa!- se quejó Shippo, todos reímos.

-No te preocupes Kohaku no tienes que estar nervioso- dijo Miroku.

-Es cierto luces muy guapo- complementé haciendo que se sonrojara aun más murmurando un **_"Gracias"_**

-Simplemente cuidado de donde pones esas manos de acuerdo- lo observó Inuyasha por el retrovisor y aunque sonara amenazador sabía perfectamente que estaba molestando al pobre chico pues si había un adolescente respetuoso y genuino en este mundo era Kohaku.

Finalmente llegamos a Brentwood, Inuyasha conocía la dirección y de inmediato noté el cambio de la ciudad a una especie de suburbio con casas majestuosas que a decir verdad eran mansiones, una era más grande que la otra. Fue fácil identificar la casa en donde se llevaría a cabo la boda pues habían muchos carros llegando, aquella era la típica casa colonial, de hecho tuvimos que pasar un portal para luego ir recto en un camino de tierra acogido por inmensos árboles a cada lado, luego de unos cincuenta metros se encontraba la majestuosa casa blanca de estilo colonial de aproximadamente cuatro pisos y de dios sabe cuantos metros cuadrados. Había servicio Vallet Parking así que bajamos del auto dejándolo frente en la entrada mientras un muchacho se llevaba el auto. De inmediato Inuyasha se puso a mi lado y yo tomé su brazo al igual que Sango mientras Shippo y Kohaku caminaban tras nosotros. Subimos las escaleras de granito hermosamente decoradas con flores blancas siguiendo a las demás personas, al llegar a la puerta había un fotografo tomando fotos a cada persona que llegaba por lo que aproveché para tomarnos una foto juntos. Luego de la foto nos topamos con unos cuantos familiares de Inuyasha por lo que saludaban y él me presentaba, yo simplemente sonreía y asentían diciendo mi nombre respondiendo a alguna pregunta. Entramos a la recepción que era una inmensa sala que quedaba justo al lado del jardín en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, todo era muy elegante y hermoso. Nos topamos con Seshomaru, Kagura que lucia simplemente espectacular con un hermoso vestido de sirena color magenta y su cabello negro caía de lado como una cascada por su hombro derecho mientras Rin estaba más adorable que nunca usando un vestido color crema de tirantes que se talaba hasta si cintura con una cinta que amarraba un lazo de lado dejando caer el la tela hasta sus rodillas, la tela estaba cubierta por un tul que la hacia lucir inocente. A penas vio a Kohaku se fue con él y con Shippo a algún lugar junto con el resto de los primos.

En la recepción habían unos meseros muy bien vestidos repartiendo champaña y una pequeña banda armonizaba el salón con la música. La señora Izayoi apareció de pronto saludándonos con un pañuelo en la mano, se notaba que había estado llorando. Como era inevitable obviamente nos topamos con los hermanos de Suikotsu.

-Luces hermosa Aome. Inuyasha- dijo Bankotsu, pude notar una leve hinchazón en su mejilla sin embargo no había morado, probablemente lo maquillaron, Inuyasha aun tenía la zona del golpe un poco roja pero se negó a maquillarse. Inuyasha se tensó y lo miró con esa mirada asesina.

-Gracias Bankotsu, también estas muy elegante- dije siendo muy educada lo menos que quería era problemas.

-Hana me pidió que les presentara a mi familia así que ¿Por qué no comenzamos por mis padres?- sugirió a nosotros y a Sango y a Miroku. Sin poder negarnos asentimos. Caminamos hasta llegar a una esquina en donde platicaban varias personas incluidos los otros hermanos de Bankotsu -Madre, padre, les presento a el primo de Hana, Inuyasha y a su novia Aome-

-Naraku- se presentó el hombre alto y mayor de cabello azabache con unas cuantas canas y piel casi traslucida, era bastante intimidante si me preguntaban, ambos Inuyasha y yo le dimos la mano y dios mio eso parecía un muerto de lo frío que era -Un placer-

-Alana- se presentó la mujer a su lado que aunque fuese mayor tal vez llegando a los cincuenta estaba perfectamente conservada y era muy hermosa, a diferencia de su marido tenía la piel tostada, el cabello marrón y los ojos avellanados. Inuyasha y yo repetimos el proceso.

-Y ellos son amigos de la familia Tanner, Miroku y Sango- Ambos hicieron lo mismo que nosotros.

-¡Hermano!- escuchamos una voz tras nosotros, la familia de Bankotsu pareció reconocerlo ya que todos sonrieron. Con los demás nos giramos y no se como Inuyasha no se desmayó en ese momento.

Al girarnos había un hombre alto, aproximadamente en sus treinta años, era muy parecido a el señor Naraku con la diferencia de que tenía el cabello mas corto, sin canas y el semblante más amable. Pero lo que ocasionó el shock en Inuyasha no fue ese hombre si no la mujer que lo acompañaba. Era más alta que yo, esbelta y de piel porcelana, usaba un vestido largo, azul marino y escotado hasta la cintura para luego bajar en capas en forma de A por sus piernas, tenía el cabello negro y era simplemente hermosa. Noté entonces la mirada que le dio Miroku a Inuyasha que simplemente no se movía, la mujer pareció reconocerlo y simplemente se le quedó mirando. Yo miré a Sango sin entender viendo como se mordía el labio lo que solo podía significar problemas ya que solo lo hacia en una situación incomoda. Aquel hombre abrazó a Naraku y al resto de la familia junto con aquella mujer que sonreía levemente ¿Quién era ella?

-Tio ellos son familia de Hana, Inuyasha su primo y ella es su novia Aome. El es mi tío Onigumo y ella es mi tía Kikyo- mi mundo se detuvo por un momento, todo en la habitación pareció silenciarse y solo las palabras de Bankotsu eran audibles. Allí frente a mi se encontraba la ex novia de mi novio, no... se encontraba la ex prometida de mi novio, se encontraba el primer amor de mi novio y ella lo había herido...me sentí un poco mareada con la situación y para ser sincera quería vomitar y salir de allí ¿Cuales eran las posibilidades en este mundo de que sucediera aquello? definitivamente Murphy tenía algo en mi contra. Gracias al cielo Miroku intervino.

-¿Que tal? Tiempo sin vernos- comentó saludando a Kikyo que le respondió con una suave sonrisa. Ellos se presentaron y luego llegó nuestro turno, como Inuyasha seguía en modo estatua decidí que era mi deber hablar.

-Mucho gusto- dije dándole la mano a Onigumo para luego dirigirme hasta Kikyo y ofrecerle mi mano, ella la miró y luego miró a Inuyasha que seguía viéndola lo cual ya estaba comenzando a molestarme. Ella me dio su mano sin problemas aunque noté su incomodidad probablemente la mía también se notaba pero bueno era necesario. Me di cuenta del pequeño empujón que le dio Miroku a Inuyasha que pareció reaccionar sin embargo en piloto automático saludo a Onigumo y se pausó cuando iba a saludar a Kikyo sin embargo no hizo más nada que un apretón de manos. Por la salud mental de todos nos fuimos del lugar. Necesitaba tomar aire así que solté a Inuyasha y tomé una copa de champaña de uno de los mesoneros en el camino, noté la mirada de Sango y Miroku a mis espaldas pero seguí adelante. Sin detenerme caminé hasta el jardín en donde habían otras personas que habían salido como yo a tomar aire pero mantuve mi distancia. De un jalón tragué el alcohol y me arrepentí inmediatamente ya que solo logré acentuar mis nauseas. Pasaron unos quince minutos antes de que alguien viniera por mi.

-Aome...- la verdad no era quien me esperaba -Ven cariño- dijo la señora Izayoi pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros llevándome a un pequeño banco de cemento en el cual nos sentamos frente a frente -Por casualidades de la vida me enteré de lo que ha pasado, la verdad yo tampoco sabía que Kikyo se había casado con ese hombre y mucho menos de que vendría a la boda...se que los ha tomado desprevenidos pero recuerda que él esta contigo amor. Ella es su pasado y tu eres su presente- mientras hablaba tomó mis manos y yo la vi fijamente a los ojos, las nauseas desapareciendo poco a poco -Mantener la compostura es sin duda lo mejor y más valiente que has podido hacer- llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja -Inuyasha te está buscando por todas partes ¿Entramos para que hables con él?- yo miré a la señora Izayoi y sin poder evitarlo me abalancé contra ella y le di un abrazo.

-Gracias- susurré.

-¡Aome!-esta vez escuché a quien yo esperaba. Nos separamos y ambas miramos hacia el frente viendo a Inuyasha que respiraba agitado y nos veía con los ojos bien abiertos. Trotó hasta donde estábamos y la señora Izayoi se levantó dándome un apretón de manos, Inuyasha se quedó parado frente a ella que lo veía con una semblante dulce.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, no la pierdas- le escuché decir a la señora Izayoi acariciando la mejilla de su hijo, tuve que aguantar la sonrisa. Inuyasha asintió y aun respirando con dificultad se sentó a mi lado mientras su madre se alejaba.

-Aome yo...- comenzó Inuyasha pero noté que estaba perdido, así que tomé una de sus manos que reposaba sobre el banco haciendo que me mirara inmediatamente.

-Ya pasó...- susurre, él me miró confundido.

-Pero yo-

-Esta bien entiendo...- respondí susurrando de nuevo -Aun no la has superado...-

-Si, pero no, eso no es...-

-Inuyasha esta bien...- respondí de nuevo bajando la mirada, la verdad no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me había afectado ese encuentro hasta aquel momento en que me sentí de pronto insignificante en la presencia de Kikyo, como ella aun lograba ese efecto en Inuyasha.

-No Aome no esta bien- me dijo firmemente tomando mi rostro para que lo viera -No esta bien que me haya comportado así...yo...yo no sabía que hacer- me dijo sinceramente, yo me quedé callada -No la había visto desde hace mucho tiempo...nunca hablamos realmente, no terminamos bien por así decirlo y jamás pensé conseguirla, pensé que no la vería nunca más y mucho menos me imaginé verla en la boda de mi prima...pero igual no justifica que me haya comportado así...simplemente la vi y ¡Argh!- Inuyasha pisoteó el piso llevándose las manos a el cabello, yo me mordí el labio aguantando las ganas de llorar que de pronto surgieron en mi.

-¿Que sentiste cuando la viste?- pregunté luego de un suspiro de alguna manera logrando contener las lágrimas, él me miró sorprendido para luego respirar hondo y ver al horizonte.

-Muchas cosas...Rencor...cariño...traición...- yo asentí.

-Es normal sentir eso después de todo lo que paso...y bueno...yo estoy aquí para ti- dije mirando al horizonte como el había hecho antes acariciando su mano.

-Te tengo a ti...- respondió en un susurro luego de unos segundos -Te tengo a ti- repitió de nuevo viendome a los ojos, no sabía si lo decía en queja o en celebración, se acercó a mi rostro chocando nuestras frentes descansando una mano en mi nuca. No dijimos nada, simplemente nos miramos a los ojos, el silencio vale más que mil palabras. En esa mirada vi todo el amor que Inuyasha sentía hacia mi, lo arrepentido que estaba por su actitud y las ganas de seguir a delante. LLevé una de mis manos a su mejilla y la acaricié para luego besarlo fugazmente, a penas me separé sentí sus brazos abrazándome llevándome a su pecho.

-Por favor vayan a sus asientos, la boda está por comenzar- Anunció la Wedding Planner que tenía un micrófono y una carpeta en sus manos. Sin decir más tomados de la mano caminamos hasta nuestros puestos en la zona de la familia Tanner, Sango y Miroku estaban a nuestro lado, ella me miró con preocupación pero yo le sonreí dejándole claro que todo estaba bien. Por mera curiosidad miré al otro lado para ver en donde estaban Onigumo y Kikyo sorprendiéndome al ver como ella veía atentamente a Inuyasha por acto reflejó apreté con mayor fuerza la mano de inuyasha declarándolo como mi propiedad, el pareció notar algo extraño en mi agarré así que me miró y luego siguió mi mirada hasta llegar a Kikyo. Ella lo veía fijamente mientras Onigumo platicaba con alguien que tenía al lado, Inuyasha la miró por unos segundos para regresarse a mi y levantar nuestras manos unidas lo cual me tomó por sorpresa y aun más cuando plantó un beso en la mía viéndome a los ojos, sin poder evitarlo sonreí.

Pasaron unos diez minutos antes de que comenzara la fanfarria nupcial, todos nos levantamos y nos giramos para ver a la novia entrando de la mano de su padre. Lentamente Hana caminaba en su vestido blanco y pomposo con el velo de escudo y un ramo de flores en sus manos, paso a paso cruzaba por el sendero de tela blanca que habían construido. Pronto llegó al altar en donde Suikotsu la recibió con una inmensa sonrisa, tras ella estaba el cortejo que se arregló en la izquierda y Shippo llevaba los anillos mientras que Rin regaba flores detrás de Hana. Comenzó la ceremonia y fue simplemente hermosa, Hana estaba llorando al igual que Suikotsu, llegó el momento de poner los anillos los cuales Shippo ofreció un poco nervioso. De pronto ya estaban besándose y todos nos levantamos aplaudiendo y vitoreando, unas lágrimas por aquí, otras por allá pero más que todo había alegría en el ambiente. Todos los invitados nos dirigimos a un inmenso toldo blanco hermosamente decorado con mesas, comida y una pista de baile. Vinieron los brindis y las palabras de buena suerte, los abrazos de felicitaciones los cuales dimos y luego comenzó la fiesta. Música, bebida y comida.

-¡Okey, okey ahora quiero que todas las parejas se mezclen y bailen la siguiente pieza con otra persona. Cada vez que yo diga cambio cambiaran de pareja!- anuncio el animador de la fiesta a los que estábamos en la pista de baile -Vamos a probar...¡Cambio!- gritó el muchacho, como Sango y Miroku estaban a nuestro lado nos intercambiamos -¡Muy bien, muy bien. Ahora que comience la música!- una canción muy movida y divertida comenzó a sonar y comenzamos a bailar -¡Cambio!- sin ver me giré y tenía a Shippo al lado así que él fue mi pareja siguiente, Miroku estaba con Rin, Sango con Kohaku e Inuyasha con una tía -¡Cambio!- y así fuimos cambiando, llegué a bailar con Kohaku, con Seshomaru que estaba sorprendentemente ebrio, con unos primos de Inuyasha, y unos hermanos de Suikotsu. Fue entonces cuando me tocó bailar con Bankotsu y para mi desgracia pusieron una canción lenta.

-Hola hermosa- dijo colocando su mano en mi cintura mientras tomaba mi mano, yo sonreía sin muchas ganas, miré a mi al rededor y como siempre Murphy haciendo de las suyas Inuyasha estaba con Kikyo, se notaba la tensión entre ellos sobretodo porque podía ver la mandíbula de Inuyasha bien marcada -¿Quien lo diría? Inuyasha es el ex novio de mi tía- regresé mi mirada a Bankotsu que sonreía abiertamente -Ves que si se parecen- volví a mirarla dándome cuenta de que si teníamos una especie de parecido sin embargo ella me parecía más hermosa. Inuyasha y Kikyo se veían de pronto a los ojos mientras ella le decía algo, de pronto ella se recostó del hombro de Inuyasha y él no hizo nada al respecto, siguieron bailando sin problemas la canción lenta, ya habíamos tenido una muy corta conversación al respecto pero creo que aun no estaba psicológicamente preparada para verlo así con ella.

-Iré un momento al baño- dije alejándome de Suikotsu dirigiéndome directamente a la casa caminando hasta los baños con paso apurado. Estaba nauseabunda de nuevo. Llegué a uno de los tantos baños que habían habilitado y me encerré en el dejándome caer en el suelo, no me molesté en encender la luz. De pronto me entraron ganas de llorar, esa mirada que compartieron y luego ese gesto por parte de ella simplemente me revolvieron el estómago. Inuyasha había dejado claros sus sentimientos por mi pero igual dolía ver aquello.

-¡Aome!- escuché la voz de Inuyasha afuera, por suerte habían varios baños -¡Aome!- repitió, el bullicio de la fiesta servía de fondo a sus plegarias.

-Inuyasha...- escuché entonces una voz femenina grave.

-¡Dejame en paz maldita sea, Aome!- respondió Inuyasha a la mujer.

-¡Inuyasha me quieres escuchar un momento por favor!- gritó ella al parecer perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡No! ¡Realmente no quiero escucharte, ya lo que pasó quedó en el pasado!- respondió perdiendo el control.

-¡Inuyasha nunca resolvimos nada tu simplemente te fuiste! Te fuiste por mucho tiempo...estaba sola...¡Lo siento de acuerdo! ¡Lamento no haberte esperado!- Esa definitivamente era Kikyo...yo en ese momento no sabía que hacer, salir no era una opción... simplemente podía escuchar. Ambos se quedaron callados, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la fiesta en el fondo. De pronto me puse muy nerviosa sin saber lo que pasaba afuera.

-Ya es muy tarde para lamentarse...ahora estoy con alguien más- le escuché decir a Inuyasha.

-¡Con alguien que no sabe quien eres realmente!- le exclamó Kikyo sacándome de mis cabales ¿A qué se refería? -¿Como pretendes hacer cuando te llamen y tengas que irte ah? ¿Cual va a ser tu excusa?- de pronto estaba muy confundida.

-¡Eso no te incumbe!- Inuyasha estaba al borde de la paciencia definitivamente -¡No es tu problema lo que le diga o no a mi novia!- hubo una pausa de nuevo...¿Qué me estaba ocultando Inuyasha? -Si no se lo he dicho...es solo por tu culpa- silencio.

-Claro...todo es mi culpa, sabes que yo solo quería pedir disculpas pero ya veo que tu simplemente no quieres aceptarlas así que dejémoslo así, haz lo que quieras- escuché los tacones de Kikyo alejándose y luego un golpe en la puerta de la cual me recostaba moviéndome bruscamente lejos de ella.

-¡Maldicion!- exclamó Inuyasha mientras seguía golpeando las paredes. Tenía el corazón en la garganta ¿Qué no me estaba diciendo Inuyasha? ¿Qué sería tan terrible como para no confiármelo? Con todo el valor que tenía me levanté del suelo, respiré profundo y abrí la puerta topándome de inmediato con él que me vio con los ojos de huevo frito. Me quedé allí parada sin saber que decir simplemente lo veía, él se acercaba cautelosamente a mi y sin darme cuenta daba pasos hacia atrás, él pareció herido por aquello -Aome yo...- comenzó pero las palabras no salían de sus labios.

-Habla antes de que me vaya en este mismo instante...- dije un poco ruda y amenazadoramente. El se sorprendió, miró a la pared respirando agitado, suspiró luego de unos segundos y me volvió a mirar.

-Vamos a una habitación- dijo caminando hasta donde yo estaba, intentó tomar mi brazo para guiarme pero me alejé de su mano y simplemente asentí. El respiró profundo y comenzamos a subir por las escaleras, él adelante y yo atrás, en silencio.

Simplemente no sabía que esperar

* * *

**AJA! Les dije que actualizaría pronto y ahora que les lancé esta bomba actualizaré más rápido! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que es lo que no ha dicho Inuyasha? ¿Qué les pareció Kikyo? Díganme díganme! Bueno espero sus respuestas! Gracias por el apoyo chicas! Nos leemos pronto! Besos!**


	20. XIX

**XIX**

En silencio sepulcral entramos a la segunda habitación que se encontraba en aquel pasillo, era un pequeño estudio con una biblioteca y escritorio. Por suerte las luces de afuera iluminaban los suficiente para no estar en penumbras así que ninguno de los dos se molesto en encender la luz. Nos paramos en medio de la habitación Inuyasha dándome la espalda y yo unos dos metros detrás cerca de la puerta. Una vez más no sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

-Antes de decir lo que tengo que decir...- comenzó pausadamente -Quiero que sepas que lo hice por miedo...no por no confiar en ti...-

-¿Miedo de qué?- pregunté sin pensarlo, él pareció sorprenderse por lo que se giró a verme para después ver por la ventana.

-Miedo a que no me quisieras...miedo a que me dejaras como Kikyo...- la verdad sus miedos me molestaron, creo que había dejado bien claro que lo amaba al contrario de Kikyo; yo me quedé callada dejándolo continuar -Lo que no te he dicho...es que yo...Yo soy Marine- sus palabras me golpearon como un camión a toda velocidad, mis piernas me fallaron por un momento por lo que tuve que apoyarme de la pared -Soy sargento como Miroku...- un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta -No quería que supieras porque no pensé que nuestra relación seria tan seria, quería decírselo Aome pero no sabía como, todos me estaban presionando para decirlo pero no encontraba las palabras- ahora Inuyasha me veía y yo simplemente quería vomitar.

-¿Todos?- fue lo único que pude decir, él pareció arrepentirse de lo que decía.

-Si...le pedí a todos que no te dijeran, que mantuvieran el secreto, a mi madre simplemente le dije que era un tema sensible para ti, que no lo sacara a flote, nunca podría pedirle que mintiera así por mi- respondió y la verdad simplemente hacia todo peor. Respiré profundo organizando mis ideas, me sentía traicionada, todas las mentiras, y ahora muchas cosas quedaban claras: los reflejos de Inuyasha, esas reacciones extrañas cuando sucedía algo.

-¿Hiciste que me mintieran solo porque pensaste que no te aceptaría...porque pensaste que nuestra relación no era seria?- dije con la voz quebrantada -¿Osea no te quedó claro que te amo? ¡¿Planeabas que fuera un arrejunte de verano y ya?! Todo lo que dijiste son mentiras...- le incriminé con la voz tal vez muy alta, ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas, él intento decir algo pero lo callé de inmediato -¡Todas esas promesas eran mentira, que no me ibas a dejar, que no me ibas a hacer daño, que no me ibas a engañar, vete al carajo!- no solía decir malas palabras pero estaba molesta -¡Más o menos cuando pretendías decirme, cuando me dijeras que tenías que viajar por mucho tiempo sin razón alguna?! ¡¿Cuando llegara alguien a mi puerta a decirme que estabas muerto!? ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste!?-

-¡Por que sabía que ibas a reaccionar así!- me exclamó perdiendo la paciencia -¡Por que sabía que simplemente me ibas a mandar al carajo!-

-¡Pues no! ¡Te mando al carajo ahorita porque estoy molesta, porque no confiaste en mi y porque pensaste que nuestra relación sería un arrejunte de verano aunque digas que no!- las lágrimas ahora caían sin parar.

-¡Es culpa de Miroku él me convenció en salir contigo aunque yo no quería porque sabía que esto iba a terminar así!- Inuyasha sin importarle estar en casa ajena tiró al suelo de un solo movimiento lo que estaba sobre el escritorio haciendo que golpeara sordamente contra la pared.

-Osea que todo fue obligado...- sabía que estaba complicando las cosas más de lo que ya estaban pero no podía evitarlo estaba a la defensiva.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No! Bueno...si en un principio pero después de lo que pasó en la cueva no Aome...- él se acercó a mi tomando mis mejillas en sus manos viéndome a los ojos -Jamás, jamás rompería mis promesas-

-Pero las vas a romper...en algún momento te tendrás que ir...y ya me heriste...ya me engañaste...- susurré viendo a otra parte llorando. No sabía que hacer, Inuyasha se iría en algún momento ya que lo llamarían para alguna misión, el simple pensar de que pudiese morir estremecía mi cuerpo aplastando mi corazón, aunque estaba molesta lo seguía amando sin embargo no sabía que era mejor si dejarlo o quedarme con él. Inuyasha estaba callado viéndome -Creo que...necesito un tiempo para pensar las cosas...- la cara de decepción y resignación de Inuyasha fue una que nunca había visto en mi vida pero asintió.

-Entiendo...- dijo separándose de mi.

-Podrías traer mi cartera y llamar a un taxi por favor- nunca pensó que las palabras pudiesen doler tanto, cada silaba en mi boca era como una navaja en mis labios sabiendo que le hería con cada una. El me miró serio y asintió.

-Te espero en la entrada- dijo sin más saliendo del estudio. Cuando cerró la puerta me quedé allí parada asimilando lo que acababa de suceder, le estaba pidiendo un tiempo a Inuyasha, al hombre que amaba, eso lo tenía claro sin duda pero pensar en que podría perderlo por una guerra en cualquier momento me asustaba demasiado. Tenía miedo a perderlo así que tal vez era mejor no tenerlo. No sabía que pensar estaba muy confundida. Me calmé un poco y bajé caminando hasta la entrada, recostándome del barandal de las escaleras y esperé a que regresara Inuyasha, solo que para mi sorpresa no regresó solo.

-Aome...- dijo Sango, mi mejor amiga, la que sabía todo y me lo ocultó. Me giré notando la sorpresa en su rostro, debía lucir horrible -Aome yo...- no quise decirle nada, es más ni quería verla así que miré al frente tomando mi cartera de la mano de Inuyasha sin siquiera tocarlo.

-Aome no es su culpa yo le pedí que lo hiciera- dijo Inuyasha queriendo defender a Sango.

-¿Saben qué? No me importa de quien es la culpa, son unos mentirosos y simplemente no quiero hablar ni verlos en este momento- dije enojada llorando de nuevo -Si pensaba que era una idiota que nunca me iba a dar cuenta pues felicidades creo que si no hubiese sido por Kikyo nunca me hubiese enterado, porque ni mi propio novio ni mi mejor amiga fueron capaces de decirmelo- estaba agitada respirando entrecortadamente, ellos me veían dolidos pero sabían que era la verdad.

-Lo siento Aome...- murmuró Sango tratando de acercarse a mi, en mi defensa bajé los escalones hasta quedar en la vía principal -Eso no era necesario- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Pues para mi si porque no quiero ni verlos en este momento- dije limpiándome las lágrimas mientras les daba la espalda.

-¡Aome deja el drama por favor!- exclamó ella sin embargo no me giré -¡Inuyasha es Marine y qué! ¡Te lo ocultamos, es cierto, pero en ningún momento con la intensión de herirte! Por primera vez te abriste a alguien y mira todas las cosas buenas que te han pasado- yo negué con la cabeza mordiéndome el labio.

-¿Drama? así que esto es simplemente drama para ti...- le respondí girándome a verla -Quisiera ver como estuvieras si fueras yo en este momento- ella se quedó callada -¿Como te sintieras si de pronto supieras que te mentí casi todo el verano, tal vez tu estás acostumbrada a no estar con Miroku pero yo no ¿Sabes? Tu me conoces los suficiente como para saber lo que pasa por mi mente en este momento así que no trates de arreglar las cosas con un _**"Y qué"** _o un **_"Olvídalo"_** en este momento simplemente no puedo hacerlo. ¿Y saben qué más? Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para tomar mis decisiones y ver con quien estoy o no- gracias al cielo llegó el taxi, sin despedirme o decir algo más me monté en la cabina trasera y el señor arrancó un poco curioso ante la escena cuando comenzamos a cruzar el camino recto rodeado de árboles empecé a llorar de nuevo agarrándome el cabello, deshaciendo el moño sin importarme como me veía. El conductor no decía nada.

Lloré todo el camino hasta la casa de Inuyasha, le pedí al señor que esperara por mi unos minutos ya que recogería mis cosas y le pediría que me llevara a la estación de autobuses. Entré a la casa con la llave que se encontraba escondida debajo de una de las macetas, subí las escaleras y amontoné todo dentro de la maleta que había llevado haciendo nota de que no se me quedara nada, no quería excusas para que me buscaran, a su vez me guindé mi mochila marrón. Bajé de nuevo así como estaba, entaconada y de gala, en la entrada había un espejo y al verme quede sorprendida, mi cabello apuntaba hacia todas, el Smokie Eye se encontraba ahora por todo mi rostro, mis ojos estaban rojos al igual que mis mejillas, estaba hecha un desastre pero realmente no me importaba. Salí de la casa y me monté de nuevo en el taxi que me llevó hasta la estación de autobuses, por suerte había uno que salía a la media noche y eran las once y media. Llegamos y ofrecí pagarle pero me dijo que lo dejara así, lo cual me pareció extraño, probablemente Inuyasha ya había pagado. Me bajé recibiendo varias miradas de las personas que estaban allí. Me dirigí a la taquilla de pago y compré un boleto para Kiawah Island a la media noche. Me senté en las sillas de espera secando mis mejillas y calmándome busqué un suéter que había llevado en la mochila y me lo coloqué, la noche estaba extrañamente fresca y había mucha brisa o tal vez era mi estado emcional que contribuía al frío que sentía por dentro. Llegó el autobús que nos llevaría y comenzaron a cargar el equipaje, al entrar opté por la última fila, por suerte no había mucha gente, éramos unos diez aproximadamente así que todos nos acomodamos en varios puestos. Me acosté cerrando los ojos, abrazando mi cartera a mi pecho, utilizando mi mochila de almohada, no esperé a que arrancaran cuando ya me había quedado dormida.

* * *

Desperté cuando la luz del sol se coló por las ventanas de autobús pegándome en el rostro. De inmediato sentí un dolor de cabeza punzante y sentía mis ojos como dos bolas de golf, me senté un poco descompuesta por la forma en que me había acostado pero lo que más dolía era el dolor que seguía en mi corazón. Mientras dormía me había quitado los tacones que ahora se encontraban en el suelo. Miré hacia adelante notando que todos menos el conductor seguían dormidos, busqué mi celular rezando que tuviese batería, quería ver la hora. Eran las ocho, todavía faltaba una hora para llegar. Tenía varios mensajes pero ni me molesté en revisarlos. Decidí ir al baño para echarme un poco de agua en la cara, tomé mis tacones y caminé hasta la pequeña cabina que estaba a mi lado. Entré, era como los baños de avión, hice mis necesidades para luego verme en el pequeño espejo, tenía la cara hinchada y era realmente un desastre. Respiré profundo y me hice una cola alta para proseguir a lavar mi cara lo mejor que pude, el baño tenía un pequeño compartimiento de mentas así que tomé una para refrescar mi aliento. Salí luciendo mejor aunque por dentro seguía mal. Regresé a mi asiento solo que esta vez me coloqué en la esquina recostándome del vidrio viendo como los autos pasaban a nuestro lado.

La hora que faltaba para llegar pasó volando, pronto nos encontrábamos en la estación de autobuses. Con pereza me coloqué los tacones sintiendo agujas en mis pies pero decidí no prestarle atención. Una vez estacionados el conductor abrió las puertas y todos bajamos recogiendo nuestro equipaje. Como era de esperarse habían taxis en todas partes así que me monté en el primero que encontré agradeciendo que no era alguien conocido. Diez minutos después me encontraba en casa de mis abuelos, pagué el taxi y entré a la casa siendo recibida por la soledad. Se me había olvidado que mis abuelos se habían ido de viaje a Hawaii, por suerte Kuroro estaba en casa así que me recibió de inmediato sin embargo notó que estaba decaída. Dejé mis cosas al lado de la puerta junto con mis tacones y me lancé en el sofá de la sala, Kuroro se subió y se acostó junto a mi, yo lo abracé y él se acurrucó más.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Kuroro?- susurré viendo al infinito. Kuroro gimió yo lo miré -No se que hacer, lo amo pero...pero me da miedo que un día llegue alguien a mi puerta diciéndome que murió- mis ojos se aguaron simplemente al pensarlo -Tal vez es mejor si nos separamos y que él pueda seguir su vida y yo con la mía y así es mejor...no saber si murió o no y tenerlo en mi mente como lo recuerdo...vivo- Kuroro gimió de nuevo -¡Argh! ¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser así?- me quejé enterrando mi rostro en el cojín.

Me quedé allí un rato repasando todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, solo hace unas horas, es impresionante como puede cambiar todo de un momento a otro. Decidí bañarme tratando de sentirme mejor sin embargo no fue mucha la ayuda. Me coloqué unos shorts y una camiseta, como no había aire acondicionado en la casa si no ventiladores hacia un poco de calor. Con el cabello mojado y a medio peinar me dirigí al refrigerador por un vaso de agua viendo que Baba me había dejado comida para sobrevivir toda la semana, por primera vez desde la noche anterior sonreí, quería estar con ella en ese momento y que me abrazara...eso me hizo recordar a mi madre. De pronto quería estar con ella también y que me abrazara de igual manera y durmiéramos juntas como solíamos hacer antes de que se casara con Eric. Sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar de nuevo tirándome en el suelo. No sabía si llamarla o ir a casa. La verdad quería estar sola con ella sin las trillizas y sin Eric. Gateando tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de la casa.

_-Si diga-_ por fin algo salía bien, por suerte mi madre atendió pero de pronto mi voz pareció desaparecer -_¿Alo?-_ preguntó ante mi silencio.

-Ma...- susurré.

_-¿Aome cariño eres tu?-_ preguntó dulcemente.

-Si...- dije con una leve sonrisa.

_-¡No me avisaste que habían regresado! ¿Qué tal la boda?-_ preguntó haciéndome recordar los eventos de la noche enviándome de inmediato a mi estado de lloriqueo _-¿¡Hija qué pasa!?-_ preguntó alarmada.

-Ven a casa de los abuelos- dije sollozando - Solo tu por favor-

_-Claro mi vida en seguida voy-_ respondió angustiada.

-Okey- le dije antes de trancar. Me quedé en el suelo al lado de la mesa del teléfono sintiéndome tan miserable como nunca. Kuroro se acostó a mi lado y allí esperamos a que llegara mi madre. Pasaron aproximadamente veinte minutos cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió. La barriga de mamá estaba mucho más grande y en sus brazos estaban guindadas unas bolsas y su cartera, a penas la vi rompí en llanto y ella soltó las cosas sobre el sofá y se sentó junto a mi abrazándome. Kuroro huyó al ver que ya tenía respaldo.

-Sh, sh, ya pasó mi amor, ya pasó- me decía acariciando mi cabello, hace mucho tiempo que no me desahogaba de esa manera con mi madre. Ella esperó a que me tranquilizara susurrando cosas para calmarme antes de preguntarme que sucedía -¿Qué pasó hija?- cuestionó. Recordé la noche anterior a la perfección lo cual me causó un dolor punzante en mi pecho pero luego de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas logré tranquilizarme o bueno estar lo suficientemente estable para hablar.

-Inu...Inu...Inuyasha es Marine...- susurré sobre su pecho doliéndome el corazón con tan solo decir su nombre.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó queriendo ratificar lo que había escuchado.

-Inuyasha es Marine...es sargento como Miroku ¡Y me mintió!- rompí de nuevo en llanto -¡El prometió que no me dejaría, que no me haría daño, que no me engañaría y yo como una estúpida le creí!- exclamé tal vez muy alto, mi madre me veía mordiéndose el labio -Según él no le pareció necesario decírmelo en un principio porque no pensó que llegaríamos a algo serio incluso después del incidente de la cueva, incluso después de...- había olvidado que no le había contado a mi madre ese detalle tal vez muy importante, yo la miré insinuante y ella pareció entender abriendo los ojos como platos pero asintió la cabeza para que siguiera hablando -Sango y todos me mintieron, ellos sabían y no me dijeron, Inuyasha les hizo mentir y esta bien que cualquiera en el mundo me mienta ¿Pero Sango? Segun ella lo hizo por mi bien pero creo que ya estoy grandecita para que tomen las decisiones por mi y digan que esta bien y esta mal...-respiré agitadamente queriendo tranquilizarme mi madre me veía de pronto con ojos tiernos y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, nos quedamos en silencio, yo llorando y ella conosolándome -Ma...estoy enamorada de él...simplemente no sé qué hacer...- dije al cabo de unos minutos, ella suspiró.

-Bueno mi amor...tienes razón en estar molesta en cuanto a que te hayan mentido, no estuvo bien sea para tu beneficio o no...creo que tienes que hablar eso con Sango y sé que todo se resolverá. En cuanto a Inuyasha...tienes que tomar una decisión mi vida- sus palabras fueron justo lo que necesitaba aunque no quería escuchar realmente -Tienes que pensar si quieres seguir con él o si vas a terminar la relación- Yo miré el suelo de madera fijamente mordiendome el labio, era verdad, estaba segura de que con Sango podría arreglar las cosas fácilmente con Sango pero con Inuyasha...No sabía si estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que hacía Sango con Miroku, la mera idea de perderle en un combate me dolía demasiado, no poder abrazarlo o besarlo por su ausencia, hablar por cartas o por Skype...y no solo eso...no quería hacerle lo mismo que Kikyo aunque sabía que sería incapaz de hacerlo... -Traje Ben&Jerry's de chocolate- dijo mamá de pronto de alguna manera alegrándome el día. Siempre que pasaba algo malo, una mala nota, un mal día, etc, mamá compraba Ben&Jerry's de chocolate para alegrarnos un poco, siempre funcionaba. Ambas nos levantamos, yo ayudándola y mientras ella se acostaba en el sofá yo buscaba dos cucharas en el la cocina; al regresar me senté en el suelo al nivel de su barriga mientras ella colocaba el pote de helado entre nosotras, le di cuchara y comenzamos a comer -Tu sabrás que hacer mi vida no te preocupes- comentó acariciando mi cabello, la miré y le di un abrazo -Puedes venir a casa si así lo deseas- la verdad estar con mi familia sonaba de maravilla aquel momento pero debía hablar con alguien primero.

-Hablaré primero con Sango...luego voy a casa- dije con un intento de sonrisa, mamá asintió y me acarició la mejilla.

-Tu sabes que hacer- me dijo.

El resto del día comimos más helado, mamá compraba dos en caso de emergencia, yo me comí la mayor parte del helado ya que ella no quería darle mucho dulce al bebé que ya estaba empezando a moverse, muchas veces me decía que tocara su barriga para sentirlo, era asombroso. Comimos algo que había dejado Baba en el refrigerador y para ser sincera me sentía mucho mejor, hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba sola con mamá como en los viejos tiempos. A eso de las cinco se regresó a casa ya que tenía que preparar la cena, nos dimos un fuerte abrazo con la promesa de ir a casa cuando quisiera. Cuando cerré la puerta me dirigí a mi celular que estaba sin batería, lo puse a cargar y me dispuse a enviar un mensaje aunque tenía unos cuantos de Inuyasha los cuales no me atreví a abrir. Con movimientos lentos pero seguros escribí sobre el teclado viendo el texto unos segundos antes de enviarlo.

**_"Lugar secreto?"_** le escribí a Sango dándole al botón enviar. Me quedé allí viendo la pantalla hasta sentir la vibración de este.

**_"Nos vemos en cinco"_ **respondió para mi alivio.

**_"Solas por favor"_ **no podía manejarla a ella e Inuyasha al mismo tiempo.

**_"OK"_** respondió.

Sin más fui hasta mi habitación buscando una sudadera, poco me importaba el short que estaba usando, era lo suficientemente decente como para salir a la playa. Me puse la sudadera y me despedí de Kuroro que dormía en el porche. Caminé por el jardín trasero disfrutando la arena entre mis dedos y la brisa sobre mi rostro refrescándola de tanto llorar. En poco tiempo llegué al malecón en donde moví la roca sin dificultad y me adentré por el pasadizo estando de pronto en nuestro lugar secreto, para mi sorpresa ya Sango había llegado, estaba sentada en la orilla viendo el atardecer dejando que sus pies los bañara el agua. Respiré profundo y caminé hasta ella, al darse cuenta de mi presencia ya cuando estaba sentándome me miró fijamente a la cara para luego mirar de nuevo al horizonte.

-Estás tan hecha verga que por un momento no te reconocí- por alguna razón ese comienzo en nuestra conversación relajó todo, me relajó a mi y la tensión que había en el ambiente. Ambas reímos levemente.

-Digamos que he estado ocupada- respondí dándome cuenta de lo ronca que estaba mi voz, Sango se percató de ello de inmediato sabiendo que eso pasaba solo cuando despertaba o cuando tenía mucho tiempo llorando, ella me miró esta vez pidiendo disculpas con su rostro.

-Aome yo...- comenzó -Yo lo siento, tienes toda la razón, es solo que pensé que por fin tendrías la oportunidad de tener a alguien y si te soy sincera no pensé que llegaría algo tan serio conociendote- me molestó un poco lo que dijo pero dejé que continuara, de alguna manera tenía razón -Yo si insistí muchas veces, llegué a tener peleas con Miroku acerca de eso y con Inuyasha también nunca dejé de insistir no quería seguir mintiendo, ocultándolo, no quería que esto pasara justamente- yo me le quedé mirando para luego ver al suelo apreciando cada granito de arena que brillaba bajo el atardecer.

-Yo se que no lo has hecho a propósito y que solo tenías buenas intenciones, pero sabes como odio que me mientan...-

-¡Lo sé! Aome lo sé perfectamente pero es que...te veías tan feliz-

-Si y mira como estoy ahora, _"Hecha verga"_- repetí con su tono.

-Lo siento tanto Aome...por favor discúlpame, deja de hablarme si quieres por un tiempo pero no dejes de ser mi amiga...eres la hermana que gracias a dios nunca tuve porque si no creo que te odiaría- aquella acotación me dio un poco de risa así que solo reí un poco, la miré de nuevo y la verdad noté su arrepentimiento.

-Si esto vuelve a pasar...-

-¡No pasara más nunca te lo juro!- exclamó abalanzándose sobre mi entrelazando sus brazos en mi cuello sin poder evitarlo le devolví el abrazo -Entonces...¿que piensas hacer con Inuyasha...?- preguntó vacilante, ahogué el nudo en mi garganta y miré hacia el horizonte por donde el sol se escondía poco a poco.

-No lo sé...no estoy segura...- dije después de una pausa, ella puso su mano en mi hombro pero no me vio.

-Creo que ya no debo intervenir más en esta relación así que solo te diré que se cual sea tu decisión aquí estaré para apoyarte- la miré de nuevo notando la leve sonrisa en su rostro, sin poder evitarlo fui yo la que le abracé. Nos quedamos un rato más, hasta que casi no hubo luz, salimos por donde entramos y nos despedimos con otro abrazo, ella cogió para su casa y yo para la mía, mientras me acercaba al patio trasero noté una figura que reconocí inmediatamente bajo la luz de un farol que tenían mis abuelos en la puerta de atrás. Me paré en secó viéndolo y él me veía de vuelta, el corazón se me aceleró y el nudo en la garganta se tensó más, respiré profundo cobrando fuerzas y caminé hasta la entrada trasera un poco vacilante, él estaba recostado de la pared justo al lado de la puerta corrediza la cual abrí y sin verlo hablé.

-Adelante- dije entrando a la casa, cinco segundos después escuché sus zapatos sobre el suelo. Nos quedamos allí en la sala oscura, yo veía por la ventana y el estaba a mis espaldas, la verdad creo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a verse completamente -¿Qué quieres?- pregunté que un poco de dureza, pero por muy orgulloso que sonara no quería que viera el desastre emocional en el que estaba por su culpa. El se quedó callado por unos minutos antes de hablar.

-Yo...yo te pido disculpas- sabía lo mucho que a Inuyasha le costaba pedir disculpas era algo difícil para él gracias a su orgullo así que cuando lo decía era del corazón sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho -Quería decirtelo pero no sabía como...tenía miedo, después de lo que pasó con Kikyo...aun tengo miedo-

-Inuyasha yo no soy Kikyo, el resto del mundo no es Kikyo, se que es difícil pero no puedes mantener una relación si piensas que todas las personas son como ella- dije duramente, él se quedó callado.

-Lamento haber roto mis promesas...- tragué queriendo ahogar el nudo pero comenzaba a ser muy difícil, me crucé de brazos enterrando mis dedos en mis brazos buscando controlarme -Nunca fue mi intención hacerlo-

-Pero lo hiciste...- susurré para mi aunque creo que me escuchó. Silencio de nuevo.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- preguntó entonces, sin darme cuenta había llegado el momento de la verdad. Una parte de mi quería verlo pero la otra me decía que no, sabía que si lo hacia caería a sus pies. Respiré profundo enterrando aun más mis manos en mis brazos.

-Creo...- comencé -Creo que...- las palabras no querían salir -Creo que es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí- no se si fue mi imaginación pero realmente sentí y escuche mi corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos, me estremecí ante mis palabras pero sentía que era lo correcto, por lo sano era mejor alejarse ahora a encariñarse más para después perderlo. Prefería olvidarme de él a sufrir... mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un estruendoso golpe en la pared, un florero se había estrellado contra esta, yo me giré asustada viendo el energúmeno en el que se había convertido Inuyasha.

-¡Eres la misma cagada que Kikyo!- exclamó viéndome fijamente a los ojos -¡No digas lo contrario porque lo eres! ¡Es más fácil dejarme que estar conmigo, claro lo fácil siempre es lo mejor ¿Pero sabes qué? Me sabe a mierda el mundo, no quiero saber más nada de ti!- sus palabras fueron dagas en cada pedazo roto de mi corazón, agradecí la oscuridad ya que había comenzado a llorar -¡Y no te preocupes no te toparás conmigo porque esta misma noche me voy al coño!- como un tornado camino hacia la puerta principal pisoteando el suelo sin siquiera rozarme, yo me quedé como estaba petrificada con las lágrimas rodando -Solo por el cariño que les agarré, despídeme de tu familia- de un manotón cerro la puerta causando un estruendo inminente en la casa cuyas paredes acentuaron el eco de la misma, escuché como encendía su motocicleta y se iba a toda velocidad.

Sabiendo que esa sería la ultima vez que escucharía ese sonido me dejé caer en el suelo llorando con toda la intensidad que llevaba dentro, cada sollozo era un grito de mi corazón y cada lágrima era un pedazo del mismo que se desvanecía. Golpeé el suelo, me halé los cabellos, grité desesperada, de la nada apareció Sango asustándome al rodearme con sus brazos pero al reconocerla me arreglé en su pecho descargando mi dolor.

-Tenía que hacerlo, por nuestro bien...- seguía repitiéndolo a Sango, me lo repetía a mi misma, era la única manera de justificar lo que había hecho.

-Sh, sh- me consolaba.

Y así comenzó el peor verano de mi vida.

* * *

**Bueno...la cosa se puso intensa! ¿Qué les pareció? No todo podía ser color de rosas, hay que ser realistas de vez en cuando. Les tengo una propuesta, mientras estaba escribiendo los estos últimos capítulos se me ocurrió hacer los siguientes del punto de vista de Inuyasha para que vean un poco del lado de su historia y de como él ve las cosas que estan pasando y justificar sus acciones ¿Que les parece? Díganme rápido para comenzar a escribir :) Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, sus reviews, favorites y follows! Nos leemos pronto! Besos 3 V**


	21. XX

**XX**

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

Como diría un español, salí a toda hostia de la casa de Aome, cerré la puerta de un solo golpe haciendo que el pobre Kuroro se asustara pero para ser sincero, poco me importó. De pronto me sentí como un caballo de carreras, solo podía ver al frente ya que el resto estaba oscuro, subí a mi motocicleta y la encendí de un tirón, sin ponerme el casco arranqué hundiéndome en la noche. Solo podía escuchar el las ráfagas de viento contra mis oídos, estaba hecho pedazos, necesitaba drenar mi energía antes de irme a cualquier lugar o regresar a casa. Me dirigí al hotel, al gimnasio directamente sabiendo que no encontraría a nadie en ese lugar un domingo a esa hora. Muchos de los empleados intentaron hablarme, saludarme, pero la expresión de mi cara los ahuyentaba. Me quité la camisa que llevaba puesta mientras caminaba hasta la pera de boxeo, me puse unos guantes que por casualidad estaban allí y comencé a golpear a la pera con toda la fuerza de mi ser, con todo el enojo, con todo el dolor que sentía, con mi corazón roto.

Ayer parecía ser un día normal, un día excelente en realidad, mi prima se casaba y Aome lucía tan hermosa como siempre pero tuvo que aparecer la condenada de Kikyo con su bocota y metiendo sus narices en donde no debía, la verdad me valía un comino si me pedía disculpas o no, aunque si fue gran parte de mi vida y nunca podré olvidarla ella no tenía porque entrometerse en mi relación con Aome, si no se lo había contado tenía mis razones. Cuando Miroku me convenció de salir con Aome después de aquella noche en la playa en la que llegó borracho a la casa no pensé en contarle nada, la verdad estaba seguro de que serían unos besos, unas caricias, tal vez sexo pero algo serio nunca se me pasó por la mente hasta que fui conociéndola poco a poco. Nunca absolutamente nunca después de lo que había pasado con Kikyo llegué a abrirme a alguien, solo cosas casuales. Desde un principio les pedí a todos los que me rodeaban un voto de secreto en cuanto a que era Marine con la excusa de lo que había pasado con Kikyo. En el momento en el que la cosas se comenzaron a poner serias con Aome me asusté aun más, no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo por ella en tan poco tiempo y el pensamiento de perderla por decirle quien realmente era me atemorizaba aun más. Sé que no bebí hacerlo, que tuve que ser sincero desde el principio pero ¿Pueden culparme? después de lo que me pasó con el supuesto _"Amor de mi vida"_ cómo quieren esperar más de mi.

Cuando pasó lo de Kikyo estaba en mi segundo viaje a Irak, estuve allá aproximadamente ocho meses y el deseo de verla era lo único que me mantenía en pie, estar en ese lugar es tan horrible que una chispa de esperanza es lo único que te ayuda a sobrevivir.

Decidí unirme al cuerpo Marine en el momento en que mi padre murió, yo quería ser como él. Mi padre era mi modelo a seguir, mi roca. En mi familia era una tradición a demás, como Seshomaru se negó a ello quedó de alguna manera esa responsabilidad en mi, papá era más apegado a mi por lo que sentía que yo era el elegido para su legado. Se me hizo fácil entrar ya que él era una figura muy importante y su perdida fue un golpe duro para los Marines aunque su muerte no fue en vano, no para mi por lo menos. Mi padre murió salvando a una familia, sacrificando su vida por ellos. Recibió múltiples impactos de balas y bombas lagrimógenas lo asfixiaron, lograron llevarlo al hospital pero no sobrevivió.

Recuerdo claramente cuando nos dieron la noticia. Miroku y yo estábamos en el patio trasero de mi casa en Nashville jugando basquet, iba ganando por un punto. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, hace una hora que habíamos llegado de la secundaria, estaba corriendo con el balón en mis manos rebotándolo ágilmente para que Miroku no me lo quitara cuando escuché como un cristal se rompía dentro de la casa.

-¿Mamá?- grité deteniéndome en seco. Al no recibir respuesta miré a Miroku y ambos salimos corriendo dentro de la casa, yo agarré el bate que estaba junto a la entrada, cruzamos la cocina a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la sala en donde se encontraban dos oficiales amigos de mi padre, el señor Malcom y el señor Phillips, sentados en las butacas frente a la pequeña mesa de madera, mamá nos daba la espalda y en el suelo se encontraba el cristal roto, era una jarra con lo que yo suponía que tenía era jugo, estábamos en primavera así que ya hacía un poco de calor. Los oficiales me miraron con lástima por lo que arrugué el ceño y bajé el bate -¿Mamá?- repetí pero ella no se giró a verme -¿Mamá qué pasa?- pregunté perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente. En eso el señor Malcom se levantó de su asiento cabizbajo seguido de Phillips, el primero caminó hasta mi colocando una mano en mi hombro.

-Lo siento chico...tu padre ha muerto- en ese momento mamá se giró a verme finalmente tenía la cara roja y estaba llorando, yo la miré y luego a los amigos de mi padre, di tres pasos hacia atrás chocando contra Miroku que me miraba preocupado. Sin decir nada solté el bate y salí de esa habitación.

-¡Inuyasha!- escuché llamar a mi madre pero no me pude detener, salí corriendo de mi casa sin rumbo alguno, corrí y corrí con las imágenes de mi padre en mi mente. Casi me atropellan cuatro veces, me lleve por el medio a unas cuantas personas en el camino pero no me detuve hasta llegar al parque a donde siempre íbamos, fui hasta el estanque en donde solíamos lanzar rocas haciendo competencias, por suerte no había nadie ya que estaba un poco escondido, llorando agarré un puñado de rocas y las lancé al agua gritando. Estuve toda la tarde en el estanque hasta que oscureció. Regresé a mi casa dando tumbos, me paré frente a la puerta y esperé aproximadamente diez minutos antes de entrar. Apenas abrí la puerta mi madre apareció en el pasillo, por alguna razón no aguanté más y corrí hasta ella abrazándola llorando de nuevo, no era algo mío llorar, sigue sin serlo realmente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté en sus brazos. Ella respiró profundo y se alejó para verme a los ojos.

-Por salvar a una familia- respondió con una leve sonrisa, yo asentí resguardándome de nuevo en sus brazos. Esa noche dormimos juntos, Seshomaru se encontraba en la universidad por lo que fue nada más al funeral.

A partir de allí fue cuando empecé a odiar la lástima de las personas ya que todo el mundo me veía así, la gente se me acercaba solo por eso, hasta los idiotas que solían molestarme en la secundaria, todos menos Kikyo, creo que esa fue una de las cosas que me hicieron enamorarme de ella, en lugar de acercarse a mi con lástima se acercó con ganas de apoyarme, de allí en adelante fue todo color de rosas con ella, hasta que decidí enlistarme en el ejercito en honor a mi padre, la verdad ni mi madre ni ella estaban de acuerdo pero después de argumentar mi decisión con firmeza y sentimiento aceptaron, igual lo iba a hacer lo aceptaran o no, era lo único que podría unirme a mi padre de alguna manera una vez más. Miroku se enlistó conmigo y durante nuestra formación conocimos al inútil de Kouga, como nuestros padres tenían peso en los Marines fuimos subiendo rápidamente aunque no me gustara mucho, prefería ganar mis cosas por mis propios méritos, pero bueno.

Nuestro primer viaje fue corto, fuimos a Afganistán por cuatro meses a penas, pero fueron los cuatro meses más traumantes de mi vida, a veces tengo pesadillas todavía. Muchos de nuestros compañeros murieron, más de una vez tuve que cargar a algún camarada desangrándose en mis hombros o alguien sin algún miembro. Muchas veces me tocó matar a alguien y otras cuantas pasar noches en vela pendiente de todo a nuestro al rededor. Las cartas de mi madre y Kikyo eran lo que de alguna manera me mantenían cuerdo. Al regresar tuve que ir a un terapeuta psicológico ya que el mínimo sonido fuerte era como una bomba para mi por lo que me ponía a la defensiva, hasta tirarme al suelo, escuchar un video juego de pistolas me pondría en modo de ataque de inmediato y una vez casi ahorqué a Seshomaru en un intento de despertarme mientras dormía. Después de recuperarme unos meses después le pedí matrimonio a Kikyo, tal vez era algo apresurado y éramos bastante jóvenes pero la amaba tanto que no me importaba. Solo pudimos disfrutar unos pocos meses de nuestro compromiso cuando me volvieron a mandar a una misión, esta vez a Irak, pero solo por dos meses. Estuve aproximadamente cuatro meses más en casa cuando llegó mi viaje más largo, a Irak de nuevo pero por ocho meses, eso fue cuando sucedió todo y mi vida se vino abajo, fue en donde recibí mi primera herida grave, la cicatriz en mi costado, fue en un ataque, recibí dos disparos de bala pero por suerte no dañaron ningún órgano. Al regresar tuve que ir de nuevo a la terapia psicológica ya que las cosas fueron aun más crudas y después de estar deprimido por un buen tiempo por lo de Kikyo decidí irme de casa por un tiempo pidiéndole ayuda a Seshomaru, para mi vergüenza, que me ofreció un trabajo como gerente en su hotel de Kiawah Island o en el de California pero como Miroku estaría con su novia en Kiawah Island decidí ir para allá, ahora me doy cuenta que fue un gran error. Estaba más vuelto mierda que antes.

La verdad por un momento pensé que Aome sería diferente, pero me demostró lo contrario o tal vez el equivocado era yo. Para ser sincero no podía pensar más simplemente me dediqué a drenar todas mis energías en esa pera de boxeo. Al terminar, cuando ya no pude más, a penas respirando y bañado en sudor me tiré al suelo llevándome las manos enguantadas al rostro.

-Maldita sea Aome ¿¡Por qué!?- grité lo ultimó golpeándome el rostro sintiendo esa piquiña que tanto odiaba en los ojos. De un tirón me quité los guantes y los lancé contra la pared, la verdad me sorprendía que aun tuviese fuerza.

-¿Señor está bien?- escuché la voz de uno de los encargados del aseo, yo lo miré y respiré profundo.

-No es nada- dije levantándome, caminé hasta a donde había quedado mi camisa y la tomé secando el sudor de mi rostro -Buenas noches- sin más salí del gimnasio. Iba a ir a mi habitación pero después de recordar todo lo que había pasado con Aome en ella opté por ir a casa, recoger mi cosas e irme a cualquier lugar. Me puse la camisa de nuevo y me fui hasta mi motocicleta, un poco más calmado y en mi cabales me coloqué el casco y arranqué sin embargo no bajé la velocidad, un mal movimiento y perdería el control de la moto, pero me valía madre. LLegué a casa en un santiamén dejando la moto en el garaje, entré a la casa y me fui directo a mi habitación captando por el rabillo del ojo las miradas de Miroku y Shippo desde la sala. Con pasos largos subí las escaleras hasta entrar en mi habitación, tomé una mochila y comencé a meter unas cuantas mudas de ropa, lo necesario para un viaje de carretera.

-Asumiré que Aome te pidió un tiempo...- escuché la voz de Miroku alcé la mirada y allí se encontraba recostado del marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados.

-Ahora no Miroku- dije entrando al baño para tomar mi cepillo de dientes.

-Es solo una observación- dijo levantando sus manos en el aire.

-Pues entonces estás ciego porque me mandó a la mierda y yo a ella- le respondí viéndolo fijamente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- me preguntó al parecer muy confundido.

-¿¡Cómo que por qué!?- ¿De qué lado estaba este cabrón?

-Inuyasha todo esto es tu culpa, no puedes esperar que ella se lo tome a bien después de que le mentiste acerca de algo tan serio- y una vez más la furia comenzaba a cernirse en mi pecho.

-¿¡Qué demonios dices!? ¿Para empezar de qué lado estas Miroku? ¡A demás sabes muy bien porque lo hice!- exclamé.

-No estoy de ningún lado Inuyasha ¿Te cuesta mucho admitir que te equivocaste? Estoy seguro de que si hubieses sido sincero desde un principio no estarías en este problema. Y si estoy muy claro de porque lo hiciste no significa que lo justifique como te dije antes- él ya me había advertido de que lo que estaba haciendo era una mala idea y que no le parecía justo sin embargo nunca me detuvo.

-Nunca lo impediste- dije defensivamente.

-No soy nadie para hacerlo- dijo sin más enfureciéndome.

-¿Pues sabes qué, si le admití que me equivoqué y sabes que me dijo?- deje una pausa en el aire -"Creo que tenemos que dejarlo hasta aquí"-

-¿Preguntaste si quiera por qué? ¿Intentaste que cambiara de opinión?- las preguntas de Miroku me descolocaron, la verdad no lo hice...simplemente me descargué insultándola...no fue necesario responder, el silencio decía todo -¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto Inuyasha?- dijo después de un suspiro, yo lo miré.

-¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer? No queda nada que hacer al respecto, me iré a cualquier lugar- hablé más bajo mientras seguía guardando mis cosas.

-¿De verdad la vas a dejar ir?- preguntó haciendo que me detuviese de nuevo.

-Ella no me quiere Miroku, ella no quiere estar conmigo, no pienso insistir, ella tomó su decisión- seguí con lo que estaba haciendo, ya había tenido suficientes enfrentamientos en una noche, no podía más -Dormiré en algún hotel de la carretera, te avisaré cuando me estabilice- dije guindando la mochila en mi hombro, lo miré a los ojos notando su preocupación en mi pero él no me detendría, nunca lo hacía siempre dejaba que tomara mi decisiones, claro después de hacerme reflexionar como hace unos momentos peor yo cabezón como siempre hago lo que quiero. Puse una mano en su hombro y él asintió, sin más bajé por la escaleras, fui a la cocina a buscar algo de agua y unas galletas topándome con Shippo en el mesón.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el enano mientras comía cereal.

-No lo sé- respondí llenando un termo de agua.

-Eres un idiota- dijo de pronto muy molesto, no me giré a verlo -Solo tu podrías hacerle algo así a Aome-

-Lo que haga o no en mis relaciones no es tu problema mocoso, a demás fue ella la que terminó todo no yo- respondí a la defensiva.

-¡Pues si me incumbe porque tuve que guardar tu secreto!- exclamó tomándome por sorpresa -¡Y la verdad yo tampoco quisiera estar con un idiota mentiroso como tu!-quería acercarme a él y darle un buen cocazo como siempre hacia cuando estábamos más pequeños, estuve a punto de hacerlo pero me detuve al ver como caía una lágrima de su mejilla.

-Nos vemos- dije sin más saliendo de la cocina directo al garaje. Coloqué la mochila y la botella de agua en el compartimiento debajo del asiento, se me habían olvidado las galletas pero no pensaba entrar de nuevo a la casa, salí del garaje, me coloqué el casco y salí despedido de mi casa.

Rodé, rodé y rodé hasta llegar a un pequeño motel a unos cuantos kilómetros de la salida de Kiawah Island, decidí irme por Carolina del Norte y una vez allá ver a donde iría. Pagué la habitación y caminé hasta ella, no era muy lujosa pero tenía lo necesario, tiré mi mochila sobre la cama y fui a revisar el baño, por suerte estaba limpio y habían unas toallas al parecer recién puestas. Sintiendo lo apestoso y sudado que estaba comencé a quitarme la ropa y a templar el agua, por suerte había agua caliente. Lentamente dejé que el agua me limpiara, estaba muy tenso y el calor me relajó, tomé el pequeño pote de shampoo y me lavé el cabello imitando mi acción pero con el jabón sobre mi cuerpo, al terminar me quedé viendo las baldosas verdes desvaídas del baño dándome cuenta de que al salir Aome no estaría esperándome en la cama con su dulce sonrisa, que al salir estaría en una habitación solo huyendo de mis decisiones, que al salir el silencio me volvería loco, que al salir no escucharía su melodiosa voz o su risa, que no vería de nuevo esos ojos grandes y achocolatados, que al salir sentiría un puñetazo en el estómago, un cuchillazo en el corazón y mi realidad me ahogaría. No quería salir del baño. Aguanté un rato de agua helada temiendo mi destino pero no podía quedarme allí para siempre por más que quisiera. Cerré el agua y salí secándome con las toallas que estaban ásperas y duras pero bueno no podía pedir mucho, fui hasta el lavamanos reposando mis manos a cada lado,el espejo que se encontraba frente a mi estaba empañado por lo que no podía verme, con mi mano lo limpié viéndome en él, odiándome infinitamente, sintiendo esa maldita piquiña en los ojos de nuevo, sin pensarlo le metí un puñetazo a mi reflejo deseando que pudiera golpearme a mi mismo, sentí el dolor punzante en mis nudillos y como unos cuantos cristales se habían incrustado en ellos. Respiré agitado sin importarme el dolor en mi mano de la cual chorreaban unos cuantos caminos de sangre, unos cuantos cristales estaban en el lavamanos mientras que otros brillaban en el piso mostrando mi reflejo roto. Así me sentía, roto.

Lavé mi herida viendo como el agua se tornaba vinotinto con mi sangre en contraste del lavamanos blanco, saqué los cristales incrustados y salí del baño, busqué una de las camisas que había llevado y con los dientes arranque un pedazo creando una especie de benda con la cual cubrí mis heridas. regresé al baño y con el mismo resto de camisa recogí los cristales lanzándolos a la basura. Ya cansado no me molesté en vestirme así que me lancé sobre la cama cubriéndome tan solo con la toalla ajustada en mi cadera, el edredón olía a guardado y la verdad estaba un poco polvoriento, la cama estaba deformada y podía sentir unos cuantos resortes en mi cuerpo, las almohadas parecían unas piedras pero la verdad nada de eso importaba, nada de eso me molestaba, lo único que me dolía era estar solo en ese lugar con el vacío en mi pecho de no tener a Aome a mi lado y saber que al día siguiente no podría verla.

* * *

Esa noche hice todo lo posible por dormir pero se me hizo muy difícil, me despertaba a cada rato por alguna pesadilla de Aome, desesperado la buscaba pero no estaba a eso se le sumaba la leve molestia en mi mano. A eso de las cuatro de la mañana decidí que sería imposible dormir así que me vestí y dejé cien dolares en el baño para que arreglaran lo que había roto, entregué la llave y me adentré en la carretera de nuevo, me detuve en la primera estación de servicio que encontré para comprar algo de comer, algo para limpiar mi herida y vendarla como tal y llenar el tanque de la motocicleta. Mientras compraba un café y un emparedado decidí revisar mi celular que se estaba quedando sin batería así que le mandé un mensaje a Miroku indicándole en donde estaba y cuales eran mis planes. Apagué el celular y me marché de nuevo a la carretera, me esperaban cinco horas hasta Carolina del Norte.

* * *

**Hola hola! Aquí está el POV de Inu, que les pareció? estoy pensando en intercalar un poco los puntos de vistas para saber que pasa en el mundo de cada personaje como me pidió Dania-inu lo cual me parece una buena idea, pueden ser dos caps seguidos de Aome como puede ser intercalado vale? Bueno espero que les haya gustado, de verdad que quería contar estas cosas de Inuyasha así que espero que les haya quitado un poco la curiosidad en cuanto a el pasado de Inu. Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo chicas! Besos! V 3**


	22. XXI

**XXI**

-Sh, sh- susurraba Sango acariciando mi rostro mientras yo lloraba incansable. Estuvimos allí en el piso aproximadamente tres horas tal vez más hasta que me cansé de tanto llorar y decidí dormir, o bueno, por lo menos intentarlo. Desde ese día tuve pesadillas todas las noches, a penas y podía descansar, todas eran siempre iguales: Inuyasha yo estábamos juntos cuando lo llamaban para ir a un viaje, nos despedíamos llorando y después me llamaba alguien avisándome que el había muerto, una de la veces ya estábamos casados, con un bebé de hecho. Las pesadillas me afectaban tanto, eran tan horribles que sin poder evitarlo vomitaba cuando despertaba agitada, dándome cuenta que el no estaba a mi lado y que no lo vería de nuevo.

Los primeros tres días fueron los peores, mis ojos goteaban sin parar y simplemente no me movía del sofá, estaba allí acostada viendo televisión en estado vegetal, no comía, solo unos cuantos bocados, a penas y tomaba agua. Sango se quedaba conmigo y mi madre nos acompañaba un rato en las tardes, ella ofreció que me fuese a casa con ella pero la verdad no quería que mis hermanas o Eric me vieran en ese estado tan caótico. Me bañaban contra mi voluntad, no es que me haya vuelto una cochina, simplemente no me daban ganas de nada, por suerte Sango era lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarme, me bañaba, pero podía importarme menos. No quería verme en el espejo ya que me daba miedo lo que podría ver. Todas las noches era una tortura ya que sabía que reviviría una y otra vez lo que tanto temía, perder a Inuyasha. Cualquier cosa me recordaba a él, una noche una moto pasó por la casa y creo que fue la única vez que me moví, salí corriendo al porche pero era simplemente un muchacho que se perdía en la obscuridad. Varias veces me encontré acariciando inconscientemente la cicatriz de mi brazo de la cortada que me había echo en la cueva rompiendo a llorar cuando me daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

Sentía lástima por Sango, por tener que estar conmigo cuando podría estar con su novio pero realmente agradecía que me acompañara en todo momento. Como mi cama era muy pequeña y no quería dormir en mi cuarto porque me recordaba a él fuimos al cuarto de las trillizas, unimos las camas y ahí dormíamos, bueno, intentaba, cuando no me despertaba gritando Sango seguía con sus sueños y como realmente no quería despertarla me acurrucaba entre las sábanas y lloraba hasta no poder más y quedarme dormida.

Algunas veces llegué a escuchar a Sango hablando con Miroku por teléfono diciéndole que no andaba bien, sin embargo nunca me atreví a preguntarle por Inuyasha o por su familia. Me preguntaba qué diría la señora Izayoi, qué había dicho al enterarse de todo y Shippo, lo extrañaba no podía negarlo.

-¡Bueno ya basta!- exclamó Sango el quinto día exasperada, la verdad no sé como me aguantó por tanto tiempo -Aome...- dijo más tranquila agachándose frente a mi bloqueando el televisor de mi vista aunque realmente no le estaba prestando atención -No puedes seguir así, ya han pasado cinco días, tus abuelos regresan mañana y estas hecha un desastre- como estaba perdida en el espacio no me había dado cuenta de que mis abuelos regresarían al día siguiente -A demás...esta fue tu decisión...- las palabras de Sango me descolocaron de pronto, era cierto, estaba en esa situación por mis decisiones, por primera vez en cinco días la miré a los ojos -Ya es momento de asumir las consecuencias Aome...sé que duele pero fue tu decisión así que tienes que vivir con ello- la voz de Sango era serena pero al mismo tiempo muy seria, realmente me hizo reflexionar. Me quedé callada un rato viéndola pensando en cada oración y en lo que debía hacer -¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar?- me preguntó sonriente, me mordí el labio y luego de unos tres minutos asentí. Comencé a levantarme dándome cuenta de lo rígida que estaba -¿Vas a bañarte sola o necesitas ayuda?- su pregunta me avergonzó por completo, esos cinco días había estado en una especie de trance en donde me había vuelto una masa inútil y aunque me costara y me doliera no podía seguir así.

-Yo puedo sola- respondí con la voz completamente ronca sintiendo un leve dolor en la garganta, tal vez por los vómitos nocturnos, a su vez fingí una sonrisa que Sango no compró pero no me dijo nada al respecto. Caminé con pies pesados hasta el baño y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas quedándome allí por un momento. Respiré profundo para luego encender el agua templándola a mi gusto. Comencé a desvestirme viendo por el rabillo del ojo para mi desgracia mi reflejo en el espejo sobre el lavabo, mis pómulos estaban más pronunciados mientras que mi piel estaba casi traslucida, demacrada realmente, mis ojos estaban adornados por unas ojeras púrpuras revelando mis noches sin sueño, mis labios estaban resecos e inconscientemente pasé mi lengua humedeciéndolos sintiendo un ardor en ellos, mi cabello estaba suelto, sin vida, sin brillo, parecía otra persona, esa no podía ser yo en el espejo, ese no podía ser mi reflejo pero muy dentro sabía que lo era. El familiar nudo se formó en mi garganta y viendo mi reflejo observé como las lágrimas rodaban por mi piel de papel. Débil, entré a la ducha asimilando por primera vez desde la partida de Inuyasha el agua sobre mi piel, se sentía tan bien. Comencé a limpiar mi cuerpo con dedicación mientras pensaba lo que vendría ahora. Gracias a Sango había dado el gran paso de levantarme del sofá y de darme cuenta que ya era momento de asumir las consecuencias de mis actos, yo quería eso, yo quise eso...o bueno eso me quería hacer creer. Al terminar de ducharme salí tal vez un poco más decidida en cuanto a lo que debía a hacer. Caminé hasta mi cuarto colocándome lo primero que encontré, un vestido y sandalias, me peine para luego secar mi cabello a lo loco con el secador, como no quería que vieran mis ojeras las cubrí con maquillaje y a su vez me puse mis gafas de sol. Cuando entré de nuevo a mi cuarto vi sobre mi almohada el peluche de felpa que había ganado Inuyasha para mi, la tortuga que se veía tan perfecta sobre mi almohada, tragando el nudo de mi garganta la tomé rápidamente escondiéndola en la maleta debajo de mi cama sintiéndome como una tonta, allí en el suelo vi entonces la mesa de noche al lado de mi cama recordando que en esa gaveta se encontraba uno de mis cuadernos de escribir, necesitaba escribir, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y esa era mi única forma de sanar.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Sango de pronto en el marco de la puerta asustándome, la miré y asentí, tomé mi cartera y salimos hasta su auto, el sol estaba incandescente quemando mi piel de inmediato, me sentía como un vampiro bajo el sol.

Fuimos hasta un pequeño café casi en las afueras de Kiawah Island pero en el sentido contrario a donde vivía Inuyasha. En el restaurante estuve a punto de correr tras varios muchachos en diversas ocasiones al pensar que eran Inuyasha, mi mente estaba jugando sucio conmigo lo cual me molestaba y a la vez me apenaba. De alguna manera logramos tener una conversación más o menos amena aunque hubieron varios momentos de silencios incómodos lo cual no era nada común en nosotras, pero la situación no era nada común para ser sincera. Yo siempre era la que era Sango en ese momento, yo siempre era el hombro en que llorar cuando ella terminaba alguna relación, nunca en mi vida me había pasado aquello y me sentía fuera de lugar.

Al terminar regresamos a casa, yo le dije que quería estar sola y que estaría bien, que fuera a pasar tiempo con Miroku, ella vaciló en irse pero al final aceptó. Estando completamente sola por primera vez respiré profundo sintiéndome abrumada por tanto silencio. Caminé hasta llegar a mi habitación y busqué mi cuaderno y un bolígrafo para luego respirar profundo y ver a mi alrededor, de alguna manera todo cambio...ya no había el mismo brillo en el sol, el mismo aroma en el viento, mi habitación nunca lució tan vacía...todo había cambiado. aferrándome al cuaderno como si fuese mi alma salí de la casa por la puerta trasera observando el mar, como las suaves olas ondeaban el agua brillando bajo la luz del sol. Comencé a caminar dirigiéndome a mi lugar secreto, quería aislarme completamente de todo. Pronto llegué al malecón y crucé por entre las piedras enfrentándome al hermoso paisaje que a diferencia del resto del mundo parecía retener su vida y color en mis ojos. Mi mirada viajó de inmediato al árbol de cayenas recordando inevitablemente a Inuyasha, por un momento pensé que estaba allí, podría jurar haber visto su figura bajo la sombra del árbol, pero al dar un paso hacia adelante su imagen desapareció, respirando profundo me armé de valor, omitiendo las ilusiones que mi mente creaba y caminé hasta sentarme en su sombra en donde había visto a Inuyasha hace un momento. Me quedé viendo por un momento al mar respirando profundamente hasta que abrí el cuaderno y comencé a escribir, sin percatarme estaba llorando. No paré de escribir todo lo que tenía dentro hasta que estaba atardeciendo, decidí que era hora de volver a casa y de comenzar a pensar en como se lo diría mañana a mi abuelos. Salí de mi lugar secreto sintiéndome más ligera, caminaba lentamente sobre la arena dejando que la luz naranja del sol me pintara, fue entonces cuando vi a un grupo de chicos armando una fogata, se reían y habían unos cuantos con guitarras, se veían tan felices...seguí mi caminó ignorándolos cuando escuché unos pasos a ritmo de trote acercándose.

-¡Hey Aome!- pude identificar la voz de inmediato así que me giré a verlo -¿Cómo estas? Me dijeron que estabas de viaje con tu novio ¿Qué tal todo?- las preguntas de Houjo me hicieron sentir una punzada en el corazón, me mordí el labio conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir sintiendo un leve sabor a sangre. Miré hacia un lado respirando profundo antes de responder.

-El...ya no es mi novio- susurré mirando al suelo, Houjo se cortó completamente.

-Em, argh, lo lamento no debí preguntar- dijo llevándose una de sus manos a la frente.

-No te preocupes, no sabías- le respondí con una falsa sonrisa, él me miró con esa cochina lástima que ahora entendía porque Inuyasha odiaba tanto.

-Em bueno, esos de allá son unos amigos ¿Quieres acompañarnos?- preguntó rascándose la nuca, al parecer un poco nervioso, la lástima desapareciendo rápidamente. Yo me le quedé mirando para luego ver hasta donde estaban los demás, la verdad no estaba lista para interactuar con la gente.

-Me encantaría pero mis abuelos llegan mañana de viaje y tengo que arreglar unas cosas en la casa- Houjo parecía decepcionado pero asintió siendo muy comprensivo -¿Qué tal si hacemos algo en la semana?- como una mala costumbre que había adquirido, hablaba sin pensar, Houjo me miró sorprendido pero sonrió. La verdad no sabía de donde había salido eso, tal vez era mi desesperación por olvidarme de Inuyasha.

-Me parece bien, te escribo entonces- yo asentí y con un beso en la mejilla nos despedimos.

Seguí mi camino hasta la casa meditando antes de entrar por la puerta trasera, Kuroro debía estar en el porche o en casa de Sango ya que no fue a recibirme, en penumbras guardé el cuaderno en mi cuarto quedándome allí parada viendo mi cama, la verdad estaba exhausta pero sabía que en lo que mi cabeza tocara esa almohada las pesadillas regresarían, necesitaba descansar para no lucir tan mal mañana cuando mis abuelos llegaran al medio día. Me dirigí a la cocina buscando algún té de esos locos que Baba siempre tenía para dormir, para los dolores, etc, etc. Comencé a buscar en los gabinetes pero no había nada más que té verde y de eucalipto. En eso sonó el teléfono y para mi pereza tuve que atender.

-¿Aló?- dije, mi voz aun sonaba ronca.

-Aome hija ¿Cómo estás hoy? Disculpa que no pude ir pero-

-Tranquila, ya estoy mejor, fui a comer con Sango y caminé un rato por la playa- le corté queriendo tranquilizarla.

-Oh- dijo sorprendida -Pues eso es una buena noticia, recuerda que tus abuelos llegan como a la una, ya contraté a un taxi para que los busque-

-De acuerdo- respondí.

-Estaba pensando en hacer un almuerzo el domingo ¿Te parece buena idea?- me quedé callada por unos minutos, si me parecía una buena idea pero lo que no estaba segura era si estaría de ánimos, pero como me dijo Sango: tengo que asumir las consecuencias de mis actos.

-Si seguro-

-Perfecto, nos vemos el domingo entonces amor. Eres una chica muy fuerte- levemente sonreí -Te amo mi vida buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, yo también- sin más tranqué el teléfono, me quedé allí parada por un momento y me tiré al suelo recostándome de la pared recordando que aun no sabía que haría para dormir

Era imposible que lograra dormir sin ayuda de alguna sustancia, en eso vinieron a mi mente farmaceúticos, me levanté y caminé hasta el cuarto de mis abuelos hasta llegar a su baño en donde tenían un pequeño armario en donde guardaban todas sus medicinas, abrí la puerta sentándome sobre la poceta comencé a revisar todos los frascos amarillos que habían allí, no fue si no hasta llegar a la parte de atrás en una esquina cuando encontré lo que buscaba, un somnífero. Este se llamaba DORMICUM, recordaba que a Opa había sufrido de insomnio durante un tiempo y el doctor le había recetado un medicamento, como no había nada más parecido asumí que era eso, el envase estaba casi completo, más lleno de la mitad a decir verdad. Dejé el frasco amarillo sobre el armario mientras guardaba todo de nuevo dejándolo en el orden en el que lo encontré, las posibilidades de que mis abuelos buscaran esas pastillas o que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia eran nulas. Regresé a la cocina con el frasco en la mano llenando un vaso de agua, en ese momento escuché a Kuroro arañando la puerta para que lo dejara entrar, hice lo pedido y me dirigí hasta mi cuarto siendo acompañada por él, rápidamente se acomodó en el suelo dispuesto a dormir, como no sabía que tan rápido actuaría la pastilla decidí tomármela en ese momento sin embargo la prescripción en el frasco decía dos así que me tomé dos en lugar de una para luego ocultar el frasco en mi mesa de noche, todo aquello era un experimento, ver si por fin podría descansar, me fui a mi armario buscando una pijama y no fue sino hasta que estaba solo en ropa interior que comencé a sentir los párpados pesados y la fuerte necesidad de acostarme, solo alcancé a colocarme la camisa ya que me desplomé sobre la cama, todo comenzó a desvanecerse, hasta yo misma sentía que me desvanecía, que flotaba. Cerré mis ojos y de pronto me desconecté de todo.

* * *

Lentamente abrí mis parpados que ya no eran tan pesados, estaba un poco desorientada pero logré identificar en donde estaba, el sol entraba por mi ventana reflejándose en el suelo, una leve brisa soplaba las cortinas refrescando mi rostro, con un poco de rigidez me senté sobre la cama dándome cuenta de que por primera vez en cinco días había dormido la noche entera, sin pesadillas, sin llorar, sin gritar, sin embargo no todo era perfecto, el familiar ácido en mi boca fue señal para que saliera corriendo al baño, directo a la poceta a vomitar, luego de bajar la poceta y echarme agua en la cara me sentí mejor, no estaba tan agotada pero me daba un poco de curiosidad por qué había vomitado si no había tenido una pesadilla, fui hasta el frasco leyendo algunos efectos secundarios lo cual no había echo en la noche, entre ellos estaban los vómitos matutinos justo con dolores en las coyunturas y otras cosas a las que que les resté importancia, miré el reloj y eran las doce, recordando que mis abuelos llegarían pronto corrí hasta el baño para darme una ducha y arreglarme lo mejor posible para que no notaran mi decadencia. Al terminar me puse una falda, camiseta y sandalias, me maquillé procurando tapar lo mejor posible las ojeras que aun estaban presentes y decidí esperar, realmente no tenía apetito pero me pareció prudente comer una manzana mientras esperaba en el sofá con Kuroro, tuve que prender el televisor para así distraer mi mente y no pensar en Inuyasha. Sango me mandó varios mensajes preguntándome que como estaba yo le respondí que bien, que había logrado dormir un poco más, no quería contarle lo de las pastillas ya que se volvería loca acerca del tema, también me ofreció pasar el día en su casa pero dije que quería estar con mis abuelos lo cual no era mentira.

El sonido de un auto fuera de la casa me alertó así que me asomé por la ventana viendo como Opa bajaba del auto, salí corriendo siendo seguida de Kuroro, de un solo movimiento lo abracé para luego abrazar a Baba que también se había bajado.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Cómo está mi nieta preferida?- dijo Opa acariciando mi cara, al parecer no notaban nada extraño en mi lo que era muy bueno. Fingí una sonrisa con menos esfuerzo del usual, la verdad no sabía que decir pero estaba alegre de verlos. El taxista dejó las maletas en el asfalto para luego marcharse, yo las tomé y entramos a la casa.

-¿Qué tal la isla?- pregunté mientras entrábamos a la casa y yo me dirigía a su habitación para dejar las maletas.

-¡Ay divina!- exclamó Baba desde la sala -Es un lugar maravilloso y mágico- estaba regresando a la sala para hablar más cuando lo dijo -Tu e Inuyasha definitivamente deben ir para allá algún día- me congelé en el pasillo justo en la entrada de la sala, me quedé mirando al suelo apretando los dientes para no llorar, ambos me miraron extrañados, se podría decir que hasta asustados -¿Aome?- preguntó Baba acercándose a mi. Respiré profundo soltando mi mandíbula para poder hablar.

-Em...nosotros ya no estamos juntos- por alguna cobarde y tonta razón no podía decir su nombre. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos, sobretodo Baba que había llevado una mano a su corazón.

-¿Pero cómo, qué pasó?- preguntó ella muy preocupada.

-El...- ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué debía decir? -El...el me mintió...- era lo mejor que pude maquinar en el momento, vi como mis abuelos intercambiaron miradas bastante extrañados -No quiero hablar de eso- dije sin más fingiendo otra sonrisa -Iré a caminar un rato- necesitaba drenar las ganas de llorar que acababa de aguantarme, fui a mi cuarto tomé mi cuaderno junto con el bolígrafo para después salir disparada por la puerta trasera ignorando las miradas de mis abuelos. El sol sobre mi cuerpo se sentía bien una vez más, como el día anterior repetí el proceso de ir a mi lugar secreto y dejarlo todo en el papel. Cuando me di cuenta ya faltaba poco para el atardecer así que era hora de volver.

Llegué a casa siendo bienvenida por una de las ricas cenas de Baba, por suerte era una sopa así que no sería algo pesado que lanzarle a mi débil estómago. Comimos en paz comentando su viaje, en ningún momento nombrando mi relacion. Ayudé a limpiar los platos y después nos fuimos los tres a la sala a ver televisión hasta que llegó su hora de dormir y yo decidí acompañarlos. Dimos nuestras buenas noches cada quien partiendo a su habitación, había terminado de colocarme la pijama cuando Baba apareció tocando la puerta.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó con su usual sonrisa cálida, su cabello blanco estaba escondido en un gorro que siempre utilizaba para dormir y tenía puesto su camisón blanco, asentí levemente sentándome en la cama ella haciendo lo mismo -Te traje esto- en su mano estaba un hermoso brazalete de cuero tejido con conchas de mar blancas.

-Gracias Baba es hermoso- le dije ofreciéndole mi muñeca para que lo pusiera. Ella lo hizo y luego tomó mis manos viéndome a los ojos.

-Mi amor...no sé que habrá pasado en esa boda, por qué pasó lo que pasó pero...a veces hay que dar segundas oportunidades, tu abuelo y yo hemos tenido nuestros altos y bajos pero lo importante es que pudimos superarlos- Yo miré al suelo evitando su mirada.

-Es Marine...- susurré.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó acercándose más. Respirando profundo tomé aire y una vez más expliqué todo lo que había sucedido llorando en el proceso -Así que eso fue lo que le pasó al florero...- dijo pensativa haciéndome bufar mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Me da miedo perderlo- susurré viendo por la ventana.

-Pero mi vida...de alguna manera ya lo perdiste, terminaron- Baba lo decía como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Prefiero perderlo así a que llegue a mi puerta alguien y me diga que murió...es mejor que él siga su camino y yo el mio...-

-¿Y a quién tratas de convencer con eso?- la miré de inmediato en sus labios una leve sonrisa -A demás ¿Le preguntaste si eso era lo que él quería?- la verdad me cayó como un balde de agua fría, nunca consideré en qué pensaba Inuyasha, si le parecía lo más sensato, si estaba de acuerdo...pero ya el daño estaba echo, ya era tarde -Sé por lo que estas pasando, entiendo tus miedos porque yo también los tuve...simplemente piénsalo querida- sin más me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

De inmediato comenzó un debate interno en mi mente ¿Había echo lo correcto? si, o tal vez no ¿Qué pensaría Inuyasha? ¿Que estaría haciendo?... Y así fue por un buen rato evitándome dormir. Mañana sería el almuerzo que mamá prepararía así que debía descansar, tenía que comenzar a recuperarme, como era otro caso de emergencia decidí que sería bueno tomar las pastillas. Busqué el frasco en su escondite tomando dos tabletas como indicaba la receta y pronto me sumergí en la oscuridad.

* * *

Segunda mañana de completo descanso con un toque de vómito como efecto secundario, por suerte mis abuelos no se dieron cuenta. Me sentía descansada y más recuperada realmente aunque seguía ese vació en mi pecho.

A eso de las doce ya estábamos casi listos para partir, había invitado a Sango para que nos acompañase pero se excuso ya que al parecer tenía otros planes con Miroku los cuales habían previsto el día anterior. Partimos en el auto y llegamos sin problemas. La comida fue amena sin ningún problema, todos parecían sonreír y estar felices, y aunque sonreía realmente no sentía felicidad. Pasamos la tarde en la casa y yo solo quería ir a mi lugar secreto. Decidí caminar por la playa un rato disfrutando de la exclusividad de la misma cuando recibí un mensaje de texto.

**_"Hey! Aome cómo estas?"_ **me preguntaba Houjo. Respiré profundo, se me había olvidado por completo nuestro encuentro en la playa pero tal vez esto era una señal, era mi oportunidad.

**_"Hola! Normal y tu?"_** no podía ser tan descarada y decir que estaba bien. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando respondió.

**_"No puedo quejarme, oye estas ocupada mañana? Se me había ocurrido ir por una pizza te parece?"_** Houjo siempre se caracterizó por ser directo pero a la vez muy amable y respetuoso. Me paré en secó mordiéndome el labio. La cuestión estaba avanzando muy rápido pero creo que lo necesitaba, necesitaba olvidar a Inuyasha lo más rápido posible aunque no quisiera. Me daba un poco de lástima utilizar así a Houjo pero ya estábamos un poco más allá de la mitad del verano y pronto empezaría la universidad, solo necesitaba a alguien para que me distrajera hasta entonces.

**_"Pizza suena bien"_**

**_"Paso por ti a las 12:45?"_**

**_"Es un plan :)"_ **realmente no sonreí pero tenía que ser convincente, por lo menos por celular.

**_"De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana :)"_**

Usar a las personas nunca fue algo que hiciera por costumbre, estaba desesperada y Houjo era mi única opción, así que mañana comenzaba mi proceso de olvidarme de Inuyasha.

* * *

**Hey chicas! Disculpen la tardanza, he estado un poco enferma y depaso tenía el cap listo y se me borró antes de poder subirlo pero bueno. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué piensan de Aome? ¿Hubieran hecho lo mismo que ella? Hablenme por favor! en los ultimos cap no he escuchado mucho de ustedes así que no se si les gusta o no :( sus palabras me impulsan a escribir así que porfa ayudenme en eso! quisiera terminar esta historia en diciembre a más tardar! Igual gracias por su apoyo! Las quiero! Nos leemos pronto! Besos 3**


	23. XXII

**XXI**

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a perder el sentido de tiempo y espacio, no tenía idea de qué día era o si había pasado la hora de almorzar. La mayor parte de mi tiempo me encontraba en el bar que estaba abajo de mi edificio. Hace tiempo había comprado un pequeño apartamento en Nueva York, Brooklyn exactamente y ese era mi paradero, fueron casi catorce horas de viaje hasta que llegué allá. El apartamento estaba intacto, tipo estudio con un baño, pequeña cocina y cama plegable, sabía que con mi dinero podría comprar algo mejor, tal vez en Manhattan pero me gustaba más Brooklyn, a demás cuando lo compre fue por emergencia, me necesitaban de inmediato allí y ese apartamento era una ganga.

Se podría decir que pasaba todo el día en el bar hasta la madrugada en que el encargado me echaba, amablemente ya que me conocía, acompañado de alguna chica de la buena vida, por suerte aunque estuviese bien borracho siempre utilizaba protección, quien sabe que podría pegarme alguna de ellas. Todo esto lo hacia por olvidar, quería deshacerme del dolor, quería olvidarme de todo y aunque lo lograba solo por un momento cuando me tiraba a esas mujeres enfocándome tan solo en el "placer" que podría sentir y cuando me quedaba dormido por tanto alcohol, al despertar sabía que me encontraba en mi apartamento de mierda acompañado de alguna prostituta si no es que se había ido antes de que me despertara.

A veces paseaba por la ciudad aprovechando el ajetreo de la misma para distraerme. Podía pasar todo el día parado en Time Square concentrándome en todo a mi al rededor, los sonidos, las personas, los colores.

Miroku me llamaba todos los días preguntando por mi, tratando de convencerme a regresar o por lo menos ir a Nashville con mi madre pero mi respuesta siempre era no. Mi madre me llamaba y le respondía de la mejor manera posible pero era un poco difícil debido a mi estado.

_-Inuyasha Taisho exijo que dejes la bebida ahora mismo, te recompongas y vengas a casa-_ me dijo al tercer día de embriaguez sin parar.

-N-no t-te procupez mmmamá eztoybien- la lengua me pesaba haciendo que mis palabras salieran atropelladas de mi boca.

_-Inuyasha iré a buscarte, no puedes seguir así-_ me decía Miroku casi que todos los días.

-Cállate, no me voy a ir de aquí- le respondía siempre.

_-No puedes seguir en esto-_ me dijo a la semana desde que me había marchado.

-Dejame en paz- recuerdo haberle trancado el teléfono y aunque sabía que el solo se preocupaba por mi no tenía ninguna intención en dejar mis malos hábitos. Hasta que no me llamaran para otro viaje seguiría en eso.

Al pasar dos semanas dejé de frecuentar el bar, iba tres o cuatro veces en la semana nada más, en su lugar compraba botellas de vodka barata, que actuaban más rápido, o cerveza y me sentaba en la cama a ver televisión en el pequeño pantalla plana que había adquirido. Mi alimentación se basaba en comida china, pizza o comida instantánea, eso cuando comía, la verdad tenía poco apetito. Todo estaba regado en el suelo, mi ropa sucia, basura, botellas, restos de comida. La imagen debe ser bastante patética pero estaba en ese punto.

Una noche en la que me encontraba tirado en el suelo, con una botella en mano recibí una llamada que sin duda no me la esperaba.

-¿Aló?- pregunté molesto sin ver quien llamaba, no me dejaban en paz.

_-¿Inuyasha?-_ la voz de Kikyo me tomó fuera de base sin embargo el odio y el enojo creció dentro de mi de inmediato.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté seco, fúrico.

_-Solo quiero saber como estás...escuché lo que paso entre tu y tu novia y yo-_

-¡Esto es tu culpa maldita sea!- grité levantándome cortándole el discursito mediocre -¡Todo esto es tu puta culpa, por meterte en lo que no te incumbe. Todo iba de maravilla por fin había logrado superar el daño que me hiciste y ahora lo estoy viviendo de nuevo pero me duele más, estoy en la mierda, solo y es todo tu culpa maldita sea! ¡Te odio!- la verdad, no me arrepiento de una sola palabra de las que dije, tal vez lo hubiera dicho un poco más sutil en una situación diferente pero no era una situación normal para mi -¡Yo la amo entiendes, la amo, y por tu culpa no puedo estar con ella! ¡Te odio maldita sea! ¡Odio todo en este cochino mundo! ¡Me odio!-

_-¡Inuyasha tranquilizate por favor!-_ le escuché pedir un poco ajetreada.

-¡No me calmo nada, me tienen harto ya todos!- le repliqué -¡No me vuelvas a llamar más nunca en tu vida!- tranqué el celular y lo lancé contra la cama haciendo que rebotara hasta caer en el suelo, por suerte era Nokia así que sabía que sobreviviría a cualquier golpe. Con la furia que tenía dentro comencé a golpear las paredes gritando maldiciones en el proceso, probablemente todo el edificio me había escuchado pero poco me importaba. Me terminé lo que quedaba de la botella de un solo jalón, aproximadamente la mitad, y me desmayé en el suelo.

* * *

Al despertar al día siguiente, sentí un terrible dolor en la mano derecha juntado a la resaca de la vodka barata, al verla noté que estaba roja, hinchada y moreteada, genial me había roto la mano. Con la resaca de los mil demonios me levanté y tomé una ducha para después vestirme e ir al hospital más cercano a que me atendieran de emergencia. Hice lo posible por no oler a alcohol pero no estoy seguro si funcionó. Una enfermera me dijo que esperara en los asientos, a mi lado había una señora con un bebé que parecía tener fiebre y a mi otro lado un muchacho con la cabeza echada hacia atrás ya que le sangraba la nariz.

-Inuyasha Taisho- me llamaron al cabo de unos minutos, yo tenía mis gafas de sol puestas y estaba casi dormido cuando escuché mi nombre. Me levanté y seguí a la enfermera, me hicieron la radiografía y luego me llevo a una pequeña habitación en donde había una camilla -Siéntese aqui, en seguida viene el doctor- yo asentí y ella se fue. Al cabo de veinte minutos ya estaba enyesado, por suerte era zurdo así que podría utilizar mi mano con libre albedrío, estaba llenado unas planillas antes de irme cuando mire la fecha escrita en ella y casi me desmayo allí mismo. Era viernes 31 de agosto, ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que me había ido. Tragué el nudo en mi garganta dándole la planilla a la enfermera de un manotón, regresé a casa por las calles atestadas de gente hasta subir a mi departamento.

Fui bienvenido por el aroma agrio de la comida vencida, el intoxicante hedor del alcohol y el desastre que reinaba en mi pequeña habitación. Tomé mi celular del suelo al ver la luz intermitente de color roja que titilaba en él, se estaba quedando sin batería después de la noche anterior en la que mandé a Kikyo a la porra. Lo puse a cargar sintiendo picazón en mi brazo, eso era lo que más odiaba de los yesos. Al ver la pantalla vi que habían veinte llamadas perdidas y aproximadamente diez mensajes, todos de Miroku, asumí que había llamado durante la noche. Estaba por llamarlo cuando el celular repicó en mis manos, como era de esperarse era.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no respondes el teléfono?! ¿¡En dónde carajo estas?!- preguntó ajetreado Miroku, la verdad me estaba gritando.

-¿¡Por qué me gritas maldita sea¡?- nunca debes gritarle a alguien con resaca.

-¡Cállate la boca y ven ya! ¡Aome esta en el hospital de emergencia, no se sabe que tiene pero esta que se muere!- de pronto me paralicé y la imagen de Aome vino mi mente, sus dulces ojos, su sonrisa, su voz que me alegraba la vida -¡Inuyasha!- el grito de Miroku me hizo reaccionar.

-En seguida voy al aeropuerto, te escribo cuando tenga el boleto- sin más colgué, entre el chiquero que había encontré la mochila que había preparado el día que me marché en donde tenía todos mis papeles, quité mi celular del cargador y bajé corriendo al lugar en donde tenía mi moto estacionada, sin pausa la encendí y salí a toda velocidad a LaGuardia Airport en Queens, en donde se realizaban los vuelos dentro del país. Aparqué la moto en el estacionamiento privado, la buscaría después y corrí dentro dirigiéndome a la primera aerolínea que encontré, de pronto me di cuenta que todo rastro de resaca había desaparecido -Necesito un boleto para el próximo vuelo a Kiawah Island- le dije agitado a la muchacha que me miró sorprendida.

-Eh, Hay uno que esta por despegar, el próximo vuelo es en tres horas- dijo ella.

-¡¿Qué?! Necesito llegar inmediatamente es una emergencia- le exclamé acercándome a ella, que se alejó asustada, de inmediato vino quien yo supuse era el gerente.

-¿Hay un problema señor?- me preguntó el hombre calvo y regordete. Me pasé la mano por la cara respirando profundo.

-Necesito llegar ahora mismo a Kiawah Island, es una emergencia. Mire- no solía usar mi trabajo para moverme pero era necesario, saqué mi credencial de Marine y ellos me miraron sorprendidos -Por favor el amor de mi vida esta muriéndose tengo que verla- los miré a los ojos y ellos se vieron entre si, el gerente tomó el teléfono y marcó un número.

-Torre control, detenga el vuelo 5643KA, es una emergencia- sentí que el alma regreso a mi cuerpo -Páseme con el piloto- estúpidos pilotos y su puto ego -Es una emergencia, a demás es un sargento Marine- hubo una pausa -Llegara en diez minutos- sin más el hombre calvo trancó y me miró -Sígame señor Taisho-

-Muchisimas gracias señor- le dije mientras caminaba con el a la zona de chequeo.

-No hay de que, es un placer ayudar a los salvadores de nuestra nación- respondió con una amable sonrisa mientras me chequeaban -¿Qué tiene su esposa si puedo preguntar?- el hecho de que dijera que Aome era mi esposa causo un cosquilleo en mi estómago.

-No lo se recibí una llamada de emergencia diciendo que debía estar allá inmediatamente- respondí recordando que debía avisarle a Miroku -Disculpe debo hacer una llamada- marqué el número de Miroku siguiendo al hombre calvo, a penas y repicó una vez -Estoy montándome en el avión, estaré allá en...- miré al hombre a mi lado que me indicó dos horas y media -Dos horas y media ¿Cómo está Aome?-

-Estoy llegando a al hospital de buscar a Shippo y a Kohaku de la playa aun no se que pasa, lo único que se es que Sango me llamó llorando- me respondió sin poder tranquilizarme realmente -Nos vemos- sin más tranqué y respiré profundo llevándome los dedos al puente de la nariz respirando profundo. En eso sentí una mano en mi hombro y miré al señor.

-Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien, ahora vaya con mi compañero, él lo llevará hasta el avión- yo lo miré infinitamente agradecido mientras le daba la mano antes de partir con el otro hombre que vestía un chaleco fosforescente.

-¿Cual es su nombre?- pregunté antes de irme.

-George Collins- me respondió con una sonrisa, lo grave en mi mente y asentí. Luego le enviaría algo.

-Gracias- sin más partí con el otro hombre hasta llegar a un pequeño auto en la pista de vuelo, me llevó hasta el avión en donde desplegaron una escalera por la que yo subí rápidamente, arriba me esperaba una azafata sonriente -Disculpe la molestia, es una emergencia- ella asintió.

-Lo se el pilotó nos informó al respecto, sígame por favor- seguí a la muchacha mientras otra azafata cerraba la puerta, la gente se me quedaba viendo pero ignoré sus miradas, hasta que la mujer me indicó un asiento justo al final del pasillo al lado de los baños. El piloto dio las usuales indicaciones y pronto despegamos.

Aquellas fueron las dos horas y medias más eternas de mi vida, movía mis pies nerviosamente de arriba y hacia abajo, mis manos en mi cabello, me picaba el yeso, de pronto hacia mucho calor y solo podía imaginarme lo peor. La simple idea de Aome muerta me rompía en mil pedazos, varias veces tuve que ir al baño a llorar y con una sola mano mojarme el rostro para poder relajarme. Respiraba profundo para tranquilizarme en el pequeño cubículo pero solo lograba desesperarme más, de nuevo comencé a golpear las paredes, del baño esta vez. Un hombre azafata o como se llame entró al baño y de alguna manera logró aprisionarme, me sacó y me sentó en los asientos especiales en la parte de atrás, me dieron agua y trataban de calmarme, pero yo simplemente lloraba viendo al suelo. Cuando por fin el piloto dio la señal de aterrizaje me aferré lo mas fuerte que pude al asiento conteniéndome de salir corriendo a la puerta y lanzarme. Por apoyo de todas las personas en ese vuelo y la tripulación fui el primero en bajar, llamé a Miroku que ya estaba esperándome afuera. Salí corriendo hasta encontrarlo y trotamos en silencio hasta el auto, entramos acelerando a toda marcha.

-¿Cómo está Aome?- pregunté después de una larga pausa. Miroku respiró profundo.

-Ya lograron estabilizarla- fue lo único que dijo -El resto lo sabrás allá, lo importante es que está viva- por una parte me sentí aliviado aunque por otra seguía al borde de la razón, no podía esperar a verla, hasta que no la tuviera entre mis brazos no descansaría -Ya vamos a llegar- y como dijo nos estábamos estacionando en el hospital al cabo de cinco minutos -Habitación 459- como un cohete salí disparado del auto corriendo a la recepción en donde me identifiqué con la enfermera que me dio las direcciones necesarias. Corrí por los pasillos y subí por el ascensor los pisos necesarios hasta por fin llegar a la habitación, en la puerta se encontraban reunidos Baba, Opa, las trillizas, mi primo, Kohaku, Sango, por alguna razón el amigo de Aome llamado Houbo o Houso y por su puesto la madre de Aome que ya mostraba un embarazo mas avanzado junto a su marido Eric, todos me miraron sorprendidos, todos estaban llorando, con los ojos rojos y las caras hinchadas. Me paré frente a ellos, probablemente lucía igual de mal. Sin decir nada la señora Weaver abrió la puerta para que entrara.

Respiré profundo adentrándome en la habitación oscura vagamente iluminada por la luz blanca sobre la cama en donde se encontraba Aome hecha un ovillo, me daba la espalda y su cabello servía de escudo a su rostro. Caminé cautelosamente hasta quedar en la pata de cama aun no podía ver su rostro.

-Aome...- susurré viendo como su cuerpo daba un salto al escuchar mi voz sin embargo no hizo ademán en moverse o encararme -Aome...- repetí viendo como se encogía inhumanamente posible más en su ovillo -Estoy aquí...- caminé entonces hasta donde estaba su rostro cubierto por su cabello y me agaché, con mi mano libre quité el cabello de su rostro encontrándome con un rostro completamente distinto al que recordaba, era ella sin duda pero estaba demacrada, se le marcaban mas los huesos y en sus ojos ya no había ese brillo que me encantaba. Sus orbes marrones se cristalizaron mientras varias lágrimas comenzaron a rodar.

-Lo siento...- susurró a penas comenzando a llorar aun más fuerte.

Sin poder evitarlo la acurruqué entre mis brazos sintiéndome vivo una vez más al saber que estaba allí conmigo.

* * *

**I'm back! Que les pareció? un poco dramático tal vez pero hay que darle sabor a la historia, qué creen que le pasó a Aome? Bueno escribiré pronto el prox cap se que este esta un poco corto pero prometo que el que viene será como los de siempre! Gracias por sus comentarios, ya los extrañaba! Por favor no dejen de escribirme, me alegran el dia :) Gracias por el apoyo y bueno besos! xoxo V **


	24. XXIII

**XXIII**

**Aome P.O.V**

Mis salidas con Houjo eran cada vez más seguidas, era como volver a los viejos tiempos y aunque no estaba del todo feliz lograba distraerme por un buen rato. También ayudaba a mis abuelos en la casa a hacer cualquier mantenimiento o en mi casa propia. Al salir con Sango y Miroku se aseguraban de nunca mencionar a Inuyasha o alguna anécdota de los meses pasados.

Los días se me pasaban lento, eran eternos, la universidad no llegaba lo suficientemente rápido. Mi físico se deterioró bastante ya que aunque había empezado a comer más seguía siendo muy poco en comparación a lo que solía comer, la ropa me quedaba ancha y comenzaba a verme más huesuda. Durante tres días me negué a tomar las pastillas pero las pesadillas me cazaban haciéndome despertar entre gritos y lágrimas a mitad de la noche por lo que se volvieron un ritual en mis noches para poder descansar, los vómitos eran igual de frecuentes aunque durante esos tres días que no tomé pastillas eran generalmente cuando despertaba de una pesadilla. Aunque escribía todos los días aun no sanaba por completo, era difícil y dolía. Es cierto eso de que el primer amor no se olvida, que el primer amor es para siempre.

Todos notaban mi decadencia, incluido Houjo que muy diligente trataba de alegrarme un poco logrando sacarme unas cuantas sonrisas así fuera solo por un momento. El se había convertido en mi consuelo. Una noche le conté todo lo que había pasado, nos encontrábamos en la playa en frente de la casa de mis abuelos con una gavera de cervezas, no estaba borracha pero como saben el alcohol siempre es el impulso a hacer las cosas que sobrios no estamos muy seguros de hacer.

-Ya veo...- me respondió al terminar mi historia mientras veía al horizonte con una botella de cerveza en mano -Lamento que todo terminara así...-

-Yo también- dije tomando un sorbo de la bebida.

-Pero sabes siempre he vivido por el dicho: "_Todo pasa por algo"_. Siempre hay una razón para las cosas que nos pasan aunque no lo entendamos a la larga todo se aclara- yo lo miré y el me miraba sonriente, por alguna razón se me aguaron los ojos.

-Lo siento Houjo- le dije entre sollozos, el me miró confundido -No me mires así, estoy arruinando tu verano en lugar de estar disfrutando estás aquí conmigo- le dije limpiándome la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

-Hey- me dijo acercándose pero no peligrosamente -Estoy aquí porque quiero estarlo, eres mi amiga y estaré aquí para apoyarte siempre, a demás te lo debo siempre me has ayudado en todo- aquello era cierto yo era algo así como la psicóloga de Houjo o bueno cuando me hablaba -Ven- abrió sus brazos y yo me dejé abrazar para después despegarme.

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo un poco.

-No hay de qué- me respondió con su usual sonrisa -Sabes debo admitir que siempre me gustaste pero creo que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos- comentó luego de un rato de silencio, yo lo miré confundida -Si bueno, fuiste mi primer beso y como que eso también me ató a ti, de la buena manera, pero creo que somos mejores como amigos ¿No crees?- yo me le quedé mirando, definitivamente Houjo era un ser de otro planeta.

-¿De qué planeta vienes?- le pregunté haciéndolo reír, aquello me hizo sentir bien, aunque yo no riera aun podía hacer reír a las personas.

-Vamos a dejarlo en que vengo de un lugar muy, muy lejano- Houjo me ayudaba lentamente.

* * *

Por fin había llegado el final de agosto, ya pronto sería septiembre lo que significaba que la universidad estaba aun más cerca. Ese viernes 31 de agosto decidimos hacer un picnic en uno de los parques de Kiawah Island. Las trillizas invitaron a Megan y a otras niñas las cuales pasamos buscando en la van de mamá, Eric se quedó trabajando en su oficina en casa mientras que los abuelos y Sango nos acompañaron también. Las chicas jugaban frisbee mientras mamá estaba acostaba en la grama con su barriga en lo alto Baba y Opa estaban sentados en unas sillas bajas que habían llevado, ella tejía mientras él leía el periódico. Sango y yo nos pusimos a caminar, el día estaba realmente hermoso así que decidimos aprovechar el sol, yo estaba demasiado pálida y aunque estaba débil por la falta de alimento estaba de ánimos para caminar. Ibamos cruzando un puente hablando de la universidad, tema que se había vuelto obligatorio para mi, cuando de pronto sentí una terrible punzada en mi vientre que me hizo perder el equilibrio teniendo que aguantarme del barandal del punte.

-¿Aome qué pasa?- me preguntó Sango acercándose, volví a sentir otra punzada esta vez me tumbo al piso -¡Aome!- exclamó, yo comencé a respirar irregularmente, las punzadas se repetían más y más aumentando su agudeza, tanto así que era ensordecedor -¿Aome responde, puedes levantarte?- escuché a lo lejos.

-¡ARGH!- me quejé sintiendo como un líquido bajaba por mis piernas, ese día llevaba un vestido blanco que pronto se mancho de rojo. Al darme cuenta de que aquel tinte era a mi sangre comencé a tener un ataque de pánico, no era un dolor de vientre normal y ahora que lo pienso no me había venido el periodo en un mes, la verdad no le había prestado atención, por un momento pensé que me había llegado el periodo pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte y la sangre de más de abundante.

-¡Aome!- exclamó Sango de nuevo al ver el charco de sangre que se formaba debajo de mi cuerpo y bajaba por mis piernas -¡Ayuda!- gritó Sango desesperada llamando la atención de varias personas. Un muchacho se acercó a nosotras corriendo cuando me di cuenta de quien era -¡Houjo ayúdame!- le gritó Sango, yo estaba sudando frío y estaba mareada, noté como las personas se ponían a nuestro al rededor.

-¡¿Sango qué le pasa?!- le preguntó.

-¡AH!- grité llevando mis manos a mi vientre al sentir otra punzada manchándolas de sangre.

-¡No lo sé cárgala, vamos tenemos que llevarla al hospital!- le escuché decir desesperada, con cuidado Houjo me levantó del suelo y corrió hasta donde estaba mi familia, poco a poco sentía que perdía el conocimiento.

-¡Aome abre los ojos quédate conmigo!- me gritaba Houjo y con una fuerza inhumana lograba mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¿¡Qué pasó!?- escuché a mi madre decir.

-¡No sé se cayó al suelo de pronto y comenzó a sangrar!- explicó Sango.

-¡AH!- exclamé de nuevo ante otra punzada, la verdad no podía decir nada más.

-¿¡Dónde está el auto señora Weaver!?- preguntó Houjo.

-¡Toma las llaves Sango muéstrale no puedo correr!- comenzamos a correr, bueno ellos, el ajetreo me estresaba aun más, enterré mis manos en mi vestido sobre mi vientre llenándome las manos de sangre aun más.

-¡Sango la puerta!- gritó Houjo. Pronto me encontraba recostada de la puerta contraria en las piernas de Houjo, todos se montaron rápidamente en el auto -Aome respira profundo todo estará bien- me dijo viéndome a los ojos, yo lo miré y traté de decir algo pero la punzada de dolor ahogó mi intento -¡Arranca!- escuché el motor rugir y como avanzamos.

-¿Qué pasó Sango?- preguntó Opa.

-¡No lo sé simplemente se demayó!- noté que su voz estaba temblorosa lo que significaba que estaba llorando.

-Respira mi amor- escuchaba a Baba mientras acariciaba mi mano.

-¡Mamá Ayumi acaba de vomitarnos encima!- exclamó Yuka con asco después de un sonido gutural, el olor a vomito me mareo aun más.

-¡Abran las ventanas!- ordenó mamá.

-Voy a vomitar- murmuré, por suerte Houjo me escuchó por lo que asomó mi rostro por la ventana a tiempo para que vomitara, al terminar me sentía aun más débil.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- ya estaba al borde del desmayo, sentía que me desvanecería en cualquier segundo.

De pronto me desoriente por completo, sentí que Houjo me acostaba sobre algo suave y las luces blancas del hospital me encandilaban, colocaron algo sobre mi boca y nariz, probablemente una bomba de oxigeno, sentía que temblaba y no paraba de sudar, no entendía que sucedía a mi al rededor, veía rostros borrosos que iban y venían, a lo lejos gritos, ¿Me estaba muriendo? No lo pude averiguar ya que sin darme cuenta todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Desperté en una habitación obscura aunque sobre mi había una especie de luz blanca que me molestaba haciéndome cerrar los ojos con fuerza. De pronto me sentí muy adolorida y mareada, aun estaba un tanto nauseabunda pero las punzadas en mi vientre habían cesado. Miré a mi al rededor recordando todo lo que había sucedido.

-Hija- escuché la voz de mi madre a mi lado, un poco perdida la miré viendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté con mucho esfuerzo viendo las vías en mis manos, noté que en mis uñas aun habían rastros de sangre. Mi madre intentó hablar pero comenzó a llorar, tomó mi mano derecha entre las suyas con mucho cuidado de no hacerme daño por las agujas y comenzó a plantar besos en el dorso de ésta -¿Qué tengo?- susurré pensando en todas las cosas malas que podría tener como cáncer.

-Mi vida...- comenzó sollozando -Tuviste un aborto...- sentí como si una tonelada de acero cayera sobre mi, estaba confundida ¿Un aborto? Cómo podría estar embarazada si Inuyasha y yo nos protegimos...

-No es gracioso- le dije alejando mi mano de su agarre. No podía estar embarazada, simplemente era imposible.

-No hija es cierto, el bebé tenía cuatro semanas- cuatro semanas...hace cuatro semanas me separé de Inuyasha, debió haber sido en la casa de su madre, recordé entonces que una noche lo hicimos sin condón por probar ya que yo también estaba tomando la pastilla, supongo que no hizo efecto... me quedé en silencio, no sabía que decir, aun no asimilaba lo que mi madre me estaba diciendo -Encontraron unos químicos en tu sistema que ocasionaron el aborto y la hemorragia repentina en tu vientre, por eso tanta sangre, estas anémica y baja de peso, tu cuerpo no podía soportar al bebé...- de pronto sus palabras fueron como un puñal directo en mi corazón, yo había matado al bebé por andar tomando los somníferos, por no alimentarme, al bebé de Inuyasha, a nuestro bebé...era una asesina, había matado el fruto de nuestro amor. Alejé la mirada de mi madre y la clavé en el techo, los ojos se me aguaron y comencé a llorar -Mi amor-

-Vete por favor- logré decir -Quiero estar sola- sin más me hice un ovillo ignorando todo dolor en mi cuerpo abracé mi vientre sintiendo de pronto un vacío en él , escondí mi rostro entre mi cabello y al escuchar a mi madre cerrar la puerta rompí en llanto, me convulsionaba sobre la cama y sin darme cuenta comencé a gritar lamentándome. Unas enfermeras vinieron pronto tratando de tranquilizarme -¡ES MI CULPA!- lloraba fervientemente y era verdad, sabía que no debía tomar esos somníferos pero el deseo de olvidar, de no sufrir, de no vivir esas pesadillas era más fuerte que yo. Inuyasha nunca me lo perdonaría, si es que regresaba algún día, en ese momento lo único que quería era estar entre sus brazos. Las enfermeras colocaron un sedante en mi suero y pronto me sentí atontada sin embargo me quedé en la misma posición.

-¿Quieres algo?- preguntó la enfermera dulcemente, **_si a Inuyasha_**.

-Solo quiero estar sola, no quiero que nadie entre, solo el doctor- respondí lo más amablemente posible.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, yo estaba allí sobre la cama sintiéndome la escoria más repugnante y miserable del mundo, acariciaba mi vientre mientras lloraba pensando en lo que hubiese sucedido si me hubiese enterado a tiempo del embarazo ¿Habría sido niña o niño? ¿Se parecería a mi o a Inuyasha? La verdad me importaba poco mi futuro en la universidad, podría hacerlo online o como mi madre, lo que más me intrigaba era si ¿Inuyasha hubiese regresado? ¿Hubiese yo regresado con él? Si, eso estaba cien por ciento segura, no podía negarlo más, aunque tratara de convencerme no podía estar sin él, no me importaba si era Marine. De pronto escuché que alguien abría la puerta, debía ser un doctor ya que le pedí claramente a la enfermera que solo él entrara.

-Aome...- escuché su voz lo que me hizo dar un salto ante su repentina aparición, debía ser mi imaginación por tanto pensar en él -Aome...- escuché de nuevo haciendo que me encogiera aun más cerrando mis ojos fuertemente, todo era una obra sucia de mi mente -Estoy aquí...- escuché más fuerte a su vez unos pasos caminaron hasta mi rostro, como estaba ocultó entre mi cabello no podía ver bien hasta que comenzó a quitar cada mechón con sumo cuidado, abrí los ojos sin poder creer que estuviese allí, pude ver su rostro aunque ya no parecía él, tenía ojeras como las mías, los ojos rojos e hinchados, estaba desecho con un poco de barba inclusive, se le notaba el descuido, hasta sus ojos dorados habían perdido su brillo. No podía creer que era él, tal vez era solo una visión lo cual me entristeció haciendo que se me aguaran los ojos, pero sin importar si era una visión o no tenía que decirlo...

-Lo siento- susurré comenzando a llorar. Entonces supe que no era una visión, que era real, lo supe porque cuando me abrazó acurrucándome en su pecho sentí una chispa de vida en mi pecho, me sentí viva de nuevo. Desesperada subí mis manos a su pecho y me senté para abrazarlo mejor -Lo siento tanto...- repetí sollozando.

-Yo lo siento Aome por mentirte y porque no luché por ti, tenía que haberme quedado aquí contigo- ¿Cómo podía echarse la culpa si todo era mi culpa? Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Fui yo Inuyasha, no te culpes, fui yo, estúpida yo- lo agarré con más fuerza sintiendo que podría desaparecer en cualquier momento -Inuyasha- dije tranquilizándome un poco, subí la mirada encontrándome con sus orbes doradas , cristalizadas por las lágrimas -No puedo vivir sin ti, por favor déjame estar a tu lado- susurré esperando lo peor. El se quedó callado y en lugar de usar palabras actuó, una mano voló a mi nunca mientras la otra acarició mi mejilla y de un solo movimiento unió nuestros labios, los extrañaba tanto. Nos besamos desmesuradamente llenos de pasión sintiendo el sabor de nuestras lágrimas colándose por mi boca -Te amo...- susurré.

-Y yo a ti- me respondió besándome una vez más. Nos quedamos en silencio, viéndonos a los ojos -Ahora dime...¿Qué te paso? Y por favor no me digas que fue un acto suicida- en otra situación probablemente me hubiese reído ante su comentario pero al recordar porque me encontraba ahí sentí una nueva puñalada en mi corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar de nuevo, sentí su mano limpiando mis mejillas.

-Yo...yo estaba embarazada pero no lo sabía...- susurré viendo al suelo sin embargo pude notar como se tensaba -Como no podía dormir por culpa de las pesadillas encontré un somnífero en casa y comencé a tomarlo...pero...- respiré profundo buscando ahogar mis sollozos desesperados, él tomó mi mano y la apretó, subí la mirada asustada por lo que estaba a punto de decir, miré sus ojos dorados enfocándome en ellos -Yo no sabía Inuyasha, nunca los hubiera tomado de lo contrario, yo lo maté pero no fue mi intención, por favor no te vayas...- dije rápidamente llorando asustada de que se levantara y me dejara, él me miró sorprendido aun tomando mi mano -Fue un aborto por tomar las pastillas...también estoy muy débil por lo que mi cuerpo no soportó al bebé...lo siento Inuyasha por favor no te vayas- repetí sollozando.

-No pienso dejarte nunca más Aome, lo lamento por no haber estado aquí para ti, no fue tu culpa, no lo sabías, no fue tu culpa- me llevó contra su pecho abrazándome fuertemente mientras rompía en llanto de nuevo.

-Inuyasha me siento horrible...es todo mi culpa- dije contra su camisa. De pronto sentí que me alejaba de si y sentí un ataque de pánico pero en lugar de irse me miró a los ojos.

-No fue tu culpa de acuerdo, por algo pasó todo esto, tal vez no fue la mejor manera de unirnos de nuevo pero es lo bueno de todo esto. No creo que estuviésemos listos para un bebé sin embargo nos unió de nuevo, nuestro amor nos unió de nuevo Aome- antes de poder decir algo de nuevo me beso, esta vez con más delicadeza, con cuidado y dedicación -Ya todo va a salir bien- susurró entre nuestros labios. Yo simplemente asentí, al separarnos de nuevo noté que tenía un yeso en su brazo derecho.

-¿Inuyasha qué te pasó?- pregunté tocando el yeso.

-No eres la única que visitó al médico hoy- me dijo haciéndome sonreír genuinamente desde hace mucho tiempo -Kikyo me llamó anoche y digamos que me molesté un poco y la pagué por la pared- yo reviré los ojos, él y su agresividad -En realidad no sentí nada hasta esta mañana, anoche estaba muy ebrio como para sentir algo- yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido, él miró entonces al suelo -Mi escape fue el alcohol...era lo único que me hacía olvidar el dolor...- sus palabras me llegaron al corazón pues entendía muy bien a lo que se refería, me recosté de su hombro sintiendo sus brazos a mi al rededor.

-Lo siento- le dije haciendo círculos sobre su piel. Sin decir nada plantó un beso en mi cabello para después reposar su mejilla en él mientras subía y bajaba sus brazos por mi espalda.

-Aome estas muy delgada- acotó y yo bufé.

-No tenía mucho apetito que digamos- aclaré viéndolo -Me alegra que estés aquí-

-A mi también...no tienes idea de lo que tuve que hacer para llegar aquí- yo arrugué el ceño, no sabía si lo decía en broma o era de verdad.

-¿En dónde estabas?- ahora que lo pensaba no sabía nada de él desde que se fue.

-Nueva York, tengo un apartamento allá, aunque ahora debe parecer un cuchitril- no pude evitar sonreír al ver su cara pensativa y como se rascaba la cabeza tontamente. Lo abracé de nuevo respirando profundo sintiendo un leve aroma a alcohol en sus ropas.

-Te extrañé tanto- admití ignorando su olor.

-No tienes idea de cuanto yo a ti- respondió devolviendo el gesto -Oye allá afuera lucían bastante preocupados ¿No te han visto?-

-Yo...quería estar sola- respondí aun entre sus brazos, era impresionante como algo tan simple como eso me podía revivir.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- preguntó y lo miré de inmediato asustada viendo la sonrisa en su rostro -Es broma- me dijo riendo yo le di un golpesito en el pecho.

-No es gracioso- me quejé conteniendo la sonrisa al ver que Inuyasha solo bromeaba -Antes de verlos...quédate conmigo un rato ¿Si?- él me miró a los ojos de la manera más tierna y sonrió asintiendo. Me moví con un poco de dificultad sintiendo molestia en mi vientre, él pareció darse cuenta por lo que sin problemas me alzó con cuidado colocándonos de lado en la cama, él abrazándome por detrás dejándome sentir su respiración en mi oreja haciéndome suaves cosquillas, sentir su pecho contra mi espalda, su calor contra mi cuerpo, simplemente estar allí junto a él era un sueño del que no quería despertar, de pronto me sentí cansada y mis párpados comenzaron a pesarme -¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?- pregunté cerrando los ojos.

-Siempre y cuando tu lo quieras así- susurró dulcemente, me pegué más contra su pecho y me dormí susurrando un te amo.

* * *

Me desperté sintiendo la ausencia de Inuyasha, de inmediato tuve un ataque de pánico pensando lo que había sucedido era solo un sueño, me levanté de golpe pero entonces me di cuenta que el seguía allí solo que sentado en una silla tomando mi mano mientras su rostro estaba recostado sobre mis piernas.

-La enfermera le ordenó quitarse de la cama- escuché susurrar a mi madre del otro lado de la cama -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor- respondí siendo completamente sincera.

-Se te nota- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunté.

-LLegaran en un rato, fuimos a dormir a casa, Eric me acaba de dejar- mamá me veía sonriente y comenzó a acariciar mi frente -Realmente lo amas verdad- su comentario me tomó por sorpresa pero yo sonreí y asentí -Entonces no lo vuelvas a dejar ir por miedo mi amor-

-Nunca más- susurré.

-Voy a comer al cafetín, en seguida vuelvo- sin más se marchó por la puerta. Me giré a ver a Inuyasha que respiraba lentamente, era extraño que no se hubiese despertado por su reflejos, así de cansado estaría. Con cuidado comencé a acariciar su cabello con mi mano libre luego bajando a su mandíbula que tanto me encantaba. Vi como poco a poco se despertaba un poco desubicado.

-Buenos días- susurré llamando su atención, me miró sorprendido para luego suavizar sus facciones.

-Buenos días- respondio dándome un beso en los labios -Si...definitivamente es real- yo arrugué el ceño ante sus palabras -Pensé que todo había sido un sueño-

-Yo pensé lo mismo hasta que vi que estabas aquí-

El resto del día paso rápido, me sentía un poco extraña ya que me había desacostumbrado a que los días transcurrieran a esa velocidad. Inuyasha se mantuvo siempre a mi lado, Miroku le trajo ropa para que se bañara, cambiara y se quedara conmigo. Todos estaban allí menos Houjo que vino un rato en la tarde y pude notar la incomodidad de Inuyasha mientras yo hablaba con él.

-Gracias por todo- le dije a Houjo sonriendo.

-¿Para qué están los amigos?- respondió con una sonrisa -Bueno debo irme, tengo una cita- yo subí la ceja, supuse que no me había dicho nada antes por mi estado emocional.

-Suerte tigre- le dije riéndome mientras él se despedía.

-¿Qué hacia él aquí?- preguntó Inuyasha un poco irritado sentándose en la cama.

-El fue un buen amigo mientras no estabas...me ayudo mucho sabes, de hecho él fue el que me ayudó en el parque- le dije tranquilizándolo.

-Oh...- fue lo único que dijo -Voy un momento al cafetín ya vuelvo- antes de partir me dio un beso en la frente. Todos estaban comiendo en el cafetín así que me quedé sola por unos minutos hasta que Sango apareció por la puerta.

-¿Me quieres decir que hace Inuyasha abajo hablando con Houjo en lugar de estar aquí contigo?- yo arrugué la cara un poco preocupada, espero que no se haya puesto agresivo -En fin- dijo sentándose a mi lado -No hemos podido hablar así que lo diré antes de que llegue alguien- yo la miré entonces atenta -Me haces el favor y que esta sea la última vez este verano en que tenemos que venir para el hospital porque estas en peligro de muerte ¿Tienes idea del ataque que tuve? Mientras te atendían a ti me tenían a mi en una camilla- aunque sabía que sus palabras eran serias no pude evitar reírme junto con ella -Hace tiempo que no escuchaba tu risa-

-Inuyasha- respondí como si fuera una palabra mágica. Ella sonrió.

-Todo va a estar bien- me dijo tomando mi mano -Rcuerda que nos tenemos una a la otra- sabía muy a lo que se refería, cuando Inuyasha y Miroku tuvieran que irse, estaríamos ahí para las dos.

-Ven acá- le dije abrazándola. En eso entró Inuyasha junto con Miroku.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?- preguntó Miroku sonriente, ambas negamos con la cabeza sonriendo -¿Cómo sigues?-

-Ya me siento mejor- le respondí.

-¿Oye Inuyasha qué hacías hablando con Houjo?- preguntó Sango entonces llamando mi atención, él se sentó en la cama acariciando mi pierna.

-Em...- de pronto se sonrojó y bajó la mirada -Solo...-

-¿Inuyasha te comió la lengua el rubio?- preguntó Miroku bromeante.

-¿Qué te da tanta vergüenza?- preguntó Sango fastidiándolo aun más.

-¡Ay cállense, simplemente le dabas las gracias por cuidar de Aome mientras no estaba!- Inuyasha se sonrojó cruzándose de brazos, con los otros dos no pude evitar reír, algo que no habíamos hecho en mucho tiempo.

De pronto todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

* * *

**Y entonces eso fue lo que le pasó a Aome, unas cuantas lo adivinaron y otras tenían una idea! Es un poco novelístico pero bueno que les parecio? Y bueno quiero consentirlas por los comentarios en los últimos caps así que díganme qué les gustaría leer en el prox cap? Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Las quiero! Besos! V**


	25. XXIV

**XXIV**

_Me levanté de la cama sintiéndome esplendida, estirando mi cuerpo para terminar de despertarme; me encontraba en una habitación amplia, pintada de tonos claros con largos ventanales que dejaban colarse a la luz del sol de la manera más placentera. Caminé por el pasillo asomándome en la habitación continua a donde estaba, en ese lugar reinaba el color azul y los móviles de estrellas y planetas acompañados de los juguetes desparramados en el suelo alfombrado. Sobre la cama reposaba un pequeño bulto acurrucado entre las sábanas de cohetes que me hizo sonreír de inmediato. Caminé descalza sobre el suelo de madera llevando tan solo mi babydoll blanco puesto, llegué a la cocina modesta en donde me dispuse a hacer el desayuno. Ágilmente busqué los ingredientes del platillo que pensaba preparar mientras programaba la cafetera. Afuera el día estaba brillante, el sol recién llegaba a este lado de la Tierra anunciando la hora de despertar. _

_Al escuchar el __**"Beep"**__ de la cafetera tomé una taza de los estantes junto con el envase transparente lleno de azúcar para después tomar la leche de la nevera. Pronto me encontraba bebiendo un delicioso café con leche mientras esperaba que los waffles estuvieran listos._

"_**Ding-Dong"**_

_El sonido de la puerta me alertó de inmediato, no era normal que tocaran la puerta tan temprano, tal vez era el repartidor de periódico o de algún paquete. Con mi taza de café en mano caminé hasta la puerta viéndome en el espejo del recibidor asegurándome de que verme lo suficientemente presentable, refiriéndome a mi cabello. Tomé el suéter que guindaba del perchero y me lo puse tomando de nuevo la taza de café antes de abrir la puerta de color azul marino. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con que no era ningún repartidor, a decir verdad eran tres personas, tres hombres bien vestidos de mediana edad._

_-¿Señora Tanner?- preguntó el del medio, alto, de voz grave y canoso._

_-¿Si en qué puedo ayudarles?- pregunté inocentemente arreglando el suéter sobre mi cuerpo al sentir la brisa fresca. Ellos se miraron a los ojos antes de volver a mi._

_-Somos del cuerpo Marine señora...venimos a darle noticias de su marido- dijo el de la derecha poniéndome los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para responder._

_-Señora Tanner...su esposo ha muerto- las palabras retumbaron en mis oídos haciendo que la taza de café cayera de mis manos de un solo golpe aunque para mi fue en cámara lenta, sentí el líquido caliente sobre mis pies pero no hice nada al respecto -Lo lamento- escuché decir sin embargo ya muy lejano._

_De pronto estaba desorientada, el espacio a mi alrededor parecía expandirse y contraerse continuamente, los pasillos de la casa de movían desviándome por completo, los latidos de mi corazón eran ensordecedores, era lo único que podía escuchar, con las lágrimas en los ojos me apoyaba de las paredes para poder llegar a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta cayendo al suelo solo para descubrir que no estaba en donde yo pensaba. El suelo áspero se clavó en mis rodillas y canillas descubiertas haciéndome daño, alcé la mirada viendo a mi al rededor, me encontraba en una especie de ruinas, había humo, edificios destruidos, arena y cenizas en todas partes, el silencio era inminente, tanto que opacaba los latidos de mi corazón. Con dificultad me levanté del suelo sintiendo cada piedra en las plantas de mis pies, me giré viendo que allí detrás de mi se encontraba la puerta abierta por donde había llegado a aquel lugar, podía ver el pasillo de la casa así que me sentía más tranquila. Pero entonces al voltearme de nuevo me encontré con un escenario un tanto distinto: había humo, fuego proveniente de los edificios y numerosos cuerpos regados por el suelo._

"_**Inuyasha"**_

_Pensé de inmediato corriendo a buscarlo, los cadáveres eran variados habían mujeres, niños y Marines. No fue si no hasta el tercer soldado que giré cuando por fin había encontrado a mi marido. _

_**Muerto**__. _

_Me arrodillé llorando tomando su rostro en mis brazos, estaba sucio y ensangrentado, frío y duro, sus ojos estaban abiertos sin embargo no veían a ningún lugar en específico y la luz que solía vivir en sus orbes doradas había desaparecido, ya no eran mis dos soles. Comencé a acariciar su cara con las manos temblorosas mientras me mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, miré el resto de su cuerpo dándome cuenta que tenía algunos retazos de piel quemados y numerosos agujeros en su torso. Mis llantos y lamentos aumentaron aun más, estaba apunto de gritar cuando de pronto escuché su voz._

_-¿Mami qué pasa?- subí la mirada de inmediato, un bebé de tres años me miraba curioso y somnoliento, utilizaba unas pijamas de los alienígenas de Toy Story mientras que en su mano derecha colgaba un oso de felpa marrón, el pequeño tenía los ojos grandes y dorados, la piel tostada y el cabello hecho bucles negros por todo su cráneo -¿Mami por qué lloras? ¿Qué le pasó a papi mami?- la voz aguda de mi pequeño me atornillaba los oídos, no debería estar allí, no debería ver aquello tan terrible. Como no podía hablar estiré uno de mis brazos haciéndole entender que debía acercarse, él me miró de lado para luego comenzar a caminar con sus piecitos descalzos sobre la arena, estaba como a unos quince pasos de mi cuando de pronto se escuchó un estruendo paralizándonos a ambos, abrí mis ojos como platos viéndolo cuando entonces una granada cayó en los pies de mi bebé, él con su mano libre se agachó a tomarla viéndola con curiosidad para después verme de nuevo._

_-¡No hijo suelta eso!- exclamé consiguiendo mi voz de nuevo, levantándome para ir tras él pero era muy tarde._

_**¡KABOOM!**_

_Resonó en todo el lugar tumbándome al suelo de nuevo pero antes pude ver para mi desgracia como la bomba se activaba, como el fuego emanaba del pequeño artefacto explotando en inmensas llamaradas las cuales abrazaron el cuerpo de mi hijo, consumiéndolo en un segundo dejando tan solo cenizas._

_-¡NO!- grité a todo pulmón llevándome las manos al cabello -¡MI HIJO NO!- exclamé una vez más rompiendo en llanto -¡INUYASHA!- lo llamé moviendo su cuerpo aunque sabia que no respondería lo necesitaba -Inuyasha lo siento no pude salvarlo...no pude salvarte...- dije acercándome a su cuerpo -Lo siento...- repetí llorando mientras me apoyaba sobre su mal herido torso sin importarme que pudiese mancharme de sangre. Entonces escuché algo caer cerca de mi, moví la mirada para ver que era otra granada y antes de poder hacer algo esta explotó abrazándome en sus llamas._

De un solo golpe me senté sobre la cama buscando aire, estaba sudando y temblando, de inmediato sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo mientras sus grandes manos subían y bajaban por mis brazos al mismos tiempo que susurraba palabras de consuelo en mi oído.

-Fue solo un sueño, no es real amor, aquí estoy- Inuyasha repetía una y otra vez en mi oído. Yo respiraba profundo buscando tranquilizarme fijando mi mirada en la puerta del cuarto para después girarme y mirarlo -Ya pasó- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla pegando nuestras frentes.

-Lo siento- dije roncamente, él me dio un beso en la frente.

-Ven- con delicadeza nos acostó de nuevo en la cama, yo sobre su pecho siendo estrechada por sus brazos mientras sus manos hacían círculos sobre mi piel.

Esa era mi rutina de todas las noches, aunque Inuyasha había regresado aun tenía el trauma del aborto y de alguna manera no me olvidaba lo que había pasado con él. Las pesadillas ocurrían diariamente aunque cada vez eran menos nítidas solo contadas veces como esta por ejemplo hacían que me despertara bruscamente, generalmente me despertaba llorando sin razón alguna o gritando. A penas despertaba Inuyasha me consolaba entre su pecho calmándome notablemente hasta poder dormir de nuevo.

Al ser dada de alta del hospital fui a casa de mamá y Eric ya que el verano estaba por terminar y pronto tendría que ir a la universidad así que mamá quería que estuviera con ellos los últimos días antes de partir. Inuyasha muy decente pidió su permiso para quedarse conmigo lo cual yo pedí también, por suerte no hubo mucha pelea por parte de mis custodios, ambos, Eric y mamá apreciaban mucho a Inuyasha y aunque Eric estaba un poco escéptico acerca de la situación al final accedió. Inuyasha sabía como comportarse en mi casa así que no hacíamos nada "indebido", de todas maneras habían pasado diez días desde nuestro reencuentro y no habíamos hecho más que caricias y besos, la verdad entre mi estado físico y emocional junto con el suyo más el hecho de que estábamos al lado de mis hermanas y abajo de mi madre era un poco incómoda la situación al no poder sentirnos libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté por el sonido de una licuadora o algo parecido, abrí mis ojos perezosamente notando que me encontraba de lado con el brazo enyesado de Inuyasha rodeando mi cintura mientras sentía su pecho tras de mi junto con su rostro escondido en mi cuello. El respiró profundo de pronto apretándome aun más hacia él bajo las sábanas blancas.

-Buenos días- susurré sonriente disfrutando del lugar en donde estaba.

-Mmmm- respondió él haciéndome sonreír aun más mientras acariciaba sus dedos, jugueteando con el borde de su yeso.

-Creo que mi madre quería que nos despertáramos- le dije ante el sonido fastidioso de la licuadora.

-Las trillizas querrás decir- murmuró contra mi cuello acariciando mi nuca con sus labios.

-¿Qué querrán las demonias?-

-No lo sé pero no pienso moverme de aquí- sentenció firmemente.

-¿Desde cuándo estás despierto?- pregunté al notar que su voz no sonaba tan somnolienta como la mía.

-Una hora tal vez- dijo como si nada, yo me giré entonces para encontrarme a tan solo centímetros de su rostro al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba nuestras piernas. El tenía la cara fruncida sin embargo seguía con los ojos cerrados -Así no me gusta- dijo buscando mi cabello para esconderse en él.

-¿Ah, si?- susurré acercando mis labios a los suyos dándole un beso fugaz -¿No te gusta más así?- él sonrió.

-Puede ser, convénceme- sus ojos se abrieron mostrando esos hermosos soles que eran solo para mi. Con una sonrisa pícara acuné su rostro entre mis manos para después besarlo con todo el amor que sentía por él. Es impresionante como en tampoco tiempo me volví dependiente de alguien -Mmmm creo que si me gusta más así- me dijo entre besos haciéndome reír, de pronto se detuvo viéndome atentamente -Extrañaba tanto escuchar tu risa-

-Y yo estar junto a ti-

-Eso ni hablar- respondió revirando los ojos, ambos reímos de nuevo. Por fin se silencio la licuadora en algún lugar de la casa.

-Al fin- dije sonriendo.

-Shhh- me dijo quedándose muy quieto -Ahí vienen ¿Qué tal si las asustamos?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Probablemente vayan a entrar a despertarnos, cuando lo vayan a hacer las asustamos ¿Vale?- yo asentí cuando escuchamos unos pasos fuera de mi habitación, ambos nos miramos cómplices y cerramos los ojos fingiendo dormir. Escuché como las chicas entraban con "sigilo" al cuarto, cuchicheaban demasiado. Agudicé lo más que pude mi oído escuchando como una se colocaba de mi lado de la cama, otra debía estar del lado de Inuyasha y la tercera frente a nosotros.

-Uno- escuché a la que estaba a mi lado, sin embargo como estaba susurrando no estaba segura de quien era -Dos- escuché más lejos -Tres- en eso Inuyasha apretó mi mano y abrimos los ojos al mismo tiempo para después levantarnos gritando espantando a las chicas haciendo que gritaran asustadas cayendo redondas al piso haciendo que reventáramos en risas.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- preguntó de pronto mi madre en la puerta, pero no podíamos hablar, habíamos comenzado a reír todos hasta llegar a las lágrimas -¡Me dieron un susto terrible! ¿Qué quieren que el bebé salga antes?-

Luego de pedir nuestras disculpas nos arreglamos pues las niñas querían que las lleváramos a casa de Megan, como mamá no estaba de ganas nos tocaba a nosotros. También mamá aprovechó para enviarnos al supermercado. Salimos en la van de mamá dejando a las chicas en casa de su amiga para después irnos al supermercado, la lista de víveres en mi bolsillo. Llegamos y comenzamos a hacer las compras sin apuro cuando de pronto llegamos a los refrigeradores específicamente en donde estaban los helados, sonriendo como una idiota no pude evitar quedarme parada viendo a los helados.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- me preguntó parándose junto a mi viendo los helados sin entender -¿Quieres helado?- su ignorancia me hizo sonreír aun más.

-Aquí fue en donde nos vimos por primera vez- dije para verlo abrir los ojos como pompas de jabón para después explotar dibujando una sonrisa en su boca.

-No me había dado cuenta de eso- susurró en mi oído abrazándome para luego darme un beso en la mejilla -¿Vas a querer helado?- me reí para luego empujarlo y seguir con las compras.

Al regresar a casa y terminar de guardar todo Inuyasha y yo nos fuimos a la playa a recostarnos un rato en la arena, mamá dormía, Eric trabajaba, las trillizas no estaban y nuestros mejores amigos se habían escapado de Kiawah Island hace tres días para aprovechar los últimos días antes de que se acabara el verano para así poder revolcarse en algun lugar, la verdad no podía culparlos después de los últimos días, yo también quería revolcarme con Inuyasha, anhelaba sus caricias sobre mi piel pero aun sentía miedo.

-Tenemos que empezar a empacar- dijo de la nada Inuyasha tomándome fuera de base.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunté sin entender.

-¿Comienzas clases en dos semanas no?- yo asentí sin saber a que se refería realmente -Bueno tenemos poco tiempo para ver y comprar el apartamento- la verdad había olvidado por completo ese detalle al que habíamos acordado.

-Pues me parece una gran idea pero tenemos que hablarlo con mamá ¿No crees?- obviamente no había hablado con mi madre al respecto.

-Hecho- dijo muy relajado levantándose para sentarse sobre la arena yo lo seguí sorprendida.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunté viéndolo entre una mezcla de confusa, ilusionada y feliz.

-Mientras dormías en el hospital aproveché para hablar con tu madre y Eric- me quedé callada incitándolo a hablar –Al principio no estaban muy convencidos, les parecía algo descabellado realmente pero por suerte tus abuelos también estaban presentes y me apoyaron- sonrió triunfante –Dijeron que primero querían que viviéramos bajo su techo juntos para ver que tal nos comportábamos- todo tenía sentido, aquello explicaba las repentinas apariciones de mi madre en mi cuarto o Eric espiándonos desde la cocina mientras veíamos televisión –Hoy termina el período de prueba así que podemos irnos mañana mismo si así lo deseas- la emoción que me embargo no fue normal sin duda alguna, como un resorte salté sobre él tumbándolo de nuevo al suelo, él se rió abrazándome de vuelta, de pronto nos encontrábamos parados y él nos giraba conmigo en sus brazos –Eres mi condena Aome Engel- me dijo sonriendo mientras yo lo veía.

-Y perpetua- respondí plantando un beso en sus labios –Vamos a empacar- Al regresar a casa mamá estaba en la cocina buscando algún snack en la nevera, yo salí corriendo hasta ella abrazándola -¡Gracias, gracias!- dije recibiendo un abrazo de vuelta.

-Inuyasha nos das un momento a solas- él asintió y sin problemas desapareció por las escaleras, mamá me llevó hasta el sofá en donde nos desplomamos agarradas de manos –Mi vida, esto es sin duda un gran paso en tu vida y bastante rápido si me lo preguntas, pero creo que entiendo tu posición a demás no tengo mucha moral, ¿recuerdas que Eric comenzó a vivir con nosotras como al cuarto mes de estar juntos?- y cómo olvidarlo, realmente no lo soportaba pero con el curso de las semanas llegué a acostumbrarme y a apreciarlo como lo hacía en la actualidad –Creo que no debo parar su amor y aunque son jóvenes sé que es lo correcto y que sabrán manejarse con madurez, de igual manera si no funciona sabes que siempre estoy aquí para ti- los ojos de mi madre se aguaron mientras una de sus manos subía a mi rostro –Siempre serás mi tesoro- susurró acariciando mis mejillas –Dios estás hormonas- dijo haciéndome reír para luego abrazarla.

-Gracias mamá…por quererme- susurré.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó sin entender separándonos con delicadeza. Nunca habíamos tocado el tema que estaba a punto de abordar.

-Yo sé…yo sé que eras joven y que bueno…tuviste la oportunidad de abortarme…por eso te doy gracias…por quererme- sin darme cuenta estaba llorando junto con ella que me abrazo una vez más.

-¿Cómo no iba a quererte mi amor? Eres el fruto de un amor muy importante, aunque pasó lo que pasó tu padre y yo nos amábamos mucho, nunca se me pasó por la mente hacer algo como eso, siempre te quise desde el momento que me entere- nos separó de nuevo y nos veíamos a los ojos –Siempre te voy a querer- nos abrazamos una vez más y de pronto comenzamos a reírnos de nuestro momento emotivo –Sé que tu e Inuyasha van a estar bien-

Subí a mi habitación para encontrarme con Inuyasha moviéndose tranquilamente de un lado a otro recogiendo sus cosas mientras las colocaba en la maleta que había llevado a casa.

-¿Momento madre e hija?- preguntó al verme con una leve sonrisa probablemente notando mis ojos rojos e hinchados, yo bufé caminando hasta el baño para echarme agua fría -¿Qué te parece si nos vamos en dos días?- preguntó desde el marco de la puerta –Así nos da chance de recoger todo con tranquilidad- yo asentí sonriendo para luego caminar hasta él y darle un abrazo –Iré a decirle a tu mamá cuando nos vamos- lo dejé ir y comencé a arreglar todas mis cosas que por suerte aun seguían en la maleta, mis cosas seguían en sus respectivas cajas de la mudanza por lo que simplemente busqué entré ellas las cosas que me gustaría llevar a mi nuevo hogar, y a decir verdad habían muchas cosas que no teníamos como cubiertos, vasos, platos etc. Inuyasha regreso a eso de veinte minutos después –Listo-

-Oye tenemos que comprar platos y esas cosas- le dije mientras revisaba mis cajas.

-Todo listo, nos llevaremos mis cosas de mi casa aquí-

-¿Y qué hay de Miroku y Shippo?- pregunté entonces recordando a las personas que vivían con él.

-Pues…recuerda que Miroku y Sango también van a buscar apartamento con nosotros y pues Shippo puede quedarse en el hotel hasta que comience las clases- se me había olvidado ese inmenso detalle.

-¿Eso es lo que están haciendo Sango y Miroku?- pregunté.

-Nah, nos esperaran, ya le mande un mensaje diciéndole que nos vemos en dos días en el hotel en donde nos quedaremos hasta encontrar apartamento, claro, no creo que me responda ya que nos están ignorando desde que se fueron- yo reí ante su acotación, era cierto y la verdad no quería molestar más a mi amiga mientras aprovechaba su tiempo a solas con su novio de casi un año, creo que por eso no debió tener mucho problemas con sus padres en cuanto a vivir con él. En eso tomé uno de mis álbumes de cuando era pequeña y comencé a ver las fotos invitando a Inuyasha, riéndonos mientras contaba las historias detrás de cada imagen –Esto definitivamente viene con nosotros- dijo sonriente.

-Pues deberíamos buscar algunos en tu casa también- le dije recordando las fotos que me mostro la señora Izayoi.

-¿Qué te parece si le damos una visita a mi madre antes de ir a Atlanta? Creo que sería bueno teniendo en cuenta que no nos ha visto desde la boda de Hana- yo asentí, era realmente justo y necesario.

Para la noche ya habíamos terminado de empacar y clasificar todas mis cosas dejando a fuera solo lo necesario, nos acostamos cansados sobre la cama quedándonos dormidos inevitablemente. Aquella noche no soñé, no me desperté, no grité.

Al día siguiente pasamos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde recogiendo las cosas en casa de Inuyasha con ayuda de Shippo y Kohaku colocándolas en un remolque que le había prestado Seshomaru para poder trasladar todo lo que estaba en su casa junto con las mías que en comparación a las suyas no eran muchas. En la noche mamá y Baba organizaron una cena de despedida ya que al día siguiente pasaríamos el último día juntos en la playa y para que así pudiésemos descansar bien antes de nuestro viaje en el cual visitaríamos a la señora Izayoi para luego ir a Atlanta.

"Tin-tin-tin"

Sonó Baba con su copa de vino levántandose para dar un brindis, la cena era un tanto formal aunque al estar en familia todo era más relajado.

-Bueno chicos solo quiero dedicarles algunas palabras de aliento para esta nueva aventura que están a punto de emprender. Primero que nada, Inuyasha para Bill y para mi ya eres como nuestro hijo de verdad que te apreciamos muchísimo y nos encanta que estés con nuestra nieta- yo tomé la mano de Inuyasha mientras el le sonreía a Baba –Segundo pues tienen toda una vida por delante hijos míos así que disfrútenla al máximo y aprecien esos momentos juntos- aquello parecía la despedida de una boda pero bueno no quise interrumpir –Y tercero, les traje un regalito para su nuevo hogar- ¿Cómo aquello no me tomó por sorpresa? Baba se paró de la mesa para desaparecer por un momento en el armario en donde se guardaban las carteras etc, y volvió con un rectángulo envuelto en papel de regalo. Nos entregó el regalo y ambos nos vimos para después comenzar a desenvolver la caja, la abrimos y nos encontramos con una vasija plana y honda que tenía frutas de madera –Eso significa la prosperidad y abundancia en su casa- ambos sonreímos y pude notar como mi mamá rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa, aquello era típico de Baba.

-Gracias- dijimos ambos levantándonos para abrazarla.

-Nosotras también tenemos un regalo- dijeron las trillizas en unísono sacando de debajo de la mesa un rectángulo aun más grande pero plano, cuando lo tuve entre mis manos vi que era un porta retratos inmenso con fotos de todos nosotros –Para que no nos olviden- sonreímos aun más.

-Yo también te tengo un regalo Aome, pero ya está en el remolqué- yo miré a Opa curiosa mientras Inuyasha sonreía -¿Creíste que te ibas a ir sin el escritorio que con tanto esmero te hice?- preguntó haciendo que me levantara corriendo a abrazarlo, la verdad aquello significaba mucho para mi.

-Y nosotros tenemos algo más- dijo mamá sonriente, la verdad estaba abrumada por tantas cosas –Pero se los daremos cuando estén allá- yo asentí un poco curiosa pero decidí no preguntar más.

La cena terminó entre besos y abrazos por parte de mis abuelos, las trillizas dormidas en el sofá, mamá y Eric exhaustos y nosotros limpiando todo aunque estuviésemos cansados, al terminar arropamos a la chicas y fuimos a mi habitación acostándonos en la cama sin importar que aun estuviésemos bien vestidos, nos acurrucamos bajo las sábanas y cobijas pues el aire acondicionado estaba a millón, nos gustaba así ya que podíamos dormir más juntos.

-Buenas noches- dije contra su pecho.

-Buenas noches- respondió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Al día siguiente fuimos a la playa con mi familia acompañados de Kohaku y Shippo por un rato, por desgracia Inuyasha se tuvo que ir al medio día a arreglar unas últimas cuestiones en el hotel antes de partir al día siguiente. Ese día aproveché lo más que pude el tiempo con mi familia, aunque no me iba para siempre y volveríamos en acción de gracias y para navidad, posiblemente antes por el nacimiento de mi hermano, sentía que me alejaría mucho. Al final de la tarde regresamos a casa luego de despedirme por enésima vez de mis abuelos, al llegar a casa y subir a mi cuarto encontré una nota sobre la cama la cual tomé con curiosidad.

**_"Iré por ti a las ocho, vamos a cenar,_**

**_Inuyasha"_**

Sonreí tontamente mordiéndome el labio, fui al baño rápidamente viendo que eran las seis y quería tomarme mi tiempo para arreglarme, hacía mucho que no me sentía tan bien, quería estar más linda que nunca olvidando todos mis problemas del pasado. Me bañe con dedicación aplicando gel de aromas y exfoliantes para que mi piel estuviese lisa, me afeité con delicadeza y lavé mi cabello propiciando suaves masajes en él. Al salir busqué en la maleta algo lindo que ponerme cuando me di cuenta que en la cama había una caja blanca con un listón rojo, me acerqué curiosa abriendo con delicadeza el regalo para desvelar un hermoso vestido de color azul rey, era sencillo nada elaborado, ajustado hasta la cintura y suelto hasta las rodillas, entonces noté otra nota dentro de la caja.

**_"Espero te guste"_**

Sonreí de nuevo, Inuyasha podía ser tan especial.

Busqué mis sandalias marrones, no tenía ganas de utilizar tacones y escarbé entre la ropa hasta encontrar el conjunto de encaje blanco que tanto me gustaba y que a demás no se vería ni se marcaría bajo el vestido.

Apliqué crema de aroma a fresa sobre mi piel acompañando con el perfume de Nina Richie que me había regalado mamá. Me maquille sin mucha cosa, solo lo necesario para después secar mi cabello con el secador dejándolo caer en hondas hasta mi cintura. Deslicé el vestido sobre mi cuerpo viendo como se amoldaba a mi figura a la perfección. Me miré en el espejo del baño y sonreí, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan bien. Miré el reloj y eran casi las ocho, terminé de recoger todo cuando escuché el timbre de la casa.

-¡Aome!- gritó mamá desde abajo, sonriente corrí a la planta de abajo sintiendo como si aquella fuese nuestra primera cita, el corazón me latía desesperado y podía sentir la sangre emposandose en mis mejillas –Luces hermosa- dijo mi madre pero a penas y puse atención a sus palabras cuando vi a Inuyasha parado en la entrada con unos pantalones negros y una camisa de vestir de botones blanca arremangada hasta los codos, lucía hermosísimo.

-Pasen buena noche chicos- dijo Eric desde la cocina.

-Te ves muy linda Aome- dijeron las trillizas al mismo tiempo.

-Nos vemos en un rato- respondí sonriendo, para tomar la mano de Inuyasha luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a mi madre. Caminamos hasta la moto de Inuyasha y entonces aquello fue como un flash back, Inuyasha colocaba una vez mas una venda sobre mis ojos -¿De nuevo?- pregunté sonriente.

-Es una sorpresa- susurró en mi oído –Luces preciosa- agregó para después guiarme sobre el asiento de la moto y partir. Luego de un rato nos detuvimos y comenzamos a caminar, todo estaba muy silencioso y de pronto me detuvo en seco para después alzarme en brazos de manera nupcial. Siguió avanzando conmigo en brazos cuando comencé a escuchar el sonido de las olas ¿Estábamos en la playa?

-Pensé que iríamos a un restaurante- dije sonriente al descifrar que no sería una cena convencional.

-¡Keh! Parece que no me conocieras- dijo bromeante –Agárrate fuerte- comando aferrándome con mayor fuerza contra su cuerpo. Caminamos un poco más, las olas sonaban más y más fuerte para después disiparse un poco en eso Inuyasha se detuvo colocándome en el suelo de nuevo –Listo- murmuró -¿Preparada?- yo asentí un poco nerviosa. Sentí sus manos detrás de mi cabeza deshaciendo el nudo de la venda revelando aquella vista ante mi.

Estábamos en mi lugar secreto frente al árbol de cayenas, a sus pies una manta con velas enmarcando el borde de la misma, por suerte no había casi brisa esa noche, habían unos platos y una cesta en el medio acompañados de una botella de vino con sus respectivas copas, en una esquina las conocidas cornetas con su respectivo Ipod, la luna estaba menguante pero brillante en el cielo, de las ramas descendían otras flores como lluvia, aquella vista era hermosa como sacada de una película.

-Es hermoso- susurré abrazándolo.

-Me alegra que te guste, estuve toda la tarde trabajando en ello-

-¿Estuviste toda la tarde haciendo esto?- pregunté un poco incrédula.

-La comida no se hizo sola- dijo tomándome por sorpresa –Pensé que nuestra ultima noche en Kiawah Island como residentes debía ser especial, sobretodo porque aquí te conocí y se que este lugar significa mucho para ti- con el pecho apretado le di un beso en los labios abrazándolo por el cuello –A comer- dijo rompiendo nuestra unión para mi disgusto –No me veas así, de verdad me esmeré mucho con la cena- sin poder evitarlo me reí y nos sentamos en la mana quitándonos los zapatos para estar más cómodos. Inuyasha abrió el vino sirviendo el líquido en nuestras copas, las tomamos y nos miramos a los ojos –Por siempre- dijo alzando la copa.

-Por siempre- asentí chocándola delicadamente con la suya. Inuyasha comenzó a servir la comida, para mi sorpresa bastante gourmet y deliciosa, me pareció que la había echo el chef del hotel pero decidí confiar en él.

-¿Me regalaría esta pieza señorita?- preguntó muy señorial cuando reposábamos la comida para después comer el postre.

-Con gusto caballero- respondí del mismo modo aguantando la risa, nos levantamos colocándonos en posición de baile, bueno, yo lo abrazaba por el cuello y el a mi por la cintura viéndonos a los ojos mientras la melodía de la canción sonaba mezclándose con las olas del mar.

_Everytime I see your smile_

_it makes my heart beat fast_

_And though it's much too soon to tell_

_I'm hoping this will last_

-Aome…- lo escuché decir.

-Dime-

-…-

-¿Inuyasha?-

-Escucha la canción-

_'Cause I just always wanna have you_

_Right here by my side_

_The futures near but never certain_

_At least stay here for just tonight_

_I must have done something right_

_To deserve you in my life_

_I must have done something right along the way_

_I just can't get you off my mind and why would I even try?_

_Even when I close my eyes I dream about you all the time_

_And even if the moon fell down tonight,_

_There'd be nothing to worry about to worry about at all,_

_because you make the whole world shine_

_As long as you're here everything will be alright_

Las lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos acompañadas de una sonrisa melancólica apoyé mi rostro sobre su pecho dejando que me moviera a su gusto.

-Esa canción explica todo lo que quisiera decir en este momento- Inuyasha era un poco tosco con sus expresiones y decir lo que sentía no era realmente su fuerte, pero todo eso era insignificante para mi –Tú eres mi ángel Aome…me salvaste, por eso…no importa a donde vaya se que siempre vas a estar conmigo- rompí en llanto abrazándolo aun más fuerte. Ahora comenzaría una nueva etapa una en la que esta persona tan importante para mi podría desaparecer en cualquier momento, lo que se avecinaba no era fácil.

-Inuyasha…- comencé tranquilizándome un poco al verlo a los ojos –Se que lo que nos espera no es nada fácil pero quiero que sepas que no te voy a dejar nunca más, siempre estaré a tu lado hasta cuando no estés, aquí me encontrarás- coloqué una mano sobre su corazón sintiendo como colocaba la suya sobre la mía –Te amo- susurré besándolo suavemente.

Nuestro beso se tornó más apasionado sin embargo delicado, era como si ambos tuviéramos miedo de romper al otro. Con toque de seda nos deshicimos de nuestras ropas dejándolas a un lado con cuidado de que no se quemaran con las velas. Inuyasha quitó todo sobre la manta para acostarme en ella viéndome directamente a los ojos en todo momento.

Aquella vez fue como ninguna, las caricias, los besos, su piel contra la mía, nuestros cuerpos finalmente juntos después de tanto tiempo fundiéndose en uno solo, allí es en donde debía estar, al lugar a donde pertenecía.

Yo estaría por siempre al lado de Inuyasha.

* * *

**Me disculpo por la tardanza pero tuve un estanque, la inspiración se fue a pasear por un tiempo pero ya regresó! A partir de este punto digamos que comienza una nueva etapa para todos los personajes lo que significa nuevos acontecimientos, a lo mejor no de inmediato pero ya los tengo pensados! **

**Por cierto la canción se llama If the moon fell down tonight de Chace Coy (lo amo 3) **

**Y aquí está el link del vestido: **

**Gracias chicas por su apoyo aunque me tarde jejejeje las quiero un mundo! Díganme qué les pareció y qué quisieran ver en esta nueva etapa? Besos! V**


	26. XXV

**XXV**

Salimos temprano en la mañana despidiéndonos de todos antes de partir, mi madre soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, de alguna manera yo logré mantener la compostura, aunque cuando llegó el momento de despedirme de mis abuelos no fue mucho lo que pude hacer. También nos despedimos de Shippo que soltó sorprendentemente unas cuantas lágrimas alegando que no quería que me marchara y amenazando a su primo de odio perpetuo si llegaba a hacerme daño lo cual me pareció muy tierno.

Las nueve horas de viaje pasaron volando, en realidad fueron menos horas ya que Inuyasha no bajo de 100 kilómetros por hora en ningún momento, mis quejas no fueron escuchadas ni siquiera por el hecho de que llevábamos un remolque a cuestas.

Llegamos antes de lo pensado a casa de la madre de Inuyasha, la cual salió corriendo a recibirnos encerrándonos en un gran abrazo a ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Me alegra tanto verlos!- exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos lo cual sin duda me tomó por sorpresa, se separo de nosotros para tomarnos por el rostro individualmente, entonces pude ver la sonrisa acompañada de unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Bueno verte ma- dijo Inuyasha sonriente –Iré a buscar lo que necesitamos- habíamos preparado un pequeño bolso con lo necesario para pasar la noche allí. A penas Inuyasha bajo por las escaleras, la señora Izayoi me escoltó hasta la cocina en donde parecía estar horneando algún postre.

-Aome me alegra tanto ver que ya estas bien, todos estos días he estado muy preocupada- dijo después de verificar el pastel en el horno, se acercó a mi tomando mis manos viéndome fijamente a los ojos –No vuelvan a asustarme asi por favor, estaba muy preocupada- sonreí nostálgicamente, pobresita. La verdad habíamos pensado solo en nosotros sin importarnos si preocuparíamos a nuestra familia.

-Nunca más, lo prometo- respondí abrazándola de nuevo.

-Huele delicioso- dijo Inuyasha rompiendo nuestra unión.

-Es un regalito de bienvenida para ambos- dijo la señora Izayoi limpiándose las lágrimas -¡Oh tengo algo que enseñarles!- exclamó corriendo a la sala, nosotros la seguimos, al llegar a nuestro destino la encontramos sentada en el sofá con un álbum de fotos sobre la mesa y una especie de marco entre las manos –Son las fotos de la boda de Hana- sin importar lo que había pasado esa noche tenía curiosidad de ver las fotos, de seguro eran muy hermosas –Pero hay una en especial que mande a sacar copia, una para ustedes y otra para mi, tómenlo como un regalo a su nuevo hogar- nos dio aquel portarretratos boca abajo y al voltearlo tomé una bocanada de aire. Allí estábamos Inuyasha y yo viéndonos a los ojos que parecían tener diamantes incrustados, con una sonrisa en nuestros labios, ambos perdidos uno en el otro, llevé mi mano al cristal que protegía la foto y sonreí sosamente –El fotógrafo dijo que era no era una foto oficial pero le pareció muy especial así que decidió entregármela-

-Gracias- dije abrazándola dejándole la foto a Inuyasha que la veía sonriente.

Pasamos una buena tarde con la señora Izayoi, al parecer habían unas cuantas cosas que quería que nos lleváramos a nuestro nuevo hogar así que la mayor parte del tiempo estuvimos empaquetando cosas, entre ellas algunos álbumes familiares.

* * *

Salimos al medio día de Nashville prometiendo visitar pronto. Cuatro horas después habíamos llegado a Atlanta, de pronto me sentía en casa de nuevo. Inuyasha manejó y manejó hasta que de pronto me di cuenta que nos encontrábamos en Athens que es la zona en donde está la Universidad de Georgia, comencé a prestar atención a la ruta y sin darme cuenta ya nos habíamos salido de la autopista encontrándonos en un área residencial. Inuyasha se metió por unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a un conjunto residencial de townhouses muy parecidos a los de Kiawah Island en donde él solía vivir solo que estos tenían un aire más europeo y eran más pequeños, lo miré con el ceño fruncido pero él no se molestó en verme. Seguimos rodando hasta llegar al final de la calle ciega en donde habían unos tres edificios de apenas cinco pisos, estaban hechos de ladrillos acompañados de amplios ventanales, Inuyasha se metió por un porton el cual nos llevó a un estacionamiento en donde habían más carros.

-Llegamos- dijo sin más sonriente.

-¿Este es el hotel?- pregunté muy inocente, él simplemente sonrió mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo y se bajaba del auto -¿Inuyasha?- pregunté mientras me bajaba de la camioneta viendo como Sango corría de pronto hacia mi.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó abalanzándose sobre mi. Mientras nos abrazábamos Inuyasha y Miroku se saludaban con un apretón de manos y un medio abrazo -¡Vamos!- estaba un poco desorientada todo pasaba muy rápido pero decidí no preguntar y ver que pasaba. Sango me haló por el estacionamiento hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio, seguidas de los chicos nos montamos en el ascensor, ella marcando el piso dos. El usual _**"ding"**_ anunció nuestra llegada al piso y al salir vi que tan solo habían dos puertas, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, nos dirigimos a la de la izquierda que marcaba en la puerta 2-B.

-Inuyasha harías los honores- escuché decir a Miroku junto que el sonido de unas llaves, me giré a verlo cuando entonces caminó hasta la puerta deslizando una de las llaves por la cerradura girando el pomo abriéndonos paso en aquel lugar. Ambos entramos viendo el amplio lugar, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, el piso era de madera flotante, a mi izquierda había una modesta cocina y un mesón para comer, a la derecha un espacio inmeso y un balcón con puertas de crital corredizas, frente a nosotros un pasillo. En eso Inuyasha tomó mi mano y yo lo miré un poco perdida.

-Bienvenida a casa- me dijo sonriente, entonces entendí que aquel sería mi hogar, que ese era mi apartamento, nuestro apartamento. Sorprendida me abalancé sobre él y agradecí a sus reflejos ya que me agarró sin problemas.

-¿Cuándo lo compraste?- pregunté sonriente.

-Unos días atrás- respondió sonriendo viendo de soslayo a Miroku y a Sango, de inmediato los vi notando la complicidad en sus rostros.

-¿Esto era lo que estaban haciendo?- pregunté sonriente.

-Así es- respondió Miroku.

-¡Nosotros estamos en el piso cuatro!- exclamó Sango emocionada y sin poder evitarlo corrí hasta ella abrazándola y cual adolescentes saltamos gritando mientras girábamos en círculos.

-¿Qué les parece si Sango le muestra lo demás a Aome e Inuyasha y yo nos ponemos a desempacar- sugirió Miroku, sin más indicaciones salimos corriendo por el pasillo, asumí que de alguna manera Inuyasha ya lo había visto.

Al final del pasillo habían tres puertas, una en el frente, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda. La que se encontraba frente a nosotras era el único baño de la casa según la información de Sango el cuarto de la derecha era la habitación principal era algo así como la de huéspedes en nuestro caso ya que generalmente estos apartamentos los compraban las personas de la universidad así que normalmente serían dos compañeros de cuarto.

Con ayuda de unos vecinos terminamos de subir las cosas del remolque, todos fueron muy amable y la mayoría estudiarían en la universidad o ya estaban en eso. La casa estaba llena de cajas y cosas fuera de lugar, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y yo nos encontrábamos desplomados sobre el sofá y el suelo cansados, se había hecho de noche entre tantas cosas, como ninguno de nosotros tenía fuerzas decidimos pedir pizza para la cena la cual llego luego de un rato. Comimos con bastante desespero ya que no habíamos almorzado, al terminar Sango y Miroku se fueron a su propio apartamento, era tan genial poder estar tan cerca.

-¿Qué te parece nuestro hogar?- preguntó Inuyasha luego de cerrar la puerta volviendo a sentarse en el sofá junto a mi mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros y yo me acurrucaba sobre su pecho.

-Perfecto- respondí sonriente reposando mi barbilla en su torso para verlo a los ojos –Solo tengo una pregunta-

-Dime- dijo un poco asustado.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste pagar mi parte?- pregunté muy orgullosa, él no hizo más que sonreír.

-Considéralo un regalo- fue lo único que dijo, le iba a reclamar pero colocó su mano en mi boca –De verdad no tengo fuerzas para discutir por algo tan tonto si sabemos que al final lo vas a aceptar- sus palabras me enojaron un poco pero tenía razón –Así que porque no vamos a _nuestra _habitación a descansar, mañana tenemos que ir a comprar las pinturas para la casa y comenzar a arreglar todo-

-Te la dejo pasar porque realmente estoy cansada- respondí derrotada, el me dio un beso en la nariz y se levantó llevándome consigo.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó estando frente a mi, yo lo miré confundida.

-¿Para qué?- no entendía nada. De pronto mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, Inuyasha me había cargado de manera nupcial ocasionando un pequeño grito en mi, mis brazos inconscientemente rodearon su cuello. No entendía como aun tenía fuerza para alzarme.

-Para dormir por primera vez en _nuestra_ cama, en _nuestra _habitación- me dijo sonriente plantando un beso rápido en mi labios para luego caminar por el pasillo que era lo suficientemente ancho para que lo cruzáramos sin problemas. Inuyasha abrió la puerta y allí estaba nuestra pequeña habitación, no era tan pequña pero con la inmensa cama de Inuyasha casi abarcaba todo.

-En teoría ya hemos dormido en esta cama juntos-

-Sh, no arruines el momento- me dijo haciéndome reír, me colocó sobre la cama que tan solo tenía unas sabanas puestas, mientras me acostaba se me quedó mirando –Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo- susurró haciéndome sonreír, decidí actuar en lugar de hablar así que coloqué mi mano en su nuca acercándolo a mí para así poder besarlo como Dios manda –No se tu pero aun me queda un poco de energía para alargar ese beso- susurró encima de mi, yo sonreí y de un solo movimiento cambié los papeles dejándolo bajo de mi.

-Creo que a mi también- y sin más lo besé de nuevo.

Nos levantamos al medio día entre las sábanas desordenadas, mis músculos estaban entumecidos pero me sentía genial al mismo tiempo. Llame a mi madre por skype para así poder mostrarle la casa, con ella estaban los abuelos y las chicas, Eric estaba trabajando.

Habíamos acordado ir a la tienda de pinturas con Sango y Miroku luego del almuerzo pero como aun no habíamos hecho mercado decidimos que haríamos las compras, comeríamos y nos encontraríamos con ellos en la tienda.

Por primera vez en mi vida compraba pintura, la verdad mi habitación siempre había sido verde pastel, o aguamarina en el caso de la casa de mis abuelos, nunca me había preocupado por ello, mi madre siempre se ocupaba de eso, ella era más experta en cuanto a decoraciones, yo era bastante básica por así decirlo. Por suerte Miroku y Sango estaban allí para ayudarnos, de lo contrario habríamos regresado con las manos vacías, con una pintura de mala calidad o de algún color que después no nos iba a gustar, Inuyasha era tan bueno como yo para estas cosas.

Como si de diseñadores de interiores se tratara Sango y Miroku comenzaron a escoger tonos mientras Inuyasha y yo prestábamos atención para así poder aprender algunas cosas.

Luego de comprar lo necesario para comenzar a pintar la casa, regresamos al departamento con las manos llenas entre bolsas de supermercado e implementos de pintura. Al final compraron un balde de marrón y beige para la sala y el pasillo, nuestro cuarto tendría una pared de color cobrizo y lo demás beige y el baño sería gris me pareció interesante la escogencia de colores pero ni de broma me iba a quejar.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron de decoración y arreglo del departamento, por el momento utilizábamos la segunda habitación como una especie de vestier ya que nuestras cosas no entraban en el pequeño armario de nuestra habitación. También comencé a ir a la universidad para ver en donde quedaba mi facultad, recoger mis horarios y conocer los alrededores, de pronto todo se hizo muy real y me encontraba a punto de comenzar clases.

-¿Qué harás cuando no este?- pregunté acariciando su brazo, nos encontrábamos acostados en la cama la noche antes de que comenzara la universidad.

-A demás de extrañarte, trabajar- me apoyé en un codo y lo miré curiosa.

-¿Trabajar en qué?- pregunté sintiendo un ataque de pánico ¿Ya tenía que irse?

-¿Ser Marine no es solo estar en el campo de guerra sabes?- me respondió colocando un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja –También me mandan a hacer cosas vía internet, conferencias, etc- la verdad no sabía nada de eso –Miroku también me hará compañía, aunque claro no lo puedo comparar contigo- aquello me hizo reír un poco al igual que a él, de pronto me abrazó enterrándome en su pecho -¿Estás asustada?- preguntó luego de un rato.

-Un poco- la verdad si me atemorizaba comenzar la universidad.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que tu novio es un Marine, nadie va a tener las bolas de meterse contigo- me reí ante sus palabras aunque le di un golpecito leve por la grosería –Es cierto, es más te voy a sacar una copia de mi carnet para que la tengas y se lo estampes en la frente a cualquier idiota que te moleste-

-¿De verdad crees que mostrarles tu carnet funcione?-

-Ni te lo imaginas, puedo mover masas con ese pedazo de platico- seguimos con los chistes por aproximadamente media hora más hasta que nos cansamos y nos quedamos dormidos.

Le pedí a Inuyasha que me llevara a clases ya que iba tarde como cosa rara, siempre llegaba tarde cuando estaba en la secundaria. Como Sango estaba en otra facultad nos despedimos al salir del edificio.

-Ya sabes, recuerda el poder Marine- me dijo Inuyasha mientras me bajaba del auto haciéndome reír.

-Nos vemos más tarde- le dije cerrando la puerta para encontrarme con el inmenso edificio de ladrillos que era la facultad de Literatura me quedé allí parada sintiéndome muy insignificante de pronto viendo a las personas a mi alrededor que por alguna razón parecían mucha cosa en mis ojos. Me giré cobardemente encontrándome con los ojos confundidos de Inuyasha, sin pensarlo corrí hasta su lado del auto, salté guindándome de la ventana para plantarle un beso en los labios –Necesitaba eso- le dije cuando me quedé corta de aire.

-Todo estará bien, ahora anda o de verdad vas a llegar tarde- con una sonrisa beso mi frente y luego mis labios.

El período de la mañana de clases fue más reconfortante de lo que esperaba no fue tan traumático como había imaginado y la verdad me había encantado, había hablado con algunas chicas ya que la mayoría de las clases éramos mujeres y parecían ser muy agradables, unas cuantas me vieron besando a Inuyasha en la mañana así que tuve que desvelar el secreto de que era Marine dejándolas asombras y encantadas al mismo tiempo. Había acordado almorzar con Inuyasha pero me pidió disculpas diciendo que tenía una conferencia urgente y que no podía posponerla al igual que Miroku por lo que Sango y yo nos encontramos en uno de los cafetines y comimos.

-¿De qué crees que sea la conferencia?- pregunté dándole un sorbo a mi refresco, Sango me miró y suspiró.

-No lo sé- aunque Sango era buena mentirosa de vez en cuando tiritaba y esta era una de esas veces, yo me le quedé mirando.

-Si sabes- le impliqué deteniendo el mordisco que estaba por darle a su comida. Colocó el tenedor con el trozo de pollo en el plato y me miró.

-Usualmente esas conferencias significan misiones- de pronto todo mi sistema se detuvo, mis pulmones, mi corazón, mi cerebro, todo –Pero la verdad no lo se Aome, acaban de llegar de una misión al comienzo del verano, su jefe nunca los manda tan seguido, espera por lo menos seis meses antes de la próxima misión, pero de verdad que no lo sé- recobrando la compostura respiré profundo y tragué el nudo en mi garganta, de un solo golpe perdí el apetito –Aome- le escuché decir sintiendo su mano sobre la mía –Mente positiva- yo asentí y aunque Sango me sonreía podía notar la tristeza en sus ojos.

Y aunque el período de la mañana había sido una maravilla el de la tarde fue sin duda un desastre, estaba distraída, me preguntaron varias cosas las cuales no pude responder por estar pensando en Inuyasha, sabía que ese momento llegaría y aunque aun no estaba cien por ciento segura de que iría mi sexto sentido o tal vez mi paranoia me tenían al límite. Para ponerle la cereza al pastel comenzó a llover lo cual aumentó mi angustia y mi mal presentimiento.

Al terminar las clases salí ausente por los pasillos revisando mi celular, Inuyasha había dicho que me avisaría para que saliera a esperarlo. Me senté en las escaleras techadas de la entrada, al cabo de veinte minutos Inuyasha apareció con la camioneta, se bajo con un paraguas y me buscó en las escaleras, desesperada busqué sus ojos viendo lo que temía, ausencia. Algo había pasado. En silencio me dejé escoltar hasta el auto.

El recorrido a casa fue mudo, solo las gotas de agua sobre el techo eran audibles lo cual era una tortura, necesitaba saber y su silencio me estaba matando. Al llegar a casa deje mi mochila en el perchero de la entrada para ver a Inuyasha sentado en el sofá viendo al suelo, no me di cuenta en que momento había llegado allí, sin decir nada caminé hasta sentarme a su lado, coloqué una mano sobre las suyas que estaban entrelazadas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

-¿Cuándo?- logré preguntar respirando profundo sintiendo como me picaban los ojos y el pecho se me comprimía. Vi como Inuyasha cerró los ojos en forma de derrota apretando la mandíbula, estaba en lo correcto, Inuyasha se iría.

-Logramos convencerlos que nos dejaran ir en Enero- solo tres meses me quedaban con él. Tragué el nudo en mi garganta que no me dejaba respirar sin embargo volvió a formarse. Inuyasha subió la mirada, y sorprendentemente como yo tenía los ojos cristalinos –Aome…no quiero ir- susurró como un niño asustado lo cual me partió el corazón. De inmediato lo encerré entre mis brazos –¡No quiero dejarte…ya esto no tiene sentido, mi padre está muerto, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer seguir con esta tradición es estúpido!- Inuyasha me había dicho en una de las tantas noches que esto lo hacia por estar cerca de su padre, por sentirse cercano a él de alguna manera después de su muerte a demás de que era tradición familiar.

-Inuyasha no digas eso- él se alejó de mi y yo misma me sorprendí de mis palabras –Lo que quiero decir es que recuerda porque escogiste esto desde un principio- aunque me doliera sabía que era lo correcto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó muy confundido -¿No quieres que me quede?- ahora era yo la confundida.

-Eso no…-

-Es exactamente eso ¿Por qué otra razón no me apoyarías en lo que acabo de decir?- Inuyasha se levantó abruptamente haciendo que apretara mis manos en el sofá por el miedo que tenía -¡Quieres que me vaya, eso es todo, realmente no te importo, estoy aquí diciéndote que no quiero hacer más esto y tu me empujas a que lo siga haciendo, qué demonios te pasa!- me exclamó y aunque sentía un poco de miedo el sentimiento pronto se desvaneció haciendo que me enfureciera, me levanté del sofá quedando frente a él y aunque era más alto que yo lo miré a los ojos.

-¡Para empezar en ningún momento he dicho que quiero que te vayas y que estúpido eres por si quiera pensar que eso es lo que quiero. Simplemente estoy diciendo lo que sé que es correcto para ti, no quiero que dejes de estar con tu padre por estar conmigo porque se que a la larga me vas a odiar por ello, así que deja de decir idioteces!- Inuyasha se quedó callado viéndome, no podía entender la expresión en su rostro. De pronto se alejó de mi y caminó hasta la puerta tomando su sudadera del perchero -¿A dónde vas?- pregunté siguiéndolo.

-A tomar aire- respondió secamente dejándome paralizada a unos diez pasos de él, sus ojos me congelaron, eran como dagas que me clavaron en donde estaba. De un manotón cerró la puerta haciendo que el impacto hiciera eco en todo el apartamento a su vez pude escuchar como golpeaba las paredes lo cual era un poco estúpido teniendo en cuenta que recién le habían quitado el yeso. Recordando la noche en que tuvimos aquella pelea comencé a hiperventilar, mis piernas me fallaron así que caí en el suelo llorando, pronto sonó el teléfono que habíamos instalado hacia unos días, me arrastré hasta él y atendí temblando.

-¿Aló?- dije lo mejor que pude sin ver el número en la pantalla.

-_¿Aome estás bien? Escuchamos un portazos y unos cuantos golpes-_ Era Sango.

-Inuyasha se fue…- le dije llorando más fuerte.

_-¿Cómo dices?- _preguntó muy preocupada _–Sabes qué, enseguida bajo- _Y en menos de lo que canta un ruiseñor Sango estaba en la puerta de mi casa. Le conté lo sucedido mientras ella secaba mis lágrimas.

-Sango yo no quiero que me odie por eso se lo dije- culminé mi historia secando mi rostro con el dorso de mi mano.

-Ya, ya, lo sé amiga. Inuyasha es un poco sensible en ese tema, Miroku y yo también hemos tenido estas peleas pero siempre las superamos y estoy segura de que ustedes podrán hacerlo- y aunque fueron tan pocas sus palabras de alguna manera lograron reconfórtame, así fuera solo un poco -¿Qué te parece un baño caliente?- yo sonreí aun llorando y me levanté seguida de ella para luego abrazarnos –Anda, mientras yo te preparo un té- ¿Qué sería de mi sin Sango?

Entré al baño viéndome en el espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos como siempre que lloraba tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos al igual que mis labios y mi nariz. Templé el agua de la ducha lo suficientemente caliente como para que sacara vapor, nuestro apartamento tenía aire acondicionado así que hacía frío la mayor parte del tiempo ya que a Inuyasha le gustaba así. Me bañé lentamente buscando relajarme terminando de llorar lo que tenía que llorar, esta era tal vez la única parte "mala" de una relación, las peleas pero como me dijo Baba una vez, si no hay peleas entonces no vale la pena, una relación no es siempre color de rosas, no te preocupes cuando peleen, preocúpate cuando no lo hagan, nada es perfecto. Salí de la ducha enrollando mi cabello en una toalla e inconscientemente agarré la bata de baño de Inuyasha, era azul marino, más o menos tres veces mi talla pero no me importaba, en ese momento solo quería tenerlo cerca, me resguardé dentro de la bata oliendo el aroma de su colonia.

Caminé hacia la cocina y justo al salir del pasillo Inuyasha cerraba la puerta tras de si. Estaba empapado como si se hubiese lanzado en la piscina y después salido, el cabello le goteaba y había formado un pequeño charco bajo de si, lo miré a los ojos sintiendo un gran alivio al ver que en ellos no había más que disculpas y remordimiento. Respiraba agitadamente como si hubiese estado corriendo. Con pasos lentos me dirigí hasta él quedándome parada a tan solo centímetros de su cuerpo. Quité la toalla de mi cabeza y la coloqué sobre la suya secando gentilmente su cabello, la dejé reposar en su cuello al terminar para quitar la sudadera empapada dejándola caer al suelo, nuestros ojos conectados en todo momento. Lentamente quité su camisa deteniéndome a secar cada parte de su piel cuando entonces me detuvo colocando ambas manos en mis mejillas atrayéndome a su rostro para besarme de la manera más apasionada la cual solo él sabía hacer. Cada movimiento de nuestros labios era un perdón ahogado, en nuestro idioma, como solo podíamos entendernos. Sus manos comenzaron a descender por mi cuello viajando a mi clavícula removiendo con delicadeza su bata de baño. Las caricias era un "te amo", un "te extrañaré".

De alguna manera estábamos comenzando nuestra despedida y aunque aun faltaban tres meses, para mi era muy poco tiempo.

* * *

**Hey chicas! Un poco tarde pero seguro, he estado ocupada pero hoy me pegó la inspiración y logré este cap que resultó ser como el dicho: "No todo es color de rosas". No he recibido muchos comentarios de ustedes lo cual me entristece un poco y la verdad me desanima a escribir, así que por fa díganme que les pareció! Y sus ideas son bienvenidas con todo gusto ya que últimamente estoy teniendo un poco de estanque. Gracias Danita-inu por tu apoyo incondicional! Y a todas ustedes chicas que leen y siguen esta historia! Nos leemos pronto! Xoxo V**


	27. XXVI

**XXVI**

Cada día que pasaba era un tesoro. Apreciaba cada momento junto a Inuyasha grabando todo en mi mente, como sentía sus caricias, sus besos, el sonido de su voz. Esta misión era tan importante que ni siquiera el mismo sabía a donde iba o tal vez no me lo decía para mantener el secreto, cuanto tiempo se iría también era un misterio.

En cuanto a la universidad pronto me encontré con la agría realidad, tenía muchos trabajos y escritos por hacer, libros que leer y materia que estudiar pero la verdad me encantaba porque era lo que me gustaba.

Para mi disgusto el tiempo pasaba sumamente rápido, pronto las hojas de los arboles comenzaron a caerse tornándose amarillentas y anaranjadas. El ambiente era más frío y llovía con más frecuencia. Pronto se acerba el día de Acción de Gracias, como mi madre estaba muy cerca de dar a luz decidimos que la pasaríamos en Kiawah Island llevándonos a la señora Izayoi con nosotros. Mi hermano se suponía que debía nacer a mediados de diciembre así que nos iríamos a casa a penas termináramos clases, Inuyasha planeaba estar unos días con su familia antes de venir conmigo lo cual me pareció justo.

La semana de Acción de Gracias nos dejaron irnos un día antes para viajar a nuestras casas. Esta hicimos un recorrido directo simplemente deteniéndonos para recoger a la señora Izayoi. Miroku no solía pasar las festividades con su abuelo si no con la familia de Inuyasha así que este año la pasaría con nosotros. Como era tradición nosotros hacíamos una cena en donde nos reuníamos con los abuelos y la familia de Sango siendo ellos ya parte de nuestra familia.

Luego del largo viaje llegamos exhaustos a casa siendo bienvenidos calurosamente tanto en el clima como en la reacción de la familia. La diferencia del frío en Atlanta al calor húmedo de Kiawah Island era inminente.

-Mamá, Eric ella es la señora Izayoi, madre de Inuyasha- la presente mientras entrabamos a la casa, Inuyasha estaba sacando las cosas del auto.

-Es un placer conocer a la madre de tan buen muchacho- dijo mi madre.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de tu hija- respondió con su usual amabilidad la señora Izayoi dándole un abrazo a mi madre -¡Pero que barriga más grande, este bebé esta a punto de caramelo!- dijo sorprendida con una sonrisa.

-No lo llames mucho, últimamente se ha movido demasiado- dijo Eric en tono bromista.

-¡Aome!- aparecieron las tres diablillas disfrazadas de princesas, las tres me abrazaron por la cintura -¡Inuyasha!- hicieron lo mismo al verlo en el marco de la puerta con nuestros bolsos en brazos.

-¿Qué tal pequeñas?- preguntó sonriente.

-Niñas en donde están sus modales- reprochó mamá, las tres se pusieron rectas como soldados –Ella es la señora Izayoi, madre de Inuyasha-

-Hola señora Izayoi, es un placer conocerla- cantaron como un coro.

-El placer es mío al conocer unas niñas tan lindas- respondió sonriente.

-¡Gracias! Estamos practicando para un concurso de belleza- exclamó Yuka.

-¿Cómo dicen?- cuestioné mirando a mi madre.

-Vieron el bendito programa de Toddlers and Tiaras y ahora quieren participar en eso- aclaró Eric revirando los ojos.

-En dos semanas habrá uno en el Ocean View de hecho, ya las inscribí- dijo mi madre negando con la cabeza.

-Ustedes están locas- fue lo único que dije.

-Pero si es una ternura, siempre y cuando nunca dejen de ser ustedes mismas, todas mis sobrinas participaron en esos concursos al menos una vez cuando estaban pequeñas. Más de una vez me tocó ayudar ¿Qué les parece si me muestran sus rutinas?- me sorprendió la súbita emoción de la señora Izayoi ante el extraño nuevo hobbie de mis hermanas. A las tres parecieron brillarle los ojos y la arrastraron hasta la sala de juegos.

-¿De verdad las inscribiste?- pregunté curiosa mientras caminábamos a la cocina.

-¿Qué más podía hacer?- preguntó.

-¿Y más o menos quién las va a arreglar, y los vestidos, y los peinados? ¡Son tres mamá!-

-Ya tengo todo bajo control, las primas de Megan las ayudaran y al parecer Izayoi también-

-Si tu lo dices…-

Mis abuelos fueron un rato en la noche, querían saludarnos antes de la cena del día siguiente. La señora Izayoi quedó maravillada con Baba y sus cuestiones locas esotéricas y japonesas. A su vez la madre de Inuyasha prometió ayudar a las chicas en su concurso por lo que se quedaría en el Ocean View para así poder entrenarlas mejor, definitivamente no tenía nada mejor que hacer y de alguna manera lo entendía o bueno lo entendí esa noche cuando fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua, ya todos estaban durmiendo, hasta Inuyasha. Fui al refrigerador y entonces la vi fuera de la casa apoyada en el barandal para bajar las escaleras hacia la piscina, veía con atención el mar.

-¿Está bien?- pregunté saliendo de la casa siendo abrazada por la brisa que soplaba, ella se giró un poco asustada pero al reconocerme me sonrió.

-Perfectamente- volvió a mirar al mar y yo me apoyé a su lado ignorando el frío que podía sentir –Tienes una familia maravillosa Aome- yo la miré sonriente.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de usted- ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Así es, somos afortunadas lo sabes- yo asentí –Aunque haya perdido a mi esposo sigo sintiéndome la mujer más dichosa por el simple hecho de haberlo conocido- yo entonces la miré notando la nostalgia en su semblante –Sabes, siempre quise una hija, para mimarla y enseñarle a cocinar o cosas así, con una casa llena de hombres hacía falta un poco más de estrógeno en el ambiente- ambas reímos –Inu y yo estábamos tratando de concebir pero no lo lograba, aunque no lo creas se me hizo difícil tener a Inuyasha y ya después por mucho que intentamos no pudimos tener más hijos…- por alguna razón aquello me hizo sentir culpable, hace unos meses había tenido un aborto y mi madre ya iba por el quinto hijo –Pero tengo a mis sobrinas aunque bueno ya crecieron, aun puedo mimarlas un poco, por eso me emocioné tanto con tus hermanas, sé que no son mis hijas pero es una ilusión sabes, una corazonada- me mordí el labio notando como rodaban algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo la abracé.

-¿Y qué hay de mi? También puedo ser su hija- murmuré haciéndola reír.

-Creo que nada me haría más feliz en el mundo- ella me devolvió el abrazo y estuvimos así por unos minutos hasta que ella logró calmarse. Sin decir más nos despedimos y volvimos a nuestras habitaciones para dormir, sin embargo no pude hacer mucho ya que mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas.

¿Terminaría yo como la señora Izayoi? Sola en una casa…y aunque no estaba realmente sola ya que tenía a sus hijos y a su familia, todas las noches dormía sola, después de vivir veinte años, tal vez más, de dormir con una persona a su lado, pero no cualquier persona, esa persona especial que amaba.

-¿Por qué no duermes?- murmuró Inuyasha de pronto enviando un escalofrío por mi espalda, odiaba cuando hacia eso de hablarme cuando pretendía dormir. Yo respiré profundo y lo miré, él aun tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba de lado encarándome con un brazo sobre mi estómago.

-Solo pensaba-

-¿En qué?- preguntó rápidamente, medité un momento mi respuesta.

-Yo…yo solo pensaba en que si algún día terminaría sola…- de inmediato el abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con la voz ronca y preocupada.

-A eso, a la soledad…si te pasa algo… terminaré durmiendo sola en una cama aunque tenga a mi familia y a mis amigos durante el día por la noche iría a una cama vacía- entonces Inuyasha puso una mano sobre mi boca en ademán de que me callara, sin darme cuenta estaba llorando, solo lo noté cuando se me hizo difícil verlo.

-Nunca…escúchame bien….nunca vas a estar sola- logré aclarar mi vista topándome con la mirada más intensa que Inuyasha jamás me había dado, no necesitaba más explicación realmente, sus palabras era claras y concretas, nunca estaría sola porque aunque el se fuera siempre estaría en mi corazón –Y sé que yo nunca estaré solo- rompiendo a llorar me le lancé encima abrazándonos con fuerza, como si quisiéramos convertirnos en un solo ser, después de llorar un buen rato me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

La cena de Acción de Gracias fue sin duda muy diferente a la de cualquier año anterior, como dicen por ahí "Mientras más seamos, mejor vamos" La señora Izayoi se encargó de los postres mientras Baba hacia el pavo y el resto de la comida. El señor Stoner, Eric, Opa, Miroku e Inuyasha veían el juego de football americano mientras bebían cerveza. Kohaku y Shippo que también vino a acompañarnos estaban en la piscina haciendo clavados y piruetas mientras mis hermanas los calificaban. Mi madre y la señora Stoner platicaban acerca del embarazo, se supone que mi hermano nacería la cuarta semana de diciembre. Sango y yo organizábamos la mesa para después ver el partido con los chicos.

Antes de comenzar a comer todos dimos nuestros agradecimientos siendo bastante lindos enfocados en la familia, el amor y el bebé. La comida estuvo deliciosa al igual que el postre. Nos quedamos un rato más en la casa festejando realmente hasta tarde.

El resto del fin de semana pasó en un borrón, pronto era domingo y teníamos que regresar a casa. La señora Izayoi regresaría esa semana para entrenar a las chicas y se hospedaría en la suite presidencial de Inuyasha. Por mi parte estaba hasta las metras de trabajos y exámenes, por suerte había adelantado un poco. Antes de irnos dimos un paseo por nuestro lugar secreto, descansando bajo el árbol de cayenas.

* * *

Al regresar a Atlanta nuestra rutina siguió con normalidad, las próximas dos semanas serían de exámenes finales así que el estrés era inminente por fuerte Inuyasha siempre lograba relajarme, si saben a lo que me refiero.

-¡Seshomaru me tienes que estar jodiendo!- le escuche decir desde el balcón yo me encontraba en la mesa de la sala con todos mis cuadernos y libros desplegados por ella mientras me sentaba en el suelo -¡¿No puedes enviar a alguien más?!- pausa -¡Argh de acuerdo!- sin más lo vi trancar de golpe su celular y entrar con el animo de los mil demonios.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté luego de ver que se había relajado un poco.

-Seshomaru quiere que vaya a supervisar el evento de belleza del hotel- dijo desplomándose en el sofá detrás de mi con sus brazos extendidos en el espaldar y la cabeza echada hacia atrás –Dice que van a haber muchas madres locas y niñas corriendo de un lado a otro así que necesita a alguien de confianza para que supervise ya que al parecer el nuevo gerente es un tonto- no pude evitar reírme ante su frustración.

-Bueno todavía faltan dos semanas para eso, ¿Es el jueves seis de diciembre no?- recordaba que mis hermanas me habían repetido la fecha varias veces.

-Exactamente- dijo viéndome –Pero la verdad no quiero alejarme de ti- sonreí levemente y me levanté sentándome en su regazo.

-Es solo un día, ese día es mi ultimo examen, en la tarde me iré para allá con Sango y Miroku o si es muy forzado el viernes en la mañana- mientras hablaba acariciaba si cabello el cual había crecido bastante, era una lástima que tuviese que cortárselo pronto.

-Tengo que irme dos días antes a organizar todo- se quejó como un niño pequeño cruzando los brazos haciéndome reír.

-Entonces aprovechemos- sin más me incliné sobre sus labios insinuándole muy bien lo que quería.

-¿No estabas estudiando?- preguntó entre besos con una sonrisa.

-Ya era hora del receso de todas formas- le dije quitándome la camisa que estaba usando que casualmente era de él.

-Hay que aprovechar estos veinte minutos al máximo entonces- volví a reír al sentirme presionada contra el sofá y su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Las dos semanas fueron infinitas y sentía que mi cerebro iba a explotar en cualquier momento de tantos términos, reglas y nombres que tenía en la cabeza. Era martes por la mañana e Inuyasha ya se había ido para mi desgracia, necesitaba uno de nuestros recesos parar relajarme y seguir estudiando pero como eso no iba a poder ser decidí prepararme una merienda mientras revisaba mi celular, hace días que me había olvidado de él, mi madre me había escrito recordándome que le escribiera a mis hermanas el día de su concurso y que me viniera lo más pronto posible ya que el pequeño Sota estaba muy inquieto últimamente.

Ante el silencio inminente de mi apartamento sentí la necesidad de escuchar la voz de Inuyasha, tenía puesta uno de sus sueters que me llegaban a la mitad del muslo con unas leggins y medias gruesas, estaba haciendo frío ese día.

**_-Pensé que nunca llamarías-_** le escuché decir.

-La verdad estoy rompiendo mi regla de no llamar mientras manejas pero te extraño demasiado…quería escuchar tu voz- le dijo un poco más bajo.

-**_Bueno si de algo te sirve conecté el celular a la camioneta así que es como un manos libres. Y si me repites que me extrañas una vez más giraré en este mismo momento y volveré a casa-_** sus palabras me hicieron sonreír.

-Te necesitan allá, son sólo unos días- de verdad no tenía idea de que demonios iba a hacer cuando se fuera –Bueno avísame cuando llegues, solo quería escuchar tu voz…te amo-

**_-Y yo a ti-_ **sin más tranqué el teléfono y proseguí a estudiar para mantener mi mente ocupada.

Finalmente llegó el día del último examen y estaba más que feliz con el resto de la universidad, por suerte mi examen y el de Sango era a la misma hora, saldríamos al mediodía por lo que decidimos partir ese mismo día a Kiawah Island. Estaba en medio del examen de cuatro horas cuando de pronto mi celular comenzó a vibrar como loco, pero opté por ignorarlo, no podía fallar esa prueba, probablemente era Inuyasha mandándome mensajes de lo estúpido que era ese concurso o mi madre enviando fotos de las chicas. Al terminar el examen a la hora justa salí quitándome un inmenso peso de los hombros, mientras caminaba revisé mi celular que tenía aproximadamente cincuenta llamadas perdidas de Inuyasha, treinta mensajes de voz y unos veinte mensajes de texto, de pronto sentí pánico, algo grave había pasado estaba por llamarlo cuando mi celular volvió a vibrar, lo atendí de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- pregunté preocupada.

**_-¡¿Por qué demonios no atendías el jodido teléfono?!-_ **podía escuchar su voz agitada, en el fondo muchas voces.

-¡Estaba en pleno examen, qué sucede!- grité frustrada no era momento de reclamos.

**_-¡Tu madre rompió fuentes en pleno certamen y estoy aquí con ella, tus abuelos en un puto retiro, Eric regresa en la noche, mi madre cuida a tus hermanas, los padres de Sango están trabajando y yo soy el único que está aquí!-_ **de pronto dejé de respirar y me paralicé **_-¡¿Aome?!-_** exclamó frustrado.

-¡Ya vamos para allá!- grité saliendo corriendo a buscar a Sango, aunque su facultad quedara como a veinte kilómetros. Esas cosas solo nos pasaban a nosotros.

* * *

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

-Concursante numero diez, Ashley Baker, a Ashley le gustan los días soleados…- blah blah blah, de verdad que no entiendo como estas cosas existían pero bueno…mi madre estaba muy emocionada ayudando las diablillas mientras yo estaba parado en la entrada con la gente de seguridad, desde mi lugar podía ver perfectamente todo incluyendo a la madre de Aome que se abanicaba con el folleto del certamen. Deseaba estar con Aome en ese momento o que ella estuviese conmigo, en este momento estaríamos burlándonos de las madres locas y riéndonos del hombre que se encargaba del certamen.

-Concursante numero quince…- y así fue hasta que finalmente llegaron a la primera trilliza.

-Concursante numero treinta, Ayumi Weaver- Ayumi salí tiernamente desfilando por la pasarela mientras el conductor decía consas sobre ella –Concursante numero treinta y uno, Eri Weaver- y ahí fue cuando el infierno se desató.

La señora Naomi se había levantado aplaudiendo a sus hijas cuando de pronto noté como trató de recostarse de la silla pero falló cayendo al suelo, corrí inmediatamente hasta ella quitando a las mujeres curiosas de mi camino cuando vi un liquido viscoso en el suelo y sus piernas ensuciando el vestido de maternidad que utilizaba.

-¡Inuyasha he roto fuentes!- me dijo haciendo que me diera un ataque de pánico.

-¡¿Qué hago?!- fue lo único que logré decir.

-¿Mamá?- gritó Eri acercándose.

-Tenemos que ir a la clínica- dijo quejándose al sentir lo que yo supuse era una contracción, genial. Respiré profundo e organice mis ideas, no podía dejar que el pánico me dominara simplemente debiá ver aquello como una misión más, Nomi sería mi compañera Marine y la ayudaría y protegería a toda costa.

-De acuerdo, Eri busca a tus hermanas y a mi madre, nos vemos en la entrada del hotel en cinco minutos- ella asintió y salió corriendo, con cuidado alcé a la madre de Aome en brazos, ella respiraba profundo tratando de calmar su dolor.

-Tenemos que ir a la casa a buscar el bolso con todas las cosas- me dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente hasta la camioneta, todo el mundo viéndonos, por alguna maldita razón el lobby estaba hasta el culo de gente por lo que no me quedó otra que tomar un carrito dorado en donde ponen las maletas, acosté con cuidado a Naomi y empuje.

-¡Muévanse mujer a punto de dar a luz en camino!- repetía logrando abrirme camino por la multitud, como siempre alguien se quedaba viendo por más tiempo -¡Dije movimiento gente!-

Llegamos a la camioneta y la senté en el asiento del copiloto sin importar que ensuciara el cuero del mismo. Como un lunático manejé hasta a la entrada en donde gracias a las cholas de Cristo se encontraban las trillizas y mi madre que se metieron corriendo en el auto.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mi madre.

-Rompí fuentes- dijo Naomi respirando profundo, mi madre muy matriarca tomó su mano y comenzó a respirar con ella contando cada cuanto venían las contracciones. Con el pedal a fondo llegamos a la casa de los Weaver, Naomi me indicó en donde estaba el bolso y lo que necesitaba y corrí de nuevo al auto. Entramos por emergencias a la clínica y como arte de magia nos atendieron rápidamente. Comencé a llamar a Aome como un desquiciado pero no me atendía, llamé a Sango y nada por último llamé a mi mejor amigo que por suerte atendió.

**_-¿Qué pasa?-_** dijo somnoliento, morsa de mierda.

-¡La mamá de Aome rompió fuentes tienes que traerlas YA!- exclamé agitado.

**_-¡¿CÓMO DICES?!-_** preguntó exaltado.

-Ya escuchaste, estoy llamando a Aome pero no responde, tráelas lo más rápido que puedas y no vayas a quitar el pie del acelerador- sin más tranqué y me dirigí a la habitación que ya habían arreglado, mientras escribía mensajes a Aome.

-Mi amor tienes que venir ya, el bebé está en camino- escuché decir a la madre de Aome mientras entraba.

_**¡COMO!**_

Se escuchó en la habitación, pude reconocer la voz fácilmente, era el padre del niño. Naomi habló por un rato más y luego trancó.

-Eric llegará como a las siete de la noche- dijo muy serena.

-¿Crees que puedas aguantar hasta entonces?- preguntó mi madre sentada en la silla de al lado de la cama mientras las trillizas estaban sentadas en el pie de la cama con sus vestidos, pelucas y maquillaje.

-Eso espero- fue lo único que dijo antes de mirarme -¿Lograste hablar con Aome?-

-Ella y Sango están presentando en este momento, logré hablar con Miroku así que a penas terminen se vienen- Ella asintió sin más ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila? En eso entro una doctora.

-Buenas señora Weaver- dijo sonriente –Soy la doctora Green y la atenderé el día de hoy, a ver chicas necesito que me den un espacio para ver cuanto falta para que salga su hermanito- las tres niñas se movieron y la doctora comenzó con su examen –Pues al parecer ya tienes cuatro centímetros de dilatación, llamaré a una enfermera para realizar un eco- luego de unos minutos llegó dicha enfermera con el aparato, colocaron el gel sobre la barriga de la señora Izayoi y pronto vimos la figura del pequeño Sota en pantalla –Bueno el pequeño está listo para salir, está en buena posición así que no hay de que preocuparse, el cordón umbilical está bien al igual que el ritmo cardíaco- Encendieron las luces y limpiaron el estómago de Naomi –Volveré en un rato para ver como vas- sin más la doctora se fue.

-Bueno, por lo menos todo está bien- dijo mi madre queriendo animar a Naomi -¿Por qué no llamas a tus padres?- preguntó curiosa.

-Están en un retiro en las afueras, no tengo como llamarlos, regresan mañana- explicó, de verdad no entendía como podía mantener la compostura.

-Intentaré llamar a Aome de nuevo- dije saliendo de la habitación- pasaron unas cuantas horas y no hubo rastro de ella ya eran casi las doce, así que debía estar por salir. En eso escuché como alguien salía de la habitación.

-Inuyasha las chicas tienen hambre y o también, vamos al cafetín a comer algo ¿Podrías quedarte con Naomi?- yo asentí un poco frustrado –Eres muy valiente sabes- sin más volvió a la habitación y salió con las chicas perdiéndose por el pasillo, iba a entrar a la habitación cuando recibí un mensaje, pensando que era Aome lo abrí desesperado pero era Miroku.

**_"Ya salieron, estoy buscando a Sango y luego voy por Aome"_**

De inmediato llamé a Aome y por fin atendió cuando vi como la doctora entraba a la habitación saludándome, yo devolví el saludo en silencio.

**_-¡¿Qué sucede?!-_** preguntó asustada.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no atendías el jodido teléfono?!- me quejé agitado viendo como algunas enfermeras entraban en la habitación hablando.

**_-¡Estaba en pleno examen, qué sucede!-_** me gritó, ignorando que lo había hecho me expliqué.

-¡Tu madre rompió fuentes en pleno certamen y estoy aquí con ella, tus abuelos en un puto retiro, Eric regresa en la noche, mi madre cuida a tus hermanas, los padres de Sango están trabajando y yo soy el único que está aquí!- se quedó callada sin decir nada por unos segundos -¡¿Aome?!- pregunté frustrado al pensar que tal vez se había desmayado, no era el momento para tal cosa.

**_-¡Ya vamos para allá!-_** gritó trancando el teléfono, bueno por lo menos había logrado hablar con ella. Suspirando entre a la habitación.

-Ya hablé con Aome…-

-¡AH!- escuché un gritó que me dejó paralizado.

-¡Estamos listos!- dijo la doctora –Vamos a la sala de partos, joven nos acompaña- de pronto me sentí muy confundido -¿Hijo estás bien?- probablemente me había puesto pálido.

-¿Inuyasha?- escuché a la madre de Aome decir con sudor en su frente, aquello me hizo reaccionar.

-I-ire a buscar a mi madre ella es mejor en esto que yo- dije nervioso.

-Lo siento pero no hay tiempo ¿Viene o no?- preguntó la doctora mientras movían la cama de la señora Naomi fuera de la habitación, yo me paralicé, ¿Yo en un parto? ¿En un parto que ni siquiera era de mi hijo? Pero entonces vi la cara de la señora Naomi esperanzada, no podía dejarla sola, como antes ella sería mi compañero Marine y era mi deber apoyarla, suspiré y asentí.

Corrí con la fanfarrea hasta la sala de partos, me vestí con la indumentaria médica que me dieron y pronto me encontraba al lado de la señora Naomi tomando su mano, estaba sudando y con la cara roja.

-De acuerdo vamos a empezar, puja- Naomi apretó mi mano con una fuerza que jamás pude imaginar había sido de ella.

-Cuéntale hijo- me dijo una de las enfermeras, yo me perdí por un momento pero recordé que en las películas siempre contaban de manera regresiva desde el díez.

-Diez…nueve…ocho-

-¡ARGH!- gritó desgarradoramente enterrando sus uñas en mis manos, eso defintivamente iba a dejar marca.

-Vamos Naomi puja- comandó la doctora.

-Respira profundo- le dije respirando con ella, no tengo idea de donde salió eso.

-Eso es, vamos de nuevo- la cara de la madre de Aome se fruncía y arrugaba de maneras que no creía posible, esto era peor que los entrenamientos de los Marine.

-¡Doctora el ritmo cardíaco está bajando al igual que el oxígeno hay que sacarlo ya!- exclamó una de las enfermeras viendo el panel frente a ella, miré entonces a Naomi asustado, sus ojos cerrándose levemente.

-¡Intervención de emergencia traigan todo!- exclamó la doctora.

-¡Naomi abre los ojos vamos!- exclamé apretando su mano.

-Naomi realizaremos una cesárea de emergencia solo puedo colocarte anestesia local, no hay tiempo para un anestesiólogo- le dijo la doctora mientras arreglaban todo a nuestro alrededor.

-Solo saquen a mi bebé- dijo en un murmullo.

-Joven necesito que la mantenga despierta- yo asentí mientras colocaban un panel azul entre nosotros y el estómago de Naomi.

-Vamos Naomi tienes que ser fuerte piensa en Aome, en las trillizas, en Eric, estarán todos afuera esperándote para verte y a al pequeño Sota- ella sonrió levemente con los ojos cerrados –Imagina la cara de Baba y Opa cuando vean a su nieto, vamos tienes que aguantar es solo un poco mas- En eso una de las enfermeras apareció colocando una bomba de oxigeno en el rostro de la mamá de Aome, el pi-pi-pi de alguna martillaba el cerebro.

-¡Aquí viene!- exclamó la doctora y menos de cinco segundos después un llanto estalló en la habitación -¿Cortarás el cordón?- preguntó sonriente la doctora con el pequeño bebé cubierto de baba rosada en manos, yo tragué duro, esto debía hacerlo el padre pero no queda otra así que con las tijeras que me dieron corte el cordón umbilical para ver como la doctora entregaba al pequeño Sota a una enfermera y ella proseguía a limpiarlo, pesarlo y tomarle las huellas de los pies, el peso marcaba 3 kilos 195 gramos, un bebé bastante grande. Entonces regresaron al bebé a nosotros arropado en una manta azul y un gorro del mismo color colocándoselo en el pecho a su padre que al parecer estaba más estable.

-Hola bebé…- dijo débilmente con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos, yo no pude evitar sonreír, de pronto todo estaba en paz absoluta –Gracias Inuyasha…- me dijo entonces viéndome a los ojos.

-Fue un placer soldado- le dije haciendo que sonriera aunque podía notar el cansancio en sus ojos.

-Dejaremos que descanse un rato más y cuando se despierte llevaremos al pequeño a la habitación- dijo la enfermera llevándose a Sota, miré entonces al reloj en la pared que marcaban las dos y media, todavía faltaba mucho para que llegaran los demás. Salí entonces de la sala mientras terminaban de coser la herida y la limpiaban, me desplomé en uno de los asientos exhaustos.

-Pues eso fue muy valiente de tu parte- escuché decir a la doctora Green a mi lado mientras se quitaba los guantes –Naomi me contó que su familia está fuera y tu eres el novio de su hija, bastante valiente de tu parte ayudar a tu suegra- yo bufé ante su comentario.

-Un hombre debe hacer, lo que un hombre debe hacer- le respondí, ella asintió para luego marcharse. Regresé a la habitación encontrándome con mi madre y las chicas desesperadas.

-¡¿Qué pasó, ya nació?!- preguntaron las cuatro yo sonreí asintiendo.

-Ya el pequeño Sota está aquí, deberían ir a verlo en maternidad- las trillizas gritaron y salieron corriendo, mi madre me miró sonriente -¿Qué?- le pregunté.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti- sin más me dio un abrazo –Creo que ya estás listo para ser padre- yo la miré escépticamente.

-Creo que primero tengo que casarme para pensar en eso- le respondí.

-Pues la verdad no sé porque tardas tanto- dijo ella yo abrí los ojos como platos.

-Mamá…sabes que no es el mejor momento…Aome está empezando la universidad y yo pues…me voy en enero por Dios sabe cuanto tiempo…no quiero presionar las cosas, no podría soportar de nuevo lo de Kikyo- ella me miró pensativa.

-Tienes razón aunque Aome no es nada como ella- yo asentí –Pero creo que por lo menos deberías darle algo…una promesa física de que quieres estar con ella para siempre, porque te conozco y se que es así-

-¿Algo físico?-

-Si…un brazalete, un dije, tal vez un anillo, lo que prefieras, algo que pueda mirar y recordar que quieres estar con ella por siempre, solo en caso de que lo olvide- odiaba cuando mi madre me hacia pensar de esa manera –Solo tenlo en cuenta- yo asentí, la verdad no era mala idea, pero tendría que pensar qué podría ser esa cosa -¿Qué te parece si buscamos a las trillizas? Tal vez están perdidas-

-La verdad iré a ducharme, comer y regresar, necesito un respiro- ella asintió y yo me fui, en el camino le mande un mensaje a Aome.

**"_Ya nació"_**

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaba llamándome, no pude evitar sonreír mientras me montaba en la camioneta.

* * *

**Hola chicas! Como están? Logré actualizar bastante rápido gracias a sus comentarios aunque no lo crean! De verdad que me motivan a escribir :) pero en fin qué les pareció? El pequeño Sota siempre tan travieso! Qué les pareció Inuyasha como partero? Esto fue idea de última hora pero creo que funcionó, me reí mucho escribiéndolo! Bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus favorites! De veras que me hacen feliz y ven cuando me comentan mucho me inspiro y actualizo rápido :D bueno espero sus comentarios y gracias por su apoyo! xoxo**


	28. XXVII

**XXVII**

**Aome P.O.V**

Recién salíamos de Atlanta, ya nos encontrábamos en la carretera amplia y recta, por suerte ya teníamos todo empacado. De pronto recibí un mensaje de Inuyasha.

"_**Ya nació"**_

-¡AH!- grité sorprendida asustando a Sango y a Miroku que iban a delante.

-¿¡Qué pasó?!- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo preocupados.

-¡YA NACIO!- grité con lágrimas en los ojos, de inmediato llamé a Inuyasha.

-_**Eso fue rápido-**_ Respondió, podía sentir la sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Cómo es, cómo está mi madre, quién la ayudo? ¡Dime!- respiré agitada secándome las lagrimas pero seguían cayendo.

_**-Primero que nada respira y saca la cabeza por la ventana- **_ me reí ante su comentario

-Voy a ponerte en alta voz- dije apretando el botón.

-¡Hey Inuyasha escupe de una vez!- dijo Sango riendo.

-Si mira que nos tienes en tensión- agregó Miroku.

–_**Bueno, bueno, les digo. Por cuestiones del universo me tocó a mi ayudarla, hubo una complicación durante el parto así que tuvieron que sacarlo por cesaría, tu mamá es una mujer muy fuerte Aome y para ser sincero no sé como lo hacen, parir es peor que la milicia- **_ los tres nos reímos ante su comentario _**-¡Es en serio!- **_ seguimos riendo _**–En fin, ¡Tu hermano es una bola, pesa 3 kilos 195 gramos!- **_

-Wao realmente es grande- dije sorprendida –¡Dime más como es, dime, dime!-

_**-Lo único que puedo decirte es que es una bola con cabello negro, solo lo vi cuando lo sacaron y pues estaba cubierto de baba rosada- **_ los tres hicimos cara de disgusto _**–¿Por cierto crees que Eric me odie? Me siento un poco mal porque me tocó cortar el cordón umbilical, Eric debía hacer eso-**_

-Bueno no debería molestarse, tal vez se sienta triste pero él entenderá, solo estabas tu así que más bien debería agradecerte- le dije buscando tranquilizarlo -¿Estás con mamá?-

_**-Ahorita voy camino al hotel a tomar una ducha y luego regreso, mi madre y las trillizas están con ella, cuando llegue te llamo para que hables con ella- **_quité entonces el alta voz.

-Vale…gracias por esto Inuyasha- le dije en un susurró escuchando su respiración.

_**-¿Tengo que tener práctica no crees?- **_su comentario me tomo sin duda por sorpresa pero no pude evitar sonreír.

-Si deberías a demás es probable que yo no sea tan controlada como mi madre- él se rió –No pero en serio de verdad muchas gracias, no tienes idea lo que significa para mi que no haya tenido que pasar por esto sola-

**-**_**No te preocupes Aome- **_ fue lo único que dijo –_**Te llamo en un rato-**_

-Vale, te amo-

-_**Yo más- **_

Miroku no iba lo suficientemente rápido y yo estaba perdiendo la paciencia sin embargo no decía nada ya que sabía que iba lo más rápido posible, tanto por nuestra seguridad como porque su auto no era muy nuevo. Iba impaciente, comiéndome las uñas, Sango se giraba a verme tratando de tranquilizarme pero obviamente era imposible así que decidí que escucharía música ya que siempre lograba relajarme. Inuyasha me llamó aproximadamente una hora después de cuando habíamos hablado, mi madre estaba durmiendo así que no pude hablar con ella sin embargo él me mando una foto de mi hermanito lo cual me hizo sacar lágrimas como una tonta.

Por fin llegamos a Kiawah Island a eso de las ocho de la noche yendo directamente a la clínica en donde Inuyasha nos esperaba en la entrada. Salí corriendo saboreando la brisa salina que tanto caracterizaba a mi hogar hasta llegar a los brazos de Inuyasha en los cuales salté dándole un beso firme. Detrás de nosotros una garganta carraspeó.

-No quisiera interrumpir pero estamos en un lugar público- dijo Miroku con una sonrisa, yo le saqué la lengua mientras Inuyasha los saludaba.

-¿Lista para conocer a tu hermano?- me preguntó haciendo que sintiera mariposas en la barriga por los nervios, él tomó mi mano y me miró a los ojos –Vamos- yo asentí y comenzamos a caminar, bueno yo quería correr pero Inuyasha me mantenía a trote. Finalmente nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta color crema con el numero 471 gravado en una placa de madera –Están adentro- Respiré profundo y asentí girando el pomo de la puerta helado en mis manos.

Al entrar en la habitación todo estaba en completo silencio, una lámpara amarilla alumbraba tenuemente dejando a la vista a mi madre sobre la cama, Eric a su lado y entre los brazos de ambos mi pequeño hermano. Los dos subieron la mirada al verme regalándome la sonrisa más sincera. Con lágrimas en los ojos caminé hasta ellos sentándome en el espacio libre de la cama mientras le daba un beso en la frente a mi madre y uno en la mejilla a Eric. Sin decir nada, mamá tomó al pequeño bulto que estaba en sus brazos arropado en mantas azules. Me mordí el labio mientras sonreía tratando de ahogar las lagrimas, sin problema pero nerviosa tomé al bebé en mis brazos sintiéndome la hermana mayor más feliz del mundo. Sota era una bolita rosa de cabello negro con las mejillas infladas y coloradas.

-Hola hermanito- susurré sonriendo tocando su naricita con mi dedo índice, alcé la mirada viendo como mi madre tenía los ojos cristalizados -¿Cómo estás?- susurré meciendo a mi hermano.

-Un poco cansada y adolorida pero bien, nada que no haya hecho antes- su voz era ronca, notaba el cansancio en sus palabras pero a su vez la felicidad.

-¿A qué hora llegaste?- pregunté viendo a Eric.

-Hace como tres horas- me respondió serenamente.

-¿Qué se siente ser padre de nuevo?- le pregunté recibiendo una simple risita. En eso escuchamos como alguien tocaba la puerta y alzamos la mirada, era una enfermera.

-Disculpen pero ya se han acabado las horas de visitas y es momento de llevarnos al pequeño- informó muy amable la chica. Yo asentí un poco desanimada colocando de nuevo al bebé con sumo cuidado en la pequeña cunita cristal viendo como se llevaban a mi hermano. A penas cerraron la puerta ésta volvió a abrirse dejando entrar a Inuyasha que camino hasta mi lado abrazándome por la cintura.

-¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó Inuyasha.

-Mejor- respondió mi madre sonriente.

-Inuyasha creo que no te hemos agradecido lo suficiente por lo que has hecho- dijo Eric levantándose para darle un abrazo lo cual me sorprendió pero me alegró.

-De verdad que no se que hubiera hecho si no hubieses estado allí- complementó mi madre estirando su mano para que Inuyasha la tomara.

-No hay de qué pero usted realmente fue la que me hizo mantener la compostura- dijo el un poco apenado.

-Siempre tan modesto- respondió mi madre, en eso aparecieron por la puerta la señora Izayoi con mis hermanas, seguidas de Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku y los señores Stoner para despedirse de mi madre, habían estado en el cafetín comiendo.

Los besos fueron y vinieron en despedidas y felicidades, mis abuelos regresarían en la mañana y vaya que recibirían una sorpresa. El camino de regreso a casa fue bastante gracioso teniendo a las trillizas contando todo lo acontecido durante el día e Inuyasha contando su parte después de que se lo pidiera unas cuantas veces. La señora Izayoi y yo nos encargamos de ayudar a las chicas a bañarse y a quitarse todo el maquillaje mientras Inuyasha hacia algo de cenar para ambos. Las trillizas se durmieron casi de inmediato al igual que la señora Izayoi dejándonos a Inuyasha y a mi solos en la cocina.

-¿Qué tal tu examen?- preguntó mientras acariciaba mi pierna.

-Larguísimo- respondí recordando las cuatro horas que duré –Pero creo que salí bien, logré responder todo por lo menos- El asintió recogiendo nuestros platos y vasos para colocarlos en el lavavajillas automático. De la mano caminamos hasta el sofá en donde nos desplomamos uno encima de otro -¿Qué día ja?- susurré abrazando su torso.

-Y que lo digas, de verdad no tienes idea de cuantas veces entré en pánico-

-Pero lo hiciste bastante bien a mi parecer- por impulso subí la mirada viendo su ojos fijamente –Algún día serás un buen padre- las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera pensarlas cosa que siempre me sucedía con él. Noté la sonrisa ante mi comentario o tal vez se burlaba de mi porque debía estar roja como un tomate.

-Siempre y cuando tu seas la madre- susurró dándome un beso en la punta de la nariz abrazándome más a su cuerpo lo cual me hizo reír nerviosamente –Me iré pasado mañana con mi madre a Nashville, apuesto que quiere pasar un día más con tu familia, regresaré el veinticuatro por la noche después de la cena- yo asentí, ya lo extrañaba pero era justo que pasara tiempo con su familia.

-Ya te extraño- susurré enterrando mi rostro en su cuello, el simplemente me apretó más fuerte –Inuyasha…- aquella no era una pregunta que quería hacer pero sabía que era necesaria -¿Cuándo te vas exactamente?- él sabía a lo que me refería por lo que tensó sus músculos –Dime…-

-El primero de Enero- la fecha me cayó de la patada sentí como si un luchador de sumo me cayera encima y se revolcara sobre mi robándome el aire –No me dejan ni pasar la resaca tranquilo…- murmuró buscando humor en la situación, yo me reí débilmente el me arregló entonces sobre su regazo dejando mis piernas a cada lado, alzó mi rostro con su mano en mi barbilla haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos –Te prometo que daré lo mejor de mi para regresar pronto- con un nudo en la garganta asentí y lo abracé por el cuello, nos quedamos así por un rato –Aome…estás un poco tensa ¿No crees?- no pude evitar sonreír ante la frase que tanto había utilizado las últimas semanas para relajarme de la mejor manera. Sin responder se levantó del sofá llevándome consigo tal y como estábamos –Hay que arreglar eso- dijo haciéndome reír mientras subía las escaleras dirigiéndose a mi cuarto.

* * *

Inuyasha se fue junto con su madre dos días después del nacimiento de mi hermano, justo el dia en que él y mamá regresaban a casa. La vida con mi hermano en casa sin duda era bastante diferente y a veces me olvidaba de que tenía un nuevo hermano. Aunque ya eran vacaciones navideñas Kiawah Island estaba usualmente desierta como siempre en esta época, casi siempre venían los turistas durante el verano y la primavera. Los días mientras llegaba Inuyasha traté de mantenerme lo más ocupada posible, decorando la casa, montando el arbolito de navidad, comprando los regalos etc.

En uno de mis tantos viajes de compras pasé por la tienda de antigüedades en donde siempre le compraba los regalos a mis abuelos, miraba una de las tantas vitrinas llenas de dijes, collares, brazaletes, cofres y mil cosas más cuando de pronto divisé un relicario dorado en forma de corazón, por alguna razón llamó mi atención. Con cuidado de no tumbar el resto de las cosas saqué el relicario de la vitrina acariciándolo entre mis manos.

-Ese relicario tiene una gran historia- dijo la dueña de la tienda, la señora Lining –Verá hace muchos años ya en la época de colonización uno de los soldados se enamoró de una chica de alcurnia sin embargo como el era tan solo un peón su unión no era aceptada por sus padres de alta sociedad. Ellos se veían a escondidas por las noches en las penumbras de un viejo árbol de naranjas. El relicario se lo había regalado su abuela el cual contenía en su interior una pequeña flor morada con una foto suya para que la protegiera durante los tiempos de guerra. La chica movida por las intenciones de su abuela quiso hacer lo mismo. En su jardín florecían rosas de primavera amarillas, así que tomó una de las flores y con su imagen aun adentro le colocó el relicario al muchacho para que lo protegiera durante las batallas hasta el día en que se acabara la guerra y pudiesen huir juntos-

-¿Y qué pasó después?- pregunté muy intrigada, de alguna manera podía identificarme con la historia.

-La guerra terminó pero el joven no apareció, la muchacha pensó que el chico había muerto cayendo en una grave depresión, sus padres la comprometieron con un conde pero entonces justo el día de la boda mientras la arreglaban en su cuarto el muchacho apareció, había sobrevivido, sus heridas eran muy graves por lo que tuvo que esperar un buen tiempo a que sanaran antes de poder regresar, sin importar lo que dijera nadie los dos huyeron. Ese relicario los mantuvo unidos hasta el final de sus días y fue de generación en generación hasta que llegó a aquí, la joven que lo trajo explicó que no tenía a quien dárselo- la señora Lining se me quedó viendo con una leve sonrisa –Se que tu novio es Marine Aome, creo que sería un lindo gesto de tu parte si le regalaras esto- Yo la miré y luego volví a ver el relicario en mis manos lo abrí notando que estaba vació –Tu decides que flor poner y la foto que has de agregar-

-Creo que me lo llevo- le dije sonriendo, ella asintió.

Al salir de la tienda decidí que era hora de regresar a casa para dejar los regalos y después ir al a mi lugar secreto, tomar una flor de cayena y colocarla en el relicario. Al llegar a la playa tenía el relicario en mis manos, caminé hasta el árbol inspeccionando cada rama en busca de la flor perfecta sin embargo todas eran muy grandes, pero entonces vi un pequeño retoño que estaba por florecer, con cuidado lo corté de la rama y con cuidado lo coloqué dentro del relicario. Me quedé un rato más en la playa disfrutando de los recuerdos que habían en ella cuando decidí regresar a casa. Cuando llegué le mandé un correo a Izayoi pidiéndole que por favor me mandara la foto de Inuyasha y yo que habían tomado en la boda de Hana, rápidamente me la envió y la arreglé en la computadora para poder colocarla dentro del relicario, la imprimí y la coloqué con sumo cuidado en él, lo cerré con el retoño de cayena dentro y plante un beso sobre la superficie fría guardándolo de nuevo en el pequeño saco de terciopelo en el que me lo había entregado la señora Lining.

* * *

Llegó la noche buena y nos encontrábamos en la repartición de regalos luego de la cena tradicional. En eso sonó la alarma de mi celular que había programado para que me avisara cuando debía salir para ir a buscar a Inuyasha. Eran las nueve de la noche así y él llegaba a las nueve y media. Salí al garaje y tomé la van de mi madre excusándome unos minutos para ir a buscarlo. Cuando iba llegando al aeropuerto no pude evitar sentirme ansiosa por verlo. Me estacioné teniendo aun que espera quince minutos para su llegada. Me fui a la zona de recibimiento, el aeropuerto estaba prácticamente desolado como era de esperarse. Ahí me encontraba yo parada con vestido vinotinto y sandalias negras de tacón cuando lo vi llegar, estaba recogiendo su bolso el cual guindo en su hombro muy amablemente se despidió del hombre de la puerta, estaba un poco lejos y la urgencia de estar junto a él tomó lo mejor de así que salí corriendo, él de inmediato me miró al escuchar mis tacones en el suelo. En ese momento solo podía verlo a él, noté que dejó caer su bolso en el suelo y abrió los brazos para que saltara en ellos lo cual hice enlazando a su vez mis piernas en su cintura.

-Alguien está feliz de verme- susurró riendo. Yo me despegué para verlo sacándole la lengua para luego darle un beso –Te extrañé- dijo suspirando.

-Creo que mi posición queda clara- dije sonriendo. Con cuidado me puso en el suelo viendo como levantaba con un poco de dificultad su bolso -¿Y tu quién eres? Santa Claus, está como lleno eso-

-¿No crees que iba a llegar sin regalos para todos? A demás mi madre también mandó algunas cosas- Caminamos hasta la van y él colocó su bolso en la parte de atrás -¿Me dejas manejar? Quiero llevarte a un lugar antes de ir a casa- yo asentí un poco insegura pero lo dejé, tenía curiosidad. Inuyasha comenzó a manejar pero no estaba segura de a donde íbamos hasta que nos paramos frente a un camino de tierra, era su lugar secreto o bueno nuestro.

-No creo estar con la indumentaria necesaria para subir- le dije bajándome del auto al mismo tiempo que él.

-¿Y quien dijo que ibas a caminar?- con una sonrisa en sus labios se agachó un poco frente a mi insinuando a que me montara en su espalda.

-¿Inuyasha estás seguro? Soy un poco pesada-

-¡Keh! Súbete de una vez- fue lo único que dijo y yo acaté ordenes. Subimos la colina hasta llegar a nuestro destino, hacia un poco más de frio que lo normal pero no llegaba a ser congelante. Con delicadeza me dejo en el suelo mientras admiraba la vista –Quiero darte tu regalo aquí- dijo seguro pero nervioso a la vez, se giró a verme y tomó ambas manos –Aome…- comenzó respirando profundo –Yo se que esto no será fácil, lo que nos viene, no puedo decirte a donde voy y no se hasta cuando tenga que quedarme- sin poder evitarlo el nudo en mi garganta se formó –Por eso…quiero hacerte una promesa- soltó una de mis manos entonces y lo vi buscar en su bolsillo sacando una caja de terciopelo negro haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara desesperado –No…No quiero pedirte matrimonio en este momento porque siento que no es el momento ideal, que no lo podremos disfrutar pero…esto- dijo abriendo la caja –Es una promesa de que volveré y de que algún día nos casaremos, siempre que tu me quieras- en la caja había un collar con dos anillos entrelazados de plata, yo ya estaba en lágrimas asi que con manos temblorosas tomé la caja acariciando los anillos -¿Así que…aceptas?- yo subí la mirada y asentí frenéticamente, él tomó el collar de la caja y me lo colocó con sumo cuidado plantando un beso en mi cuello.

-Mi regalo es algo parecido, pero está esperando en casa- logre decir luego de un momento de apreciar mi regalo. Nos dimos un beso más y volvimos a bajar.

Cuando llegamos a casa Inuyasha parecía el propio Papá Noel saludando y entregando regalos a todos, mi familia también había comprado unas cuantas cosas para él. No fue si no hasta las doce que todos se fueron a dormir que decidí darle mi regalo a Inuyasha, nos fuimos a la playa sentándonos en la arena yo le di la bolsa de terciopelo y el la tomó curioso mientras la abría mostrando el relicario.

-Es un relicario, pero tiene historia, alguna vez protegió a un soldado en la guerra y lo ayudó a sobrevivir y a volver a casa, en él hay una flor de cayena y una foto nuestra…para que te proteja- él abrió el relicario con cuidado viendo su contenido sonrió levemente para cerrarlo de nuevo y colocárselo.

-Gracias- dijo dándome un beso de esos que me quitaban el aire.

-Creo que mejor vamos a mi cuarto- le dije al sentir sus manos en lugares en donde no debían estar en un lugar publico. El se rió y me alzó de manera nupcial hasta llevarme a mi habitación en donde declaramos nuestro amor.

La siguiente semana fue bastante dura, Inuyasha y yo nos separábamos ni para ir al baño, todo lo hacíamos juntos aprovechando cada momento que teníamos. Para mi desgracia llego el 31 de diciembre, día que temí desde que Inuyasha me dijo cuando se iba. Durante el día tuve varios altos y bajos pero Inuyasha me ayudó a mantener la compostura aunque sabía que el también estaba descolocado como yo.

Ese día tendríamos una fiesta en casa con los Stoner, mis abuelos, mi familia, Miroku e Inuyasha. Siempre nos turnábamos, él año pasado fue en casa de los padres de Sango. Todos estábamos muy bien vestidos, no de gala pero presentables.

Sango estaba más tranquila que yo pues ella ya había vivido las ausencias de Miroku sin embargo notaba que no estaba del todo feliz, ella sonreía pero la felicidad no le llegaba a los ojos. Varias veces me percaté de cómo Miroku le daba palmaditas a Inuyasha en el hombro y le susurraba alguna cosa, probablemente intentando animarlo.

De un momento a otro se hicieron las 11:59 pm empezando así la cuenta regresiva en el televisor, siempre veíamos la transmisión en la Gran Manzana de Nueva York.

_**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…¡Feliz Año! **_

Gritamos todos en unísono junto a el reportero de la televisión. Como era de esperarse todas las parejas se dieron un beso incluyéndonos a mi y a Inuyasha el cual tenía un leve sabor a despedida lo cual me cayó de la parada pero tuve que ignorar aquello y darle un abrazo a los demás.

Cuando terminamos de recoger y arreglar la casa para que mi madre no tuviera que hacer nada, todos comenzaron a irse. Inuyasha le explicó a mi madre que había una fiesta en el hotel y que quería llevarme, ella asintió sin problema y yo lo vi un poco dudosa ya que no había comentado nada al respecto. Junto con Miroku fuimos hasta el hotel y si había una fiesta pero ni nos molestamos en pasar por ella, fuimos directo a su habitación presidencial y nuestros amigos en una al lado bajo de nosotros. Al llegar a la suite me quedé sin palabras, habían velas por todas partes, pétalos de rosas por el suelo que hacían un camino hasta su habitación en donde se esparcían alrededor de la cama, era hermoso, era romántico, pero era una despedida. Comencé a llorar silenciosamente sintiendo su mano en la mía que me guió hasta la cama acostándome en ella se colocó sobre mi y comenzó a secar mis lágrimas con sus labios plantando besos suaves por donde habían caído.

-Por favor…no llores más, quiero que esto sea el mejor recuerdo para ambos- sus palabras me dolieron aun más haciéndome caer más fuerte en la realidad de que debía irse, pero tenía razón, no era momento para llorar, era el momento para hacer de aquello la mejor noche de nuestras vidas. Respiré profundo tranquilizándome para subir mis manos a sus mejillas y acercarlo a mi para besarlo. Las palabras no eran necesarias nuestras acciones hablaban por si mismas. El toque de Inuyasha sobre mi piel nunca había sido tan delicado, tan lleno de amor y emociones y aunque cada movimiento era una despedida a su vez era un te amo.

* * *

Desperté sintiéndome relajada y un poco desubicada, miré a mi alrededor pero estaba sola en la habitación de Inuyasha, el corazón se me aceleró haciendo que me levantara de la cama de un solo golpe corrí hacia el baño peor no había nadie mire en la cocina pero estaba absolutamente sola, volví a la habitación para ver la hora pero ya era demasiado tarde, eran las once de la mañana, Inuyasha definitivamente se había ido comencé a llorar tirándome en la cama cuando entonces noté un papel en su lado de la cama, temblorosa lo tomé leyendo lo que decía con letra tosca.

_**Aome,**_

_**Espero que me perdones el haberme ido pero no podía decir adiós de nuevo, no hubiese resistido y hubiese sido más dramático para los dos. Solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que siempre estas y estarás presente en mi, prometo escribirte lo más seguido que pueda y encontrar alguna computadora para poder hablar por Skype. Estos seis meses han sido los mejores de mi vida y solo puedo imaginar como serán los que vienen a tu lado. No tienes idea de todo lo que te extrañaré. Te amo Aome y se que nos veremos pronto.**_

_**Perdóname, Inuyasha**_

Me quedé perpleja releyendo una y otra vez la carta llorando con toda la fuerza que tenía, luego de unas horas me quedé dormida con las lagrimas frescas en mi rostro y aquel pedazo de papel tan valioso en mi pecho.

Inuyasha se había ido.

* * *

**Hey! Como estan? Un poco triste este cap pero bueno en algun momento tenía que irse :( qué les pareció? Bueno trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible! Gracias por el apoyo chicas sus palabras me ayudan a escribir :) **

**Aqui esta el collar que le dio Inu a Aome - necklaces_detail_img_ ****  
**

**Y bueno el relicario creo que no necesita imagen ya que es el que ella le regala en la primera peli :)**

**Besos! xoxo**


	29. XXVIII

**XXVIII**

-Aome despierta, vamos a llegar tarde- escuché a Sango decir sutilmente a mismo tiempo que me sacudía un poco mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos que estaban cansados por tanto estudiar y sobretodo por tanto llorar. Me había quedado dormida sobre los apuntes de la semana, era lunes y tenía revisión de la semana anterior, un trabajo que entregar y ensayo que escribir. Tenía el cuello un tanto adolorido mientas que mis músculos estaban entumecidos por haber dormido sentada, me encontraba en la mesa de la sala. Me levanté sintiendo como cada hueso dentro de mi cuerpo tronaba y sonaba. Caminé sin ganas hasta el baño para tomar una ducha rápida, la verdad si no fuera por Sango no iría nunca a la universidad.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses y medio desde que Inuyasha y Miroku se habían ido, sin embargo no habían rastros de ellos, todos los días escribía una carta y la mandaba al cuartel Marine más cercano con la esperanza de que Inuyasha respondiese algún día, todas las mañanas cuando pasaba por el recibidor del edificio revisaba mi buzón pero estaba vació al igual que el de Sango. Ella definitivamente mantenía la compostura mucho mejor yo, aunque notaba ese semblante de tristeza que yo también tenía.

En clases trataba de concentrarme lo más posible para así no pensar en Inuyasha y mantenerme ocupada al cien por ciento, tenía unos cuantos compañeros pero realmente no tenía ánimos como para salir con ellos. Generalmente Sango y yo estábamos siempre juntas, algunos días yo iba y me quedaba en su apartamento, otras ella se quedaba en el mío como aquel día.

Al salir del baño me coloqué lo primero que encontré sin importarme mucho si combinaba o no, ya no hacía frío así que para mi desgracia no podía cubrir mis desastres de la moda con algún suéter o un abrigo como hice durante el comienzo del año, mi cabello estaba generalmente en un moño desordenado ya que no tenía el tiempo suficiente para peinarlo, o bueno ánimos para hacerlo, en mi rostro a penas y aplicaba un poco de maquillaje aunque muchos días ni me molestaba en hacerlo. Tan solo tenía una prenda obligatoria, una que no me quitaba ni para bañarme la cual era el collar que me había regalado Inuyasha en realidad, sorprendentemente era de plata de verdad por lo que no se oxidaba ni se oscurecía con el agua ni el sudor. Se me había vuelto una manía juguetear con los aros cada vez que estaba triste o nerviosa, de alguna manera era sentir a Inuyasha cerca de mi.

Cogí mi bolso con los libros y apuntes que necesitaría y me encontré con Sango en la cocina que ya me tenía preparado un café bien cargado para sobrevivir el día. Salimos en silencio del apartamento hasta el estacionamiento, pasando por nuestros respectivos buzones estando vacíos como de costumbre. Nos montamos en el auto de Miroku ya que aun después de todo este tiempo no podía manejar la camioneta de Inuyasha sin llorar y para ser sincera ya estaba cansada de llegar a la universidad con la cara hinchada y los ojos rojos, no quería llorar más, no quería extrañarlo más, quería que estuviese conmigo, que regresara.

Sango me dejó en la entrada de mi facultad y caminé hasta mi primera clase arrastrando los pies, el profesor iba retrasado por lo que ya todo el mundo se encontraba en sus puestos, me senté en mi usual pupitre saludando a la gente a mi alrededor con una falsa sonrisa al tiempo que me desplomaba sobre la incomoda madera y sacaba mi block de notas junto con un lápiz. Me quedé observando la hoja de rayas unos minutos, al ver que el profesor no llegaba comencé a escribir una carta Inuyasha, tenía la esperanza de que mis cartas si le llegaban sin embargo no podía responderlas o tal vez estaba muy lejos y no habían llegado. Estaba súper concentrada cuando sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo lo cual me extrañó, mi madre sabía que estaba en clases y acababa de ver a Sango así que no tenía idea de quien podría ser. Un poco molesta por la interrupción en mi tarea revisé la pantalla notando que era una notificación de Skype, un número desconocido quería entablar una llamada conmigo, de pronto mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente ante la simple posibilidad de que fuera Inuyasha. Estaba tan concentrada en la carta y en el celular que no me di cuenta que el profesor ya había comenzado la clase pero sin importarme ni un poco salí corriendo del aula recibiendo varias miradas y una desaprobatoria por parte del profesor. Mientras corría acepté la petición y pronto en mi pantalla apareció como comenzaba la llamada, estaba nerviosa con un nudo en mi pecho.

_**Pirin**_

La llamada comenzó pero no podía ver a nadie.

_**-¿Aome?-**_ escuché su voz en el alta voz lo cual me dejó petrificada, no podía creerlo _**-¿Aome estás ahí? ¡Está mierda no funciona Kouga! ¿Aome?-**_ comencé a llorar a cántaros cayendo al suelo recostándome de la pared.

-I-I-Inu-Ya-sha- dije entre sollozos.

**_-¡Aome soy yo! ¿Aló?-_** preguntaba con alegría yo no podía parar el llanto pero pronto sonreía.

-Si aquí estoy-

**_-¿Cómo estás Aome? Dios te he extrañado tanto, no puedo creer que no me han dejado comunicarme contigo hasta ahora ¿Puedes poner la cámara?-_** con movimientos torpes activé la cámara, de verdad que amaba mi celular en ese momento y agradecía al todos los cielos por el wifi de la universidad, por suerte mi celular tenía cámara en la parte de adelante también hacía que podía verlo a él y él a mi sin problemas. Ambos activamos la cámara al mismo tiempo y la verdad no me importó ni un poco que estuviese como una loca desarreglada, Inuyasha estaba vivo y eso era todo lo que importaba. Entonces lo vi por primera vez en cuatro meses y medio, estaba en un lugar oscuro a penas iluminado por la luz que debía provenir de la pantalla de la computadora, su cabello estaba corto, muy corto pero tenía unos cuantos rastros de barba que crecía, tenía los ojos cansados pero seguían siendo igual de brillantes y por primera vez lo vi en uniforme, nos quedamos en silencio simplemente viéndonos, yo no paraba de llorar y pude notar que unas cuantas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo estás?- logré preguntar cuando me tranquilicé limpiando mi rostro con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía mi celular.

**_-Ahora bien que te veo, no tienes idea de cómo te extraño-_ **me secando sus lágrimas, él no era un hombre de llorar y menos frente a alguien más, pero supongo que la guerra te ablanda **_–Te preguntaría lo mismo pero me has mantenido al tanto con tus cartas-_** sin poder evitarlo sonreí al ver que mis esperanzas eran ciertas _– Yo te las he respondido pero no las han enviado, a penas y nos están dejando comunicarnos por turnos, nos quedan veinte minutos-_yo asentí y respiré profundo.

-¿Es de noche o estás en una cueva?- pregunté curiosa.

-**_Es de noche Y estoy en una especie de cueva_**- dijo riéndose haciéndome sonreí al escuchar su risa –Veo que llevas puesto el collar, me alegra- dijo melancólico haciendo que inmediatamente llevara mi mano al collar.

-Siempre- sonreí –Pero no veo el mío en tu cuello- dije intentando ver con más detalle.

**_-Esta escondido-_ **dijo acercándose más a la cámara mostrando que estaba debajo de una camisa que tenía debajo del uniforme.

-Mucho cuidado pues- dije haciendo que ambos riéramos –Te extraño mucho Inuyasha…- susurré pero el pareció escucharme.

**_-No tienes idea de cuanto yo a ti pero…-_**

-Lo sé- le dije con cierta melancolía, conocía perfectamente sus razones –Y te apoyo al cien por ciento, solo quería decirte que te extraño y que no puedo esperar a que vuelvas porque estar sin ti es perder una parte de mi- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensar simplemente se escurrieron de mis labios.

**_-Aome…yo me siento exactamente igual…se que no es la mejor manera de decir esto pero ¿Te casarías conmigo cuando regrese?-_** no pude más que sonreír abiertamente llorando de alegría asintiendo frenéticamente **_-¿De verás?-_** preguntó sorprendido pero alegre.

-¡Claro que si me casaré contigo!- ambos comenzamos a reír –Imagina que te estoy abrazando en este momento- dije mordiéndome el labio.

**_-Yo lo estoy haciendo-_ **dijo mientras abrazaba la computadora haciéndome reír de nuevo.

-¡Tanner tiempo fuera!- escuché una voz a lo lejos sintiendo un golpe en el estómago.

**_-¡Señor, si señor!-_** exclamó sin ganas viéndome de nuevo _**–Hablaremos pronto Aome, te amo, no me olvides-**_ Ante de que pudiese responder colgó la llamada.

Me quedé en el suelo de aquel pasillo unos minutos recobrando la compostura y mis emociones, por suerte había un baño no muy lejos así que tomé fuerzas y me levanté, caminé hasta él y me limpié la cara, aun tenía el corazón acelerado. Tuve que respirar profundo varias veces antes de regresar al salón de clases sintiendo unas cuantas miradas sobre mi, me senté de nuevo en el pupitre pero todo era diferente, mi humor era diferente, mi alrededor parecía diferente, como si hubiera vuelto a la vida misma, yo era diferente, no era la misma de esta mañana o la de hace media hora, todo gracias a Inuyasha, no podía esperar a que volviera y tenerlo a mi lado, no podía esperar a casarme con él, aunque ya estuviéramos juntos sin necesidad de un papel o de un sacerdote que lo declarara para las personas estábamos juntos y ante Dios, ni hablar.

La mañana pasó relativamente rápida y sin acontecimientos, como siempre me encontré con Sango en el cafetín y no podía esperar para contarle lo que había sucedido con Inuyasha, posiblemente ella había hablado con Miroku pero al ver que aun tenía ese tinte de tristeza noté que no había sucedido ningún tipo de contacto.

-Me parece extraño…- le dije después de contarle mi conversación con Inuyasha y ella confirmarme que no había hablado con Miroku.

-Tal vez le toca mañana o más tarde…- dijo moviendo la ensalada que había escogido para comer sin embargo no le había dado ni un solo mordisco.

El resto del día siguió y al regresar al edificio decidimos ir a la casa de Sango, en el camino busque unos apuntes y una ropa de cambio. Eran eso de las ocho y todavía no sabíamos nada de Miroku lo que me parecía más curioso al pasar de las horas haciéndome pensar lo peor. Cenamos sin conversar lo cual no era usual en nosotras, la televisión hacia ruido aligerando un poco la atmósfera. Por suerte no tenía casi cosas pendientes para aquella semana así que por fin podría dormir temprano y tal vez dormir con tranquilidad al saber que Inuyasha estaba bien, sin embargo no podía decir lo mismo de Sango que como yo hubiera echo si no me hubiese recibido aquella llamada se quedó haciendo tareas y estudiando en la sala, sabiendo que no me diría nada caminé hasta su habitación y me acosté en la cama matrimonial de sabanas blancas junto con un edredón estampado. Me acomode sobre las almohadas relajándome por primera vez en cuatro meses y medio, cerré mis ojos viendo el reloj digital que estaba junto a la cama sobre la mesa de madera el cual marcaba las 9:01 pm, sin más me quedé dormida profundamente sin llorar y sin estudiar.

Un grito desgarrador fue mi alarma mañana haciendo que saltara del susto cayendo al suelo, miré a mi alrededor pero todo parecía normal. El reloj de la mesa marcaba la misma hora de la noche anterior a diferencia de que ya era de mañana. Escuché unas voces a fuera pero asumí que era la televisión tal vez de allí había provenido el grito. Los martes ambas comenzábamos clases en la tarde por lo que era bastante temprano y podría regresar a la cama si así lo quisiera pero decidí darle una ronda a Sango antes de recostarme de nuevo, debía estar durmiendo en la sala enterrada entre los libros como yo el día anterior. Aun la felicidad de haber hablado con Inuyasha seguía presente por lo que caminé sonriente por el pasillo pero cuando llegué a la sala vi algo que no me esperaba.

Sango estaba sentada en el sofá respirando agitadamente, sus manos apretaban su cabello hacia atrás mientras veía fijamente la mesa frente a ella en donde estaban todas sus cosas de estudio desordenadas, su rostro estaba rojo y podía notar que estaba llorando mientras se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás como si fuera una persona con autismo. A su derecha había un hombre vestido casualmente pero de alguna manera formal tenía el cabello un tanto largo y era bastante delgado, parecía estar consolando a mi amiga. A la izquierda parado al lado del sofá había una hombre alto de tez oscura con el cabello rapado, tenía unos jeans oscuros y una camisa gris, era musculoso por lo que la camisa le quedaba ajustada, sus manos reposaban en su cintura mientras veía con cierta lástima a mi mejor amiga. No entendía que estaba pasando y no tenía la menor idea de quienes eran esas personas. No fue hasta que Sango subió la mirada viéndome que se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Vive usted con la señorita Stoner?- preguntó el moreno haciéndome saltar del susto, yo simplemente veía a Sango que estaba vuelta un meollo -¿Señorita?- Yo asentí en silencio rompiendo nuestro vinculo visual para mirarlo a él.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté aun ronca por estar recién despertada.

-Antes de responder su pregunta necesito saber su nombre- respondió muy respetuoso.

-Aome Engel…- susurré al viento, la televisión no estaba prendida el grito y las voces que había escuchado no habían sido ocasionados por el aparato, no…

-¿Es usted la prometida del Sargento Tanner?- preguntó de nuevo haciendo que un escalofrío subiera por mi columna vertebral, sin decir nada asentí dándome cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo -¿Por qué mejor no toma asiento?- ofreció el pero no podía moverme.

-¿Qué pasó…?- susurré asustada ahogando el nudo en mi garganta, no podía estar pasando, no era posible, mis pesadillas no podían cumplirse.

-Señorita siéntese por favor- me pidió firmemente el hombre parado pero sutilmente, caminé torpemente y me senté viendo al suelo, aquel hombre se acercó a mi y se arrodillo buscando mi mirada pero estaba bien clavada en la madera bajo mis pies –Señorita Engel…el Sargento Tanner está muy mal herido…- una sensación de alivió bañó todo mi cuerpo, no estaba muerto –Sabemos que habló con él ayer, justo al terminar la llamada ocurrió un ataque sorpresa dejando a todo el escuadrón en una situación bastante delicada entre ellos su prometido y el Sargento Smith- dijo señalando a Sango, no me di cuenta que había empezado a llorar hasta que intente verla pero estaba borrosa –Ahora mismo los están trayendo desde su locación a la base principal en Washington D.C para tratarlos propiamente, somos informantes, a su vez les hemos traído toda la información necesaria en caso de que quieran ir a la base- Ambas miramos a aquel hombre de inmediato ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Obviamente que quería ir a la base –Aquí están los vuelos y números a los que necesitan llamar, en el aeropuerto pueden buscarlas un auto autorizado que las llevara directamente a donde están ellos- ambas asentimos, el hombre nos dio otras indicaciones al igual que el otro para que después se marcharan –Espero que todo salga bien- fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras salía del apartamento dejándonos solas. Por un momento estuvimos en estado de shock sin embargo pronto corrimos una a la otra rompiendo en llanto abrazadas.

-De acuerdo Sango tenemos que mantener la compostura de acuerdo, vamos a empacar y nos vamos a ir a Washington, llama a la aerolínea y al taxi mientras yo contacto a la universidad y veo que me invento- ella asintió al igual que yo y proseguimos a hacer nuestras tareas.

En menos de dos horas ya nos encontrábamos camino al aeropuerto de Atlanta, por suerte habíamos conseguido un vuelo que salía al medio día. Embarcamos sin problemas aunque varias veces tuve que apretar la mano de Sango para aguantar las ganas de llorar y ella hacia lo mismo. A su vez habíamos avisado a nuestras familias lo que sucedía prometiendo dar detalles a penas llegáramos. El vuelo fue eterno, ambas veíamos el reloj a cada rato y parecía detenerse cuando lo mirábamos. Durante todo el viaje no pude pensar más que en cómo estaría Inuyasha ¿Habría perdido algún miembro o estaría quemado? ¿Habría quedado ciego o tal vez sordo? ¿Tendría balazos o un gran agujero en su tórax? La verdad nada tenía importancia así perdiera sus brazos y piernas lo seguiría amando por siempre, porque Inuyasha estaba echo para mi. Cuando por fin llegamos recogimos nuestras maletas lo más rápido posible corriendo a buscar al bendito taxi que nos llevaría a la base Marine. En una esquina había un hombre alto y gordo con un cartel con nuestros nombres, corrimos hasta él y nos guió al auto. La verdad aquella era la primera vez que iba a Washington D.C pero para ser sincera no podía importarme menos, todo lo que me interesaba era Inuyasha. Recuerdo haber llamado a Izayoi en el recorrido desde el aeropuerto a la base, a ella también la habían ido a visitar y tomaría el vuelo de la noche ya que era el único disponible para ese día. El traslado fue relativamente corto y pronto llegamos a la base dirigiéndonos al hospital de la misma. Salimos con cohetes en los pies dirigiéndonos a la recepción aquello parecía un hospital como cualquier otro.

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Aome Engel, soy la prometida del Sargento Tanner- dije tomando aire.

-Y yo soy Sango Stoner novia del Sargento Smith- me imitó Sango a mi lado, la recepcionista tecleó algo en la computadora y nos miró.

-Un placer, ambos se encuentran en cuidados intensivos en este momento, sin embargo ya tienen habitaciones asignadas, 934 para el Sargento Tanner y 940 para el Sargento Smith, pueden esperar allí si quieren- la muchacha muy amable nos dio las llaves de las habitaciones y ambas salimos despedidas a ellas.

Nos instalamos cada una en nuestra habitación tratando de hacerlas lo más cálidas posibles aunque era difícil teniendo en cuenta que era un hospital. Pasaron unas cuantas horas, ya era de noche y la señora Izayoi llegaría en cualquier momento cuando entonces un doctor entro por la puerta, yo me encontraba en el sofá navegando por los canales de televisión si prestar atención realmente, había molestado tanto a las enfermeras acerca de Inuyasha que probablemente ellas enviaron a un doctor a callarme pero quién podía culparme, quería respuestas que al parecer nadie poseía, durante todo el tiempo que estuve allí ni una sola persona supo decirme que había pasado con Inuyasha o con Miroku.

-¿Señorita Engel?- preguntó caminando hacia mi, yo asentí levantándome –Buenas noches, soy el Doctor Lucy encargado de su prometido- El me invitó a sentarme de nuevo y él se sentó a mi lado -El señor Inuyasha sufrió graves traumatismos en todo su cuerpo, quemaduras de primer y segundo grado, rasguños bastante profundos, intoxicación en los pulmones por tanto humo, varios hematomas y hemorragias que por suerte logramos controlar, una muñeca rota aunque por la fractura se nota que era antigua y no terminó de sanar pero lo más resaltante es la conmoción cerebral que sufrió por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por lo que puede que haya algún daño cerebral pero no podemos asegurarlo hasta que despierte- el familiar nudo se formó en mi garganta pero yo simplemente asentí –Lo vamos a traer para acá en este mismo momento así que quería informarle la situación de su prometido- dijo levantándose –Y aunque hay muchos traumas el pronostico es bueno- sin más el doctor se fue dejándome sola unos segundos cuando unas enfermeras entraron con una inmensa cama en la cual se encontraba un cuerpo, un cuerpo que pertenecía al amor de mi vida, lo acomodaron en la habitación ajustando su medicación y asegurándose de que estuviera todo en orden, como siempre me explicaron que aplicara el botón si necesitaba algo y sin más salieron.

Me quedé parada junto a la cama viendo cada centímetro de Inuyasha que no era el que recordaba, este Inuyasha estaba dormido su rostro parecía el de un tigre por tantas rayas que en realidad eran rasguños, todo su cráneo estaba envuelto en una venda blanca, en su nariz había un aparato para respirar, su brazo que había roto antes estaba de nuevo en un yeso mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por mantas. Con cuidado acaricié su rostro llorando, las yemas de mis dedos trazaron cada centímetro de él, pude sentir sus labios resecos y como las costras se formaban en sus heridas, tomando valor le quité la manta por un momento para ver que estaba en el usual traje azul de hospital dejándome ver sus piernas descubiertas que estaban vendadas como su cabeza, al igual parte de su antebrazo izquierdo y pude notar que en su pecho también habían vendas. Lo cubrí de nuevo y tomé su mano libre sentándome allí llorando junto a él. Pasó una hora aproximadamente la cual lo único que hice fue llorar y acariciar su mano susurrando palabras de aliento deseando que le levantara.

-Inuyasha despierta por favor…- dije por milésima vez, la posibilidad de que pudiese caer en un coma me helaba el alma –Inu…- en eso lo escuché quejarse, vi su rostro notando la incomodidad que sentía, me quedé callada viendo con atención, estaba despertando. Sus ojos ámbar se abrieron lentamente acompañados de la mueca de dolor.

-En donde estoy…- murmuró desorientado viendo todo a su alrededor hasta parar en mi, mi corazón se aceleró al ver que despertaba, que no era un vegetal sin poder olvidarlo sonreí.

-Inuyasha aquí estoy, todo está bien, estás en el hospital- le dije sonriendo mientras lloraba de alegría.

-¿En el hospital…qué sucedió?- preguntó entonces sacándome de mis casillas, me le quedé mirando entonces confundida.

-Yo… no lo sé es decir, los atacaron pero los detalles no los sé, ni siquiera me dijiste en donde estaban- le expliqué, debía ser la anestesia. El apretó el ceño intentando recordar -¿Miroku está bien?- preguntó entonces al parecer recordando lo que pasó.

-Debe estar en su habitación con Sango-

-¿Con quién?- preguntó muy curioso.

-Con Sango…su novia…mi mejor amiga- dije sin entender muy bien a Inuyasha.

-El muy bastardo tenía novia y no me dijo nada…- murmuró pero alcancé a oírlo -¿Podrías darme agua?- pidió tal vez muy formal pero hice lo pedido y se la di volviendo a mi antigua posición –¿Para ser una enfermera eres bastante cariñosa no?- sus palabras me descolocaron por completo ¿Inuyasha creía que era una enfermera? ¿Qué clase de droga le metieron?

-Em, Inuyasha soy yo, Aome, tu prometida- pero el simplemente se rió.

-Vaya ustedes si que son geniales, gracias por hacerme reír ya puedes retirarte- yo lo miré aun más confundida, si estaba juganfo no era divertido.

-Inuyasha soy yo Aome déjate de juegos- le dije ahora muy seria viéndolo a los ojos.

-Lo siento señorita pero no la conozco…- dijo después de verme a los ojos por un largo rato –Yo no estoy comprometido y mucho menos lo estaría con una niña como tu…- sus palabras fueron como dagas en todo mi cuerpo, lo miré a los ojos pero entonces me di cuenta que no estaba esa chispa que solía vivir en ellos, me levanté torpemente, confundida y angustiada.

-¿Inuyasha de verdad no me recuerdas?- pregunté aguantando las ganas de llorar, el me miró de nuevo pero simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento señorita pero no se quien es usted- Salí corriendo de la habitación hacia donde estaba Sango, mis pasos retumbaron por el pasillo vacío hasta que llegué a mi destino toqué la puerta y la voz de Sango me invitó a entrar. La habitación era igual que la de Inuyasha a diferencia de la persona que reposaba en la cama. Miroku estaba despierto con su usual sonrisa tomando la mano de mi mejor amiga, aquello hizo que me quebrara aun más cayendo al suelo.

-¡Aome!- exclamó corriendo hacia mi -¿Aome que pasa?- preguntó asustada yo lloraba con fuerza –Aome respira y háblame ¿Le pasó algo a Inuyasha?- yo asentí estremeciéndome en sus brazos.

-¿Qué le paso?- preguntó Miroku asustado.

-I-I-Inu-Ya-Sha- jadeé entre sollozos –Inuyasha…perdió la memoria, no me recuerda y tampoco a ti Sango- logré decir luego de un momento –A ti si te recuerda Miroku pero a nosotras no…- comencé a llorar más fuerte.

Inuyasha se había olvidado de mi.

* * *

**AJA! La cosa se puso chiquita! Qué creen que sucederá ahora que Inuyasha perdió la memoria? Cuantos recuerdos creen que desaparecieron de su mentesita? Disculpen la tardanza pero con esto de la navidad tan cerca es un poco difícil escribir pero lo logré, gracias infinitas a todas por su apoyo sus comentarios alegran mis días y sería un bello regalo de navidad saber que les pareció este cap un tanto novelístico y que esperan para el prox. Espero actualizar antes de navidad tal vez el mismo día como un regalo para ustedes pero no prometo nada aunque si que me esforzaré por hacerlo! Un beso chicas y muchísimas gracias por todo! Espero que estén teniendo un lindo diciembre! Besos xoxo 3**


	30. 29

**XXIX**

-Ya Aome tranquila, estoy segura de que el doctor puede explicar esto- me dijo Sango mientras me tranquilizaba, habíamos estado en eso aproximadamente quince minutos. Yo asentí respirando agitadamente –Ven vamos a buscarlo-

-No, tranquila- ella me miró confundida –Quédate aquí con Miroku, yo lo buscaré- ella estuvo un poco dudosa en cuanto a dejarme ir o no pero logré convencerla. Salí de la habitación y caminé arrastrando los pies hasta la habitación de Inuyasha que estaba cuatro puertas más allá, iba a abrirla pero volví a quebrarme. Caí al suelo recostándome de la pared llorando de nuevo escondiendo mi rostro entre mis piernas. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así cuando de pronto escuché como se abría la puerta.

-¿Señorita Engel?- me preguntó el doctor Lucy viéndome sin estar muy seguro yo lo miré y no pude aguantar el llanto –Ya lo sabe…- dijo respirando profundo, caminó lentamente colocándose a mi lado derecho para luego sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Por qué Inuyasha no me recuerda?- pregunté limpiando mi rostro. El me miró y respiró profundo.

-Al parecer la conmoción cerebral fue más fuerte de lo que pensábamos, mañana a primera hora realizaremos otra radiografía para asegurarnos de que no hay ningún daño. De ser así su memoria de corto plazo volverá en cuestión de días, de lo contrario…habrá que medicarlo para hacer funcionar esa parte de su cerebro, sin embargo no podrá recordar lo que ya ha olvidado- las lágrimas caían en silencio, no había nada que decir, simplemente asentí. De pronto la puerta de Inuyasha se abrió de nuevo.

-En seguida vuelvo amor voy a buscar al doctor- una voz familiar se escuchó, levanté la mirada y me encontré con nada más y nada menos que con la señora Izayoi, que al verme rompió en llanto, me levanté inmediatamente y la abracé con fuerza.

-¿Me buscaba señora Tanner?- escuchamos al doctor detrás de nosotras.

-Si doctor- dijo limpiándose el rostro y tranquilizarse –Quería hablar con usted acerca de la perdida de memoria- de nuevo el doctor Lucy le explicó lo mismo que a mi a la madre de Inuyasha pero agregando un nuevo detalle.

-Por lo que pude ver perdió aproximadamente la memoria de hace dos años, tres como mucho. De todas maneras mañana a primera hora verificaremos eso. Que tengan buenas noches, descansen y mañana será un nuevo día, él va a estar bien-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunté incrédula sonando un poco ruda tal vez.

-Intuición médica- dijo sonriendo para después partir por el pasillo dejándonos a Izayoi y a mi solas. Ella respiró profundo acariciando mi brazo.

-¿Ya habló con él?- le pregunté quitándome las lágrimas de alguna manera las palabras del doctor me tranquilizaron.

-Un poco si, aunque estaba muy confundida porque no te recordaba- el hecho me golpeó de nuevo en el estómago haciendo que tuviese ganas de vomitar cosa que ella pareció notar –Lo siento Aome, no debí decir eso- ella se disculpo muy apenada pero yo negué con la cabeza, realmente no podía culparla, se me quedó mirando por un rato más antes de volver a hablar -¿Qué te parece si te quedas con él mientras voy a buscarte una habitación para que descanses?- aunque no quería apartarme de Inuyasha, sabía que lo más sano para ambos era si no presionábamos las cosas hasta saber que pasaba en su cerebro, un poco ausente asentí y ella me dio un beso en la frente antes de partir por el pasillo como había echo anteriormente el doctor Lucy.

Antes de volver a entrar en la habitación de Inuyasha me quedé mirando la puerta por unos segundo buscando recomponerme aunque sabía que estaba echa un desastre. Respiré profundo y conté hasta tres antes de entrar. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta me encontré con que Inuyasha veía atentamente unos objetos que habían colocado en su regazo entre ellos pude identificar lo que presumía era su uniforme. El alzó la mirada viéndome para luego volver a bajar la mirada a los objetos. Caminé en silencio hasta la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y me senté viendo al suelo, tenía miedo de verlo y verme reflejada en sus ojos como una extraña.

-¿Con que volviste ja?- dijo muy bajito luego de unos minutos haciendo que alzara la mirada levemente, por suerte jugueteaba con algo en sus manos a lo cual le prestaba suma atención –Luces bastante mal- sus palabras por alguna razón me hicieron bufar.

-Mira quien habla- le dije un poco más animada logrando ver por el rabillo del ojo una sonrisa.

-¿Tu nombre es Aome no?- la pregunta volvió a tumbarme los ánimos, yo simplemente asentí –Y según todo el mundo eres mi supuesta prometida aunque no pueda recordarte- tragué duro y cerré los ojos, por alguna razón me molestaba que me hablara así o bueno tal vez estaba molesta con la situación.

-No soy tu supuesta prometida, soy TU prometida, no es un rumor es cierto. Me lo pediste ayer cuando hablamos por Skype antes de que ocurriera el ataque- mis palabras salieron firmes, mientras hablaba lo miré a los ojos queriendo dejar bien claro que lo que decía era verdad, él me miró atento para después bajar su mirada a mi cuello.

-Ya veo…ese collar…¿Te lo regalé?- preguntó curioso de inmediato llevé mi mano a los aros plateados que guindaban en mi cuello y con una sonrisa melancólica asentí.

-Me lo diste de regalo de navidad…prometiéndome que volverías y que nos casaríamos algún día…- de nuevo mis ojos se cristalizaron pero no dejé que las lágrimas cayeran.

-¿Y esto de donde lo saqué?- me mostró entonces el objeto que se encontraba en su mano, el relicario que le había regalado, no pude sostener las lágrimas un minuto más por lo que comenzaron a caer lentamente por mis mejillas. Con cuidado me levanté de la silla sentándome en la cama justo frente a su mano tocando su pierna que estaba cubierta por las sábanas. Un tanto dudosa tomé su mano y la acaricié mientras tomaba el relicario en mis manos para abrirlo mostrando su contenido, colocándolo de nuevo en su mano abierta, pude notar como veía mis movimientos atentamente.

-Este fue mi regalo de navidad para ti, se supone que este relicario protegió alguna vez a un soldado y lo hizo volver a casa sano y salvo, por eso te lo di, para que volvieras a casa-

-Pues creo que te engañaron porque sano no estoy- dijo quejándose de su estado lo que me hizo reír levemente.

-Si creo que ya está un poco defectuoso, pero lo más importante es que regresaste…que estás vivo- nuestro entorno de pronto se volvió tenso, nos veíamos a los ojos fijamente a penas parpadeando. Cerré entonces el relicario y lo tomé de su mano para colocarlo lentamente en su cuello dejándolo reposar sobre su pecho, posé mi mano sobre el relicario cerrando los ojos dejando caer unas lágrimas más.

-Aome querida ya arreglé todo para que duermas en una de las habitaciones libres, debes subir al piso 5 y buscar la 109, ya la han preparado para ti- dijo de pronto Izayoi en la habitación con su usual sonrisa aunque podía notar un cierto aire de dolor en ella.

-De acuerdo, podrías darme unos minutos más a solas quisiera decirle algo a Inuyasha antes de irme- ella asintió y salió del cuarto dejándonos solos de nuevo, él me miraba atento tratando de descifrar lo que iba a decir, respiré profundo y lo miré a los ojos acercándome cautelosamente a él –Inuyasha…sé que ahora no me recuerdas y espero que esto solo sea momentáneo para que podamos volver a estar juntos…de no ser así…te prometo, es más lo puedo jurar por mi madre, que haré que te enamores de mi de nuevo, sin importar lo que pase…no puedo vivir sin ti Inuyasha, y lo voy a intentar hasta el cansancio e igual estaré aquí para ti aunque no me quieras porque te amo y siempre va a ser así…- me acerqué aun más a su rostro al punto de que podía sentir su leve respiración en mi rostro –Si me puedes recordar…no me olvides…y si ya me olvidaste…recuérdame- con un nudo en la garganta planté un besó en sus labios resecos que aunque esa era su condición seguían siendo suaves y cálidos –Buenas noches Inuyasha, nos vemos mañana- susurré separándome de él. Tomé mis cosas que estaban del otro lado de la cama y salí de la habitación sin verlo topándome con Izayoi recostada de la pared viendo al techo –Buenas noches señora Izayoi- le dije con una leve sonrisa, las palabras que le había dicho a Inuyasha me salieron del corazón.

-Buenas noches mi niña, aquí está la llave- me dio la llave para después darme un fuerte abrazo, igual al que me hubiese dado mi madre si se encontrara conmigo en ese momento –El te va recordar mi vida, su amor por ti es demasiado grande como para olvidarlo- me alejó entonces para verme a los ojos colocando sus manos en mis hombros –Tal vez no se recuerde de ti aquí- su mano viajo a mi frente –Pero estoy segura de que estás muy presente aquí- la misma mano bajo hasta mi corazón. Sus palabras sin duda me alentaron, tal vez Inuyasha no me recordaba en su mente pero en su corazón seguro que si. Sin más ella entró en la habitación. Fui a despedirme de Sango y en el transcurso le expliqué la situación de Inuyasha, Miroku dormía profundamente gracias a los medicamentos para el dolor así que pudimos hablar sin problemas.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?- me preguntó mi amiga preocupada, yo negué con la cabeza.

-Aprovecha tus tiempo con él, mañana a primera hora me verás por aquí- le dije dándole un abrazo para después salir por el pasillo y tomar el ascensor al piso cinco como me indicó la madre de Inuyasha, caminé escuchando tan solo mis pasos en el suelo de linóleum y las ruedas de mi maleta de mano.

Al entrar en la habitación la encontré fría y sin vida, era la típica habitación de hospital. Encendí la luz amarillenta junto con el televisor deseosa de escuchar ruido para no concentrarme en el silencio o mejor dicho en mis pensamientos. Decidí tomar una ducha así que tomé mis cosas para asearme bañándome rápidamente en el pequeño baño de la habitación, cepille mis dientes viendo mi rostro en el espejo, toda mi cara estaba roja e hinchada. Me puse mi pijama para después hundirme en la cama bajo las numerosas mantas que tenía la cama ya que hacia bastante frío. Decidí concentrarme en el ruido del televisor para así poder dormir, antes colocando una alarma en mi celular para bajar a primera hora a ver a Inuyasha.

* * *

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

Aome salió de la habitación después de colocar el relicario y darme un beso que sin dudas me estremeció por completo. Aunque no podía recordar a esta persona, no tenía la menor idea de quien era, era imposible negar que la atracción que sentía hacia ella. Cuando desperté y la vi a mi lado no pude evitar sentirme alegre aunque confundido ¿Por qué me alegraba al ver a una extraña? Pero no era una extraña, el doctor y sus enfermeras me explicaron todo lo que sucedió entre ello mi relación con la muchacha llamada Aome.

Sin duda esa niña significaba algo para mi ya que cuando la veía mi corazón latía un poco más rápido, simplemente quería tenerla a mi lado, abrazarla, amarla, besarla y protegerla, aunque no supiera quien era. Mamá regresó a la habitación bastante melancólica viéndome con cierta lástima lo cual bien sabía ella yo odiaba.

-¿Por qué me ves así?- le pregunté mientras veía como arreglaba sus cosas.

-Pues porque Aome está sufriendo mucho hijo…¿De verdad no la recuerdas?- me preguntó esperanzada pero yo solo negué con la cabeza -¿Ni un poquito?-

-Solo se que la amo- las palabras escaparon de mi boca ¿Ese era mi subconsciente hablando? Los ojos de mi madre brillaron como escarcha.

-Lo sabía, tu corazón no podría olvidarla- me dijo sonriendo haciendo que me sonrojara, yo no era del tipo de decir mis sentimientos así tan abiertamente y menos sobre una niña que no conozco, bueno en teoría si.

-¿Cómo…Cómo la conocí?-aunque no quería admitirlo me daba mucha curiosidad la chica, obviando el hecho de que era mi prometida me daba curiosidad como alguien había me había marcado tanto.

-Creo que no es mi lugar decirte esas cosas, estoy segura de que ella estará aquí mañana a primera hora, puedes preguntarle todo lo que quieras entonces- me molestó un poco su respuesta, quería saber YA todo sobre Aome y mi madre lo estaba posponiendo –Duerme, mañana tienes un largo día y apuesto que después de tanta paliza tu cuerpo necesita recuperarse- yo asentí y ella me dio un beso en la frente como siempre hacia cuando era pequeño, quitó mis cosas que estaban en mi regazo colocándolas en el armario, acomodó mi cama de manera que me encontraba cómodamente acostado para después apagar la luz. Cerré los ojos y pronto el sueño me golpeó, rápido y sin aviso sin embargo antes de quedarme dormido, coloqué mi mano libre de yeso sobre aquel relicario.

* * *

Unas enfermeras me despertaron a la mañana siguiente inyectándome no se que mierda pero ardía como los mil demonios, me sentía mareado y adolorido de pronto, el día anterior mi cuerpo estaba bien, bueno lo sentía bien gracias al efecto de la morfina pero mi cuerpo pareció consumirla y ahora sufría como perro en carretera. Me di cuenta que mientras me movían y todo apretaba con muchísima fuerza el relicario que me había colocado Aome la noche anterior. Me llevaron fuera de la habitación sintiéndome desorientado hasta llegar a otra habitación en donde se encontraba el doctor Lucy y una máquina.

-Buenos días Sargento Tanner- me dijo dándome unas palmadas en el hombro lo cual me dolió notablemente pero no mostré mi dolor, ya eso era una costumbre -¿Cómo amanecemos hoy?-

-Un poco perdido, muy adolorido pero bien supongo-

-¿Qué hay de la memoria, recuerda que hizo anoche?- noté que me veía con suma atención.

-Mmm si- respondí vacilante.

-¿Qué recuerda?-

-Em, desperté aquí, recuerdo haber estado con mi madre, usted me explicó lo que había sucedido y…recuerdo a Aome aunque todavía no estoy seguro de quien es- el doctor asintió con una leve sonrisa y prosiguieron a llevarme a la máquina.

-Espere, tenemos que quitarle esto- dijo la enfermera tomando la cadena del relicario, yo lo agarré con más fuerza ya que no quería que me lo quitaran –Es solo para la radiografía, podría hacerle daño si se lo dejamos puesto- tragué duro y asentí dejando que la enfermera me quitara la prenda.

Me hicieron la radiografía para después llevarme de nuevo a mi habitación, devolviéndome mi relicario por su puesto el cual agarré de nuevo como si mi vida dependiese de eso. Al entrar en la habitación me topé con Aome sentada en el sofacama en donde mi madre había pasado la noche pero no habían rastros de ella en ninguna parte. Miré atentamente a Aome notando las ojeras purpuras bajo sus hermosos ojos chocolates, la notaba algo cansada pero eso no impidió que me regalara una gran sonrisa la cual me hizo sentir calidez dentro de mi ¿Por eso me había enamorado de esa chica?

-En seguida vuelvo, debemos cambiar los vendajes y ver como van sanando esas heridas- dijo una de las enfermeras yo asentí al igual que Aome mientras la señora se marchaba dejándolos solos.

-Buenos días- dijo sonriendo levemente, yo la miré a los ojos y no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

-Buenos días- respondí admirando su belleza, Aome era de esas chicas que podían estar sin maquillaje, desarreglada y con el cabello enmarañado y aun lucir hermosa.

-Ya tu madre viene, fue a buscar algo para que desayunáramos- explicó tranquilamente, hoy lucía muy distinta ayer, ya no estaba llorando y la notaba más tranquila -¿Dormiste bien?-

-Lo mejor que se pueda con estas cosas- dije señalando todas las vías que estaban dentro de mi cuerpo, ella se rió un poco pero la risa no llegó a sus ojos -¿Qué hay de ti?- ella se quedó callada un momento para después respirar profundo, se levantó del sofá y se sentó al pie de la cama entre mis piernas con mucho cuidado de no moverme o hacerme daño.

-La verdad no dormí muy bien, estaba preocupada por ti, tuve que contenerme varias veces en la noche para no bajar y dormir aquí contigo…- me le quedé mirando notando la tristeza en su rostro, la urgencia de abrazarla afloró en mi de pronto, no quería verla así pero gracias a todas mis heridas no podía levantarme –Se que no me recuerdas todavía pero pienso ser lo más sincera y abierta posible para que me recuerdes- la tristeza se disipó un poco y una sonrisa volvió a formase en sus labios –Veo que te gustó el relicario- me dijo después de unos segundos haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Me siento seguro agarrándolo- dije viendo por la ventana, ella se rió lo que me hizo verla de nuevo, me encantaba su risa.

-Bueno hora de la cura- dijo una enfermera que entró a la habitación junto con dos más, Aome se levantó de la cama y se colocó en una esquina para ver con atención –De acuerdo esto puede que duela un poco-

Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en mi puta vida, estoy seguro que todo el hospital pudo escuchar mis gritos, mientras me curaban las heridas y volvían a vendarme Aome tomaba mi mano ya que mi madre se había negado a estar presente, ella era un poco blandengue en cuanto a esas cosas o tal vez simplemente quería que Aome estuviera conmigo. Pero entonces mientras curaban las quemaduras de mi espalda y tomaba su mano un recuerdo vino a mi mente, un parto solo que yo estaba tomándole la mano a una mujer. Cuando terminaron de curarme aumentaron la dosis de morfina para que no sintiera dolor pero también un somnífero así que me sentía un poco dormido, quería comentarle a Aome acerca de mi recuerdo pero cuando iba a hacerlo entró el doctor Lucy junto con mi madre que sonreía ampliamente.

-Bueno ya analizamos las radiografías, todo esta en perfecto estado, la perdida de memoria es el simple resultado de un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, por suerte no recibiste mayor daño así que tu memoria debía regresar en cuestión de días- Noté como Aome sonreía ampliamente mientras me veía, yo le devolví el gesto –Volverá más rápido con un poco de ayuda- el doctor miró a Aome y le guiño el ojo lo cual me hizo sentir muy celoso, ella simplemente asintió –Ven, se los dije, intuición médica- ambas rieron ante el chiste del doctor el cual yo no entendí pero decidí restarle importancia, sin más el doctor se fue.

Aome y mi madre desayunaron alegremente mientras hablaban, por mi parte me trajeron la comida que sabía a demonio, por suerte Aome me dio un poco de su comida, también había comprado unos Skittles y entonces volví a recordar, un hospital ambos comíamos Skittles.

-¿Esto ya lo hemos hecho verdad?- pregunté viendo como comía un Skittle, ella se quedó paralizada por un momento para después sonreir.

-Si, un día fuimos a unas cuevas con los muchachos, sin embargo tu y yo nos quedamos atrapados y yo casi me muero por así decirlo- Aome comenzó a describirme todo con lujo de detalles y pronto las imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi mente, podía recordar perfectamente aquel acontecimiento y como me sentía en ese momento.

-¿Oye Aome…y como nos conocimos?- pregunté queriendo comenzar desde el principio ella sonrió aun más y se sentó en donde se había colocado antes de que las enfermaras me curaran y animadamente comenzó a contarme todo, algunas cosas no podía recordarlas todavía pero otras si.

Poco a poco volvía a enamorarme de ella.

* * *

**Feliz Navidad chicas! Quería darles esto de regalo :) espero que hoy tengan un lindo día con sus familiares y amigos y reciban muchas bendiciones, gracias por todo su apoyo! las quiero un mundo!**

**Aqui hay un regalo más para ustedes - tumblr_mfih53ZDZq1rdk9tmo1_ **

**Besos!**


	31. XXX

**XXX**

**Aome P.O.V**

Ese primer día después de hablar con él y contarle tantas cosas dormí en el sofá de la habitación, en otra situación me hubiese dormido con él en la misma cama pero él aun estaba muy delicado y la verdad no quería presionarlo. Estaba "durmiendo" o más bien intentándolo, probablemente el suelo sería más cómodo, creo que por eso la señora Izayoi accedió a dormir en mi habitación, su espalda no aguantaría otra noche en ese catre. En fin, intentaba dormir moviéndome de un lado a otro en el pequeño espacio buscando encontrar alguna posición en la que mi espalda no me gritara de dolor, fue entonces cuando lo escuché. Inuyasha gemía y respiraba agitadamente, me levanté curiosa mirándolo desde los pies de la cama, supuse que debía sentir dolor pero entonces observé su cabeza agitándose de lado a lado y gracias a la débil luz del botón de enfermeras que se encontraba a un lado de la cama pude ver su rostro contraído, estaba teniendo una pesadilla y no tenía la menor idea de que hacer. Desesperada encendí la luz que estaba sobre la cama con la intención de despertarlo pero al parecer solo logre empeorar la cuestión y quedarme ciega por la súbita claridad, la mano libre de Inuyasha estaban echa un puño aunque la otra aun estando en el yeso se aferraba fuertemente a las sábanas, podía ver cada vena sobresaliente en su brazo, había comenzado a sudar, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente olvidando sus heridas, con cuidado me senté a su lado y coloqué una de mis manos sobre la suya que ardía de calor y estaba emparamada de sudor, mi otra mano acuno su mejilla, con cuidado me acerqué a su rostro al tiempo que comencé a susurrar su nombre intentando despertarlo.

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, despierta- repetí una y otra vez sintiendo sus suspiros en mi oreja.

-No…- lo escuché a penas –No…- volvió a repetir, me alejé de su oreja viendo que había comenzado a llorar -¡NO!- gritó a todo pulmón abriendo los ojos como dos huevos fritos, supuse que sus heridas no dejaron que se levantara. Lo miré a los ojos atrapando su rostro en mis manos.

-Inuyasha, soy yo Aome- su reacción me dolió como una estaca en el corazón, me miraba con miedo e intentaba de alejarse de mis manos –Inuyasha soy yo…- dije con un nudo en la garganta aguantando las ganas de llorar, él miró entonces a su alrededor y luego volvió a mirarme a mi, su respiración fue calmándose progresivamente viéndome directamente a los ojos –Ya…ya…fue solo un sueño- lo que sucedió a continuación era algo que sin duda no esperaba y me tomó por sorpresa. La mano de Inuyasha que antes había agarrado se colocó en mi espalda, de un solo tirón me acostó sobre su pecho encerrándome en un agarre de acero, me abrazó fuertemente como si su vida dependiese de aquello, enterró su rostro en mi cuello en donde comenzó a llorar agitadamente, nunca había visto a Inuyasha en aquel estado. Como pude lleva mis manos a su cabeza vendada con sumo cuidado acariciándolo mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento –Sh…sh…todo esta bien…yo estoy aquí…sh…- hace tanto tiempo que extrañaba ese tipo de contacto con él, sentir su piel y su respiración, eran pequeñas cosas que me hacían amarlo más y más –¿Quieres agua?- pregunté luego de un rato pero el simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- susurró entonces confundiéndome.

-¿Cómo dices?- le respondí con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué no puedo recordarte?- susurró de nuevo apretándome con mucha más fuerza a su cuerpo –Se que quiero estar a tu lado siempre y que significas todo para mi pero…aun no logró recordarte- podía notar la frustración en su voz unida a las lagrimas que mojaban mi cuello.

-No sé porque…pero se que lo harás-dije luego de una pausa –Yo te voy a ayudar- me alejé entonces en contra de su voluntad pero tan solo lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos, nuestras narices se tocaban y podía saborear su aliento a medicina en mi boca. Vacilante me incliné un poco rozando sus labios, me le quedé mirando, en silencio le pedía permiso para hacer lo que tanto deseaba pero antes de poder hacer algo su mano se colocó en mi nuca acercándome a él y por fin unimos nuestros labios. Como siempre y al mismo tiempo como nunca sentí las mariposas en mi barriga recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, fue delicado, como si pequeñas mariposas danzaran a su vez por mis labios. Nos separamos a penas, me sentía mareada pero feliz. Sin decir palabra alguna me acomodé en su lado derecho que estaba menos herido, hundí mi rostro en su cuello y allí me quedé dormida.

* * *

Con la excusa de tener un familiar herido la universidad nos habían dado un lapso de siete días para faltar a clases pero para mi mala suerte los días pasaban muy rápido junto a Inuyasha y él no tenía permiso de dejar el hospital por al menos un mes ya que sus quemaduras eran lo más grave para sanar. Todos los días hablábamos por horas y horas, yo le contaba todo acerca de nosotros, él escuchaba muy atento, hacia preguntas y muchas veces terminaba mis oraciones al recordar algún evento, todas las noches repetíamos el ritual de la primera noche, él tenía una pesadilla y yo estaba allí para despertarlo, acunarlo y secar sus lágrimas. Aun no recuperaba su memoria por completo pero habíamos echo un gran avance. Sango se paseaba de vez en cuando por la habitación logrando que Inuyasha la recordara eventualmente.

También durante nuestra estadía en el hospital descubrimos que Kouga, que también se encontraba en el lugar del ataque, seguía en cuidados intensiva pero por sus quemaduras, de resto estaba bien, Sango y yo fuimos a visitarlo unas cuantas veces encontrándonos con sus hermanos y Ayame, sus padres tan solo fueron a visitarlo un día alegando que ese era un hospital de cuarta, intentaron llevarlo a otro lugar pero debido a su estado tan delicado no pudieron hacer nada al respecto; si, los papás de Kouga eran tan creídos. Por mi parte mi familia llamaba todos los días igual a la de Inuyasha y hablaban con él.

Para mi desgracia pronto llegó el día de partir, era domingo y la fuerza Marine nos había regalado los pasajes de regreso a Atlanta, por suerte era el ultimo vuelo del día. La señora Izayoi nos dejó un tiempo libre en la habitación antes de irme, mis maletas en la puerta. Ya Inuyasha le habían desvendado la cabeza y su brazo estaba en una férula en lugar de un yeso, sus rasguños y moretones sanaban rápidamente y sus quemaduras se hacían leves cada día gracias a la sábila que la madre de Inuyasha había insistido en aplicarle siendo bastante escéptica de la medicina moderna yéndose más por las tradicionales. Estábamos sentados uno frente a otro tomados de la mano.

-¿Repíteme por qué tienes que irte?- me preguntó haciéndome reír.

-Porque tengo estudiar- le respondí viendo nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-No te vayas…quédate- me dijo como un niño pequeño haciendo puchero.

-No tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mi irme en este momento- respondí mordiéndome el labio –Ya pronto vas a volver a casa…prometo llamar todos lo días-

-¿Puedo mandarte mensajes?- preguntó yo sonreí.

-Claro, siempre te responderé- respondí.

-Aome, ya estoy lista- dijo Sango desde la puerta despidiéndose de Inuyasha con la mano.

-Esa es mi señal- dije tristemente sintiendo como sus manos me apretaban con mayor fuerza –Solo unas semanas recuerda- le dije con una leve sonrisa, él asintió llevando una de sus manos a mi mejilla inclinándome de manera que nuestros labios se tocaran, durante esa semana los besos se volvían más intensos a medida que él retomaba confianza, aquel sin duda era el más profundo de la semana.

-Te prometo que me voy a mejorar para salir rápido de aquí- susurró mientras nuestras frentes estaban pegadas haciéndome sonreír, asentí y sin querer despedirme más salí sin ver atrás.

Nos despedimos de la señora Izayoi para después tomar un taxi hasta llegar al aeropuerto, ambas estábamos calladas aunque sin duda más alegres que en los últimos meses. El viaje de vuelta pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de pronto nos encontrábamos en nuestros departamentos. Volviendo a la rutina de dormir juntas, escogimos mi apartamento ya que estaba más ordenado. Organizamos todo para el día siguiente, tomamos una ducha y nos acostamos en la inmensa cama viendo al techo.

-¿Cómo quedó Miroku?- pregunté entonces rompiendo el silencio que pululaba en el aire. La escuché suspirar.

-Bueno…está vivo eso es lo que importa, la verdad esta semana fue bastante larga pero estoy feliz, se que va a venir pronto- pude notar la sonrisa en sus palabras, tomé su mano y le di un apretoncito.

-¿Cómo va todo con Inuyasha? Esta semana no hemos hablado mucho ¿Eh?- agregó ella ambas riéndonos.

-Es cierto- comencé- Pues al principio fue bastante fuerte…pero siento que todo va a estar bien, todavía no se recuerda del todo de mi pero se que las cosas van en buena dirección-

-¿Quién lo diría ja?- agregó luego de un momento de silencio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté.

-¿Quién diría que todo esto pasaría? La vida de verdad que da vueltas…-

-Tienes toda la razón- respondí suspirando.

Al día siguiente en la universidad me sorprendí al ver lo compresiva que era la gente y lo preocupados que parecían estar por Inuyasha y por mi, todos mis profesores me ayudaron, hasta unos cuantos compañeros me prestaron sus apuntes para sacarles copia, por suerte ya estábamos cerca del final del semestre lo que significaba que casi toda la materia era complementaria o repaso de lo que ya habíamos visto. Durante la hora del almuerzo Sango y yo comimos mucho más tranquilas y alegres, había llamado a Inuyasha pero al parecer le estaban haciendo unos exámenes así que llamaría en lo que llegara a casa, por otra parte justo cuando terminamos de almorzar Miroku llamó a Sango, como bien sabía que debía hacer tomé mis cosas y regresé a mi facultad.

Volamos de regreso a casa, yo deseosa de hablar con Inuyasha aunque debería ponerme a estudiar pero en fin. Llegamos a casa, mi departamento y nos acomodamos yo estaba en el mesón de la cocina mientras que Sango estaba desplomada en la mesa de la sala. Llamé a Inuyasha de nuevo, la señora Izayoi me respondió explicándome que había quedado agotado por los exámenes pero todo marchaba bien, ella me prometió que cuando se despertara le avisaría para llamarme. Al colgar el teléfono decidí dedicarme lo más que pude a actualizarme en cada materia, por suerte como antes había estado concentrada en cada clase intentando no pensar en Inuyasha prácticamente ya sabía todo sorprendiéndome al ver que mi memoria en cuanto a asuntos académicos estaba tan fresca como una lechuga.

Pedimos una pizza ya que para variar no habíamos ido al supermercado, es decir no había nada de comida en nuestros refrigeradores más que agua, leche y unos cuantos huevos, decidimos que era la mejor opción. Mientras Sango le abría la puerta al repartidor y tomaba nuestra comida, el teléfono sonó haciendo que saliera corriendo a atenderlo teniendo en cuenta que me encontraba en el baño saliendo de la ducha, sin realmente importarme en lo más mínimo de que el repartidor me viera en tan solo una toalla tomé el teléfono que estaba en la cocina atendiendo algo agitada.

-¿Aló?- pregunté recobrando el equilibrio, estuve a punto de caerme durante el recorrido.

_**-¿Aome?-**_ escuché su familiar voz del otro lado de la línea haciéndome sonreír como una tonta, de alguna manera era como si hubiésemos comenzado nuestra relación una vez más.

-Si ella habla que desea- dije con un tono muy de secretaria esperando hacerlo reír lo cual logré.

_**-Si definitivamente eres tu…-**_

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunté juguetona caminando de nuevo a mi habitación para vestirme notando por el rabillo del ojo la boca abierta del repartidor mientras Sango le lanzaba el dinero en el rostro intentando despertarlo para después cerrar la puerta de un solo manotón lo cual me hizo reír.

_**-Estás clara que siempre haces ese tipo de bromas- **_no pude evitar sonreír aun más ampliamente al parecer ya me recordaba un poco más _**-¿Y qué da tanta risa, comparte el chiste?-**_

-Nada, solo que como escuché el teléfono salí corriendo de la ducha a atender, justo estaba llegando el chico con la pizza y bueno, digamos que quedó un poco sorprendido al verme- noté el silencio del otro lado lo cual me asustó -¿Inuyasha?-

_**-¿Sango no podía atender?-**_

-Le estaba abriendo la puerta al chico, no es mi culpa que llames cuando me esté bañando y tenga que salir en toalla-

_**-¿¡Qué hiciste qué?!- **_ Inuyasha gritó tan fuerte que tuve que alejar el telefonó d mi oído decidiendo que lo pondría en alta voz mientras me vestía y sinceramente no tenía ganas de quedarme sorda.

-Inuyasha relájate, era un chico de quince o dieciséis años, no iba a intentar nada conmigo ni yo con el, a demás estaba bastante sorprendido de verme como para hacer algo, Sango le lanzó el dinero en el rostro y le cerró la puerta de un solo tortazo-

_**-Igual no me parece- **_sus celos y actitud solo me hacían más y más feliz, era como si de pronto estuviese de nuevo el mismo Inuyasha.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy?- pregunté cambiando el tema por que si no, se iba a enganchar en el tema. Inuyasha me contó su día sin mucho ánimo alegando que se sentía como una rata de laboratorio y que aunque ya sus quemaduras no estaban tan graves veía a Satanás en tanga cada vez que lo curaban, le hicieron varios exámenes que salieron bastante bien pero aun necesitaba pasar más tiempo en el hospital lo cual realmente me tenía ya desesperada. El me hizo la misma pregunta y yo le conté de mi día mientras comía pizza, contando algunos detalles que ya no recordaba, como la vía, entre otras cosas. Bostecé abiertamente llamando su atención.

**_-¿Tienes sueño?-_** preguntó.

-Un poco, ha sido un día bastante largo- dije recostada de mi cama.

**_-¿A que hora te vas a la universidad?-_**

-Salimos de aquí a un cuarto para las ocho-

**_-¿Bueno hablaremos mañana te parece?-_** yo asentí un poco triste, quería seguir hablando con el pero ya era bastante tarde.

-Me parece bien, buenas noches Inuyasha-

**_-Buenas noches Aome-_**

-Inuyasha…- me quedé en silencio, vacilante por un momento ya que no estaba segura si debía decirlo o no.

**_-Dime…-_**

-Nada, hablamos mañana- sin más tranque el teléfono con un "te amo" en la punta de la lengua. Aun no sabía si decirlo, tenía miedo de decirlo y que Inuyasha no se sintiera igual o tal vez lo confundiría más.

A la mañana siguiente seguí con la rutina diaria sintiendo mariposas en el estomago al revisar mi celular y ver que tenía un mensaje de Inuyasha.

"_**Buenos días, espero que tengas un lindo día"**_

Y así fueron mis días durante tres semanas seguidas sin embargo la ultima de ellas estuve con la nariz entre los libros ya que eran los exámenes finales antes de las vacaciones de verano. El viernes terminé mi ultimo examen sintiéndome al fin libre pero lo mejor de aquel día era que Inuyasha regresaría a casa. Miroku había regresado hace tres días pero Inuyasha aun tenía algunos exámenes que hacerse antes de volver.

Regresé a casa comenzando a arreglar todo dejándolo inmaculado. Como Miroku había regresado Sango ya no se quedaba en mi casa lo que significaba menos desorden para mi suerte sin embargo como quería ganar tiempo hasta la hora de ir a buscar a Inuyasha para no sentirme tan ansiosa mientras esperaba. Terminé justo a tiempo para tomar una ducha y marcharme al aeropuerto. Al llegar me estacioné junto a los demás autos sintiéndome extraña de usar la camioneta de Inuyasha después de tanto tiempo. Entré al aeropuerto caminando hasta la pantalla de información más cercana viendo que el vuelo de Inuyasha ya había aterrizado. Corrí a la puerta de espera por donde salían todos los pasajeros que llegaban, por suerte la pared que dividía ambas áreas eran de cristal por lo que podía ver a las personas tomando sus maletas y caminando hacia afuera. Como un búho abrí mis ojos y comencé a buscar a Inuyasha sintiendo un nudo de emoción en mi pecho aunque también sentía un poco de miedo de que se sintiera un poco incómodo o que de alguna manera no me conociera. Me mordía el labio impaciente no podía esperar para verlo, saltaba intentando ver aun más, debía lucir bastante desesperada viendo hacia todas partes y saltando como un loca pero todo se detuvo cuando lo vi. Me quedé parada viendo sus ojos dorados que me habían atrapado, la emoción en mi pecho creció aun más extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, sin pensarlo comencé a correr por el pasillo omitiendo las advertencias de los oficiales de seguridad que trataban detenerme ya que se supone que uno no puede pasar a esta área, noté que Inuyasha también comenzó a trotar hacia mi haciendo que se me nublaran los ojos de felicidad, cuando ya estábamos cerca noté que usaba su traje de Marine y que dejó caer su mochila marrón en el suelo extendiendo sus brazos para que me alojara en ellos. Yo no podía ver nada más que a él todo a mi alrededor estaba en silencio, no existía era un borrón y sin más cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me abalancé en sus brazos atrapando su cuello, encerrando sus labios en los míos. Me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo y más aun cuando sentí como correspondía mi beso, sus brazos aprisionaban mi cintura alzándome en el aire. Nos separamos luego de unos minutos, yo estaba llorando mientras que él simplemente sonreía.

-Bienvenido- susurré luego de unos segundos de vernos a los ojos. Con delicadeza limpió mis lagrimas plantando un suave beso en mis labios de nuevo.

-Definitivamente estoy en casa- nos abrazamos de nuevo siendo interrumpidos por unos de los oficiales de seguridad que muy amablemente nos pidió retirarnos de esa zona. Caminamos tomados de la mano, aun no podía creer que se encontrara allí conmigo. Mientras caminábamos la gente se nos quedaba viendo con sonrisas en el rostro, sobre todo las ancianitas, aquello parecía una escena de película.

Inuyasha no quiso manejar de regreso diciendo que no recordaba bien la vía y prefería no perderse así que yo manejé. Me sentí aun más alegre cuando mientras manejaba tomó mi mano tal y como siempre hacíamos al manejar. Al llegar al edificio Inuyasha veía todo con cierta familiaridad pero dejaba que yo lo guiara.

-¿Quieres ir a saludar a Sango y a Miroku o prefieres cambiarte primero?- pregunté antes de montarnos en el ascensor.

-Prefiero refrescarme primero- dijo sonriente dándome un beso en la palma de la mano mientras nos subíamos. Marqué el cuarto piso sonriente para luego bajarnos y abrí la puerta de nuestra casa.

Estaba atardeciendo así que la luz del sol color naranja se colaba por balcón calentando nuestro hogar, pintando todas las paredes con su luz, Inuyasha avanzó cuatro pasos dejando caer su mochila en el suelo, yo cerré la puerta detrás de mi dejando las llaves en la mesa al lado de la entrada, sin estar muy segura de que hacer caminé hasta colocarme un paso atrás de él. Noté como veía todo a su alrededor admirando cada detalle, estuvo en eso unos cinco minutos antes de girarse a verme con una leve sonrisa.

-Estoy en casa…- susurró viéndome, yo sonreí asintiendo. Entonces se giró por completo parándose a tan solo centímetros de mi, tan cerca que su respiración acariciaba mi rostro, lentamente subió el dorso de su mano a mi mejilla comenzando a acariciarla con cuidado haciendo que cerrara mis ojos ante el cariño, su rostro se acercó aun más al mío besándome como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Mis manos se enterraron en su pecho mientras las suyas acunaban mi rostro y subían por mi cabello, lentamente lo imité subiendo mis manos a su nuca atrayéndolo con mayor fuerza hacia mi, de pronto sus manos se encontraban en mis muslos, conociendo la señal salté amarrando mis piernas a su cintura mientras el me sostenía por la cintura. Rápidamente el deseo comenzó a crecer al igual que la pasión. Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a la cama. La luz del sol se colaba por las persianas iluminándonos a penas. Lentamente comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa mutuamente lentamente apreciando cada segundo. Ya Inuyasha no tenía vendas o su yeso, simplemente cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo como recordatorio de lo que había sucedido. En su lado izquierdo aun no habían desaparecido por completo las quemaduras, habían partes en las que su piel era mas roja y otras más tostada, con cuidado trace cada cicatriz en su cuerpo con mis dedos y mis labios dándole a entender que no me importaban, que las amaba tanto como lo amaba a él. Me senté sobre su regazo al terminar juntando nuestras frentes con los ojos cerrados. Comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo lentamente cayendo en la cama de nuevo, mi cabeza hundiéndose entre las almohadas que ya no olían a él. Después de tanto tiempo, después de tanta lucha, después de tantas angustia por fin nos encontrábamos unidos de nuevo como uno solo.

* * *

Desperté en medio de la noche sobre el pecho de Inuyasha al sentir como sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda desnuda. Alcé la mirada notando que él me veía tiernamente.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunté abrazándome a él aun más.

-Solamente quería decirte algo- susurró en mi oído.

-¿Y no podía esperar a la mañana?- le pregunté enterrando mi rostro en su cuello haciéndolo reír.

-La verdad es que no…es bastante importante- me tensé al escuchar su palabras, la seriedad en su tono de voz me asustaba, me quedé callada dándole a entender que siguiera hablando –La verdad es que yo…quería decirte que…- suspiro hondo haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara conmigo encima –Que yo también te amo Aome…- me paralicé por completo incluyendo mi corazón, lentamente subí la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos dorados.

-¿De veras?- susurré a penas.

-Siempre lo supe sabes, siempre lo sentí aunque no lograba recordarte pero ya estoy cien por ciento seguro de ello- sin poder evitarlo me puse a llorar mientras él me acunaba.

Definitivamente era la persona más feliz del mundo y no había absolutamente nada que pudiese romper mi burbuja de felicidad en ese momento.

* * *

**Hola chicas! Como están? Disculpen la tardanza pero ya saben como son estos días de navidad y fin de año, pero en fin aquí esta el PENULTIMO capitulo :( es triste que esto llegue a su final, la verdad quería escribir más pero el lunes que viene me voy a estudiar ingles por dos meses a California y a penas regrese empiezo la universidad así que no tendré tiempo ni mente para escribir, el ultimo capitulo puede que lo ponga mañana como durante la semana. Agradezco muchisimo su apoyo no tienen idea y esto es para ustedes, las quiero chicas y en caso de que no ponga el cap mañana, feliz año, y que hagan del nuevo uno para recordar cumpliendo sus metas y todos sus sueños! Besos! V**


	32. Epílogo

**EPILOGO**

El tiempo pasa volando, sin darte cuenta un día estás en la universidad y al siguiente te gradúas, un día conoces a alguien y al siguiente es tu mejor amigo, un día te vas de viaje y termina siendo una aventura, un día te enamoras de alguien y al siguiente te estás casando con esa persona. Aunque el tiempo se algo relativo creado por el hombre no hay duda que es muy corto y no hay suficiente.

Hoy han pasado seis años desde aquel verano después de mi graduación de la secundaria, seis años desde que mi vida cambió por completo, seis años desde que conocí a mi alma gemela y al amor de mi vida. Como si fuera ayer recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi en el supermercado, recuerdo la primera vez que me sentí atrapada en esos ojos ambarinos pero sobre todo la primera vez que me tomó en brazos y me sentí segura, en casa. Durante estos seis años muchas cosas ocurrieron, Sango y yo nos graduamos con honores en la universidad, ella encontrando al poco tiempo un trabajo en una empresa siendo abogado mientras yo me dedico a escribir libros infantiles para un editorial educativa. Miroku y Sango se casaron tres años después de que comenzáramos la universidad después de ser ascendido a Capitán junto con Inuyasha. Su boda fue poco convencional teniendo en cuenta que ocurrió en Paris. Como habíamos planeado Sango y yo nos fuimos los cuatro de mochileros a Europa, una noche después de caminar tanto estábamos desplomados en la habitación del hotel cuando de pronto a ellos les dio por casarse, como estábamos un poco tomados nos vestimos lo más decente posible y fuimos a una capilla que nos habían dicho era famosa por realizar casamientos a toda hora, algo tipo Las Vegas. Corrimos a la capilla y se casaron, Inuyasha y yo siendo los testigos y padrinos, como no habían comprado anillos improvisaron con unos anillos de caramelo, sin embargo ya estaban casados, obviamente a penas regresamos a los Estados Unidos hicieron una ceremonia oficial.

Por otra parte Inuyasha y yo decidimos esperar a que me graduara para casarnos, sin embargo tuvimos que esperar un año más ya que estuvo ocho meses de servicio corrido para así poder pedir un permiso y disfrutar de al menos seis meses de tranquilidad.

Hoy era ese día.

Me encontraba en la mi habitación en casa de mi madre y Eric en Kiawah Island, Inuyasha y yo habíamos decidido casarnos en el lugar que nos conocimos, no en el supermercado, pero bueno entienden. También queríamos que fuera frente al mar, en la playa pues significaba mucho para nosotros siendo un factor que nos unía. Estaba parada sobre un taburete de madera mientras Sango, mi madre y la señora Izayoi trabajaban sobre mi cuerpo. Como si de plumas se tratara la señora Izayoi arreglaba mi cabello, a penas y podía sentir sus manos en la clineja que me hacia, era una media cola echa con dos clinejas mientras el resto de mi cabello caía en hondas hasta mi cintura, entre ellas habían pequeñas plumerias blancas. Sango se encargaba de mi maquillaje el que le exigí que fuese bastante sencillo pero que aun así se notara. Mi madre terminaba de cerrar los broches de mi vestido en mi espalda que caía grácilmente desde debajo de mis pechos hasta el suelo, era bastante sencillo pero perfecto para mi.

La ceremonia seria en la playa frente a mi casa, desde el balcón de mi habitación podía ver a las personas llegando sentándose en las sillas blancas, gracias a Inuyasha y a su hermano habían logrado transformar aquello en un sueño echo realidad. Baba apareció de pronto sonriendo con una cajita de madera entre sus manos, mi madre al verla sonrió con los ojos aguados, me giré a verla recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte.

-Luces hermosa mi amor- noté que Baba estaba punto de llorar. Yo abrí mis brazos atrapándola en un abrazo estaba vestida muy linda, en su kimono tradicional. Sango utilizaba el vestido de dama de honor que había escogido para ella, nada muy elaborado un vestido strapless ajustado hasta la cintura y libre hasta el suelo de color verde bosque con su cabello en un moño.

-Tu no estás nada mal- le respondí sonriente, ella se rió.

-Bueno, bueno basta mira que ya se acerca la hora- sus palabras me pusieron un poco nerviosa, estaba más que segura de querer casarme con Inuyasha pero la verdad no podía esperar a verlo, a estar juntos en el altar uniendo nuestras vidas para siempre –Tu madre y yo queríamos darte esto- en eso Baba me dio la caja de madera colocándola entre mis manos era pequeña y a penas pesaba, las miré pidiendo permiso para abrirlo y ambas asintieron con lágrimas en sus ojos. Abrí la pequeña caja sorprendiéndome al ver dos aretes de perlas, eran sencillos dos perlas rodeados de un aro de planta –Esas perlas las pescó tu tatarabuelo Keiko para tu tatarabuela Yuri, desde entonces han pasado de generación en generación, hoy pasan a ser tuyas- me abalancé sobre ambas plantándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

-Yo también los usé el día de mi boda ¿Recuerdas?- dijo madre mientras yo asentía colocándome los aretes.

-Gracias- les dije a ambas.

-Llegó el momento chicas- dijo Eric en la puerta vestido con su traje de color blanco para mitigar el calor ya que estábamos en pleno verano y aunque era cerca del atardecer no había refrescado mucho, solo lo necesario. Todas asentimos y me ayudaron con el vestido, cuando estábamos por salir del cuarto sentí una mano en mi muñeca deteniéndome, al girarme vi que era la señora Izayoi.

-Quisiera decirte algo antes de bajar- yo asentí un poco dudosa diciéndole a los demás que bajaríamos en un momento con la excusa de que se me había caído el peinado.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunté un tanto asustada, no podría imaginarme que quería decirme la señora Izayoi.

-No pequeña, nada grave- me dijo tomando mis manos –Verás solo quería decirte que bueno realmente no tengo algo que darte, un anillo, un broche o algo simbólico de mi familia porque nunca lo hubo pero…te estoy entregando lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida porque se que lo vas a cuidar como el más valioso tesoro- de pronto ambas estábamos llorando –Aome creo que nunca te dije lo agradecida que estoy con Dios por haberte puesto en el camino de mi hijo y ser parte de nuestra familia y por dejarnos ser parte de la tuya- llorando nos abrazamos, no me importaba que no tuviera nada que darme, en realidad me estaba dando a su hijo que valía más que todo el dinero del mundo.

-Tu me diste lo más valioso de mi vida- le susurré al oído –Gracias- nos separamos sonriendo, ambas retocándonos el maquillaje.

-Bueno vamos a bajar, Inuyasha debe estar trepándose de las paredes por la impaciencia- ambas reímos mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Al llegar al primer piso ahí me esperaba Oppa, Eric, las trillizas siendo parte del cortejo y mis otras damas de honor utilizando el mismo vestido de Sango, ya tenían diecisiete años, el pequeño Souta utilizando el mismo traje que Eric pero versión pequeña el llevaría los anillos junto a las hijas de Hana que tenían cinco años, eran mellizas y ambas eran las niñas de las flores. La señora Izayoi se despidió con un beso corriendo a donde estaban el resto de los invitados. Sango me ayudo a organizar a todos. Primero irían Haley y Sierra, hijas de Hana, detrás Souta con los anillos, luego Yuka, Eri y Ayumi seguidas de Sango para finalizar conmigo, Eric y Oppa, ambos me entregarían a Inuyasha. En orden salimos de la casa por el patio trasero hasta llegar a la playa en donde se encontraba la ceremonia, eran dos bloques de sillas blancas con listones del mismo color en el espaldar separados por un pasillo de arena y flores, en el comienzo de cada fila había una antorcha que iluminaba el camino, al final del pasillo un altar decorado con cayenas lo cual hizo que se me estrujara el corazón al verlo, el arco estaba repleto de las flores que significaban tanto para nosotros, Sango era la perfecta dama de honor. Pronto nos posicionamos en orden escuchando la música que comenzó a tocar la pequeña orquesta que estaba sobre una tarima, todos se levantaron girándose hacia el comienzo del pasillo viendo como comenzaba el desfile. Las hijas de Hana comenzaron a caminar dejando caer las flores mientras caminaban, paso, pausa, paso. Así fueron todos en una caminata grácil y hermosa hasta que llegó mi turno.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Eric sonriente, yo asentí de igual manera, Oppa simplemente me dio unas palmaditas en la mano que se encontraba en su brazo.

Comencé a caminar escoltado por mis dos figuras paternas viendo a todos mis amigos y familiares sintiéndome feliz pero ninguna felicidad se pudo comparar a cuando vi a Inuyasha, parado en el altar frente al sacerdote vestido de su traje de "gala" Marine por así decirlo, sonreí abiertamente recibiendo la misma reacción de él, de pronto quería correr pero me concentré en no hacerlo. Al pararme frente a él ambos, Oppa y Eric tomaron mi mano derecha entregándome a Inuyasha, tomé su mano con fuerza ya que sentía que estaba en un sueño, no podía creer que aquello estuviese sucediendo. Subí al altar con su ayuda ambos viéndonos a los ojos, no existía nada más que él y yo en ese momento.

-Buenas tardes, nos encontramos aquí reunidos para consagrar el matrimonio de la señorita Aome Engel Higurashi y el capitán Inuyasha Tanner- estaba segura de que Baba había pedido al sacerdote que dijera mi nombre completo –Tomen asiento- indicó a los invitados, comenzó la ceremonia, el largo sermón al cual no presté atención alguna ya que estaba muy ocupada viendo a Inuyasha –Ahora momento de sus votos- Inuyasha respiró profundo y me miró a los ojos.

-Aome…nunca olvidaré el momento en que te conocí, ese día en el supermercado en el que me robaste mi pote de helado- con los demás me eché a reír –Fue sin duda el comienzo de la mejor etapa de mi vida, hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos y gracias a esas cosas sé que no podría vivir sin ti, no soy muy bueno con las palabras pero solo puedo decir que te amo y estaré siempre a tu lado, eres la razón por la que regreso a casa y sigo luchando- como era de esperarse yo estaba en lagrimas mientras apretaba sus manos fuertemente.

-Señorita Engel, su turno- indicó el sacerdote, yo respiré profundo intentando tragar las lagrimas en un intento fallido lo que me hizo reír al igual que todos los presentes.

-Pues creo que tampoco podré olvidar ese día en el supermercado nunca, ese fue el día en que todo cambió. Nunca pensé poder enamorarme tanto de alguien, a decir verdad no tenía la menor idea de lo que era el amor antes de conocerte, era solo una ilusión para mi. Aunque fue todo un poco rápido no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme, el amor va a su propio paso y estoy alegre de que hayamos seguido su camino, se que estaremos juntos por siempre porque es lo único que quiero y en lo que pienso todos los días cuando me levantó, en estar a tu lado-tenía algunas cosas más que decir pero ya las lagrimas no me dejaban así que le hice señas al sacerdote de que continuara, Inuyasha tomaba mis manos fuertemente acariciándolas.

-Ahora los anillos, por favor- indicó el sacerdote haciendo que el pequeño Souta se levantara de su asiento y se parara frente a nosotros con la pequeña almohadilla de terciopelo en manos en donde reposaban nuestros anillos –Inuyasha tome el suyo- el asintió e hizo lo pedido tomando el anillo, los flashes de las cámaras comenzaron a dispararse –Tome su mano y repita después de mi. Yo Inuyasha Tanner-

_**-Yo Inuyasha Tanner-**_

-Tomo tu mano, Aome Engel Higurashi, haciéndote mi esposa-

_**-Tomo tu mano, Aome Engel Higurashi, haciéndote mi esposa-**_

-Prometo amarte y protegerte-

_**-Prometo amarte y protegerte-**_

-Cuidarte en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en enfermedad-

_**-Cuidarte en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en enfermedad-**_

-Y estar junto a ti hasta que las muerte nos separe-

_**-Y estar junto a ti hasta que las muerte nos separe-**_

-Puede colocar el anillo- de pronto sentí el aro de oro frío envolver mi dedo anular haciendo que una sonrisa se pintara en mis labios automáticamente –Ahora el turno de la novia- como Inuyasha repetí las palabras al pie de la letra tomando sus manos lo más firme que pude, como estaba llorando tanto no podía dejar de temblar, me sentí un poco mal por Sango pues su trabajo en el maquillaje debía estar por el suelo. Coloqué el anillo en el dedo de Inuyasha con el corazón palpitándome en los oídos –Y con esto yo los declaro marido y mujer, por favor bese a la novia- a penas y pude escuchar las palabras del sacerdote, Inuyasha me tomó en brazos y yo me aferré a su cuello sellando así nuestra unión. Escuché a la gente detrás de nosotros gritando y aplaudiendo.

-Te amo- susurró contra mis labios.

-Y yo a ti- le respondí besándolo una vez más antes de girarme a nuestro publico.

Después de las felicitaciones y los saludos a todos había llegado la hora del baile de los novios. Juntos caminamos hasta el centro de la pista de la tarima que habían construido. Inuyasha le dio la señal a la banda de que tocara la canción que habíamos escogido, pronto la cantante que los acompañaba comenzó a cantar la canción a la perfección.

_I don't mind your odd behavior _

_It's the very thing I savor _

_If you were an ice cream flavor _

_You would be my favorite one_

_My imagination sees you _

_Like a painting by Van Gogh _

_Starry nights and bright sunflowers _

_Follow you where you may go_

-¿Ya te dije que luces hermosa esta noche?- me preguntó mientras bailábamos.

-Creo que no, pero puedes decirlo cuantas veces quieras- ambos nos echamos a reir.

_Oh, I´ve loved you from the start _

_In every single way _

_And more each passing day _

_You are brighter than the stars _

_Believe me when I say _

_It's not about your scars _

_It's all about your heart_

-Aome…no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy-

-Y tu ni te puedes imaginar como me siento-

-La verdad si, creo que dejaste bastante claro que no me quieres con toda la lloradera- le saqué la lengua a tiempo que le daba un golpecito.

_You´re a butterfly held captive _

_Small and safe in your cocoon _

_Go on you can take your time _

_Time is said to heal all wounds_

_Oh, I´ve loved you from the start _

_In every single way _

_And more each passing day _

_You are brighter than the stars _

_Believe me when I say _

_It's not about your scars _

_It's all about your heart_

-No pero enserio, gracias por aceptarme y esperarme- dijo de pronto muy serio.

-Por siempre- susurré besándolo, podía escuchar a unas cuantas personas a aplaudiendo y gritando al igual que el sonido de las cámaras.

_Like a lock without a key _

_Like a mystery without a clue _

_There is no me if I cannot have you_

_Oh, I´ve loved you from the start _

_In every single way _

_And more each passing day _

_You are brighter than the stars _

_Believe me when I say _

_It's not about your scars _

_It's all about your heart_

El resto de la noche fue sin duda una de las mejores de mi vida, baile con Eric, con Oppa y hasta con Souta. Me sorprendí cuando el hermano de Inuyasha me sacó al bailar aunque fuera tan solo por un microsegundo, también pasé por Miroku, Kohaku que ya era todo un hombre al igual que Shippo, Ginta, Hakaku, Kouga y hasta Hojo que se encontraba con su novia embarazada. Hicimos todos los juegos posibles en una boda, picamos el pastel que Baba se había esmerado en hacer y por último lancé mi ramo de flores, todos nos sorprendimos al ver que Rin había sido la suertuda en atraparlo para el disgusto de Seshomaru y la pena de Kohaku, él y Rin eran novios desde hace un buen tiempo ya.

A eso de las dos de la mañana fue nuestra alarma de ida, nuestra noche de bodas sería nada más y nada menos que en Hawaii en el resort de Seshomaru que como regalo de bodas nos había dado una semana todo pago en la isla del pacifico. Nuestro vuelo privado, también cortesía de Seshomaru, salía en media hora así que tomamos nuestras maletas que ya estaban preparadas en la puerta y un chofer nos llevó al aeropuerto ya que todos los demás estaban ebrios. Así como estábamos vestidos, él de gala y yo de novia entramos al aeropuerto directo a nuestro vuelo privado, nos montamos en el avión y pronto despegamos, cuando el piloto quitó la señal de los cinturones de seguridad me senté en el regazo de Inuyasha que me aprisionó a su vez en sus brazos, recosté mi cabeza de su hombro y lo miré.

-¿Qué se siente llamarse Aome Tanner?- preguntó orgulloso.

-No es la gran cosa- le dije bromeando haciendo que para mi mala suerte me hiciera cosquillas -¡Para, para!- grité entre risas.

-Eso no es lo que querrás decir cuando lleguemos al hotel- me dijo pícaro besándome fervientemente.

-No puedo esperar- respondí insinuante.

Realmente no se como no sucedió nada en el avión, sin duda no era la primera vez que tendríamos relaciones pero tal vez era la emoción del día, de que nos pertenecíamos uno al otro, la verdad no lo se pero cada caricia era como fuego y podía notar que como yo Inuyasha estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no tomarme en ese mismo momento.

Al llegar a Hawaii salimos corriendo al taxi que nos iba a buscar entramos en él dirigiéndonos de inmediato al hotel, nos registramos sin mayor problema, nos mostraron nuestra habitación pero la verdad no pude apreciar mucho de ella ya que a penas el botones salió de la habitación Inuyasha me tomó en brazos llevándome hasta la cama de tamaño comunal. Las sabanas eran suaves y olían a flores. Su brazos se colocaron a cada lado de mi rostro y comenzamos a besarnos, pero le tenía una sorpresa así que ágilmente nos giré colocándolo bajo mi cuerpo tomándolo por sorpresa. Lentamente comencé a desabrochar mi vestido como había practicado varias veces ante la ocasión, el me veía atento sin decir nada. Me despojé de la prenda mayor quedándome tan solo en lencería blanca que había comprado especialmente para este día, los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron como dos ventanas, estaba perplejo. Mientras el seguía en shock aproveché para soltar mi cabello por completo dejándolo caer libremente. Lentamente comencé a desvestirlo mientras el reaccionaba poco a poco. Cuando iba por sus pantalones pareció caer en cuenta así que volvió a nuestra posición inicial, sus manos comenzaron a subir y a bajar por todo mi cuerpo llevándome a las nubes.

-No puedo creer que pueda hacer esto para siempre, que seas mía y de nadie más- dijo mientras quitaba mi lencería.

-Siempre fui tuya- le respondí abriendo los ojos viendo la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y yo tuyo-

Aquella noche por alguna razón fue más especial que cualquier anterior, era como si diéramos el último paso para estar unidos de cualquier manera posible, el último escalón a la felicidad total.

Eso pensé esa noche hasta que nueve meses después le dimos la bienvenida a nuestro primer hijo, Liam, sin duda esa fue la cereza del pastel.

Hoy solo puedo pensar en la suerte que tuve por haberlo conocido, en los duros momentos que pasamos que nos unieron más, Inuyasha es y siempre será el amor de mi vida.

Aunque sintamos que el amor nunca llegará a nuestra puerta simplemente hay que esperar y no perder las oportunidades que se nos presentan, la vida es una sola y hay que vivir cada momento al máximo.

* * *

**Bueno...este es el final, gracias a todas chicas por su apoyo todo este tiempo son un sol y la verdad gracias a ustedes logré escribir esta historia. Espero que hayan tenido un buen año nuevo con sus familiares o con sus amigos. Espero que podamos leernos de nuevo en algun momento aunque no se cuando sea esa ya que este año las cosas cambian para mi y ya no tendré tanto tiempo libre como para escribir pero sin duda esta no será mi ultima historia! Las quiero muchisimo! Hasta Pronto!**

**PS:**

**Vestido de Aome: **** . **

**Vestido de Sango: **** . **

**Canción de bodas: **** watch?v=tGsU4vuJAIo**

**XOXO**

**V**


End file.
